Save Me
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU: After a vampire comes into Yugi's room late at night and kidnaps him. Can he break the cold heart of the vampire or forever be torture by him. If he does then what will happen if his father gets to him and escapes. Can the vampire save him or will he die by the vampire or his father's hand.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other characters in the story. If I did, there would be more yaoi in it.

Summary: After a vampire comes into Yugi's room late at night and kidnaps him. Can he break the cold heart of the vampire or forever be torture by him. If he does then what will happen if his father gets to him and escapes. Can the vampire save him or will he die by the vampire or his fathers hand. Warning: Torture and violence and maybe a lemon in the future. Don't like don't read. Simple. Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, later BxR and YMxM

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

16-year-old Yugi Motou sat at his desk making the jigsaw puzzle without the picture on the box. He had only his desk light on. His room was small but nice. He lived with his grandfather in a small house/shop. His grandfather ran a game shop and the top level was the house. Yugi's parents were separated; his mother had disappeared and his father was always drunk. The childcare officers put full custody to his grandfather, who was ecstatic. Yugi loved his grandfather who loved him in return. All of that happened a year ago.

Yugi had nearly finished the puzzle when he felt a cool breeze hit him. He looked around to find the window open.

"That's funny, I swear I closed it." He said out loud to himself.

Yugi stood, and walked over and closed it. He drew the curtains to hide the streetlights. He turned and walked back to the puzzle. Unknown to him something had come in the window before he had closed it. It was watching him hungrily. Yugi slid the last puzzle piece and looked at the completed puzzle.

"Yes, I completed it and without the picture." He stretched his arms in the air and then yawned.

The figure took the chance and raced forward, placing a hand around and covered Yugi's mouth and the other hand held Yugi's arms. Yugi tried to scream but it didn't work. The figure used Yugi's arms to raise him to his feet and push him to a wall. He let the boy's hands go and used that hand to tilt his neck to the side. Yugi's hands were hitting the figure but not fazing him in the least. The figure lowered his head next to Yugi's and opened his mouth to show two sharp pointed fangs. Yugi struggled more but to no avail. The figure sank his fangs into Yugi's neck and drank. Yugi screamed for all that it was worth, not that anyone one would hear him. He felt the fangs pierce his skin and it caused much agony. He felt his knees give way as his life was being drained away.

The figure felt the boy's knees give in and he pulled away, not really wanting to. He wiped away the blood on his chin and licked the puncture wounds to stop bleeding. He had already decided to make this boy his new toy. He loved the taste of his blood and wanted more of it. It was so pure and innocent. He lifted the now unconscious boy and tossed him over his shoulder and in a flash vanished.

* * *

Yugi woke to find himself chained to a cold stone table. He looked around the room. It was dark apart from a couple of candles that provided light. He noticed strange objects on the table in a far corner. A few he recognised as a torture devices and others he didn't. He felt tears hit his eyes, but shook them away. He suddenly noticed he was naked and cold. Yugi then wished he was home with grandfather, in safe warm arms and it was all just a dream.

Yugi heard something enter and looked in the direction. He saw someone with a hooded clock enter and close the door behind him or her. The hooded person approached the naked boy.

"H-Help m-m-me p-please." Yugi stuttered not knowing if this was the person that brought him here.

A deep chuckle was heard. "Why would I help what I stole?"

Yugi's eyes widened with fear that now shot straight through his body. The hooded person moved the hood from his head to reveal his face. An evil smirk crossed it. Yugi noticed he looked similar to himself, apart from the extra gold in his hair and the bright crimson eyes and the fangs…

Yugi trembled as the vampire's eyes roamed the boy's body and then a hand trailed his stomach, sending goose bumps through his body.

"L-Let me g-g-go." He pleaded.

Another chuckle. "I don't think so. You're my toy and do you know what I do to my toys?" Yugi started to shake uncontrollably. "I torture them to relieve my own stress. From now on you will address me as Master, understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes…M-M-Master."

Yugi felt tears run down his face when the word 'torture' was mentioned. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Suddenly a hand came in contact with his face and it caused Yugi to cry more.

"Stop crying." The vampire commanded.

Yugi couldn't help it; he was so frightened it just caused more tears. This annoyed his Master a great deal.

He walked to where Yugi's feet were. He grabbed a chain and attached it to his ankle brace then disconnected the chain that held them to the stone table. He lifted the chain, causing that leg to life in the process. He placed the end of the chain on a hook and then did the same to the other. He now had a good view of the boy's entrance. He walked over to the table and picked up a device and walked back over.

"Tell me your name." Yugi didn't respond, he kept crying. "No? Alright then."

The vampire took the device. It was long and narrow like the width of a wooden soon handle. It was made out of metal. He changed the settings to low and manual. He forced it in Yugi's entrance. Yugi's eyes shot open and he cried more. The vampire held the button for 3secs. The device in Yugi's entrance came to life. It sent low volts of energy through his body. Yugi screamed and thrashed in agony, until it stopped and he cried again.

"Now are you going to tell me? Or do I need to do it again?"

"YUGI!!!" he screamed. "My name is Yugi."

"Ah Yugi, now either stop crying and screaming or I will program it to go off every three minutes for 10secs."

When Yugi heard this it sent him into a world of tears. The vampire reached for the device but stopped.

"YAMI!!!" a sandy blond yelled entering the room.

"WHAT?!?!" voice low and dangerous

"You need to come, they're having the same argument again. Even after you told them to stop last week."

"Fine I'll be there in a minute." The sandy blond left.

The one named Yami, turned back to his toy that was crying on the table. He changed the settings, so that it would go off every 3mins for 10secs, but turned the volts down a little bit. Yugi's body thrashed around in the restraints as the volts shot through his body. Yugi screamed bloody murder, making his wrists where the restraints that held him down hurt. Yami walked over to Yugi's face and ran the back of his finger down Yugi's cheek.

"Be good. I'll be back soon. I hope."

What he didn't tell him was it would only happen four times.

Yami left the room, leaving Yugi to cry and scream. Another dosage of volts 2 minute later, then another two dosages of volts 3 minute apart. Once it finished and no more came Yugi's wrists were red raw and he was crying. His back caned and he just wanted to be home with his grandfather in his safe warm bed.

He slowly fell asleep, not that he wanted to but his body was so exhausted he couldn't stay awake. He was surprised he could through the pain he had experience before.

* * *

Yugi woke later when another set of volts coursed through his body, jolting him awake. He screamed and thrashed, hurting his wrists more. Once it stop he noticed his master was standing where the device was and laughing at his pain.

"Hello, Little One." He said laughing evilly.

Yugi didn't like being called little one by him and shot back. "Don't call me 'Little One', you have not right to."

"Oh, but I do, seeing as you belong to me. Also you spoke out of turn, Little One, that's a punishment in its self."

Yugi froze in fear before thrashing and screaming again as a higher amount of volts went through his body. Yugi could feel his wrist sting as the metal cut his wrist and caused it to slowly bleed. Yugi cried forgetting the vampire in the room.

Yami smelt the blood coming from the boy and stopped the punishment. He never wanted to cause him to bleed, just be in pain.

'Where the hell did that come from? He is my toy, my pet, I can hurt him if I want, even if that means drawing blood.'

'No you like the boy, that's why you haven't drunk from him again like you did with your other pets. You don't want to physically hurt him just teach him to respect you, and that's not ever going to happen if you keep going the way you are.'

'Shut up. I don't like the boy. He is my _pet_ and only my _pet_, nothing else.'

While Yami was having an argument with himself, Yugi was trying to see how bad his wrists were. He pulled his hand towards him a bit to see as much as possible, it only caused more pain, but he didn't stop. He noticed it was red raw and bleeding so couldn't see the extent of the damage. He looked at his other knowing how much it hurt to pull the other. He pulled it quickly as to not cause more pain, but it was worse than the other and he yelped in pain and fresh tears rolled down his face as he let his arms relax again.

Yami was brought out of his argument with himself at the sound of someone yelping. He looked to see Yugi trying to see the extent of the damage on his wrists. Yami noticed the blood hid the actually cut and it wasn't going to stop soon. He walked to Yugi's side and knelt on the ground, opening a cupboard that was under the table. He pulled out to bandages and stood back up. He placed on bandage on the other side of the table.

He looked at the boy who was crying, his eyes closed. His eyes softened a little before returning to their old scary look. He undid the brace on Yugi's hand and lifted his arm up, not touching his wrist. He could feel Yugi tense up, body start to shake and his eyes opened to look at what he was doing. His eyes held so much fear that Yami gently put Yugi's arm on the table. He picked up a bandage and wrapped it carefully around the bleeding wrist. Once secure he reattached the brace to Yugi's wrist and did the same to the other. Yugi watched Yami's movements carefully through the whole thing. Once Yami finished reattaching the brace to Yugi's other wrist he walked towards the door. Yugi was so angry that the vampire _who_ had just tortured him was now helping him heal. It angered him that he was still chained up and if the vampire was just going to mess with him like that, he would rather be dead.

"What was the _point_ in that?" Yugi yelled at him. "You're just going to come back and torture me _later_. So why _bother_ making my wrists feel better when the _rest_ of my body feels _worse_."

Yami walked back over and slapped Yugi in the face. "Don't speak unless spoken to, _pet_."

"I don't care anymore. I won't listen to you."

"Fine have it your way. I was going to give you time to rest. But if you insist on disobeying me, then well I guess then you don't need rest."

Yami walked back to the device that was still inside Yugi. He set it up like it had been when he left a while ago. This time there would be 2 more sets of volts making it 6 all together and a higher dosage. Yugi screamed and his body thrashed around in the restraints tears rolling down his face. He sobbed out of pain. This is time it was worse, his body already sore and more volts hurt even more.

'I wish I didn't have to do that.' Yami walked over to his face and caressed it with his finger. "Be good, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Yami walked out leaving Yugi all alone again. Another set of volts came through and Yugi screamed for all that it was worth. Just after it finished a hooded figure entered. Yugi figured it was his so called Master. The man walked to Yugi's entrance and removed the device and turned it off. He walked to the table and placed it down only to return with other things in his hand. A chain, collar and a ball. The man opened Yugi's mouth and forced the overly large ball in his mouth, causing Yugi to nearly choke. He then lifted Yugi's head and placed the collar around it. Yugi tried to scream as he felt the sharp spikes pierce his skin but couldn't. The collar made sure Yugi wouldn't move his neck. If he did it would sink in deeper. Yugi had no idea what the chain was for and it scared him. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, he placed it on the stone table next to Yugi's arm. The man grabbed Yugi's right nipple and forced the end of the chain through. He than brought it up to his neck and forced it in between the collar and Yugi's neck, causing the spikes dug in more, then pulled the chain down to his left nipple and forced it through. Yugi would have screamed but he couldn't instead let the tears fall down his face. The man walked back over to the table and carried back a huge device. He set it up above Yugi's forehead.

"This will last for 3days, hopefully your Master won't come back in that time." The man said.

Yugi didn't even hear listen to him speak so he didn't even know if it was his Master or someone else. He felt a drop of water hit his forehead. He opened his eyes to see another drop fall. It did this every 2seconds, but with an even break in between. He saw the hooded man leave the room, leaving the knife there.

* * *

It had been about 12hours since the hooded man came and set up his torture and it had taken affect. It took only 1hour for Yugi to start twitching because of the water dripping on his forehead, but he hadn't gone insane. But it caused pain each time as the collar prevented him from moving his neck, but he could stop moving his head. Each time hurting more and he was feeling really weak. The blood seeping slowly out of his nipples where the chain entered and left. The blood seeping from his neck where the spikes entered. Although the amount of blood coming out was small it was enough to make him to start to feel weak. Tears slowly running down his face.

Yugi heard the door open and a gasp from whoever was there.

* * *

Please read and review. I would like to see what you think of it so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other characters in the story. If I did, there would be more yaoi in it.

I didn't think I would get this many reviews but thanks to all my reviewers for chapter 1:

dragonlady222

Atemu Yugi Lover34

hellugunner

saingirl101

Blue Bull

Protector Of The Namless

Shamise

Names-fang-got-it-memorized

KCRose17

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Yugi!!!" he heard his masters call 

Yami dashed forward knocking over the water device onto the floor, spilling the remaining water. Yugi's twitching didn't stop. Yami reached to remove the ball but it was jammed in there. He left it and carefully removed the collar around Yugi's neck, blood slowly leaking out. He turned back to the ball in Yugi's mouth. He used his claw and cut in thirds, taking one third out at a time. Once it was out Yugi tried to close his mouth but found it would just stay open.

"Yugi, what happened?"

Yugi tried to talk but nothing would come out and he started to panic.

"Alright, calm down." He said softly

Yami walked to Yugi's entrance and laid his legs on the table, Yugi still twitching and he cried out in pain. He undid the braces to Yugi's ankles and wrists and lifted him off the table as Yugi screamed in pain and carried him bridal style down the hall to his room. He entered and sat on the bed with Yugi still twitching naked in his arms. Yami pulled the sheet over Yugi's lower half. He reached for the chain in Yugi's right nipple and pulled it out. Yugi gave a small scream as it hurt more due to the constant twitching. Blood leaked out and Yami lowered his head and licked the wound, it instantly healed. He than licked around Yugi's neck sealing the holes. He went to take the chain from Yugi's left nipple till Yugi struggled, causing pain to shot up his body.

"D-Don't p-please…it h-hurts." He started crying, fresh tears running down his face.

"I must, it will get infected otherwise."

He then pulled the chain out of Yugi's left nipple quickly and chucked it away. He healed it before he leaned against the headrest, Yugi still twitching. Yugi's frightened eyes watching him closely. He was more frightened now of him than before.

"Yugi, who did this?"

"Y-You d-d-did M-Master. Y-Y-You c-came b-back a-a-a-after I-I w-w-was s-shocked a-a-again." Yugi stuttered and sobbed.

Yugi's head slowly dipping, he was so tired, he couldn't sleep before. He wasn't going to dare fall asleep without permission. Last time that happened he woke having pain shoot through his body.

'Why isn't he hitting me if I'm crying?' Yugi wondered. 'Not that I want him to.'

"Yugi I didn't. That sort of punishment with the water is prohibited. I have it there to scare people. Plus I have been busy with…certain business. Did you see who did it?"

"N-N-No, h-he w-w-wore a-a h-h-hooded c-c-c-clock, I-I…" Yugi replied till a finger was placed on his lips.

"Ok, listen to me. I want you to relax. No one is going to touch you, so sleep."

"S-S-Shouldn't I-I-I s-sleep i-in a…d-d-d-different b-bed t-to y-you M-M-Master?"

"No. You can stop calling me 'master'. I only said that before because I was having a crap day. My name is Yami. You are staying in here with me."

Yugi suddenly found himself liking this side of Yami. He was nicer and caring. Yugi wasn't sure why but he felt safe in Yami's arms. Even if he had hurt him so much.

Yami slid down and pulled the sheet higher up their bodies. Yugi clutched Yami's shirt in his hands and snuggled close, drifting off to sleep. Yami watched before trying to follow, not like he needed it anyway. If he did he wouldn't have been able to. Yugi was still twitching, even in his sleep. Yami instead went into deep thought.

* * *

Yugi woke 5hrs later and found himself in a coughing fit. This brought Yami out of his thoughts. He rubbed his back and continued till Yugi stopped. Yugi's twitching had died down to 1 every minute. He burst into tears, the coughing fit had sent movement through his body and his lower back was still so sore it sent a wave of pain through out his body. 

"You have a cold. Rest, I'm going to get something for you to eat."

He shifted Yugi's curled naked form onto the bed and went to stand up. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked around to see Yugi's hand clutched to him. Yugi was now scared beyond belief. He didn't want to be alone.

"P-Please d-don't l-l-leave m-me." Tears falling down his face.

"I'll be right back. What about if I have something here to protect you."

"L-Like w-what?"

"One of my shadow creatures. Kuriboh come forth."

Yugi watched in fear as a black/purple cloud appeared at the foot of the bed. He pulled himself close to Yami before coughing again. He looked back to see the cloud gone and a little brown fluff ball with green arms and feet and large purple eyes. The monster gave a small cry.

"Kuriboh, I want you to look after little Yugi here. He's sick and I'm going to get something. You let me know if someone enters. You are to protect him."

//Yes Master//

"Good. Yugi, Kuriboh won't hurt you. I'll be back in a few minutes. Sleep while I'm gone ok."

"O-Ok."

Yugi let go of Yami and watched him disappear in a cloud of smoke. Yugi curled up under the covers and gave a small whimper. His back hurt so very much. Kuriboh came over and nudged Yugi's hand. He then pushed under Yugi's arm and Yugi held him close, seeking comfort.

//Are you all right Young Master?//

"Did you…?" Yugi asked confused.

//Yes, that was me. Are you all right?//

"No, my lower back hurts and I miss my grandfather." Yugi started crying again.

//Master?// Kuriboh called to his master through the shadows.

\\Yes?\\

//The Young Master's lower back is in pain and he misses his grandfather. I thought you would like to know.//

\\Thankyou Kuriboh. I'll be back in a few minutes.\\

Kuriboh looked at Yugi who was now sleeping peacefully. Yugi twitched again and Kuriboh was confused. He stayed there and stared at the door. Waiting for his master to enter. It was only 5 more minutes when a cloud of smoke appeared. Disappearing quickly leaving Yami standing there holding a tray with 2 bowls on it. Kuriboh shuffled out from under Yugi's arm and moved towards his master.

//I'm sorry for touching him, but it helped calm him down.//

"That's fine, you may return to the shadow realm."

//Yes Master.//

Kuriboh disappeared in a cloud of black/purple back to the shadow realm. Yami walked over and placed the tray on the bedside table. He ran a finger along Yugi's cheek, careful not to cut him with his claw. Yugi felt warmer than the day before. He sat next to him.

"Yugi wake up." Yami said softly.

Yugi opened his eyes and shot up. He gave a cry before falling back. He curled up as best he could and cried. Yami pulled Yugi's small form onto his lap, keeping him under the covers. Yugi struggled to get away, he had forgotten about Yami being nice to him just before.

"Yugi calm down, you'll hurt yourself more." He said softly

Yugi stopped instantly and looked at him. He instantly remembered before and clung to Yami, crying. Yami stroked his back. Yugi coughed a little before Yami said anything.

"Yugi, I have some soup here. I want you to at least eat half of it. Then I have something for your sore back."

Yami reached over and pulled a bowl of soup in front of Yugi. Yugi took the spoon that was resting in it, in his hand. Yugi started eating hungrily. He finished ¾ of it and was laying his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami placed the bowl down and turned his attention back to Yugi.

"I need you to lay on your stomach for me."

Yugi nodded and Yami shifted him onto the bed. Yugi laid face down and turned his head to look at Yami. Yami stuck his hand in a bowl. Yugi could see the steam coming off it and gasped. Yami withdrew his hand holding a bag in hand. He turned and walked to Yugi. He moved the sheet down to where his back ended.

"This may be a bit hot, but it will help. Ok?" Yugi nodded

Yami laid the bag across Yugi's back. Yugi gave a small scream. His hands clutched the pillow. Yugi was breathing heavily and trying to stay really still. He soon calmed down as he got used to the heat. Yami was sitting on the ground next to the bed. Yami looked at his watch and noticed it was nearly feeding time and stood up.

"Yugi, I have to go feed ok. I'll be back as soon as possible. I want you to just sleep."

"O-Ok. Come b-back s-soon p-please."

"I will."

Yami tuned and left locking the door. He left the hide out and went to feed. Yugi fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Yami jumped from roof to roof, dodging the shots being fired at him. One tore part way through his arm, but didn't lodge, causing Yami to roar in agony and sped up to lose the enemy. The only way for anything to have injured him is if the weapon had the symbol of ankh on it, which it did. 

He finally lost them and rested for a minute. His arm was bubbling around the cut on his arm. If he didn't get some blood into him it would spread through his whole body and kill him. He stood and made his way back to the hideout. He was feeling extremely weak as he was unable to feed because of the surprise attack. It was then he found himself running for his life. He only hoped Marik still had jars of blood, so at least he would be able to go back out and feed and heal his arm. He arrived back and went straight to his room.

"Marik, come to my room for a minute please."

Yami opened the door. Yugi woke up and saw Yami staggering over. Yugi shuffled back a bit as Yami sat down. He saw the injury on his arm and the skin was bubbling and making its way slowly along the limb. Yugi then saw a man appear at the door.

"Yami! Oh my Ra, what happened?" Marik asked running over.

"H…Hunters." Yami said before fainting.

"Yami!" Yugi cried pulling him back onto the bed ignoring his pain. "Yami please wake up."

"Hey kid stop. You'll injure him more."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He needs blood. Wait here I'm going to get a jar. He won't last long in that state." Marik said as he finish inspecting the injury and headed to the door.

Yugi thought for a minute looking at Yami's fangs.

"Use me. What do I need to do?" He called and Marik turned to face him, shocked that a human kid would offer to do it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what do I need to do?"

Marik walked forward. "Come here for a minute."

Yugi leaned forward and Marik took hold of his neck and nicked his skin with his fangs.

"Place that part of your neck on his mouth." Yugi nodded in acknowledgment and Marik left the room.

Yugi laid down and placed his nicked skin on Yami's mouth. A little bit of blood that dropped onto Yami's lips. His tongue came forward and licked it up and his fangs extended knowing there was blood close. He sunk his fangs in. Yugi yelped at the sudden movement. Yami's hand reached up as he drank greedily and quickly gaining strength. It gripped Yugi's neck and pushed it against his fangs hard sinking them in deeper. Yugi tried to pull away as Yami sat up, but it only caused Yami's fangs to go deeper. Yugi had tears rolling down his face as it was extremely painful, as Yami was being rough.

"Ya…Yami please…you're killing me." Yugi said softly.

His heart was pumping harder to get his blood around his body. Yami didn't hear him and kept drinking. Yugi took a deep breath knowing if he didn't get through this time he would die at the hands of this vampire.

"Yami!" He cried softly, expelling the air in his lungs and fainted.

Yami snapped out of feeding and dropped the body, looking around for Yugi. He couldn't see him and he looked back at what he was feeding on. He gasped and pulled him into his arms and sealed the fang marks.

"Yugi, oh Ra. I'm so sorry. Please don't die."

He felt Yugi's pulse and found it steady but weak. He held Yugi's small naked body in his arms tightly, tears falling down his face. He eventually laid down and slept with Yugi on his chest.

* * *

Yugi and Yami slept for two whole days. Yugi woke feeling extremely dizzy. He looked at Yami to find his eyes slowly opening. Yami had purposely stayed asleep until Yugi woke, as it would conserve energy. He would hear Yugi's heartbeat and breathing increase. He gave a small smile, which was returned. Yami sat up holding Yugi in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry Yugi, if I had known it was you I would have stopped sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Yami, I did it to save you."

"Thankyou. How's your back?"

"Better." Yugi smiled then looked away sadly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

He turned Yugi's face to look at him. Yugi had tears in his eyes. Yugi flung his arms around Yami and cried. Yami rubbed his back in small circles.

"I…I miss… grandpa." He cried.

Yami's heart sunk. He forgot about the old man. He laid Yugi on the bed and walked over to a box in the corner of the room. He pulled out Yugi's clothes and walked back over to him.

"Here, get dressed." Passing Yugi the clothes.

"Why? What's going on?" Wiping away his tears.

"Just get dressed. You'll see." Yami said closing the door behind him.

'What's gong on? He's starting to scare me.'

Yugi quickly walked to the door once he was dressed and opened it. Yami was leaning against the wall next to it. He looked over and smiled, masking his sadness. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him to his chest. Before Yugi could say anything Yami transported them to the game shop's kitchen. Yugi gasped when he realised where he was. He was home. Yami took a couple of steps back letting go.

"Yugi, 2 things. The first; you can't say anything about me being a vampire, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Second;"

\Can you hear me?\

"What the?" Yugi looked confused.

\Can you hear me? I want you to send me a thought back.\

"H-How?"

\Think it.\

/Did this work?/

\Well done Yugi.\ "I have to go. If you ever have a problem call, I'll find you. Goodbye."

Yami disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Yugi could do anything. He was gone. Yugi collapsed to his knees and cried. He heard someone gasp and he looked around to see his grandfather standing in the doorway. He got to his feet quickly and ran over and hugged him.

"Yugi, thank God you're alright? What happened?"

"I was kidnapped. I managed to escape. Sorry for worrying you."

"Yugi I have some bad news." Yugi looked at him. "You're father has been able to take full custody over you. He's stayed sober for a full year to get you back. He's here to pick you up."

"No, I don't want to go. I like it here with you."

"Oh, I'm heartbroken Yugi." A deep voice said.

* * *

Review please. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to lable the chapters then please just ask and I will then repost each chapter with a title. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers

WonderfullyMade5

Atemu Yugi Lover34

coolgamer

ornvinge

Protector Of The Nameless

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

Names-fang-got-it-memorized

Shamise

Ok Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi spun to see his father standing at the entrance of the hallway. Holding two bags in hand. He walked over towards them. 

'Yeah if you had a heart.' He thought to himself.

Yugi trembled, remembering what happened a year ago, before he was placed with his grandfather. His father used to beat him. Yugi hardly ever got to school. If he did he would wear extra clothes to hide everything. No one ever asked why he wasn't at school and he was glad about it. It would just put them in danger if he did and cause more problems for him.

"Come on Yugi, I have work to do at home and I need to get dinner started." He said walking down the stairs to the shop.

Yugi hesitantly let go of his grandfather and followed. Yugi walked out of find the sun going down. It would always cheer Yugi up, but not today. He had lost Yami who seemed to care about him; he lost his grandfather and now had to go back with his horrible violent father. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Call when ever Yugi. You can visit anytime. I love you." His grandfather whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you."

Yugi cried and turned around and flung his arms around his grandfather. "I will miss you too. I don't want to go, please don't make me."

"I'm sorry Yugi, court orders. You have to go."

He let go and Yugi climbed in the passenger seat. He watched as he was driven away from his grandfather. Tears falling down his face as he cried silently in the seat next to his father.

* * *

Yami sat on his bed, hands in his head crying. He didn't want to give up Yugi, but he wanted his happiness. If that meant with his family then he would. He could still talk to Yugi if he wanted to.

* * *

As soon as Yugi walked in his old home and heard the door shut, he trembled. A hand squeezed his right shoulder hard and it didn't stop but got harder. Yugi screamed as he felt his bone break. He let out another scream. He felt himself being dragged by his shoulder, he cried more. His father tossed him down a small flight of stairs. Yugi backed up against a wall as he saw his father come down. Yugi knew he was back in his room/dungeon. He never liked it here. His father picked him up by his hair and tossed him to a wall. 

"That's for leaving."

He then grabbed Yugi and broke his right arm. Yugi let out another scream. Tears rolling down his face.

"That's for not coming back."

He tossed Yugi onto the bed.

"Now this, is for making me wait."

He pulled out a knife and walked over. He ripped Yugi's shirt off and carved lines on the front of his body. He had Yugi's arms pinned and Yugi was screaming for all that is was worth. This was worse than the torture he was put under by Yami and the hooded man.

/Yami, help me please!/ He screamed through the link.

\Yugi, what's wrong?\

/Please…help! Make him stop!/

"PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY!" Yugi screamed as the knife was pulled down his front again.

A cloud of smoke appeared behind Yugi's father; he didn't notice. The smoke disappeared leaving Yami in its place. The smell of blood hit Yami hard and he had to fight off the urge, as he had already eaten. He heard Yugi's screams and he knocked the man to the wall and who fell unconscious. He gathered Yugi in his arms.

"Ya-Yami…you came." Yugi said crying.

"Of course."

Yami lowered his head and licked Yugi's cuts. Yugi body tensed at the pain as Yami healed them, but relaxed afterwards. The wounds on Yugi's front healed, but he still lost a bit of blood. Yugi held himself close to Yami with his left arm.

"Hurts…it hurts!"

"What hurts Yugi?"

"My arm and shoulder. They're broken."

Yami stood and walked up the stairs and left the house. Yami ran fast, but carefully with Yugi in his arms to the hospital. Yugi held onto Yami tightly with his hand. Tears were still falling down his face. Yami dashed in the front doors.

"Help, someone help."

A nurse dashed out from an office as some other came from behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"He's hurt. Shoulder and arm broken."

"Ok put him on here."

She pointed to the bed that just came through the door. Yami walked over and tried to put him on but Yugi wouldn't let go.

"Yugi, come on, you need to go with them."

"No, don't leave me."

"Here little one, take these please." The nurse said handing Yugi 2 pills and a cup of water.

"What are they?"

"Painkillers."

Yugi nodded and swallowed the pills. He soon found himself feeling sleepy and went to sleep in Yami's arms.

"Sorry little one. Put him on here now."

"What were the pills?" Yami asked as he carefully put Yugi down.

"They were sleeping pills, sorry."

"It's alright."

"Please stay here in the waiting room. We are taking him straight in."

The nurses then disappeared behind the doors wheeling Yugi with them. Yami sat down and waited.

* * *

It was three hours since Yugi had gone in and Yami was becoming restless. He sat there tapping his foot impatiently, scaring other patients who were waiting. A nurse had come back in the room but said nothing to him. A man in a blue surgical clothes came out some time later. 

"Who brought the boy in with the broken bones?"

"I did." Yami stood up.

"Are you his brother?"

"No, we aren't related. How is he?"

"Come with me." They both walked through the doors. "He is going to be fine, but I'm wondering. His blood level was lower than it should be and he had no visible cuts. Do you know anything about that?" The doctor asked

"No, I don't, sorry. He'll be alright though?" Yami was a good liar, when he needed to be.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He broke his clavicle and two others in his arm; the radius and ulna. It won't take to _long_ to heal. It wouldn't be the first time he's been in here."

"What do you mean? He's been in here before, what for?"

"As you are not family, I can't. It's confidential information."

"I understand."

"Ask him yourself if you want to know. Here we are." Pointing at the door. "Room 170. If there is a problem there is a button next to the bed. Ring it and a nurse will come."

Yami nodded. He turned the handle and walked in. Yugi laid in the middle of the room. A bag of blood was being put back in him, a heart monitor hooked up. His right arm in a cast. Yami walked over and took Yugi's hand.

\Yugi, can you hear me?\

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. They instantly landed on Yami. He held onto Yami's hand firmly. He wasn't going to let go this time.

"Y-Yami, where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. It's ok, I'm not going anywhere alright?"

"Ok."

Yami pulled over a chain and started to sit down as Yugi pulled himself up. Yugi tugged on his hand.

"What's wrong?"

The 16-year-old boy looked at his bed sheets. "Can I sit in your lap. I feel safer."

Yami smiled and stood back up. He slid in behind Yugi and gently pulled him to his chest. Yugi happily curled up in Yami's lap, smiling and started to doze off. Not until he spotted someone he didn't want to see looking through the glass in the door. Yugi's body began to shake with fear and Yami noticed this.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"Here you are Mr Motou. Ah, it seems Yugi's awake. He may go home with you in two days." The same doctor that lead Yami to the room was walking in with Yugi's father behind him.

"Doctor why is this man in here? He hurt my son."

"He what? Security!" the doctor called.

"I did no such thing. I saw his so called "father", hurting him."

Yugi's body shaking more as he noticed the security guards enter and walk towards them as his father did the same. Yugi curled up more and held Yami's shirt tighter. The security guards grabbed Yami and pulled him away from Yugi. Yugi screamed and cried as he tried to get back to Yami, pulling the blood drip out of his arm. Yugi's father came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his son. Yugi froze as he felt his father's arms around him.

"Get your hands off him." Yami growled as he struggled a little.

He could get out of the security's guards hands so easily, but it would raise questions on how he could get out of three of these men's grasps. Yugi on the other hand hit his father in the gut with his elbow that had the cast on it and scurried off the bed. He ran to Yami and held on tight.

"Please stay! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me with him!" He cried into his shirt.

The guards looked at each other and let go of Yami's arms. Yami instantly wrapped his arms around him tightly. Trying his best to calm him down, but to no success. Hence, Yugi just cried and his body was shaking.

"Get your hands off my son." Yugi's father growled, after recovering from the blow to the gut.

"Yugi," the doctor spoke placing a hand on his left shoulder and Yugi looked at him. "Who hurt you? I know you know who."

"My father." Yugi cried burring his face in Yami's shirt.

"Get him out of here, call the police."

The security guards grabbed Yugi's father. Yami picked Yugi up and sat back on the bed with him. He pulled Yugi closer to him. He gently rocked him back and forwards trying to calm him down.

"Is there some family member we can call?"

"His grandfather."

That instant the security guards dragged Yugi's father out of the room screaming at him. "I'll get you Yugi and your look-a-like friend won't be able to save you."

Yugi shock more and started crying harder. He was frightened, terrified.

"Yugi please calm down, he's gone. He won't hurt you again. I'm here." Yami said softly cradling and rocking him.

"I'm going to give him some to help him a relaxant and he may fall asleep which would be good for him." Yami nodded.

The doctor took Yugi's left arm and as gently as possible injected him with the substance. Yugi winced at the pain, but did nothing. Yugi slowly fell asleep as he calmed down. Yami sat there and gently stroked Yugi's head.

"I'll call his grandfather."

"Thankyou."

The doctor gave a quick bow of the head and left. Yami laid back and pulled the blanket over them. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Yami woke 2hrs later. Yugi still asleep thanks to the relaxant the doctor gave him. He looked around to see an old man standing at the door. He had grey spiky hair similar to Yugi's and gentle eyes. He walked in and closed the door. His eyes trained on the 16-year-old boy in Yami's arms. He then looked at Yami.

* * *

Please review.

I won't be updating for a week or two. I have block exams and need to study. I will update the weekend after block exams have finished. My last day of school is the 30th of November. I will update that day. I might just be able to finish the 11th chapter of I Will Wait for you as well. I just might post my new story if I can think of a name. Anyway look out for the update on the 30th


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back. I just finished exams this week. I failed my chemisty. But passed English essay which I so need and I hope I pass my oral that I failed last term. I haven't even told my parents I had to do another oral cause I failed. I would get in so much trouble. Anyway it's holidays now so I will be able to update more and I will maybe be able to start the sequal to 'The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire'. I'm still coming up with a plot to that, but I have a rather good idea for it. Anyway here's the next chapter. As I took a while to update I will post 5 as well. Enjoy!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

saternoutlaw

WonderfullyMade5

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

Shamise

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Who are you?"

"My name's Yami, Yami Atemu. I found Yugi being beaten and you are?"

"His grandfather, Sugoroku. How is he?" Taking a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"He's fine. Just resting, he's got a broken clavicle, radius and ulna. They said he can go home in 2 days. I'm going to see if I can get him out tomorrow."

"Who did this?"

"His father."

"No…he couldn't have, he's sober now."

"It's true, I found him beating Yugi."

"Well thankyou for finding him. I hope I get full custody again."

"May I ask, why did he go back to his father, if you had full custody?"

"Just today he got it back. A year ago Yugi came to me, cuts and bruises on him. The first night he went down to the cellar to sleep. I had to drag him up to the bedroom he had now. He was terrified. As soon as he saw his clothes and his very few books on the bed he ran over and fell asleep. A gorgeous smile on his bruised face as he slept. It took him a week to realise that I wasn't like his father. During that first week if he spilt water or anything small like that he would become absolutely terrified. His father turned out to be hitting him if he did anything like that. He told me that he was called a 'bad child' and always needed to be punished and reminded why he was a 'bad child'. It took a little longer than the first week to get him to trust me completely but it was gained. I feel like I let him down. I should have fought to keep custody over him then none of his would happen."

"Hey, what's done is done. There was no way you could have known. He's fine now."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"They say this isn't the first time Yugi's been in hospital. Do you know why?"

"Yes, he's been here so many times. Deep cuts that somehow heal with no scar and badly broken bones. His father would wait till he was sober and then bring him in. It got so bad where Yugi was in here at least once a month. That's when the doctors got worried and called the police. Yugi was then placed with me. His father had excuses for every single injury."

Yami sat there listening to everything Yugi's grandfather said, taking it all in. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now he has you back. His father's in prison, for child abuse."

"He is?"

"yes, he came in saying that I did it. Yugi said that his father did, while he clung to my chest. He wasn't going to let go no matter what. They listened to him and his father was taken away."

"Oh, that's good news."

"Uh…Yami who are you talking to?"

Yugi was waking up but his vision was blurry. He could only see out lines of whoever was there.

"Yugi I'm so glad you're alright." Someone said standing up.

Yugi could tell whom it was talking. His vision cleared and he then had a big smile on his face. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around his grandfather. Yami on the other hand slipped out from behind Yugi.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I should have fought to keep you."

"It's ok Gramps, it's not your fault."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Gramps, it's not your fault. Yami? Where are you going?" Yugi looked at him curiously.

"I have…"

"Yami, there you are. We need your help." A sandy blonde said coming in the door, the same one from when Yugi was back with Yami.

Yami sighed. "Do you always have to follow me Malik?"

"Not follow, track. Come on." He replied grabbing Yami's arm.

"Wait. " Yami turned to Yugi.

"I have to go Yugi. I'll see if I can get the doctor to let you leave tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Mr Motou."

"Yes, same here Mr Atemu. I hope to see you around again." Yami smiled

"Yami, please meet me tomorrow. Same place and time when we first met."

"I will, bye."

Yami walked out the door after Malik. Yami spoke to the doctors and they agreed that Yugi could go home tomorrow. Yami then left the hospital all together.

Yugi sat with his grandfather talking. The nurse came and put a blanket and pillow on the couch so Yugi's grandfather could sleep. They continued talking until they felt tired and went to sleep.

* * *

"Yami we have to find him. He's killing during the day. The cover story won't last long. It's just a good thing it's not in this city. What do you want to do?" Malik asked. 

"Find him and remove him from existence, Bakura." He said to a certain white haired albino.

"With pleasure, I'll enjoy this." Bakura said evilly.

* * *

Yugi was walking home with his grandfather after spending the night in hospital. They sat in the park for a while talking. 

It was beautiful. The sun was out and shining beautifully, planting warm rays of light on everything. The trees were lovely and green and the leaves rustling as the wind passed by them.

"Hey Yug." A voice called

"Hey Jonouchi. How are you?" Yugi called back seeing his friend walking over with another two. "Hey Honda, Anzu."

"Hey Yugi." They both said.

"Hey bud, what happened to you?" Jou asked.

"Oh, my father. I'm fine."

"Hey Gramps, can we steal Yugi from you?"

"Yeah sure why not. I'm heading home, don't stay out to late."

"No problem, we'll have him back in an hour."

Yugi's grandfather got up and headed home but not before going to the supermarket for groceries.

Yugi got up and walked around the park with Jou, Honda and Anzu telling them why he was in hospital.

"So your father was staying sober so he could get his punching bag back?"

"Yes and I'm not a punching bag Jou."

"I know Yug that's what he thinks you are. Boy, if I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Yeah, I agree Jou." Honda said.

"No, I don't want you involved guys."

"Yug he's hurt you for so long and now we are involved."

"But the last thing I want is to get my best friends hurt."

"Yugi's right guys, you could get hurt. Just let the police handle it."

"Alright, come on we better get you home Yug."

Yugi nodded and they all headed to the game shop.

Upon arriving Yugi found the door still locked and no lights on.

'That's strange I thought Gramps was heading home. He must have stopped for food.' "Let's go around back. You can stay for a while if you want guys?"

"Yeah alright."

They headed around the back of the shop through the back door. Once Yugi unlocked it with the spare key under a rock near the door. They headed in, going upstairs and grabbed some food and sat in the lounge room watching a movie.

It was 6pm when it finished and they tided up, before leaving.

"Thanks Yug. That was fun. You take it easy with the shoulder, ok?"

"Yeah I will. See you later."

"I hope your grandfather back soon, he's been gone a while." Anzu said looking around the buildings outside.

"I'm sure he's on his way home now. Be careful on the way home guys." Yugi said standing in the front door of the shop.

"We will, see ya." They called before each going separate ways home.

Yugi closed the door, locking it and closed up the rest of the house. Gramps had his own key, so he could get in. Yugi started making himself a sandwich, as he didn't know when his grandfather was going to be home.

* * *

Jou was walking home when he saw police cars and an ambulance in front of him. 

'Someone's hurt?' he thought.

He walked towards it to find that they were covering up the face of an old man.

"Gramps!" Jou screamed.

The police looked straight at him and walked over.

"Is he your grandfather?"

"No, it's my friends grandfather. He told me and my friends to call him that." Joey had tears running down his face. "What happened?"

"He was murdered."

Jou nodded then turned and took off back to Yugi's place. The police chased after him but they soon lost him. Jou ran flat out to the shop. He pounded on the door.

"Yug, open up."

Lights flickered on in the shop and the door opened. "Jou what's wrong?" Yugi asked opening the door.

"Yugi your…your grandfather's been murdered."

Yugi's blood ran cold, when he heard the words leave Jou's mouth. He fought back tears as he wasn't going to cry in front of his friend. Yugi's world was falling apart. He lost his mother; he lost his father way before his mother and now lost his grandfather. He set it aside and looked at Jou.

"Yug come on. I'm not leaving you here all alone." Taking Yugi's hand.

"No, I'm not alone. Yami, a friend, he's coming over. It's ok, I'm going to be fine. You better get home. Please, be careful Jou. I don't want to lose you too."

"Promise you won't do anything drastic then I will. I know you don't like anyone seeing you cry."

"I promise Jou."

"Alright. I'm coming by in the morning at first light."

"Ok, goodnight Jou."

Jou left back down the street quickly. Yugi shut and locked the door and turned off the light to the shop. He walked back up the stairs to the kitchen. It was now 7:30. Yugi was now shaking uncontrollably. He slid down the kitchen wall and onto the cold tiles. He brought his knees to his chest and cried. At that point he had forgotten all about the fact that Yami was coming. He cried and cried and cried.

'I don't believe it. Gramps is gone. He's really gone. I'm all alone now. What am I going to do? Gramps is gone." Yugi thought while he cried.

* * *

Yami looked at his watch and nodded. It was now 8pm, the time he first met Yugi. Yami disappeared in a cloud of smoke from his house to Yugi's bedroom. Yami looked around the room for Yugi but he wasn't there. Yami could here someone crying somewhere else in the building. Yami opened the door to Yugi's room and was met with a small hallway. He walked out and the crying became louder. He walked down the hallway that started at the kitchen. 

'The person that is crying, is in this room.'

Yami looked around and spotted Yugi on the ground, on his side, knees to his chest and crying in them. Yami walked over and sat next to him. Yugi didn't even notice his presence. He placed a hand on his shoulder. It was then Yugi looked up at him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi said nothing, he just cried into his knees again. Yami slide his arms around Yugi and pulled him into his lap. Yugi then buried his face in Yami's shirt and cried. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and rocked him backwards and forwards. Trying his best to calm him down.

It was ten minutes before Yugi calmed down enough to talk.

"Gramps he's…he's…dead."

Yugi's body shook once again as he spoke. Fresh tears rolling down his face. Yami just held him tighter.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry." Yami said giving him a big hug. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Yami stood with Yugi in his arms and walked back to Yugi's room. He pulled the sheet back and laid him down on the bed. Removed his shoes and jacket and then pulled the sheet back over him. Yami grabbed the chair that sat in front of the desk and sat down next to Yugi. It took ten minutes for Yugi to slowly cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Read and review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Yugi woke late that night. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He noticed Yami sitting the chair next to his bed, asleep. He got up carefully not to wake him. Yugi left his room and walked into his grandfather's room. Entering the room, fresh tears fell down his face. He grabbed the picture frame of him and his grandfather at a carnival and went back to his room. He quietly laid back down, clutching the picture to his chest and fell asleep, crying silently.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning when his alarm clock activated sending out an annoying sound to wake him up. He went to hit the snooze when he felt another hand on the clock. He opened his eyes and met concerned crimson ones. Yugi's eyes darted to the clock. Seeing it read 6:01am he sat and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yugi, why are you getting up so early?"

"I have school. Because Gramps paid for my schooling I'm going. I don't care what you think, he would want me in school."

"I wasn't going to stop you Yugi. Go get ready, I'll get something ready for you for breakfast."

"O-Ok, thankyou." Yami smiled and left to the kitchen.

Yugi sat there for a minute surprised at how he could keep his emotions under control. He got up and placed the picture frame on his bedside table and walked to the dresser. Grabbing out a set of school clothes and placed them on the bed.

Yugi left his room and headed to the bathroom. He striped off his clothes and stepped in, turning on the water. Yugi stepped under allowing water to flow over him. His hair fell down and clung to his back. Yugi proceeded to wash his hair then hoped out, dried off and went to his room.

Once dressed and ready he went to the kitchen for breakfast. His hair still damp, but slowly taking its form again. He was met with the wonderful smell of pancakes. He spotted on the table a plate full of pancakes. Yami was fiddling with something at the sink, his back to Yugi.

"Yami?"

The vampire turned to meet Yugi. "Sit, eat. I'll be with you in a sec."

Yugi nodded and sat at the table, starting to eat. He hadn't had anything since yesterday afternoon. He stacked his plate with a few pancakes, drizzled syrup over them and started eating. Yami soon sat down next to him and took 3 pancakes and started eating in silence.

Yugi soon finished and placed his plate in the sink and sat down looking at Yami who was still eating.

"Yami?"

Yami looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Thankyou for staying with me last night…and…thankyou for breakfast?"

"That's alright. You asked to see me again and I came."

"Yes, but it didn't mean you had to stay. I mean you could have gone home when I fell asleep." Yugi said looking away

"And leave you. No I couldn't do that Yugi. You were a mess last night, it wouldn't be nice." Putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi looked at him and smiled. "Thankyou again." Yugi heard his watch 'beep' and looked at it. "Oh God, I'm going to be late if I don't leave."

He dashed down the hall to his room and grabbed his bag. He raced to the kitchen. Stopping at the fridge he grabbed his keys and turned to Yami when there was a knock on the shop door.

"Just a minute." Yugi called then turned to the vampire who was taking the dishes to the sink. "Yami just leave it, I'll do them when I come back from school."

"It's alright, I'll clean them and you can put them away if you want."

"Deal. Thanks again Yami. I'll see you on Saturday. I'm busy during the week."

"Um…ok. If you need to talk you know how to reach me."

"Yeah thanks, bye."

* * *

Yugi raced down the stairs to the shop. He unlocked the door and walked out to be greeted with a huge hug from Anzu.

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry to hear about Gramps."

Yugi felt a pull at his heart when he heard Anzu say gramps. He wanted to cry again but wasn't going to.

"Um…Anzu…can't breath."

"Oh sorry." She said taking a step back.

"Thanks." He said locking the door to the shop.

"If you need to talk we are here, you know?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not. If we don't hurry we'll be late, right Jou, Honda?"

"Yeah. Did Yami see you last night?" Jou asked as they walked to school, draping his arm over Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah he did. He stayed all night. He didn't want to leave me alone."

"Oh… How long have you known him? How come we haven't met him?"

"About 4days, I'm not sure. He's really nice…"

"WHAT?!?!" Jou screamed, straightening up and grabbing Yugi's shoulders and spun him to face him. "FOUR DAYS!!! AND YOU LET HIM STAY OVER NIGHT AT YOUR HOUSE!!! HE COULD HAVE RAPED YOU!!!"

"Jou calm down. He didn't, he's not like that."

"How do you know, it could have been an act." Honda added.

"Yeah, their right Yugi, you don't know him. What happens if he does later? You won't be able to get away."

"Yugi, I don't want you to _see_ him anymore."

Yugi had been able to get out of Jou's grip when he was screaming about knowing Yami for 4days. He spotted their school and started walking faster.

"Jou you're worrying about nothing. Come on, schools about to start guys."

They hurried inside the gates of the school just as the bell rang. Students all walking up the stairs into the main building. They were the last to reach the stairs. As soon as they got to the top Ushio and his gang appeared at the door.

"Hey shrimp." He called

Yugi instantly took two steps back as Honda and Jou took a step forward and stood in front of him.

"What do you want you bullies." Jou retorted, not liking his friend being called a shrimp.

"He owes me money I'm just reminding him it's due at the end of the day." He growled then left.

Jou and Honda turned to Yugi, who just gave a small smile and pushed through them, heading to his locker.

"Yugi what do they mean 'money'?"

"Oh that, it's nothing." Looking at their faces that said 'I'm-not-that-stupid-spill-the-beans'. "Seriously don't worry. I have what he wants."

"You know we don't want to see you get hurt?"

"Yeah I know and don't worry. Let's go, class is about to start."

* * *

Yugi went through the whole day masking his sadness and worry. He didn't have the money Ushio wanted. Plus the principle pulled Yugi out of second period and up to the office. It had been about his grandfather's death. Yugi held back his tears and said he was fine. He said he had made plans to stay at Jou's place. Just to keep the school off his back.

After he left had left the office he hid in the bathroom and allowed for his tears to fall. After calming down, he splashed water in his face and headed back to class. The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

* * *

Yugi looked at the clock above the board again, 2:29. Yugi grumbled. He was stuck in history and wasn't at all interested in anything about the new topic they were learning for the rest of term, Ancient Egypt. He had always like the stuff on Ancient Egypt, but just today he wasn't. The teacher had been rambling on about it the whole lesson.

'Can this lesson go any slower?' he thought.

Just as he thought that the bell rang. Yugi jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag and books raced out the door before anyone else. He stuffed his books that he didn't need in the locker, replacing with the ones he needed quickly.

Yugi raced down the stairs at the front of the school, only to met Ushio and his gang waiting for him.

'Oh, no…'

"Yugi, take a walk with us." Ushio said as his gang surrounded Yugi.

Yugi had no choice but to follow them. Ushio had an evil grin on his face that made Yugi terrified more than he should. Yugi walked with his head down, looking at the ground in front of him.

Yugi stopped when two on Ushio's gang members grabbed his shoulders and held him still. They were in the park, hidden next a forest where no one ever went as it was a little spooky there.

"Where's the money you have for me?"

Yugi said nothing and kept his gaze on the ground. He didn't have the money Ushio wanted, the 235,000yen (US$2000) to be exact. How could Ushio expect his to have that amount of spare cash.

"Well?" Ushio said grabbing Yugi's chin so he looked at him.

"I…I don't have it." Yugi looked back at the ground.

"Well to bad for you."

Ushio connected his fist to Yugi's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Yugi struggle to catch his breathe before the two holding him let go and kicked him to the ground. Yugi refused to scream and curled up in a ball as the whole gang started kicking him. This went on for 5mins but felt like hours to Yugi. Ushio told his gang to stop. He picked Yugi up by his hair and held him to his face. Tears flowing down Yugi's face.

"Next time don't lie to me about having the money."

He tossed Yugi to the ground. His gang snickered and laughed as they left Yugi on the ground. Only one part of his body didn't hurt and that was his arm and was protected by the cast. Yugi laid there for a while till he heard something.

\Yugi are you at home?\ a familiar voice said in his head.

Yugi hid his pain and replied. /No, I'm on my way, why?/

\I'm going to pop around ok?\

Yugi stood up painfully and started walking home. \Y…You don't have to, I'll be fine.\

/No, I don't mind. I'll be there in 15mins./

Yugi was going to reply but gave up. He could get there in 10mins, clean up and Yam wouldn't know a thing. Yugi picked up the pace.

* * *

13mins later he was around the corner from his house when he smelt smoke from a fire. He broke into a sprint and met the 'Kame Game Shop', his home in flames. His possessions were in there. The picture of his grandfather was in the raging inferno. Yugi ran towards the door only to be grabbed by someone.

"Yugi no. You'll die." A familiar voice said.

"Jou, let me go." Tears in his eyes.

"Promise you won't go in."

Yugi crossed his fingers. "Promise."

Jou let Yugi go reluctantly. That second Yugi darted forward into the shop. Jou went to follow but the sign fell in front of the door as Yugi passed through. Honda and Ryou held Jou back from following.

"YUGI!!!" They called.

* * *

Read and reveiw please 


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou to all my wonderful reviews.

dragonlady222

lady Alexas

saternoutlaw

Shamise

Names-fang-got-it-memorized

Protector Of The Nameless

redconvoy

I didn't want to torture you guys too long so I have decided to update early. This is the next chapter enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Yami walked along the road towards Yugi's place when he heard sirens and could smell smoke. He ran towards the shop hoping it wasn't coming from there. Yami turned the corner to find the shop/house in flames. The shop sign was on the ground in front of the door. 

"YUGI!!! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!"

He heard some people yelling into the building. He noticed three males, one blond, one white and one dark brown haired. They kept calling 'Yugi's' name. Yami felt his heart sink and raced over.

"Is Yugi in there?" He asked hoping he wasn't.

"Yes." The blonde replied looking at him quickly. "Who are you?"

"Yami. How long has he been in there?"

"Your Yami?"

"Yes, how long?"

"A couple of minutes." The white haired male said.

"Stay here."

Yami dashed forward, grabbing a rock he found and threw it at the window. He climbed in and made his way up the stairs.

"Yugi?" he called covering his nose with his arm. "Yugi where are you?" Yami made it to the kitchen but Yugi wasn't there. \Yugi where are you?\

It was then he heard faint coughing. Yami dashed through the hallway. Flames nipping at him, trying to light his clothes. The coughing was getting louder and worse. They were coming form behind Yugi's bedroom door, which was in flames.

"Yugi are you in there?"

"Ya…Yami…help…can't breath…" Yugi replied before coughing again.

Yami kicked the door open and stepped in. He looked around to see Yugi huddling on the ground, coughing. Yami ran over and scoped Yugi into his arms. Yugi cried out in pain, but clung to him with the picture in hand. Yami frowned but brushed it off. He walked to the window and opened it. It burnt his skin but he stopped it from healing for the time being, as the people would get curious if he wasn't. There were the fire fighters, police and ambulance officers already there. Yami climbed out the window as a beam in Yugi's room collapsed where Yugi used to be sitting. Yami jumped to the tree that was really close. Landing on a strong branch with ease, as the shop collapsed. Yami sat on the branch and waited for a ladder.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" He asked, angry at what Yugi did.

Yugi flinched at the tone and Yami apologised. "I…I had to get this."

Yugi showed the picture of him and his grandfather before coughing badly. Yami placed a hand on his back, but pulled away when Yugi cried in pain. Yami frowned and slowly lifted the back of his shirt up. He gasped seeing many deathly black bruises along his back. It explained Yugi's pain.

"Yugi how did you get these?"

"Ushio." He whispered, tears falling down his face and started coughing.

The smoke was still in his lung making it hard for him to breath.

"Yugi, take deep breathes and try to calm down."

Suddenly the top of a ladder hit the side of the branch. Yami told Yugi to climb on his back so he could climb down. Once Yugi was Yami descended the ladder. Fire fighters rushed the teens away from the burning building. Medical staff took them to the ambulance. Sitting Yugi on the back they checked him out and gave him an oxygen mask. They bandaged Yami's hand as well.

"Yugi!!!" three voices called rushing over.

"Jou, Honda, Ryou."

"Yug, I can't believe you broke your promise to me, you could have killed yourself. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I had to get this." Yugi said showing the photo.

"Oh Yugi, I guess if your safe that's what matters. Just promise you won't run into anymore burning building and then I can forgive you." Jou laughed when he spoke the second sentence.

Yugi laughed a little. "I promise this time, truly."

"Yugi, why did Ushio do this to you?" Yami asked sitting next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" Jou said grabbing the collar of Yami's shirt.

"Jou stop please." /Yami don't hurt him please./

\I'm won't, I'm just going to sit here. He is quite funny, thinking he is scaring me.\

"Jou stop it. He hasn't hurt me. I'd be dead if it weren't for Yami." He said placing a hand on top of Jou's.

"Fine." Letting go of Yami's collar. "What's this about Ushio?"

"Um…I…err…" Yugi instantly looked to the ground.

"Yugi, what's wrong? You can tell us. What did he do?" Jou said to him.

"He did this."

Yugi stood up and removed his shirt. Jou, Honda, Ryou and Yami gasped. There were deep black bruises all over his body. Jou was the first to recover.

"Why did he? You had the money for him, didn't you?"

"Um…no."

"What, you said you did this morning." Jou getting angry.

"Jou, it was 235,000yen, I don't have that _much_. Plus I didn't want to drag you into this, that's why."

"You lied to me. You lied to Honda. You lied to Anzu. I can't believe you." He was so angry not.

Yugi felt tears hit his eyes and run down his face. "I did it cause you would have followed wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"See, that's why. I didn't want you guys to get hurt, because of me."

Jou's anger instantly disappeared. "I'm sorry I over reacted Yugi. I see your point. You were protecting us."

"Yes."

"Thanks." Yugi looked up at him and flung his arms around him. "But don't do it again, we can help get you some money." He said, lightly hugging him back.

"Ok."

"Um…Mr Motou?"

Yugi let go and turned to the fire fighter and policeman. "Yes?" Yugi sat back down next to Yami and pulled his shirt on with Yami's help, thankfully the people didn't see as it was too dark to see any markings from a distance.

"It seems the fire was deliberate." The fireman said.

"Seeing your father is still at large and want's you dead, we think he did it."

Yugi's fear of his father built up and he started to tremble. Yugi had no home because of his father. Maybe no grandfather because of him as well, just maybe. Yugi felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder and hold him tightly. He looked up to see Yami's crimson eyes staring at him.

/Thankyou for making me feel better./

\That's alright.\

"Mr Motou, we understand you have no family members left, so please come with me, we have a foster family lined up."

"No. He's staying with me." Yami said quickly not letting Yugi stand.

Yugi instantly looked at Yami along with everyone else. Yugi's confusion written all over his face.

/Yami are you sure? I don't want to be a burden./

Yami ignored him as the policeman was talking.

"Are you sure sir? Would your parents allow this?"

"I'm sure. I don't have parents, they died a _long_ time ago."

"My sympathies sir. There is still the matter of money. Do you…"

"I have plenty of money. I can support both of us easily. If you still don't believe me feel free to check my bank records. Here's my number." He said passing over a business card with three numbers on it.

"Very well, I'll check the account tomorrow and contact you. Mr Motou are you alright wit going with…ah…Mr Atemu here?" Having to check the card for Yami's name.

"Yes I am." Yugi turned to Yami. "Thankyou." Yami smiled.

"Would you like a ride home?" the officer asked

"No it's alright, it's not that _far._"

"Ok, come on you three lets get you home." He said to Jou, Honda and Ryou.

"Um…Yugi can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Yugi stood and Yami's arm fell off his shoulder.

Jou lead Yugi around the front of the vehicle.

"Yugi are you sure you want to stay with him. He sends shivers up my spine. You've only known him for 4 days. What if he tries to…"

"Jou, do you trust me?" Jou nodded. "Then trust me when I say he won't. He saved my life twice now. Plus if you are nicer to him you won't have those shivers running up your spine. He's actually really nice, try and get along for my sake, please."

"Ok, I still don't trust him. I'll try."

"Ha ha, I know." Turning back to walk to Yami.

Unknown to Yugi a clocked figure was trying to kill him, but Jou's body block little Yugi from view.

Yugi walked back to Yami. Yami instantly stood and walked to Yugi, standing face to face.

"Yami are you sure this is alright?"

"Y…Get down!"

Yami instantly grabbed Yugi and pushed him to the ground, everyone one else instantly got down. Unfortunately for Yami the weapon cut him on the arm and implanted in the vehicle. Yami hissed in pain and dragged Yugi off the ground and around the other side of the vehicle. Yami instantly ripped the bottom of his shirt and used it to grab the weapon. Upon inspection it was an arrow with a ankh tied to it.

/Yami are you alright? Your hurt./ Yugi said to him through the link.

\I'm fine, we need to leave.\

/Someone is out ot kill me, aren't they?/

\I'm not sure at the moment.\ 'Or someone wants _me_ dead.'

"Yugi take my hand. We are to sprint to that tree line." Yugi nodded.

"Hey you'll be killed. Stay down." The officer said.

"If we stay we will. I can get him to safety. The shooters after one of us. He'll leave once we do."

"Ok, just be careful."

Yami sprinted to the tree line, practically dragging Yugi along. Once in the trees and completely out of sight, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, as Yugi did the same. Yami and Yugi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all my reviewers:

kuan5555

WonderfullyMade5

Names-fang-got-it-memorized

Atemu Yugi Lover34

saternoutlaw

dragonlady222

Shamise

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Yami transported him and Yugi to his apartment. He let go of Yugi as Yugi did the same. Yami placed the ankh on the kitchen table. Yugi however couldn't see a single thing. It was pitch black. 

"Yami, where are you? I can't see anything."

Yami chuckled. "Just stay there. I'll turn the light on."

Yami walked towards the switch. As he was a vampire he could see clearly in the dark. Yami turned on the light and turned to Yugi, who was blinking a few times so his eyes could focus.

Yugi looked around. He found himself in a kitchen there were three exits; one to the living room, one to a hallway that led the bedroom, bathroom and laundry and a smaller hallway to the entrance of the apartment. The kitchen was small, the walls painted a green colour and it continued through the hallway and living area.

"It's nice Yami." Yugi said after taking a quick look around.

"Thankyou Yugi." Yami relied as he pressed the injury on his arm.

"Oh, your injury. We better fix it up." Yugi said walking towards him to take a look.

"The only way for it to heal is for me to have a high blood level, but as I haven't feed in 3days and teleporting drains me as well, so it's low. I have to go feed. I'll be back soon."

Yugi grabbed his arm and didn't let go, tears rolling down his face.

"Yugi…if I don't it will spread. I'll die quickly." He said softly holding him.

"Use me. You've done it twice, I trust you. I don't want to be alone."

"Yugi, I…"

"Please? I'm scared he'll find you or even me."

"Yugi, I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me last time, just scared me. I didn't think you would stop. I'm guessing you have a very little blood left and tasting my blood you couldn't tare away. I'm not scared, if you need blood then feel free, I owe you my life. You've saved me twice, when you didn't have to, you could have left me to die, but you didn't, you saved me. I owe you that, thankyou."

"Come, sit down on the couch."

Yami led Yugi to the living room where there was a three seater couch, TV and stereo. Yami sat down and sat Yugi on his lap. Yami laid his head on Yami's shoulder. It was then Yugi realised what Yami was wearing. He didn't before because he either was scared half to death or worried. Yami was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt that showed every curve, tight leather pants. He saw a rip in the shirt and looked up at Yami's crimson eyes.

"Yami, could I see?"

"If you really want. It's not pretty."

"Please?"

"Ok"

Yugi leant back and Yami took his shirt off. Yugi's eyes glued to Yami's well-built chest. He blushed before he looked at Yami's arm. It was also very muscular. Yami saw Yugi blush, before his eyes diverted. Yami smirked, thinking if Yugi's blush was something good that could happen in the future.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Yami's skin was bubbling and spreading. Yugi could tell where it originated, as it was bubbling like mad and it was darker.

"Yugi…" Yugi's amethyst eyes diverted to Yami's crimson ones. "You don't have to, I can still go hunt fine, only if I leave now."

"No, it's fine."

"Ok." Yami's fangs extended to their full length. "I need you to relax, I'm only going to take as much as I need, ok?"

"That's fine."

Yami nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi to pull him in when Yugi yelped. Yami stopped and removed his arms.

"Yugi?"

"Just the bruises, I'm fine."

"Ok, come closer. I'll wrap my arms around you but not apply pressure, just so you don't decide to fall away." He chuckled at the last part and Yugi smiled at him.

Yugi slipped forward and Yami moved one of his arms that were wrapped around Yugi's back to the back of his neck. Yami lowered his head and he felt Yugi tense up.

"Yugi, relax, otherwise it will hurt as your muscles are contracted. Relax if you trust me." He whispered in his ear.

As soon as Yugi relaxed he slid his fangs in. He heard Yugi moan a little and tried to pull out. Yugi had put his arms around Yami's neck. Yami started drinking slowly, as not to scare Yugi, because last time he drank really, really quickly. Yugi moaned again and pressed his neck further against Yami's fangs digging them in further. It felt strange but good to him.

/Yugi, I don't need anymore, so you can let go./

\Oh, ok\

Yugi let go and Yami pulled back not before liking the marks. Yugi instantly looked at Yami's arm and noticed it was healing. The bubbling skin was going back to the way it was meant to be. After a few more seconds the skin was back to normal.

Curiosity got the best of him and he brushed his hand against the skin where it bad been bubbling. Yami chuckled as Yugi ran his hand along his healed skin.

"Yugi, it's healed, thanks to you." Yugi pulled his hand away and blushed. "Yugi, I want you to know if you are being hurt you _can_ call me."

"What happens if it's during the day? Vampires can't come out in daylight, can they?"

"Yugi," Yami chuckled. "That's true for some."

Yugi got up and sat next to him, careful of his own injuries and cause he was a little dizzy. Yugi sat and looked at him to say that Yami could continue.

"I'll start from the beginning so it makes sense. 3000 years ago close to my 18th birthday I was wondering around the palace hiding from my father, who was Pharaoh…"

"You're the son of a Pharaoh?" Eyes bulging.

"Yes, I am. I was in the gardens when I was attacked in bright daylight, who ever attacked me turned me. As I was starting to transform in day light I became immune to the light as was the one who turned me so I would have still been immune to the daylight. I eventually made it inside and became hungry and I killed a guard. It took a while to control my hunger but I ended up drinking the blood of the prisoners in the dungeon. Yuck! My only weakness is a silver ankh. I took over rule at 19 and continued for a while. When it got to the point when it would be dangerous for me to continue ruling, I left and since then travelling the world. Never staying in one place for a long time, as I don't age."

"So how old are you?"

"3021. Every thousand years I grow a year older. So I have aged 3yrs in 3000yrs. Understand?"

"Yes. So you're the age of a 21yr old minus the 3000yrs."

"Yes, you understand now why I can come out in light?"

"Yes, but they say vampires can't. Are they wrong?"

"No, as time passed the blood line of vampires thinned so the modern day vampires can't come out in light. If I were to turn you, you would be able to go out in daylight as well. Plus only be killed by a silver ankh. Like the one that hit me."

"Is that what did that to your arm?"

"Yes. Also I won't turn you unless you ask."

Yugi gave a small smile and looked at his hands that were in his lap sadly.

"Yugi, what is it?"

"Yami, I'm losing everything. I lost my father 5yrs ago to alcohol; my mother disappeared a year later. Yesterday I lost my gramps and now my home with all my belongings. I feel like I'm losing everyone around me. It's scaring me, Yami." Tears rolling down his face.

Yami felt his heart sink when he saw and heard what Yugi said. He moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi laid his head on Yami's bare shoulder.

"Yugi, can you tell me something?" Yami asked as he lay down along the couch pulling Yugi with him.

"Yes, if you answer my question?"

"Ok." Yugi sat up a little and looked at him.

"When you kidnapped me…why did you…hurt me?" the last part became a whisper.

"Yugi, I had (sigh)contained my anger for so long it exploded. I do it twice a month, I know I'm doing it but can't stop. When you were screaming and struggling, I couldn't stop myself, I felt _so_ bad. If it ever happens again I'm _so_ sorry."

"Ok, your question?" Yugi replied laying his head on Yami's chest.

"You don't have to tell me, but I was wondering what was your father like before he changed?"

"(Sigh) He would hug me, comfort me, read me stories at bed time. It was just like a normal family."

"What happened?"

Yugi explained the night to Yami still resting his head on him.

* * *

Flashback

_"Yugi, sweetie, we ran out of cold medicine, I'm going to the store to grab some, ok?"_

_"O-Ok." Yugi said coughing._

_Yugi's mother gave him a kiss on he forehead and tucked him in and left the house. Yugi was nearly asleep when he heard the front door slam shut. Yugi's father appeared not too much later at his door._

"_Hello father." He greeted before coughing._

_The man stumbled forward to his bed. His father grabbed him and lifted him up to eye level. Yugi could smell the alcohol in his breath and it made him want to vomit. His father suddenly tossed him into a wall, grabbed him and started beating him. _

_By the end Yugi was laying motionless on the floor, bloody and bruised. His father had finally passed out beside him. Yugi heard the front door close and lock before he was consumed by darkness._

End of Flashback

* * *

"The next thing I know, I was in hospital. Not sore and bruised, as I had been in a coma. My father hadn't yet gotten away with the charges against him. The police came by and asked what happened. I told them I couldn't remember when I really could, as I had been reliving it while I in a coma.

"So he got away with it and he was always drunk after that. My mother ran off leaving me behind a year later. I never told anyone about my abuse, as it would cause problems for them.

"Two years later I was placed with my grandfather in the…shop. It took me awhile to trust him. I flinched whenever something moved. I was a wreck. If I broke something by accident or spilt water or dropped something I remember being terrified. It seems pretty pathetic I know."

"Its not Yugi. It's because of your father."

"Yeah, so I was there for a year till now and you know the last few days."

"How long were you in a coma?"

"Um…4 months. 4 months of reliving the even and then home for more that lasted 4yrs. I'm surprised to have made it this far. During the last year with him and the year with gramps I was bullied at school, constantly."

Yami's anger towards Yugi's father had reached a new level. It had kept on rising as the conversation continued. Yami snapped out of his anger when he heard his smaller yawn.

"Come on lets get you some change of clothes and into bed. You have school tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and sat up. He realised he had been laying on Yami's bare chest and blushed, quickly getting up and looking away. Yami stood up and put his shirt back on. He led Yugi to the only bedroom in the apartment. He went to the dresser and pulled out a set of clothes for Yugi to wear to bed and handed them to him.

"They will be a bit big for you, but you're only sleeping so it will be fine. Did you want to have a bath?"

"Yes please."

"This way then."

Yami led Yugi to the bathroom. It was painted a light blue. There was a bath in the back corner with a shower above it. Yami looked in the cupboard underneath the sink and pulled out a fluffy white towel and handed it to Yugi, who took it gratefully.

"Use what yo need ok?" Yugi nodded thanks. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Yes, please, just a sandwich will do."

"Ok, what would you like on it? I have peanut paste, vegemite, jams?"

"Jam, doesn't matter what one."

"Ok, come to the kitchen when you're done, also when you're out of those dirty clothes, put them in the hall way. I'll wash them tonight."

"Ok, thankyou very much."

Yami left and went to the kitchen leaving Yugi alone. Yugi stripped off his clothes and put them neatly outside the door. He hopped in the shower. The water was cold at first making him jump but soon warmed up. Yugi washed his hair and quickly hopped out. Drying off then slipping on the overly large shirt and pants. He tightened the cord to keep them on. Grabbing his towel he dried his dripping hair, so that it was damp.

* * *

Yami left Yugi in the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Grabbing out 2 slices of bread and jam he proceed to make Yugi something to eat. Placing the sandwich on a plate, leaving it on the bench he went and grabbed Yugi's clothes and proceeded to clean them.

* * *

Yugi walked out of the bathroom, hearing Yami in the laundry he walked to the kitchen. He saw the plate of food and sat down on a chair in the kitchen and started eating. He noticed the ripped piece of black material and picked it up. He opened it to find a silver ankh. He turned it over in his hand, staring at it. 

'So this is what can kill you, Yami. I don't see how anything this simple could, but it obviously can.'

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped, dropping the ankh on the ground. He turned to see Yami standing in the hallway entrance looking at him.

"Y-Yami, you scared me. You alright?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I'm fine, you were deep in though, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Yami walked forward, taking the black material he bent down and picked up the ankh. Yugi gasped at Yami's action, scared he would be hurt. Yami placed the ankh on the bench and sat in a chair. Yugi grabbed his hand to examine it.

Yami chuckled. "It's fine, as long as I don't touch it with my skin, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok. What are you going to do with it?"

"Get rid of it. Sell it, there worth a lot."

"Oh…thankyou for the food."

"That's fine, come, you need to sleep."

Yugi nodded and followed Yami to the bedroom. Yami walked to the window, closing it and drawing the curtains closed. Yami turned back to Yugi.

"Ok. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Yugi sat down as Yami walked to the door and reaching for the light switch, turning it off. He left the door open and headed to the living room and laid down on the couch with a book.

* * *

Read and review 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

girloffire

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

kuan5555

saternoutlaw

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

3hrs later

Yami still on the couch reading, he heard crying and sobbing coming from the bedroom.

'Yugi.'

Yami stood and walked quickly to the bedroom. He could see Yugi tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no…please stop…I won't do it again…please stop." He cried out sobbing.

Yami walked over and shook his shoulders to wake him up. "Yugi, Yugi wake up."

"Huh? Y-Yami."

"Are you ok? You had a nightmare, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Um…not really…sorry."

"It's fine, don't apologies. It's your choice to tell me."

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…um…sleep with me?"

"Sure Yugi."

Yugi moved over under the covers and Yami slipped underneath next to him, after turning off the lights. Once he was under Yugi curled up next to him, clutching his shirt. Yami smiled and put his arm around him and held him close, careful of the bruises.

"Thankyou Yami."

"Your welcome Yugi, goodnight."

"Goodnight Yami."

Yugi then instantly fell asleep clutched to Yami's shirt. Yami lay there for a little while watching Yugi sleeping then went to sleep himself.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to see black. He remembered what happened last night and Yami slept with him. He carefully stretched out causing pain and let out a small whimper. It caused Yami's ears to twitch and for him to stir and wake. Yami stared at shining amethyst eyes. They showed pain but were overpowered with confusion. Yugi tore his eyes away. 

"Morning Yami, do you know what time it is?"

"Morning. I don't sorry, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, otherwise fine."

"That's good." Yami sat up and looked at the bedside table, the clock showed it was 5:32am. "It's 5:32 Yugi, get up and I'll help fix you sore body." He said looking down at him.

"Ok, I'll have a shower if that's alright?"

"Of course. I'll heat up some heat packs. When you have finished put some pants on and come out. It will need to be put straight on the skin, so not shirt. I'll grab your clothes for you."

"O-Ok."

Yugi gulped inaudibly and sat up. Yami smiled and left the room. During the first three hours Yugi slept before the nightmare, Yami had hung Yugi's clothes out under a fan. He grabbed them and walked back to the room. Yugi met him at the door. Yami handed him the clothes and said he was going to make him something to eat and set up the heat packs. Yugi thanked him and entered the bathroom. Yugi striped off his clothes and showered.

* * *

Yami got out a pot and filled it with water and placed it on the stove to boil. He set about to make breakfast for the both of them. He placed bread in the toaster but didn't turn it on. He turned back to the boiling water a few minutes later and put the 3 heat packs in. He heard the shower turn off and Yugi mumbling to himself. He turned back to the heat packs and turned them around in the water. 

A few minutes later Yami turned off the stove and placed the heat packs on a tea towel and removed the water on the outside of them. Yugi came out of the bathroom at that time and came into the kitchen. He had his school pants on but no shirt, although it was in his hand.

"Hi Yami." He nervously said sitting in a chair.

"Hi Yugi, go lay on the couch, I'll be in, in a minute. Lay down so I can access your injuries." He said turning to face him.

"Ok" Yugi stood and walked into the living room.

'The bruises on his body, I feel so sorry for him. If I told him I would walk in daylight I could have saved him from those injuries.'

He picked up the three heat packs after turning the toaster on and went to the living area. He found Yugi lying on his back, fidgeting with his shirt that was on his lap. Yami placed the heat packs on the coffee table and kneeled next to the couch.

"Ok, you need to tell me exactly where it hurts most."

Yugi drifted his hands over his abdomen. Yami nodded and slowly lowered the heat packs to his abdomen. Yugi's breath hitched as the heat hit his body.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's a little hot. I'm fine."

"Ok, I'll go get your breakfast. Just lay still and relax."

Yami stood up and headed to the kitchen. Yugi relaxed and closed his eyes for a bit. He suddenly opened his eyes when the silence broke.

* * *

Yami took the toast out of the toaster and placed it on a plate and on the bench. He walked to the fridge. 

\Yugi what do you want on your toast?\

/Um…surprise me./

\Ok then.\

Yami pulled out a jar of peanut butter and started putting it on the toast. After he finished he placed the jar in the fridge and walked in the living room where Yugi was, carrying the plate. He looked at Yugi to see his eyes closed. He quietly walked up to his head and kneeled down, quietly placing the plate on the ground. He leaned close to his ear.

"Breakfasts here." He said loud and quickly.

Yugi jumped and his eyes snapped open. He didn't sit up but he did lean on his elbows. He turned his head to see Yami laughing his head off at him and glared at him before falling back. He crossed his arms lightly over his chest careful of the bruises and waited for Yami to finish laughing.

It was only a minute before Yami finished and he picked up the plate and crawled on his knees next to the couch.

"Here"

"Thanks" Yugi leaned up a little to eat. "You know that wasn't nice." Before taking a bite.

"Yeah, but your face was priceless." Yugi pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, what time is it?"

"Getting close to 6. What time does your school start?"

"8. Where am I?"

"At my place. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, I know that. I meant where in Domino? How far from Domino High?"

"It's a 45min walk to the school. Sorry for being so far from the school."

"Its alright, It's only an extra 15mins from what I normally have to walk."

"Ok, I have to…"

"YAMI!!! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, SO OPEN UP!"

Yugi heard Yami groan when he got up. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Ok."

* * *

Yami left the living room and walked to the front door, leaving Yugi stay and finish his breakfast. Yami opened the door to find Marik and Bakura standing there. They pushed past into the kitchen. 

Bakura was taller than Yami and had white colour skin, silvery white hair that was pointing down in spikes. Before he was a vampire his fangs were more canine than usual and now being a vampire they were longer than usual for a vampire.

Marik was tanned and was also taller than Yami but shorter than Bakura. He had sandy blonde hair that was out in all directions and untameable. Both vampires had a good build that made other female vampires throw themselves at their feet only to be rejected.

"Why does it stink of humans?" Bakura asked.

"Because he kept his pet that looks like him. Feed off him yet?"

"Yes, but he did it willingly. Why are…"

"Yami?"

A small voice said coming for the living room. Bakura and Marik looked behind them to see a smaller version of Yami in the doorway of the living room. Yugi had put his shirt back on when he heard company.

"Yes Yugi what is it?"

"Um…could I use your phone, if you have one?"

"Yeah of course. Its just over next to the toaster." He pointed where the phone was. "We'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Ok thankyou."

"Bakura, Marik come."

* * *

Yami left with Bakura and Marik to the living room. Yugi walked over to the phone and picked it up. He pressed 'talk' and dialled Jou's number. He waited while the phone rang. He glanced at the clock, 6:12. 

'He should be awake.'

"Hello?" a sleep voice asked.

"Hey Jou, it's Yugi. You're still asleep. We have school today and it's already 6:13 and still in bed."

"Hey Yugi, I know, I know. I was tired. Where are you?"

"At Yami's house, I told you that yesterday when the police said that I _was_ going to go to a foster home but Yami took me in. Anyway I'm 45mins away from Domino High so I'll see you there. Um…Do you have my bag, I left it by the accident?"

"Yeah I do. I'll bring it. You left it at your home. You need to keep your mobile in your pocket. That way I know I can contact you."

"Jou, you act like my mother at times you know." Yugi laughed

"I wouldn't have to if you would carry your **bloody** phone on you."

"Ok, ok, don't kill me over it. Anyway I'll see you at school, I don't want to spend to much of Yami's money."

"Alright Yug, I'll see you at school with your bag."

"Bye Jou."

Yugi hung up and sighed. He felt bad about making Jou worry so much. He didn't wish for that to happen. He turned and walked to the living room only to crash into someone and fell back.

* * *

"Yami, why is your human pet here?" Bakura hissed, sitting in a single seater armchair. 

"Because I won't let him be with a foster family."

"What about his family?" Marik asked nicer than Bakura.

"He doesn't have any. His grandfather was murdered 2 days ago. He doesn't have a mother, she disappeared and his father is on the wanted list of the police. He tried to kill Yugi."

Bakura's eyes widened, before asking. "Why is he staying here?"

"Someone set fire to his home. It's gone."

"Oh, ok. Sorry to here that, he must be devastated, lost everything."

"Yeah…Hey, why are you here?"

"Oh yeah. We still planning on going to that school?" Bakura asked somewhat enthusiastically, hence Yami and Marik raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Yes, we are. You seem excited that's all."

"I maybe. Also the council wants to see you now." He said quickly changing subject.

"Why?"

"Don't know, but I suggest we leave now." Marik answered as Bakura stayed silent.

"Ok. Just give me a minute."

Yami stood and waked towards the kitchen only to collide with something small. What ever it was was now on the ground. He looked down to see Yugi sitting there.

"Little One?"

Yugi looked up and gave an apologetic smile. Yami smiled back and extended a hand to him. Yugi smiled and took the hand and Yami pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry Yugi."

"It's alright."

"Yugi, I have to go do some things. Will you be alright to go to school from here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ok here." Yami passed a set of keys to Yugi. "These are to the apartment. In case I don't see you this afternoon."

"Ok, thankyou." Yugi said looking at them and put them in his pocket.

"Yami we need to go now, or we will be in deep shit." Marik said.

"Alright, see you later Yugi."

"Bye Yami."

Yami disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Bakura and Marik. Yugi was left alone in Yami's apartment. Yugi went to the living room and grabbed the heat packs and took them to the kitchen. He put them on the counter. He grabbed the dishes and cleaned them up. Then made the bed in Yami's room.

After all of this it was 6:45. He decided to head off to school.

* * *

Please review 


	9. Chapter 9

I have just recently realised that I didn't mention who's mindlink was who's. Sorry. It will be in future chapters.

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language 

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yugi made it to the front gate of the school only to be met by Ushio. He tried to back away without being seen but not quick enough. Ushio saw him and had a large evil grin developed on his face. He approached Yugi.

"Hey shrimp, have the money by Friday or your punishment will be worse than yesterday. Just so you understand."

Whack!

Yugi fell to his knees, clutching his stomach trying to catch his breath. His arms were pulled away and punched there again.

'Somebody save me. I wish I could call Yami, he's busy, I can't do that.'

Yugi fell to the ground, only to be lifted up by his hair. He met Ushio's face.

"Have the money shrimp." He tossed Yugi away and left.

Yugi stood and walked through the gate. It was 7:35 and Jou was waiting for him along with Honda, Ryou, Anzu and Malik. They were sitting under a tree, talking. Yugi walked over to them.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

"Hey Yugi, how are you? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Honda asked.

"No, he didn't. I told you not to worry."

They talked for the next 20mins before the 5min ell rang. The 6 of them stood up and walked inside.

* * *

Yugi sat in history bored out of his mind waiting for the teacher. Jou, Ryou, Honda, Malik and Anzu were sitting around him talking. Yugi had zoned our for sometime, but stopped when he was hit on the back of the head. He jumped causing him to hit his badly bruised stomach. He hissed in pain. 

"Jou, why did you…"

"Mr Motou! Please be quiet, I was talking."

"Sorry Sensei."

Yugi sat alone as Jou, Honda, Ryou, Malik and Anzu had returned to there seats. Yugi now had a empty seat next to him, as did Ryou and Malik. The whole class snickered at him for getting in trouble. Yugi looked at the teacher, keeping his tears restrained as the pain throbbed through him. He hadn't heard a single thing the teacher had said.

"…please come in you three."

Yugi turned to Jou who was behind him. "Jou what's going on?" he whispered.

"We have three new transfer students." Jou eyes widened and students gasped.

"Oh…Jou?"

Jou grabbed Yugi's head and turned him to face the front of the class. Yugi's eyes widened at what he saw. Three males standing there. Yami and the two that were at the house that morning. The girls all squealed at the men wearing tight leather. Yugi's eyes widened at Yami. He was wearing tight leather pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt and his school jacked hanging from his shoulders.

The other two were also wearing tight leather pants, Marik wearing a tight purple shirt and Bakura a blue and white striped one, both sleeveless and no school jacket.

Yugi glanced at Marik and Bakura and then to Malik and Ryou. Ryou and Malik's mouths were on the floor. They were surprised to say that they found someone that looked similar to them. Yugi turned back and his amethyst eyes locked with Yami's crimson ones and he tore his eyes away and head bowed hiding a blush. He jumped and hit his stomach again when he heard Yami send his chuckles through their link. He bit his lip and made no look that he was in pain.

"Please introduce yourselves gentle men." The teacher asked.

Yami stepped forward. "My name's Yami Atemu. I was born in Egypt. I'm an only child and I live…somewhat by myself. My parents died many years ago. I have know these two for many years."

"Ok, my turn." Bakura stepped forward. "I'm Bakura, I was also born in Egypt. Don't ask why my skin colour is lighter than theirs as I don't know. I have know Yami for many years and him for a couple less."

"I'm Marik, also born in Egypt, known Yami before Bakura. My family died when I was younger."

"Oh…ok, Yami please take a seat next to Mr Motou…"

Before she could finish Yami strode through the lines of desks. Girls gasping as he passed. He sat next to Yugi after pulling the desk next to his.

"O.K. Bakura, please sit next to Ryou." Ryou raised his hand and Bakura smirked and walked over, also pulling the desk over next to Ryou. "Marik please sit…next to Malik." Malik rose his hand in the air and Marik walked over doing the same as Yami and Bakura.

* * *

Yugi blushed as Yami purposely bumped his leg to Yugi's as he sat down. This time he chuckled out loud. Yugi glared at him but had no affect on Yami and he tried his best not to burst out in laughter. 

\You could never intimidate me Yugi.\

/Hmph/

Yugi turned his attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Putting his arms on the desk, he laid his chin on his left arm as the right still had the cast on it. As he lowered his head his stomach pained and he swallowed hard.

"Now, class tell me. Have they ever found a tomb in Egypt with no name?"

The students stayed silent and Yugi raised his right hand in the air and his head was still on his left.

"Mr Motou?"

"Yes they have. It's the tomb of the 'Nameless Pharaoh'. It's said to be three thousand years old. There is no clue as to what the Pharaoh's name is. There are only hieroglyphs to determine his life, but not of what his name is. He was a powerful Pharaoh and controlled magic of the shadow realm. It is said that he concealed the magic in seven items, thus killing himself, but no one knows if it's true. It could be all a myth as there was no mummy found in his tomb." The students stared at him, annoyance written on their faces.

He knew lots of stuff on Ancient Egypt as his Gramps use to go on digs and then come back and tell him about them. He also knew how to read hieroglyphs. He had begged his gramps when he was younger to teach him. Along with reading he also knew how to speak the language.

Yugi proceeded to carefully sink low into his chair. He could see Bakura and Marik out the corner of his eye; their mouths hanging open staring at him. Malik and Ryou smiling at him. Yami had a blank unreadable look on his face.

"Thankyou Mr Motou. You always surprise me with you knowledge." There was a knock on the classroom door and the teacher opened it. "Class open your books and read pages 512-522 and answer questions 1-15 in your activity book, I'll be back soon."

The teacher left and the students took out their books, opening to the page the teach instructed. They were talking among themselves, the look-a-likes doing their work. Yugi went straight to the questions. He'd finished 5 when the students turned to him.

"Shrimp, what did we tell you about answering questions on Egypt" "Little know it all." "Yeah keep your mouth shut." "If you're so smart why don't you teach the class."

Yugi proceeded to close his activity book and stood up sliding the book in his bag, leaving Yami with the txt book. He knew Yami would have it later and left the classroom silently as the others continued to insult him. Yami turned to Jou and Bakura and Marik listened in.

"He always leaves History, the teacher doesn't care. He can answer most questions without the txt book. You better go after him, Ryou and Malik just have. It was worse today. If I leave, I'll be suspended."

Yami nodded, stood, gabbing his stuff and left, Bakura and Marik behind him. Yami walked along the hallway looking for any of their look-a-likes.

"Yami, I thought Yugi was meant to be the good one?"

"I know. He apparently always leaves the teacher doesn't care, he's apparently good at History."

\Yugi where are you? Are you alright?\

/Y-Yeah, I'm (small sob) fine. Don't worry about me./

\Yugi you're not fine. Where are you? Are Ryou and Malik with you?\

/No there not. I'm fine Yami./

Yami was getting rather annoyed. \WHERE.ARE.YOU?\

/In the third story boys toilet, west end./ Yugi whimpered.

"He's in the third story boys toilet, west end. Find Ryou and Malik and meet me there."

Yami looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing no one around he teleported to where Yugi was.

* * *

Yugi curled up on the floor in the last stall, books on the floor next to him. He had been crying, knees to his chest, painful for his stomach. He was now scared of Yami. He'd never snapped at him since he took him home after his torture from some stranger. He curled up more as the anger and sound of Yami's voice repeated through his mind: 'WHERE.ARE.YOU?'. Yugi curled up and buried his face in his knees, tears wetting his pants. He saw smoke flow under the wood from the stall next to his. Yugi tensed and reburied his head in his knees. More tears flowing as the pain was getting to him. He knew Yami was angry with him. He was scared he would be hurt. He pulled his legs further in, it only caused more pain. He cried out and get go. The next thing he knew his stall door was open and an annoyed Yami standing there. Yugi looked away and shuffled away a little. Yami kneeled in front of him and took hold of his chin and lifted it to face him. 

"Yugi are you ok? Why are you crying?" His voice calm and gentle.

Yugi looked away. Yami sighed and lifted Yugi up and leaned against the wall and pulled him on his lap. Yugi tensed up instantly. Yami frowned and just sat there head resting on the wall. Yugi just kept his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Yugi, I want to help you, but you need to tell me what's wrong?" Still in a calm and gentle voice.

"Y-Y-You're a-a-angry w-with m-m-me."

"No, I'm not angry with you."

"Y-You s-s-snapped a-a-at me b-before."

"I was worried about you, that's why."

"Oh"

"You cried out in pain just before, why?"

"I…um…er…"

"Yugi?"

Yugi stood painfully and walked out of the stall, the door closing behind, Yami left in there. Yami stood and walked out. Yugi was standing at the sink, face dripping and tap running. Yami walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned and flung himself at Yami. Yami stumbled back a little. Yugi clutched to Yami's shirt and cried. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's small body. As soon as Yugi calmed down he stepped back, head down. Yugi lifted his shirt off and Yami took a step back and saw a huge deep black bruise on his stomach. Yami was about to say something when 4 people barged in the bathroom. Yugi turned to see Malik, Ryou, Marik and Bakura standing there. Malik and Ryou raced over.

"Yugi what happened?" Malik asked observing the bruise.

Yugi lowered his head. "I-I-It w-w-was…It was U-U-U…"

\Yugi?\

/Ushio/

\Good, now just say it out loud.\

"Ushio"

Yugi burst into tears, his body shaking and he collapsed to the ground in tears. Yami kneeled down next to him. He lifted Yugi's face to him. As soon as Yugi saw it was Yami he clutched onto him. This time Yami knew Yugi would so he didn't falter. He rubbed Yugi's back in small circles.

"Yugi I'm sorry, I should have come with you first then go to the meeting." Yugi shook his head.

"It's alright it's not your fault."

"Yugi…"

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm weak and I'm not violent person. Its my fault and mine alone."

Yami grabbed his shoulders and held him at arms length. "Yugi you're not weak. You're the strongest person I've ever known. Don't ever think that again." Yugi nodded. "Good."

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

Bakura smirked before speaking. _**"You know that the council will think you're weak if you care for a human. They won't like it."**_

Yugi, Ryou and Malik frowned. They didn't understand a single word Bakura just said. It was then Yami spoke in the very same language.

"_**I don't care if they don't like it. I'm not weak and they can try to over throw me but never will."**_

"_**Yami…"**_ Marik spoke up. _**"Bakura's right don't get to attached. If you show you care for a human than they will use it against you."**_

"_**DON'T**__** you **__**DARE**__** go against **__**MY**__** authority, if you do I won't be responsible for what will happen to you."**_ Yami snapped, he felt Yugi become frightened and lowered his voice.

"_**Forgive up, Yami. We would bow but you want to keep a low profile so, we won't."**_

"_**Fine."**_ "Yugi put your shirt on and lets go back to class."

"I don't have to. The teachers don't care if I leave my work is always done."

"Yugi come back to class and I promise it will stop."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

Yugi got up, shirt on and grabbed his books out of the stall and they all walked back to class. Yugi's eyes lost their redness.

* * *

They walked into the classroom. The teacher was back and the students glared at Yugi. Yugi then wanted to leave, he took a step back only to come in contact with Bakura. Yami wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him back to their seats. 

"Where have you 5 been?"

"Don't you mean 6 sensei?" Bakura said with a smirk and sitting in his seat. "We went to make sure he was alright."

"Yugi has my full permission to leave. He knows more about Egypt than I do. He could teach the class."

'Not as much as us.' Yami, Bakura and Marik thought rolling their eyes.

At the same time. 'Damn straight.' Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou, Honda and Anzu thought.

Yugi sat down and sank in his chair. The teacher started talking again. Yugi wanted more than anything to just leave. He could feel the other students sending quick glares at him, that seemed to be cut short each time. He sunk further in his chair.

/Yami, I really don't want to be here. Let me leave./

\No, sit up straight and don't let them intimidate you. There's a saying I've heard through out my life. 'Sticks and stones…\

/…may break my bones, but words can never hurt me.' Yeah I know I've heard it. But still…/

\No\ Yami looked at him and Yugi looked back. \Just sit up straight.\

Yugi did as he was told. He took out his work and started to complete the work that was set. Yami did the same. They both completed their work just as the last bell went. Grabbing their workbooks they left. Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Jou, Honda and Anzu were waiting outside.

* * *

Please review 


	10. Chapter 10

It's Christmas Day tomorrow and as a small christmas gift to my readers I will post up to chapter 13 today. That's just over 9000 words making it 21pages. Enjoy.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

girloffire

Shamise

dragonlady222

lady Alexas

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Yami what's your locker number?" Anzu asked flirtingly.

"It's a shared locker, number 238." He said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket with his timetable on it.

"That's mine." Yugi said. "I'll show you."

Yugi went to head off in the direction of his locker, but only to feel someone grab his jacket and pull him back. Yugi came face to face with Ushio.

"You know the rules on if you leave the class, you're not to come back in. It's time for you punishment."

"Hey, let him go." Jou and Honda piped up running at him.

Ushio's gang members knock them to the side.

"Ha, you couldn't even touch me."

"Let. Him. Go" Yami spoke.

"Says who?" Ushio asks looking towards Bakura and Marik who had taken up keeping Yami from view as to protect him.

"Says me!" Yami stepped between them, showing himself.

"What could _you_ possible do to me?"

"Well, how about we take this outside? If I win you leave Yugi and his friends alone."

"And if I win?"

"You can do what you want with me."

"And Yugi. Deal?"

"(Sigh) Deal."

'Yami? Why?' /Why did you do that?/

\Because it's the only way to get you back, unharmed. Don't worry.\

Yugi just whimpered as Ushio dragged him outside with the other following behind. Ushio lead them to a deserted part of the school grounds, but not until he blindfolded Yugi and tied his hands behind his back. Yami growled under his breath at this. Ushio smirked evilly and passed Yugi to his gang members.

"Do it." Was all he said.

The two nodded and ran off with Yugi.

"Yugi!" They all cried.

"Yami! Help!"

"Bastard! Where are they going with him?" Yami growled.

"You'll see in a few minutes."

/Yami? Yami help, I'm scared./

Yami could tell he was distressed and crying. \Stay calm Yugi. I promise, it'll be alright.\

Yami stared at Ushio for a few minutes. Ushio had victorious smile on his face. It really annoyed the vampires. Yami decided to have Bakura and Marik help him.

"Bakura, Marik."

"Yes"

Yami changed and spoke in vampiric tongue. _**"Find Yugi and defeat those other two. **__**Don't**__** kill them."**_

"_**Yes my King."**_ They both replied.

Bakura and Marik ran off in the direction Yugi was taken. Ushio's face changed to anger then looked up as he heard a scream. Yami, Ryou, Malik, Jou, Honda and Anzu looked up as well.

"YUGI!!!" They all cried.

"YAMI HELP PLEASE! I CAN'T FEEL THE GROUND!"

Yugi was suspended between two building by a piece of rope. Yugi was in tears and shaking. Yami couldn't believe what was going on. He turned to Ushio.

"You BASTARD! Let him go!"

"I will if you defeat me."

Yami heard a small snapped of rope and looked up. His eyes scanned the rope and found the rope snapping.

"Yugi, you have to stop moving. The rope is snapping."

Yugi didn't stop. Hearing the rope was snapping caused him to freak. Yami was about to yell at him, when a hand connected with his stomach. It didn't do much to faze him, he just took a step back, to make sure he kept his balance. He looked at Ushio. Confusion and anger written in his eyes.

Yami smirked. "Is that the best you've got?"

He slammed his fist into Ushio's stomach (not his full strength, not anywhere near close). Sending him into the wall. Ushio didn't get, he just stared in disbelief.

"Th…That's not possible. You must not be human."

Yami walked up to him and knelt down. "You're right, I'm not."

Yami bared his fangs that had grown to their full length, right in front of Ushio's eyes. Ushio trembled before fainting in fright. Yami smirked and stood up. He tuned to Jou, Honda, Ryou, Malik and Anzu. Their mouths open. Anzu was hiding behind Jou and Honda. Yami gave a small smile before his ears picked up something.

SNAP!

Yami and the others looked up to see the rope snapped and a screaming Yugi falling to the ground. Instantly Yami jumped up to catch him. Yami caught him at 15meters off the ground. Yami pulled Yugi to his chest before falling back down. Yami landed on his back, creating the concrete to crack where he landed. Yami slowly sat up and saw Bakura and Marik land gracefully with their black leathery wings on the ground.

"_**Can't believe our **_**King**_** wasn't as graceful."**_ Bakura smirked as his wings disappeared.

Yami growled at him before turning his attention to the small boy in his arms. He pulled of the wet blindfold to find Yugi crying and shaking. Yugi opened his eyes to find Yami looking at him. Yami cut the rope with his claws and Yugi flung his arms around him and cried. Yami in return did the same. He stood up with Yugi's arms around him. When Yugi let go he took a step back. Yami took the chance to stretch his back.

A second later Jou rushed forward and pulled Yugi away and back to the group. Yugi squeaked and Yami instantly smiled.

"Jou stop!"

"No Yug, he's a vampire. They're all vampires. Didn't you notice that?"

"Yes, I did. I knew from the first day I met him. Let go of me."

Bakura and Marik walked up behind Yam and smirked, showing their own fangs.

"They're all vampires." Anzu squeaked. (a/n: stupid girl. Should be a blonde.)

"Sexy ones at that." Ryou said looking at Bakura.

"What?!?!" Honda, Anzu, Jou, Marik, Yami and Yugi said, shocked at what Ryou just said, Bakura just smirked.

"Ryou's right about that." Malik said backing Ryou up, as it was true for him also.

Marik hearing that smirked, before talking with Yami and Bakura. _**"You know they're cute look-alikes. I can see why Yami likes Yugi."**_

Yugi looked up hearing his and Yami's name. He frowned as he watched the three vampires talk in a different language. He turned to his friends, who stood there in disbelief at Ryou and Malik.

"You guy have no idea what I have been through and how much Yami has helped me. I would have died by the hands of my father if it weren't for him. He saved me and healed the cuts that were down my front. He saved me when he could have let me die. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His friends thought about it till they heard a scream. They looked over to see Yami kneeling on the ground, holding his side. Yami then collapsed on the ground. Bakura and Marik took up scanning the area for danger. Yugi raced forward and moved Yami's hand from his side. He saw an ankh embedded in his side. Gasping, Yugi yanked it out and threw it away. He noticed it wasn't healing.

"Bakura, he's not healing."

"He was attacked and it landed on a main part of his body, so he needs more blood to heal."

"Help me."

Bakura turned to see Yugi's left wrist held up at him. Bakura walked over and nicked the skin with his claws. Yugi laid his wrist on Yami's mouth and fangs. He instantly felt the fangs dig in. Yugi winced in pain. He could fell Yami drinking quickly and in less than a minute felt dizzy. He tried to pull away, but couldn't; as Yami held his arm there.

"Bakura help. He won't let go."

Bakura walked over and ripped Yugi's arm from Yami's mouth. Yugi gave a small cry and nursed his arm, Bakura apologising. Yami slowly opened his eyes before moaning. He sat up and Yugi just continued to nurse his heavily bleeding wrist. Yami looked at Yugi and noticed his wrist. He extended his hand to Yugi's. He took hold of his hand and Yugi flinched away. Yugi looked at him, fear in his eyes. Yami reached for his hand and this time he didn't flinch away.

/Yami…is that really you?/

\Yes Yugi it is. I'm sorry.\

Yugi smiled and Yami took hold of his arm properly. Yugi moved forward a little and Yami did the same. Yami turned Yugi's wrist over and licked over his wrist. It healed and Yami continued to lick up the rest of the blood. Yami stopped when his ears picked up something. He stood up and looked around. Bakura and Marik heard it as well and moved next to Yami.

"Let's leave and go to class. It will be safer. Or even hide in a free classroom, for the rest of the lesson." Marik said to them.

"Agreed. Let's go to a classroom for the rest of the lesson." Yami said.

Yugi got up off the floor and told his friends to follow as they went to a classroom. Anzu walked close to Jou and Honda as Ryou walked behind her with Bakura behind him. Malik walked in front of Jou and Honda as Marik walked in front of him. Yami walked at the front of the group and Yugi walking behind him hiding his dizziness.

'Do I love him? I couldn't live if I saw him die. Does that mean I love him? I'm confused. Even if I did love him, he wouldn't love me back. He's not gay I'm sure. Then why does he always save me? Maybe he does or maybe I'm still his toy, his pet.' At that thought Yugi felt his heart sink and his face saddened, but quickly hid it behind a mask.

* * *

They arrived at a free classroom and entered. Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Malik sat on one side of the room. Yugi sat at the back wall and the three vampires on the other side of the room from the others. Yami spoke with Bakura and Marik for a while. 

He turned to the others and stood up and approached them. His face hard and cold. Bakura and Marik behind him.

"We have decided that we will not kidnap or erase your memory, but you are to _not_ tell _anyone_ about us being vampires. If you do, you'll face a punishment worse than death."

Yugi stood and approached Yami as he was talking. Once Yami finished Yugi hit him on the back of the head. Everyone in the room was shocked at Yugi's actions, Yami as equally shocked. He turned to Yugi.

"You won't do anything to them." He then turned to his friends. "And you won't say anything either. They're not here to hurt us, so keep quiet. Promise?"

Ryou and Malik stood and walked over. "Promise Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "Jou, Honda, Anzu?"

Anzu stood and walked over and promise. Honda did the same. Yugi turned to Jou. He stared equally as hard at him.

"Jou…I don't want to think of what will happen if you don't promise us."

"_**I have a few grand ideas using knives."**_ Bakura said.

"_**Leave me some." **_Marik replied.

Yami growled low and dangerously baring his fangs at them. "Shut your mouths." He hissed.

Bakura and Marik took a step back. Yami turned back to Jou. Yugi walked up to him.

"Jou, do you trust me?…Do you trust your friends?…If you do, then promise." Yugi held his hand out to him.

Jou looked from Yugi to Yami, Bakura, Marik and his friends then back to Yugi and shook his hand. "I promise Yug."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Thankyou Jou."

BANG!!!

Everyone turned to see Seto Kiaba at the door. He walked in and slammed it shut. He marched right passed Bakura and Marik and straight up to Yami. Yami barred his fangs at him and Seto did the same. Neither wanting to back down.

"S-Seto?" Jou stuttered as he saw his lover have fangs as well. "You're…You're one of them."

"Jou, I..." Seto walked towards him but Jou walked away.

"No! Stay away!"

"Jou I'm sorry." He turned back to Yami. "You know you're meant to be in class."

"Yeah and so are you. Why are you here and out of class?"

"Looking for you. I heard your scream. So I came looking. What happened?"

"I was attacked. I don't know who, but as soon as I was hit they left."

"Ok, is our Great King letting his guard down after so long and has been attacked. That's funny."

"Hey that's not funny. He could have died for real that time." Yugi was angry with Seto for making fun of Yami.

"Don't speak out of turn _pet_. You may be a student at this school but don't speak out of turn around Yami." He slapped Yugi hard in the face.

Yugi gave a small cry. He backed away in a far corner. Images of when Yami called him a 'pet', 'toy' and when Yami slapped and hurt him came rushing back. Yugi sunk to the floor and cried in his knees. Jou, Ryou, Honda, Anzu and Malik tried to pull him out of his memories but it didn't work.

Yami was too busy yelling at Seto to notice Yugi. Seto was now scared out of his wits. Maybe not that scared, but he was still scared of Yami when he was angry. Yami's eyes were again bright blood red. This meant that he was pissed off.

* * *

10 Minutes later

Yugi was becoming more terrified by the minute. The torture he received from the unknown figure was now playing in his head. He was starting to have the twitching come back. His friends tried and tried to get him out of it but nothing worked. They were becoming scared for their young friend.

"_**Yami, do you care for Yugi?"**_ Bakura yelled at him.

Yami stopped his argument with Seto and turned to him. _**"Yes I do."**_ His eyes still bright blood red.

"_**Then look at him. He's reliving what you put him through. None of us can reach him."**_

Yami turned around to see Yugi twitching on the floor. Yami ran over and kneeled down next to him.

"Yugi? Yugi snap out of it."

Yugi didn't react or respond.

"YUGI!!!" Yami screamed at him.

* * *

Please review 


	11. Chapter 11

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Something clicked in Yugi and he started having images of when Yami was looking after him. He slowly stopped twitching and looked up. He saw Yami looking at him with bright blood red eyes. He tried to shuffle away but Yami stopped him. Yugi flinched when Yami grabbed his arm. Yami noticed but didn't let go. Yami pulled him into his lap and Yugi whimpered. He was scared, Yami's eyes were like they were when he tortured him. Yugi trembled as he sat in Yami's lap.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine." He whimpered, not looking at him.

"You're not." He turned his face to look at him and saw fear in his eyes. "You're afraid of me."

"…"

"Yugi?"

"Y-Yes." He looked down and tears fell onto his hands and Yami noticed.

"(Sigh) Yugi look at me." Yugi did. "I'm…"

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

"I'm sorry."

Yami placed Yugi back on the ground and stood up and left the room. Head down. Bakura and Marik followed after him, but not before sending a glare at Seto and gave a small smile to the others. Yugi stood up and quickly left going in the opposite direction. Ryou, Malik, Honda and Anzu followed him. Jou stood in the room with Seto.

"Jou, I'll understand if you hate me now."

"Seto, please tell me that it was always you and you weren't just pretending."

Seto vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind Jou and wrapped his arms around him. Jou jumped.

"Always was me, pup." He purred in his ear, sending shivers down Jou's spine.

Seto started nibbling the side of his neck causing Jou to moan.

* * *

Yugi ran out of the school as his friends searched for him. Yugi left school and decided to go to the hospital to have his cast hopefully removed. He walked along the road with his bag on his back as he had grabbed it from his locker on the way out. 

Yugi walked through the front door of the hospital and said he arrived early. He sat down after he was checked in and waited.

* * *

Ryou, Malik, Honda, Anzu, Jou and Seto approached a still bright blood red eyed, pissed of Yami. Bakura and Marik had a wary look on their faces as they approached. 

"Yami, Yugi's disappeared. We can't find him."

"Yeah he's probably just hiding."

"He's not, we scanned every inch of the school. He's gone. I locked onto his scent and it leads out of the school gates." Seto said again.

"I think I should just let him be alone for now. If he doesn't come home tonight I'll search from him."

"Ok."

* * *

Yugi had to sit in the hospital waiting room for 4hrs till he went in. They removed his cast and took another x-ray to make sure the bones had fused together, properly. Yugi's bones always healed after 2 nights. It was strange but the doctors didn't care. They always felt sorry for him and thought it was the Gods handiwork to help the child have a better life. 

Yugi's bones had in deed healed and after the x-rays came back an hour later, they allowed him to leave. They all hoped Yugi wouldn't be back any time soon.

Yugi had left the hospital at 4pm and he didn't want to go back. He was scared to go back. He decided to not go back at all. Instead he went to the park. Yugi sat down under a large tree next to the pond. People were walking around happily together.

Yugi sat there for a while till he felt hungry. He got up and brought some food from a near by story. He ate and went back to the park and walked around for a while, keeping himself warm in the process.

It was 7pm when he sat down under the same tree at dark. He curled up at about 8pm as it was cold and tried to sleep. His clothes weren't suitable for the weather he was in. The nights were getting colder and tonight was no exception. Curling in further on himself to try to keep warm he tried to sleep.

* * *

Yami arrived home with his homework and Yugi's that he didn't collect. He arrived home at 4pm and noticed Yugi was not there. He decided that if he weren't home at 8pm he would search for him. Yami's eyes had returned to normal at about lunchtime. Yami went about making dinner and doing homework at the same time. 

8pm

Yami looked up from his homework to look at the clock. It was now 8:05pm and Yugi was still not home. On the stove a pot of curry and rice that were both cold. Yami hadn't eaten yet, as Yugi wasn't home. Yami packed up his work and locked the door to the apartment. He didn't need to use the door. He went to grab the phone but stopped with he heard a voice drift into his head.

/Cold. S-So cold./

'Yugi!' \Yugi where are you?\

/Y-Yami? Cold, so c-c-cold./

\Yugi you need to tell me where you are, so I can come and get you.\

/C-Co…/

\Yugi?\

/…/

\YUGI!\ "Damn it."

Yami grabbed the phone and dialled the number Jou gave him that afternoon. He waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Jou, it's Yami. Do you know where Yugi would go to be alone?"

"Yeah the park. Why? He not back?"

"No. Thanks I'm going to start there."

"That's ok. Call when you fine him."

"I will bye."

"Bye"Yami hung up and teleported to the park.

* * *

Stepped out from behind a tree and scanned the area. There was no one around except a small lump under a tree that was across the pond. Yami instantly teleported over. He kneeled down next to the bundle and realised it was Yugi. He could see Yugi shivering badly. He lifted Yugi into his arms causing Yugi to wake. He saw Yami and started struggling. 

"Yugi, please calm down. Your sick, I'm taking you home."

"N-No, l-l-let m-me g-g-go. Y-You d-d-don't c-care about m-m-me." He stuttered from the cold weather and fear of Yami.

"If I didn't, would I be out looking for you?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm j-j-just a-a t-t-toy, a p-p-pet t-to y-y-y-you."

"Yugi that's not true. It pains me to see you like this."

"N-N-No I-I-t d-doesn't. Y-You j-j-just w-want t-to h-h-hurt m-me a-a-again. L-L-Let m-me g-g-g-go!"

"No! Yugi look in my eyes and tell me. Do you believe I want to hurt you."

Yugi looked at him and Yami stared back. He was about to throw his arms around him but saw someone aim an arrow at Yami.

/Teleport now!/

"Why?" he replied instantly.

/Just do it./ Yugi saw the arrow release.

Yami did quickly, missing the arrow completely. Yugi had thrown his arms around him. Yami teleported back to the apartment and into the bedroom. He realised Yugi was crying and sat down on the bed with him. He rubbed circles on his back. Yugi was still shivering. He moved the blanket back and laid Yugi down. He got up but Yugi grabbed his arm. He turned to him.

"D-Don't l-l-leave m-me, p-p-p-please."

"Just for a minute. I'm going to make you a warm bath."

"P-Please (cough) d-don't g-go."

Yami sighed and scooped Yugi up in the blanket. Yugi whimper, as he was still unsure of Yami. He felt safe at the moment but could stop him body from tensing up. He tried his best, but the still slight fear of Yami took over. Yami sighed again for the 10th time that night. He felt Yugi tense up through the blanket.

\You're still afraid aren't you?\

/No!/ Yugi lied.

Yami chuckled making Yugi frown at him.

\You're a bad liar Yugi. I don't think you could lie to save yourself.\

Yugi pouted. /I know I suck./

\You don't suck Yugi. You just suck at lying.\

/Hmph. Could you lie to save yourself? I bet you couldn't if they knew you were a vampire./

\Yes I'm a good liar, but not when it comes to myself. That's a little hard.\

Yugi smiled as Yami turned off the tap. He had walked in the bathroom with Yugi and put him on the counter while they talked. He had filled the bath with hot water and got Yugi out of his clothes, but rewrapped him in the blanket to keep him warm.

"It's ready Yugi."

Yugi slid off the bathroom counter and walked over. Yami turned around and he nervously slid off the blanket and scurried in the bath to hid his body from Yami. Knowing Yugi would be like that Yami had put soap in there, so there was bubbles to hid his body. Yugi sat in the warm water watching and playing with the bubbles.

"Yugi lay back and relax. I'm going to heat up dinner. I'll be back soon, ok?"

"O-Ok."

Yami left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Once Yami left Yugi relaxed and laid back, playing with the bubbles. He didn't know why but he was still a slight bit afraid of Yami. He didn't want to be but couldn't help it. But he also love the way Yami held him and made him feel safe. Yugi closed his eyes and rested. Remembering all the times he felt safe.

* * *

Yami turned on the pot of curry and rice and added more water to the cold cooked rice. He sat on a chair and thought of many things. He needed to see Seto and reprimand him, Bakura and Marik and see if they dealt with the one disobeying their law. Yami rubbed the bridge of his nose. He **needed** to get Yugi to trust him again. He didn't understand what caused him to become scared of him. It was annoying and he needed to find out what. 

Yami stood up and stirred the curry and rice. They were both nearly ready. He turned them down on low and proceeded to get Yugi out and dressed. He first went to his room and grabbed the clothes Yugi wore yesterday night then went back to the bathroom. Yami saw Yugi laying in the bath, eyes closed and hands playing with the bubbles.

Yami smiled. "Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes and turned his head to see Yami at the door. "Hi."

"Dinners nearly ready. Hop out and get dried off. Here are the clothes from the other night." He said placing them on the counter.

"Thanks Yami, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok. I'll take the blanket and put it on the couch."

"Ok."

Yami picked up the blanket and left, closing the door. Yugi slowly sat up, feeling a little dizzy and got out of the bath and dried off and put the clothes on. He coughed a bit, coughing caused his head to hurt and feel heavy. Yugi opened the door and walked to the kitchen, arms wrapped around him, feeling cold. He saw Yami putting rice in a bowl.

"Hi Yami." Yugi said soft and weakly.

"Hi Yugi, you ok?" he asked grabbing the pot of curry.

"Yeah just cold."

"Oh, go sit in the living room, we'll eat in there. You can turn the TV on if you want."

"Cool, I will." Yugi smiled and walked in the room.

Yugi walked towards the couch getting really dizzy. He stopped walking and swayed on the spot. He rubbed his arms, feeling really cold. He went to take a step but collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Yami watched Yugi walk in the living room before he quickly put some curry a top of the rice. He heard a thump and picked up the bowls and headed to the living room. Turning into the room, he saw Yugi on the floor. He raced over, as he did placing the bowls on a table. He kneeled next to him. Yami felt Yugi's forehead to find it extremely hot. Yugi was shivering uncontrollably. Yami picked him up and walked to the couch. He laid him down and covered him in the blanket. Yami then grabbed the dinner and sat it on the coffee table and walked back to the bathroom. He grabbed a couple of face-washes and went back to the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl and filled it with cool water. He grabbed one of the face-washers and dunked it in the water. 

"Hey Yami." A voice behind him said.

Yami turned to see Bakura, Marik and Seto standing in the kitchen next to the table.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Oh" Bakura and Marik replied at the same time.

"Jou want to know if you found Yugi?"

"Oh, I was meant to call him, but yes I did. Sit, I want to talk with you three. Just give me a minute."

"Ok"

All three vampires sat at the table. Seto texts Jou and told him not to worry as Yami found him. Yami grabbed the bowl and dry face-washer and went to the living room. He kneeled next to the couch and grabbed the wet face-washer, wrung out the water and laid it on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's lips were parted, as it was easier to breath. Yami stood and walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Seto, why did you hit Yugi?" He asked trying to remain calm, but was unsuccessfully.

"He spoke out of turn. I know he was your pet. A pet is not to speak unless spoken to."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLAP OR EVEN TOUCH WHAT'S MINE. DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!!!" Yami's eyes glowing bright read again and he was now in a standing position.

"Um…Yami?" Bakura said.

"WHAT?" Bakura pointed to the living room.

"…Yami (coughing)?" a small weak voice said from the living room doorframe.

"Yugi, go lay down. I'll be there in a minute." He was still angry and his eyes were still bright red.

As soon as Yugi saw them he whimpered, scurrying back into the room. Yami sighed and hung his head.

'Great, he's scared of me again. Why did they have to come.'

"Yami…" Yami snapped his head up. "If there's nothing else you want to talk about then can we leave? Yugi didn't look too well. You need to go to him." Bakura spoke standing up.

"Yeah did you find the disobedient one Bakura?"

"Did I ever. I had a lot of fun, thanks. He's still in the underground prison." Bakura was happily smiling, (like a little child that had just gotten their first bike for Christmas) as he remembered his handiwork.

"I'm guessing you had fun, then." It wasn't a question, more a statement.

"Am I that easy to read?" He asked looking at the three vampires who all just nodded, smirks on their faces. "Anyway is that all?"

"Yeah. Yugi won't be at school and neither will I. Could you grab our work Bakura. If his friends want to visit that's fine."

"Sure I'll grab you work. See you later." Bakura vanished.

"Yeah see you Yami." Marik then vanished.

"I'm sure Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Malik will visit." Seto said as Yami glared at him before vanishing.

Yami sighed, running a hand through his tri-coloured hair. The second day of school and he would miss it. Yami sighed again as he turned to the living room. He was going to have a hard time with Yugi.

* * *

Please review 


	12. Chapter 12

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

He knew his eyes hadn't returned to normal. He walked in and saw Yugi to his left, hiding in the corner on the ground. He could see him rubbing his arms franticly but weakly, trying to get warm. Yugi looked like he was going to pass out again. Yami started walking over and Yugi notice his feet. He looked up at bright crimson eyes and whimper, curling up further. Yami stopped. Sighing he grabbed the blanket from the couch and continued over. Ignoring Yugi's whimpers and wrapped the blanket around him. He stood and walked 3 meters away and sat down leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. They sat in silence for 5 mins before Yugi got enough courage to talk. He still believed he would be punished for it.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I…er…don't worry."

"Yugi (sighs) just tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Are…Are you angry with me? Is it my fault?"

Yami's eyes shot open (his eyes still the same and haven't returned to normal) and he faulted. He looked at Yugi.

"Why would you think I'm angry with you?"

"What happened at school? Is it true what Seto said just before? That I'm a pet and as a pet I'm not meant to speak out of turn?"

"Seto I'm going to murder you." Yami mumbled causing Yugi to laugh but stopped as soon as Yami looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"You saying something like that about a friend."

"Yeah well I just might."

"My…My question?"

"Half. A pet is not to talk out of turn, but you're not really a pet. If you were you would have a mark on your wrist to show you belong to me. May I ask a question of you?"

"Um…sure." Yugi was surprised Yami would ask if he could ask a question.

"If I needed to head back to deal with some work and you needed to come. I would need to mark you, would you let me? It ensures the protection of each pet as no other vampire can claim you."

"Yes, how does a 'pet' have to act?"

"Follows master around, silent unless spoken to, basically emotionless."

"Oh." Yugi's head dipped a little and he held it.

"Yugi? Are you ok?"

"A little dizzy."

Yami stood and walked over and lifted him up. Yugi tensed a little but relaxed pretty much after. He laid his head on Yami's should and snuggled close finding warmth. Yami walked over to the couch and sat with him in his lap.

"Yugi want something to eat?"

"Yes please." Yugi looked him in the eyes and noticed them dulling down to just crimson and relaxed further.

Yami leaned over, after he placed him on the couch and grabbed Yugi a bowl and handed it to him. Yugi ate it hungrily as Yami ate his. They ate silently. Yugi finished and place the bowl, shakily on the table. Yami took notice of this and put his down.

"Yugi?"

"I..I feel…"

Yugi fell forward towards the table. Yami quickly grabbed him and pulled him to him. Yugi was still very hot. His body trembling and he was sweating. Yami got up and laid him down. He grabbed the wet face-washer that was on the table. He dipped it in the water, wrung out the water and laid it on his forehead. Yugi shivered upon contact. He was breathing heavily and his lips were parted.

Yami stood, grabbing the empty bowls and headed to the kitchen. Yami cleaned up and soon returned to the living room after talking with Jou. Asking if he could bring over some medicine to ease Yugi's cold. Tomorrow. Jou happily agreed to bring something around. Yami was great full for it.

Yami sat in an armchair reading. Occasionally looking over at Yugi. He was still sleeping, lips parted. Yami had changed the face-washer over every one in a while.

It wasn't until Yugi started tossing and turn that it worried him. Yugi was whimpering and ended up tossing the blanket off and onto the floor. Yami got up and kneeled down next to him.

"Yugi?… Yugi wake up." He shook his shoulders a little.

Yugi opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, coughing. Yami stood and lifted Yugi's upper body up and slid in. Laying Yugi's head back on his lap. He stroked Yugi's hair gently. Yugi looked up at him and noticed his eyes had returned to normal Yugi smiled before coughing and reaching to find the blanket. Yami leaned over and grabbed it from the floor. He laid it over Yugi.

"Better?"

"Yes, thankyou Yami."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better." He lied, he felt like crap.

"Ok." He knew Yugi was lying. "Get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and turned on his side, so that he was facing Yami. He closed his eyes, returning to sleep. When Yugi's breathing evened out Yami carefully slipped out, but instead woke Yugi. He turned to see Yami walking to a chair. He reached out and grabbed his shirt. Yami stopped and turned to see what caught his shirt. A small hand and instantly his eyes travelled to Yugi's amethyst ones. They were pleading, begging for something.

"Yugi?"

"Please stay."

"I wasn't going anywhere but to the chair."

"Sleep with me. Please?"

"Ok Yugi."

He walked over as Yugi sat up. He sat down and moved Yugi so he could lie down. Yugi ended up half on top of him. Head resting on Yami's chest.

"Thankyou Yami."

"It's ok Yugi. Rest now. I'll be here when you wake."

Yugi nodded before falling back to sleep against Yami.

* * *

Yugi woke to find himself on the couch by himself and the light from outside would have been pouring in if it weren't for the curtains. He slowly sat up and started coughing, leaning over the couch. Wrapping the blanket around himself he walked to the kitchen looking for Yami. No one. He turned and walked down the hall. Bathroom door open and dark inside. He looked in. No one. He walked to Yami's room, door also open and no light on. No one either. He proceeded to the laundry, still there was no one. Yugi walked back to the kitchen. He saw the clock read 12:32pm. 

'Have I been asleep that long? Where's Yami? He said he would be here when I woke.'

/Yami?/

No response.

/Yami, please where are you?/

Still nothing.

/Yami please? Answer me?/

Yugi had tears fill his eyes. Yugi sobbed and coughed as he went back to the couch. He sat down. He was scared to be alone.

'Alone. That's all I am now is alone. My whole family is gone. I feel so scared. I just want to be held and be told its alright.'

Yugi had tears running down his face. He coughed and pulled his knees to his chest. He put his face in his knees and continued to cry.

* * *

10 minutes later

Yami teleported into the kitchen to hear sobbing. He walked to the living room door. He saw spiked black hair with purple outline above the backrest.

"Yugi?"

He watched as Yugi stood up and walked to face him so there was no obstacle in his path. Yami saw Yugi had red puffy eyes and wet tear-stained face. Yugi diverted his eyes so he was looking at crimson ones.

"Yugi are you ok?" Yugi shook his head, tears still falling. "What's wrong?" He took a step forward and Yugi fell to his knees, face in his hands and Yami knelt in front of him. "Yugi? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I…thought…y-you…left…me. I feel…so…so alone." Yugi sobbed.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry. I went to get some food, but Bakura dragged me to the council. Sorry."

"I tried…to contact you…but you didn't reply."

"I closed out link as I was enraged and I knew it would go through and scare you so I closed it."

"Oh, I was so scared. I felt so alone. It scared me."

"Yugi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Yami."

Yugi flung his arms around him and cried in his chest. Yugi's body shook as he cried. Yami put his arms around the teen and stood up. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"Yami, I miss my grandpa. I miss him so much." He cried. " I'm afraid…I'll forget what he looks like. I miss him so much."

"Yugi y…"

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Yami sighed and got up off the couch and went to grab the phone. He hated being interrupted in mid-sentence.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm after a Mr Yugi Motou. Is he present?"

"May I ask who's calling and what this is about?"

"I'm an officer from the police station. I need to ask him a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yeah hold on, I'll get him."

Yami walked through the kitchen to the couch where Yugi sat.

"Yugi phone call. It's an officer from the police station. He wants to ask a few questions, is that ok?"

"Yeah." Yugi wiped his face and took the phone. "Hello, Yugi Motou speaking. How can I help you?"

"Ah Yugi my boy, don't give the phone to your friend. If you do I'll blow the apartment apart." Yugi paled and cause Yami to worry. "That's right Yugi, I have placed a bomb in the apartment. If you do as I say everything will be fine."

"How do I know?" he whimpered.

"Come to the window." Yugi did and pulled back the blinds. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Yugi saw his father standing on the other side of the street. "Yes, a few times."

/Yami there's a bomb in the apartment somewhere. My fathers on the phone./

\You mean the one I heard under the table and put in his car. Ha!\

"Yugi remember how I tried to make love to you, but you ended up fainting 2 years ago, on mine and your birthday?"

"Y-Yes." Yugi felt tears fall down his face.

"Well it's my birthday soon so I want my present."

"N-No, s-stay a-a-away f-f-f-from m-me."

"Now, now Yugi. Remember my bomb in your friend's apartment? If you want him to live and unscathed I suggest you do as request."

"I don't care, do it. I won't do as you ask."

"Very well, goodbye my son."

Yugi let the phone drop to the red-carpeted floor as he saw his father pull out a square thing with a red button on it. He looked up at Yugi and smiled as he pressed the button. He frowned and pressed it again. The next second a car down the street blew up, causing his father to fly back a few meters. The building trembled and Yami darted to the window and held Yugi to his chest. Yami reached out and closed the blinds. Yugi knelt down and picked up the phone as he could hear yelling. Yami could hear it clearly.

"Yugi pick up the phone NOW!!!" repeating till he got an answer.

Yugi timidly answered. "Y-Y-Y-Yes."

"Listen closely Yugi. You will give me what I want next week on my birthday and your friend won't be…"

"Leave Yami out of this. And leave me alone." He tried to sound brave.

"Hehehehehahahahahaha. I don't think so. I will get what I want and Yami won't save you."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Yugi took the phone from his ear and turned it off. He tears running down his face. Yami led him to the couch and sat him down. Yam sat next to him.

As Yami led him to the couch Yugi had flashbacks of what his father did to him 2years ago. More tears fell and Yugi now really wanted to be held.

"Yugi, what is it he wants?"

"He…I…He w-w-wants." Yugi shook his head rapidly as his body shook. "He…2years ago…" Thinking it was best to start when it first happened. "…on his birthday he came home late and drunk. He chained me to his bed and tried…"

Yami realise and stopped Yugi. "Don't bother, I know."

/Yami he wants's to try again. He wants to finish what he didn't get. He wants to rape me./

"He won't, Yugi. He won't. How about you sit and watch TV. I'll get some food for you to eat."

"Ok."

Yami turned the TV on and gave Yugi the remote. He got Yugi some food. After they both curled up on the couch. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest and both slept.

* * *

"Hey guys, you want to come and see Yugi. I'm going to drop this off." Jou asked Ryou and Malik after school, showing some cold meds, in a brown paper bag. 

Seto, Bakura and Marik behind him. Ryou and Malik nodded and they all walked to the park.

"Jou why are you here? Yami's place is 45mins from school. We're at the park not Yami's place?"

"The reason is because we can get there quicker. Bakura and Marik offered to. _Unless_ you want to walk." Seto said wrapping his arms around Jou.

Bakura and Marik smirked as they looked at each other and vanished before Ryou and Malik's eyes and reappeared behind them. Of course they didn't know that. Quickly arms wrapped around their chests and one over their mouths. Ryou and Malik tried to scream but failed. Struggling they turned their heads and saw who held him close. They stopped struggling and stood still. Hands were withdrew from their mouths, but not from their chests.

"Yo Seto, Jou give us 10 and we'll meet you there." Bakura said vanishing with Ryou.

"Same here." Marik said smirking as he vanished with Malik.

"Well might as well meet them in 10 too, hey?" Seto asked.

"Sure." Vanishing as well.


	13. Chapter 13

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Bakura reappeared in a small apartment with Ryou in front of him and arms wrapped around the small one waist. Bakura leaned down and rested his head on the smaller ones shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Haven't spoken to you exactly have I? Might as well tell you what I want. I want you. I want to taste you. See you squirm underneath me."

Ryou shivered but froze when he felt a tongue run along his neck. Ryou unconsciously let out a moan. Bakura smirked and started nibbling at his ear. Ryou let out another but louder moan.

"Ryou?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I taste you?"

"…"

"Ryou?"

"H-How d-do y-y-you m-mean?"

"You blood. It won't hurt. Just a taste, not a drink."

"…"

"Ryou?"

"P-Promise?"

"I promise."

"O-Ok."

Ryou was scared. He knew Bakura was a vampire and could have drunk him dry without permission but instead he had asked and that must have meant something.

Ryou was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a slight bit of pain on the side of his neck. He let out a small cry. Bakura heard and took a few more sucks before pulling back. Ryou instantly put a hand to his neck and felt blood pooling on the marks. Bakura pulled his hand away and licked extremely lightly over the holes, purposely. The blood would stop flowing but it would leave a scar. Which was what he wanted. If he was lucky he would be able to continue drinking from Ryou and no matter how many time he would lick over the same spot it would always leave a scar and never disappear.

He looked at the hand he was holding and saw blood on them. He pulled it towards him and licked the blood off them. He also stuck each one in his mouth sucking on them hard to remove every ounce of blood that may be left on them. Ryou moaned each time. Once the blood was gone Bakura went back to Ryou's neck and planted kisses and nibbles on his neck, causing Ryou to moan more.

Bakura stopped and spun the boy in his arms around. He kissed him on the lips causing Ryou to gasp. Bakura took this opportunity and slipped his tongue in Ryou's wet cavern. Tracing every inch of his mouth. Ryou's arms soon found themselves around Bakura's neck. Bakura pulled back in demand for air. Ryou had a blush creep across his face as he panted for air. He kept his head down and leaned into Bakura's chest. Bakura put his head down next to Ryou's.

"You taste wonderful Ryou, thankyou. Want to see your friend now?"

"Yes but first…" Ryou looked up and Bakura noticed a single tear very slowly roll down his face. "I need to know. Do you love me or did you do that just for my blood?"

Bakura leaned down and licked away Ryou's tear then kissed him again. "I have to confess something to you. I do love you, but it was before we met at school. I had followed you to your school then applied to go. I fell in love with you at first sight. That's something that doesn't happen often for me. Love someone. Everyone I did at first sight over my _vast_ lifetime were too scared and ran off."

Ryou nodded. "I loved you as soon as I saw you enter our class." A blush crept across his face again. "L-Let's go see Yugi and Yami."

Bakura nodded and teleported them both to Yami's place.

* * *

Marik teleported himself and Malik to a small apartment. Malik pulled himself out of Marik's hold. He turned and backed away a bit. Marik smirked and walked forward. 

"Stay away!"

"I don't think so."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Malik. See you bleed. See you squirming and crying out my name. Taste you in _more ways_ than one."

Marik backed Malik in a wall and approached him. He ran a hand to Malik's shirt and ripped it off. He ran a sharp nail (or claw if you like) down his chest. Lightly pricking the skin and drawing a thin line of blood. Malik was frozen on the spot. Marik smirked and did it again a little deeper. Malik hissed in pain and tried to get away. A hand was placed on the wall in the direction he was going and one on the other side. Malik looked up at Marik and blushed. He couldn't admit he like this position or what just happened.

Marik smirked. This was what he wanted. He lowered his head and licked up the blood trickling slowly down Malik's chest. Cuts healing as he did. He licked Malik's neck and started nibbling at it. He could feel Malik's heartbeat quicken. He lightly nicked the side of his neck causing Malik to wince and hiss at him. Marik watched the blood very slowly trickle down his neck.

"You taste delightful Malik. May I?"

"Get off me. And may you what?" Not really wanting to know.

"Have a drink. I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes. You want more."

"No, I don't. Get off me!" trying to push the vampire off him.

"I don't think so."

Lightly pricking the skin and dragging his nail (claw) across his chest. Malik freaked and finding more strength he shoved Marik off him and sunk to the floor, holding a hand to his chest, covering the cut. Tears lightly travelled down his face.

Marik recovered from the sudden outburst from Malik. He looked down at the floor where Malik was and saw tears falling down his face. He walked over and knelt down next to him.

"Malik?" He used a hand and caused Malik to look at him. "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, it's just…It brings back bad memories of when father hurt me. I did enjoy the first two but the third made me remember. I'm sorry I pushed you."

"No I should be sorry. Its just I get off on pain and as you looked like me I just thought…"

"I did use to, but when father cut and whipped me, I lost it. Iloveyou. Ireallydo."

Marik frowned. "Malik could you slow it down and say it again. I didn't quite catch that."

"Marik, I love you."

Malik looked down at the ground, not wanting to see Marik's reaction. Marik smirked at this. He knew Malik liked him and he was happy for Malik admitting it.

"Oh Malik, look at me." He called in a singsong tone of voice, smiling angelically.

Malik reluctantly looked up at him. He frowned at the look on Marik's face. It was a smirking smile.

"Malik I knew you did and I intended to get it out of you. I thought it would have been harder. I guess I was wrong and that hardly ever happens. But I do love you Malik."

Marik leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Malik enjoying it opened his mouth in a moan and Marik slipped his tongue in. Marik traced the inside of his mouth and Malik started trying to dominate. It caused them to have a tongue are. Malik pulled back along with Marik for air. Both panting. Marik smelt blood again and looked at Malik's chest. Leaning down he licked along the cut and healed it and the one on his neck.

"Thanks."

"It's fine, I did cut you. Come with me. Let's get you another shirt as the other is now not wearable."

Malik nodded, stood up and followed Marik through the apartment. Coming into Marik's room Malik waited at the door. Marik arrived back with a shirt for him to wear. Malik slipped it over his head. It was a bit big, falling low on his shoulders, showing his collarbone on either side. Marik slipped a hand around Malik's waist and pulled him close to his own body. Marik kissed his neck and lightly sucked on his skin, causing blood to pool underneath the skin to leave a mark.

"Marik, the way you are acting I can…I can tell you want some."

"You can, can you. Well you would be correct. I do, but I will wait till you allow me to."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It does _however_ if you are tense _or_ try to struggle. But otherwise no."

"Ok. Go on."

"What?"

"Go on. You have my permission."

"Ok. Relax and don't tense up."

"Ok."

Marik lowered his head to Malik's left side. He nibbled and sucked on the skin till Malik relaxed and moaned. Seeing him relax he sunk his fangs in. Malik gasped but made no sound that it hurt, it was more a surprised sound. Marik sucked gently for a minute before pulling back. He licked over before straightening up. Malik put his hand to his neck and looked at him. Marik licked over his fangs, removing the blood. Smirking at Malik he leaned to his ear.

"You do taste delightful Malik. Can defiantly taste that you are a virgin." Malik blushed. "Lets go see these other two, shall we?"

"Yeah."

Marik wrapped his arms securely around Malik and vanished in thin air.

* * *

Seto and Jou turned up in Seto's mansion in his room. Jou went and sat on the bed and laid down, sprawled out on the bed. Seto smirked and walked over. He laid next to Jou. Jou turned to face him. A question lingering in his mind. 

"Seto, how long?"

"'How long' what?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"A year. I'm the reincarnation of a old priest 3000yrs ago in Egypt. The one that use to serve Yami. He found me and turned me a week before he was killed.

"I was sick and dieing Pup. He saved me. No one not even Mokuba knew. Only the doctor knew. I do miss him. He looked like me just taller. You would have liked him."

"I'm sure I would, Set…oh."

Jou was caught off guard as Seto attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles.

"That was his name…Set, for short." He said in between the kissing and nibbling.

"Seto…we arh…need to…to go…see Yugi."

"Oh ok. You owe me for this interruption, Pup."

"Oh, ok then."

"Good."

Seto stood up straightening his clothing and Jou did the same. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and teleported to Yami's place.

* * *

All six of them arrived at about the same time. Hearing the place quiet they quietly proceeded to the living room. They spotted spiked hair on the couch. Bakura instantly walked over and kneeled behind Yami. The others standing 2meters behind Bakura. Taking a deep breath he yelled. 

"PEGASUS IS COMING!!!"

Yami and Yugi instantly sat up. Yugi in fright and Yami ready to attack. Looking around and seeing no threat Yami relaxed. Hearing hysterical laughter behind him, he turned to see Bakura on the ground, Marik and Seto right behind him. Ryou, Malik and Jou just giggling at the faces the two look a-likes made.

Yami shifted Yugi off him and onto the couch. He stood up and stood at Bakura's head, crossing his arms and stared down at him. Thinking of something he smirked, and conjured something from the shadow realm.

"Bakura, your mothers here."

"WHAT!!!"

"Aww Bakura baby dearest. Don't you want to see your mother at all?"

"NO! GET… YAMI ATEMU! YOU SON OF A BTCH!"

Yami laughed along with everyone else. Once he finished he sent the mimic of Bakura's mother to the shadow realm.

"See how it feels?"

"Yeah, yeah Pharaoh, whatever." Pouting in a corner (or being emo).

"Hello everyone." Yami greeted.

"Hi. Hi Yugi, how are you feeling?" they greeted.

"I'm ok, (coughs) you?"

"We're great, but you don't sound ok. Here." Jou said passing a brown paper bag to him. "Take some now. You'll feel better."

"Yes mother."

"Good boy." Jou said patting him on the head causing everyone to laugh.

Yugi giggled and stood up but was pushed back down onto the couch. He looked up at Yami confused.

"You stay, I'll bring you some water. I don't want you passing out on me _again_." Yugi nodded. "Bakura, Marik, Seto come. I need to talked to you."

Yami left the room with the vampires leaving the humans to talk among themselves.

* * *

Please review 


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone had a great christmas day.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

dragonlady222

Atemu Yugi Lover34

kuan5555

Protector Of The Nameless

lady Alexas

girloffire

MalikLove

Shamise

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Yami entered 5mins later with the others. He held a glass of water in his hand for Yugi. Passing over the glass Yugi took 2 of the cold tablets and swallowed them with the water.

All sitting down and talked apart from Jou and Seto. They had to leave, so it was just the three vampires and three humans left. Malik and Marik sat together on the floor, Marik had Malik in his lap. Every so often kissing and nipping at his neck and parts of his shoulder that were visible.

Bakura sat in a single armchair and Ryou sat on the floor for a minute till Bakura lifted him into his lap and attacked his neck as well.

Yam and Yugi found out that they were going out and both vampires had tasted their lover's blood. They talked till nightfall then left. Yami made dinner and Yugi ended you falling asleep on the couch. Yami took him in his arms and put him bed. It was more comfortable for him. Yami took the couch.

* * *

Yugi spent the rest of the week in bed, recovering. Yami stayed with him and told him stories and also stories of his past. 

Bakura and Ryou spent time together after school. He told Ryou of the mind link two days after he had first tasted Ryou's blood. Ryou freaked a little but calmed down and didn't mind. He found it easier to talked to someone as he lived alone as quite lonely. Ryou allowed for Bakura to drink from him a little. He was still scared he was just Bakura's feeding toy. But Bakura went out at night to feed and came back after. They spent the weekend together. Went and saw a movie. It was frightening from Ryou who just clung to Bakura the whole time, who enjoyed it.

* * *

Marik enjoyed his week overly. Malik opened up to him and he slowly aloud Marik to help him out of his phobia of cuts. As long as if he said stop he would. He was making progress in forgetting what his father did to him and enjoyed it. Marik also told Malik about the link. Malik blew up and stormed out. Marik let him go that day. But come the day later at school Malik completely ignored him pretending he didn't know of his existence. After school Marik appeared behind him and vanished with him back to his apartment. Malik struggled against him. It took him a while to calm down enough for Marik to explain everything. Marik promised he wouldn't invade his privacy unless it was a threat to Malik's life.

* * *

Monday came and Yugi returned to school, feeling better than ever. He had received homework from his friends everyday and the notes from classes. Yami and Yugi walked to school. Yugi was having the feeling of being followed. Arriving at school he was met with Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Jou, Honda and Anzu talking under the usual tree. Yugi stoped when he caught something out the corner of his eye, Yami kept walking he didn't notice Yugi stop. Yugi turned and saw Ushio watching him. He tensed and walked quickly over to his friends, feeling safer. 

The bell ran for first break. He just finished Math class and was going to head off to the tree his friends and him sit under. Yugi left and went to walk around the tree to sit down, when he heard Anzu and Yami talking. He walked around to see the two of them sitting there.

"Hi Anzu. Hi Yami." He greeted putting his bag down.

"Hi Yugi." Yami smiled back.

"Yugi could I talk to you privately. Is that ok Yami?"

"Yeah sure."

Anzu grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him to the side of the school building away from others. She pushed him against the wall.

"Anzu what's wrong?"

"You."

"Me? W-What did I do?"

"You know exactly what. You **faked** being sick. Then you're **staying** at Yami's place. Stay **away** from Yami. I've seen how you're looking at him, so stop. I **know** you like him. But sorry Yami's with me. He's not _gay_ Yugi, so don't go and embarrass yourself by asking for him to feel the same. He's with **me** Yugi.

You're a midget, you're a weakling, you can't protect yourself, and you hang off us trying to hid from bullies. I've had enough of it Yugi. Stand up for yourself and stay away from Yami and the rest of us."

Yugi felt tear hit his eyes. One: from what Anzu said about Yami being straight. Two: the way Anzu was talking to him and calling him names. It never **hurt** this much, but hearing it from a friend **hurt** more.

"See you're crying again. You're weak Yugi, **weak**. Get you stuff and leave."

Yugi nodded as Anzu left. He wiped away his tears and walked back over. The others were all there talking with Yami. Anzu sat down next to Yami rather close. Yugi ignored everyone's conversation trying to remain unnoticed as he picked up his bag and turned to leave.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as he saw Yugi go to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"No where." He kept his emotions in check and continued walking off quickly to avoid any _unnecessary_ questions.

"Yugi…" Yami went to try and get up but Anzu grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Yugi's a little upset. Just leave him be, he'll be fine. Sometimes he just gets upset." She said clinging to him.

"No Anzu. Yugi hardly gets upset. If he does it's only when someone says something nasty to him. You were just talking with him. What did you say? He was happy in Maths." Ryou said.

Yami stood up and looked down at Anzu. "What _did_ you _say_ to Yugi?"

"Nothing. Just asked about school work."

"You lie, I can see it in your eyes. I'm going to find Yugi, you guys coming?"

"Yes!" "You bet!"

The whole gang: Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Jou, Seto and Honda went off after Yami to find Yugi, leaving Anzu alone.

* * *

Yugi left and ran through the school building, tears running down his face. He hid in an old classroom. Upon entering and closing the door he was met with his father and an other man in a cloak. Yugi screamed, causing a gun to be pointed at his head, hence causing him to shut up instantly. He father walked forward still pointing the gun at his head. Yugi was frozen to the spot. Too scared to move. He wasn't going to call Yami and pester him more. 

"Ah, my son, just who I've been looking for. It's my birthday today, remember. You're such a good boy for remembering."

His father had long before put the gun away but was now running a hand along his belt and started undoing it. Yugi's brain wasn't measuring this until his pants and boxers were on the floor and he was as well. He didn't care if he pestered Yami now. He needed help. He didn't want this.

/Yami please he's…he's trying to… Oh God, please help me!/

\Yugi! Where are you? I'm coming. Close your eyes and remember where you went I will be able to teleport to you.\

Yugi did as he was told.

/Please he's argh!/

Yugi felt someone open his mouth and shove something thick in. Yugi opened his eyes to see his father on top of his chest and member in his mouth. Pushing in and out. He felt so sick.

Suddenly the door burst open and his father got up and moved away, putting his clothes on again neatly. Yugi curled up into a ball. Ashamed of what just happened. He took a peak at the door and saw 4 very bright-eyed vampires and 4 humans standing in the room, all angry.

Ryou, Malik, Honda and Jou rushed to Yugi's side hiding him from view of his father. Yami, Bakura, Seto and Marik stood in between Yugi father and cloaked man and the teenagers.

"Get. Out. Off. This. School. And. I. Won't. Kill. You! Also. Stay. Away. From. Yugi. And. The. Others." Yami growled at Yugi's father the other 3 baring fangs, then turned to the cloaked figure. "Pegasus stay away from us and these people. Also follow our law. This is your last warning. Get!!!"  
The one named 'Pegasus' removed his hood. Pegasus had silver straight hair that fell his left eyes, a red suit on (a/n: like the one in duellist kingdom). He stood there smirking at them.

"I don't think so. I want your throne."

Lunging at Yami, his fangs and claws lengthened, as did the other 4 vampires fangs and claws. Bakura lunged at him, stopping the others attack on Yami. He grabbed his side biting and clawing dangerously, causing _lots_ of damage.

"Yami, get Yugi and the others out of the school."

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi and the other 4 humans and took Yugi in one arm and Honda's hand.

"Marik, Seto, Bakura take you lovers to the hide out." He then vanished with Yugi and Honda.

Marik grabbed Malik and vanished as Bakura held off Pegasus. Seto did the same thing taking Jou. Ryou was left with Bakura, Yugi's father and Pegasus. Bakura threw Pegasus to one side of the room and grabbed Ryou and vanished to the hide out.

* * *

Yami teleported Yugi and Honda to the hideout, living room. Yugi was still crying and his pants were still of. Honda handed them to Yugi, who snatched them away and quickly put them on. Just as the others arrived, one after the other. Yugi sunk to the floor, shaking. Yami sat next to Yugi and put his arm around him. Yugi flinched but just leaned against him, crying. Yugi felt so ashamed about what happened and didn't look at any of them. 

"Yugi why did you walk off before?" Yami asked gently.

"I just wanted to walk around."

"Don't lie to me Yugi. What did Anzu talk to you about?"

"She…um…school work."

"No she didn't, Yugi. Tell me now."

"It was nothing important, really."

Yami growled a little. "Yugi!"

Yugi cringed under the tone. "She…told me not to hang around you guys anymore. She told me not to cause I just cause problems from the group. She said because I can't protect myself that's the reason I hang around everyone." Tears streaking his face.

"Yugi, that's not all of it." His voice gentle again.

Yugi went to reply but a low dangerous growl came from behind them. It didn't' surprise the vampires, they smelt him coming and they had their fangs and claws out. Bakura, Marik, Seto stood in front of their human lovers so they were protected. Yami stood and walked out between the vampires. Yami let out a very low dangerous growl, that scared even Yugi's father who was there.

"Pegasus, I told you to leave us. Now it's your death."

"Only you 4 vampires will die today. Those 5 humans will live to be my toys. Like I did to Little Yugi when you first brought him here."

Yami and Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. The human's eyes were wide in confusions and anger of Yugi being hurt. The other 3 vampires were extremely angry with Pegasus, as if he _ever_ laid a finger on them, he would suffer a punishment worse than death.

"YOU did THAT to Yugi?"

"Yes. I must say I was rather disappointed to hear he didn't have the 72 hours of it. All well 12hrs is still good. Maybe I'll give him 120hrs of it when I have disposed of you 4."

Yami had heard enough. Yami's eyes were so bright they could have lighted a dark room with them. Although the light would be red. He lunged at Pegasus. Hit him hard in the stomach sending him to crash in the back wall, crumbling bits of it. Yami turned to Yugi's father and attached to his neck and drank him dry. Tossing the corpse aside Yami turned back to Pegasus who had finally gotten to his feet. Yami darted at him and latched his arm around his throat and straggling him.

"Kill me now and you'll never know who told me to do that to Yugi."

"That's fine, I'll find out either way."

Yami snapped his neck and ripped it off. His anger still not gone a bit. He masked it and walked over to Yugi and lifted him in his arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and buried his face in Yami's shoulder.

Yami left the room and headed down the stone hall. He came to the end and was met with a huge iron door. Shifting Yugi, who still had his face in Yami's shoulder, he opened the door and closed it. It was thick allowing no sound to be heard on the other side. He was in the same room he brought Yugi to when he kidnapped him.

He put Yugi back down on the stone table and pushed him down. Yugi realised the stone and became frightened as he knew where he was and he started to struggle. Yami had no difficulty chaining Yugi's wrists to the table.

"Yami why are you doing this?"

"Because my anger has not been quenched."

Yami reached for a dagger that was on the other side of Yugi. (A/N: remember where it's from?) He ripped Yugi's shirt in half. He placed it on Yugi's chest, next to his right nipple and pressed down. Cutting the skin and dragged it to Yugi's left nipple. Yugi screamed in pain.

"Tell me the real reason you left at first break?"

"Is…Is this what that's about? Me, disappearing at break?"

"Yes, tell me."

"I told you, Anzu doesn't want me to hang around you guys."

Yami pushed down hard, digging in a centimetre and pulled it down on an angle to his belly button. Yugi screamed bloody murder. Blood was flowing quickly out of his body. Yugi knew Yami wouldn't save him this time; he wasn't the Yami he knew. Deciding before he would die, to tell Yami his secret.

"Yami, I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier..."

Yami stopped what he was doing and stared at Yugi. Confusion written in his eyes.

"But before I die…I might as well…tell you…" Yugi was taking deep breaths and trying to stay conscious.

"Why would I care about, what you have to say?"

"Yami…I love you…I'm…sor…"

* * *

Please review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all my reviewers:

DreamFreak336

lady Alexas

goodemily547

Yizuki

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

girloffire

kuan5555

Atemu Yugi Lover34

catti-dono

gecko-grl-2

saternoutlaw

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

"_**Blah, blah, blah"**_ Vampiric language

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Yugi then passed out. Yami's eyes instantly returned to normal and he dropped the knife. He stared at Yugi's sweet and angelic face, before realising he was literally bleeding to death. Quickly he healed Yugi's two cuts. The deeper was a little harder to heal, but was healed. Once healed he removed the chains on Yugi's wrist and held him in his arms and sunk to the floor. Tears ran down Yami's face for the first time in a while. He could hear Yugi's heart in the quiet room, working hard and it scared him.

"Yugi, please wake up, please. I don't want you to die. Please Yugi…"

"Yami are you…" Bakura said as he stuck his head in. "Yami what did you do?"

"I nearly killed him Bakura. I nearly…"

This was the first time Bakura ever saw Yami this distort and crying. He didn't know what to do. Then the others looked in and saw Yugi covered in blood and Yami also and he was crying. They saw Yami shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Please Yugi, wake up. Don't leave me…"

Yami stopped when he noticed Yugi's heart beat stopped and so was his breathing.

"Yugi please no don't! Don't die, please! Yugi please!"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened before Ryou, Malik, Jou and Honda burst into tears. Bakura, Marik and Seto comforted their lovers and Seto did the same for Honda.

"Yugi please, I love you. Please Yugi, I love you too. Please come back."

Yami's tears fell freely on Yugi's chest, right where his heart that had stopped working was. Yami just sat there crying and repeating the same thing over and over. Yami was so deep in his depression he didn't notice a small heart come back to life from within Yugi.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open heavily. He saw a blurry figure in front of him. He knew who and using all the energy he could muster he reached up and wiped away Yami's tears, shakily.

Yami opened his eyes and looked down at Yugi. "Y-Yugi?"

Everyone instantly turned and looked.

"Ya…Ya…mi" his hand fell to his chest, most energy gone.

"Yugi, I'm so, so, so sorry. I…"

"Shh…don't…worry…about it."

Yugi soon fell asleep, all energy lost. Yami didn't know what to do. He sat there shakily holding Yugi in his arms. After about 5mins he stood and walked out to his room, Yugi in his arms.

Everyone left with their lovers and went to the living room to talk.

"Bakura?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"Is…Is Yugi going to be alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. If he has the slightest chance of not surviving I'm sure Yami will save him."

"How?" the humans asked in unison."

"Turning him." The vampires say in unison and the human's eyes widened.

* * *

Yami entered his room and laid down on the bed. Yugi never leaving his arms. Yami sighed as he checked his pulse. After laying Yugi down and quickly grabbing a cloth and water. Cleaning up Yugi's body and his own. He laid down with Yugi and slept with him in his arms. Yami realised Yugi fitted perfectly in his arms. Smiling he planted a kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep, with Yugi nestled safely at his chest.

* * *

During the time Yugi was asleep…

* * *

Ryou and Bakura came very close. Bakura helping Ryou with history. Telling stories of his life and things he experienced. Ryou telling him how his life was: father in Egypt for months on end going from dig site to dig site, trying to pay for rent and food as his father didn't want anything to do with him, since he found out Ryou was gay. 

Going to school, homework, assignment, breaks and collecting all Yugi's and Yami's work for them. Telling teachers that Yugi was unwell and didn't know when he would be back and Yami was caring for him.

* * *

Malik and Marik did the same thing, talk about themselves, about what they're been through. Malik's life alone. Paying for rent, food, work, clothes and getting scholarships for schooling. Running from his father. He had lived in Tokyo for 4yrs before running from him to Domino 2yrs ago. He told about his life with his father, how he would be beaten and hurt constantly. The purposely put scars on his back. 

During the week after school, Marik _very_ slowly helped Malik out of his fearful memories with light scratches that he afterwards healed. Malik was making great process and was nearly cured you could say. Marik estimated under week and he would be.

* * *

Yami stayed at Yugi's side pretty much most of the time. The only time he left was when he needed to feed. As soon as he'd arrive back, he would find Yugi tossing around and crying out for him in bed. He was thankful it only happened when he was gone for more than half an hour. 

He had gone out the day after the incident to find the two bodies gone and wall patched back up. Bakura, Marik and Seto came and spoke with him, asking if he did anything with the two bodies. He asked the same thing. Turns out none of them had touched them. Yami exploded in anger, but calming down fast. He killed them both so there was no need to worry.

He completed homework, most assignments half completed. There was a partnered presentation for history and the teacher had randomly selected partners and it turned out that Yami and Yugi were partners. Yami wanted to leave a few questions for Yugi to answer. All answer were answered off the top of his head, with not _too_ much detail.

* * *

It was 5th day and Yugi had still not woken up. Yami walked out to the living room to tell the others what was happening. He found Bakura and Ryou and the couch talking. Ryou stationed on Bakura's lap. Marik had gotten Malik pinned to the wall have a small meal. Malik smiled at Yami before pushing lightly on Marik telling him to stop. Marik pouted after licking over the fang marks and attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles. 

"Marik not now. Yami's here."

"Fine, later though?"

"Yes, later."

"Yay!!!" Malik rolled his eyes.

"Is Yugi any better?" Ryou asked.

"No, but his pulse and breathing is finally strong. I just want him…"

/(moan)/

"Yami?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think he's awake."

Yami turned and raced down the corridor the others following. Yami slammed the door open, making the small bundle on the bed shake in fear.

"Yugi?" He walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

Yugi's eyelids heavily opened.

"Ya…Yami."

Yugi's voice was hoarse as he hadn't used it in a bit and he had minimal energy. Yami smiled, a single tear slid down his face. Yugi smiled back and shakily using his hand wiped it away.

"Ryou, could you get him some water please?"

"Sure I'll be right back." Ryou replied heading out and the other 3 following him.

Yami and Yugi were left alone. Yami sat up against the headrest and pulled Yugi to his chest. Yugi smiled and grasped hold of his hand. Yami gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

\Yugi how are you feeling?\

/Tired, how long have I been out?/

\5days\

/I feel like I could sleep for longer. I also feel really weak./

\I bet. Listen I'm sorry for what I did. I understand if you don't want to see me again.\

Yugi squeezed his hand as best he could. /Yami don't you dare think like that. I don't care. I still…/

"Here Yugi." Ryou said walking in.

"Th…Thankyou."

"Its fine, just don't use your voice just yet."

Yugi nodded and Yami took the cup from Ryou and he said bye and left. Yami held the cup to Yugi's mouth and poured some in. Once the water was gone Yami put it on the side table and wrapped his arms around Yugi, protectively. Yugi giggled at Yami's actions.

/Yami, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry. I-I hope you don't mind?/

"Of course I don't mind. Did you want to come and sit with the others?" Yugi nodded. "Ok. I have soup, which I think will be best. That ok?"

/Yes, thankyou Yami./

"Lets go then." Yami stood up and with Yugi in his arms walked out to the living room.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura were sitting in a couch kissing, this caused Yugi to blush. Yami notice and smiled to himself. He coughed getting their attention, as well as Malik and Marik's who were behind the another sofa and on the floor also kissing and scratching each other. 

"Hey! Yugi's up up two." Ryou calls to Malik and Marik.

"Yay Yugi." All four cheer.

Yugi blushed, giving a smile. Yami sat Yugi in a couch, before heading to the kitchen. (A/N: Did I mention that in their hideout they created the living room, kitchen with a basic sink, running water, small fridge/freezer and a couple of cupboards that contained 4plates, bowls, forks, knives, spoons and cups. Their bedrooms were also created. The room where Yugi has been twice was always there and set up like that. But the instruments were all from Yami and Bakura's trips around the world. Back to the story.)

Ryou approached Yugi with a pen and paper. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't… have enough…energy to…hold and…write. It doesn't…hurt…to talk. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Yugi nods. "Ok."

"So how are you?" Malik asked

"Fine, just tired and hungry."

"Is Yami grabbing you some food?" Yugi nods. "Good."

"We grabbed your school work for you as well. There is a presentation due in two weeks. It's a partnered one. You're with Yami. So he has most likely started it. It's easy for us. Our lovers know quite a lot. Not surprising though." Ryou giggled the ending as Bakura nibbled his neck.

They talked for another 5 mins or so. Yugi remaining silent most of the time. When Yami came back in, he carried a bowl with him and a spoon. He sat next to him. Yugi shakily went for the spoon. Yami instead grabbed it from him.

\Here I'll do it. You'll most likely spill it all over you.\ Yugi nodded and Yami helped him eat.

Finishing the bowl, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. He gave a smile. Happy to feel something in his stomach. Yami decided that he would take Yugi back to the room so he could rest. Before that Yugi said goodbye to everyone else. Bakura and Ryou disappeared not before apologising for any noise that might be heard. Marik doing the same then disappearing with Malik. Yami rolled his eyes and walked back to the room with Yugi in his arms.

* * *

Please review. 

The next chapter will be lemons.


	16. Lemons

This whole chapter is 3 seperate lemons, so those who don't like, to bad. You will just wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Shamise

lday Alexas

kuan5555

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

goodemily547

dragonlady222

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami/

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Sitting Yugi down on the bed. Yugi only then realised they were crimson silk bed sheets. They were lovely and smooth. Yami laid down next to him. Laying on his back and sighed. 

\Yugi, why did you really go off at break a week ago? It had something to do with Anzu, I know it does, so don't try lying to me. I'll know.\

"Promise…you won't…hate me after?"

\Why would I? Don't use your voice. You still don't have much energy to use.\

/Ok, I do feel a bit stronger. First, what did I say to you before I died?/

\Yugi you said you loved me. Is it true?\

/Yes, she dragged me away and said you and her were going out. She said that I shouldn't bother embarrassing myself by saying anything, as you wouldn't return it. Then the whole teasing and everything./ Yugi then turned to face away, so his back was facing Yami. /I'm gay, Yami. I'll leave, if it's to strange./

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

"Bakura, where are we? And what did you mean about the noise?" 

"Oh, nothing really. We are in my room of the hideout. Come sit."

Bakura laid down on the bed, sprawled out. Ryou blushed before walking over and sat down next to him. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and chest and pulled him down. He rolled on top causing Ryou to 'eep'. He straddled his waist and pinned his arms on either side of his head.

"You ok?"

"Yes, what are you doing?"

Bakura smirked and leaned down and kissed him. Running his tongue along Ryou's closed lips, begging for an entrance. Ryou complied and parted his lips. Bakura darted his tongue in and played around. Pulling back Ryou was panting. Bakura leaned down to his ear.

"Let's get to know each other better. Let's play a game?"

He licked Ryou ear and nibbled it before going to his neck and nibbled at that too. Ryou's eyes widened at what Bakura said before half closing and moaning.

* * *

With Marik and Malik

* * *

Marik pinned Malik to the bed instantly and attacked his neck with kisses, suck and nibbles. Malik moaning in the process. Marik moved to his lips kissing him passionately. Marik's arms went on a journey down Malik's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Malik's own hands did the same, but in the end just ripped it apart. Marik pulled away. He had just finished on the 3rd button. 

"Someone's being inpatient." He said smirking as he ran a hand over Malik's chest that was visible.

"You're doing it slow to torture me, aren't you?" He whined.

Marik nodded with a smirk and continued with the buttons and also kissed and nibbled at his chest and neck causing Malik to moan and pant.

He finished the last button the removed it from Malik's body and discarded it on the floor. He leant over a panting Malik and trailed down to his right nipple and sucked, nipped and twirled with his tongue.

* * *

With Yami and Yugi

* * *

Yami rolled over to face the same direction as Yugi. Moving so he was next to his ear, so he could whisper something. 

"Yugi…I'm gay too."

He leaned back as Yugi turned to face him.

"Really? No joke?"

"Really Yugi, it's not joke. Would I lie to you after all this?"

"I don't know…maybe." Looking at the sheets.

"Yugi…" taking hold of his chin and brought him up to look at him. "I'm not lying or joking. I really do love you."

Yugi started at his eyes long and hard. Looking for any signes of lying or joking. All he could read was love, care and something else… Lust.

Yugi had tear run down his face and curled up into Yami's chest, laughing. Yami smiled and kissed his forehead. Bring his face to look at him; he kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi gasped and Yami took the chance and darted his tongue in. Yugi melted into the kiss. Yami traced Yugi's mouth with his tongue, till he met resistance. Yugi's tongue was battling with his. Yami tempted Yugi's tongue to enter his mouth. Yugi followed and traced his mouth. He pulled away taking deep breaths, so did Yami.

Yami, once recovering rolled Yugi onto his back and straddled his waist. Yugi surprised at this but moan as Yami attacked his neck, with kisses and nibbles.

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

"What sort of game, Bakura?"

"Well, I ask you questions and if you stutter, take a long time to think of an answer or lie. One article of clothing is removed. Starting with the shirt, then chains to the wrists, then the bottoms and then ankles. Want to play?"

'Do I? I'm nervous. What if he takes it further than that? Would I, do I want that? I love him so much, I trust him if he takes it that far. I'm sure it would be…'

"You're taking a long time to answer. Off with the shirt."

Ryou didn't get time to register what happened as his shirt had just been discarded on the floor. He blinked, blushed and then threw his arms over his chest but they didn't stay there long. Bakura took hold of them then put them on either side of his head again.

"Next question. Most embarrassing moment?"

Ryou blinked. "Most embarrassing moment? Um…there was a…no no…I don't know."

Bakura looked him straight in they eye. "You're lying Ryou. There go your wrists."

Bakura took Ryou's arm to the strap on the bedpost. Chaining it there then did the same to the other. Bakura chuckled before leaning down and ran a hand along his chest lightly. Giving the half naked chained teen goose bumps.

"Come on Ryou, most embarrassing moment?"

"Fine. It was 2yrs ago I spilt paint over my bottom and the teacher, right in front of the class. Brown paint."

Bakura cracked up laughing causing Ryou to pout as he waited for Bakura to stop laughing at him. Bakura calmed down enough and thought of another question.

* * *

With Marik and Malik

* * *

Malik moaned and panted as Marik soon did the same to the other. He trailed down to Malik's belly button and dipped his tongue in, showing what his intentions were going to be later. This action caused Malik to moan louder. 

"Marik…if you keep…this up, I'll…cum in my…pants." Malik moaned out.

"Oh really. I better stop this than."

Marik moved back so he straddled his legs and noticed the bulge in Malik's pants. Marik got to work and started unbuckling the belt with one hand, while he massaged his thigh with the other. He got it undone and pulled out a knife. Malik frowned as Marik put it to the cuff of his pants. He sliced the leg material all the way up to the top of his pants. Malik's yes widened as he watched his pants become recked. Marik did the same to the other and massaged his thigh at the same time, Malik moaning in the process. He tossed the knife on the table and stopped his movements. He striped Malik of his clothes and stared. Malik stayed there for a few minutes but got sick of Marik just staring and he flipped their positions.

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

Bakura sat straddling Ryou thinking of a question. Ryou laid there as Bakura thought. His heart pounding in his chest with anticipation.

"Ok Ryou. Was I your first crush?"

"No!" Hoping Bakura couldn't tell he was lying.

"Oh Ryou!" he said in a taunting voice and Ryou knew he was busted. "You're lying. I'm your first crush and lover."

'Oh, no!'

Bakura fiddled with the belt buckle then the button and zip. Undoing them he pulled Ryou's pants off. Sighing in slight disappointment. Ryou was wearing boxers. Ryou thanked himself for that, but knew more questions were coming.

"You're a virgin right?"

"Yes."

"Oh goody. If and when we do, I promise to make it a wonderful experience. Now next question."

Ryou blushed and felt himself hardening as Bakura shifted and massaged his leg. Ryou moaned as he felt Bakura purposely doing it.

"You're becoming stiff. Have you ever masturbated at the thought of me?"

'Oh Ra!' "N-No."

"You're lying, I feel lucky. Off with the boxers."

Bakura whipped them off and stared at his beauty. Ryou blushed red as a tomato. Bakura smirked and massaged both thighs. His member becoming harder.

"You're enjoying this."

'Oh what the heck.' "N-No…"

"You lie, time for your ankles to be chained." He smirked happily.

Ryou just laid there as Bakura tied his ankle to the bedpost. Bakura pouted as he did the first.

"Not as much fun if you just lay there."

"Want me to struggle?"

"Yeah."

He reached for Ryou's ankle, but just before touching it Ryou tossed it to the side and back and all over the place. Bakura's hand trying to catch the runaway ankle. Finally catching it he chained it to the bedpost. He leaned over Ryou and smirked.

* * *

With Yami and Yugi

* * *

Yami started removing Yugi's shirt as he kissed and nibbled his neck. He trailed down and licked Yugi's nipple and twirled it with his tongue. Yugi moaned and shook under him. The nipple hardening he went to the other, giving it the same treatment. His hands busy removing his own shirt. After his article of clothing was gone he trailed his hands down Yugi's side till they reached his pants. Pulling away he looked at a panting Yugi. 

"Do you want this? We can do it when you're more ready. I'll still love you just the same if you don't want this."

"I don't…know. I love you so much. I…I do Yami."

"You sure? It will hurt the first time. Not to mention the aftermath of it."

"I'm sure."

"Ok"

Yami striped of the rest of Yugi's and his clothes. Yugi blushed and watched Yami reach for the table. He opened it and pulled out a tube and placed it on the table. Yami decided to wait and pleasure Yugi first. He leaned down to Yugi's erected member and twirled the tip with his tongue. Yugi gasped, moaned and trusted his hips up unconsciously and Yami pushed his hips back down. Yami then instantly took it in his hot wet cavern. Yugi let out a loud moan as Yami sucked on his member. Yugi unconsciously bucked his hips again and Yami pushed him down. Yugi soon came in Yami's mouth and he drank it all in. Yugi panted heavily as Yami came up and kissed him again.

"Are you really sure?"

"Y-Y-Yes…Y-Yami." He panted out.

Yami nodded and reached for the tube of lube.

* * *

With Marik and Malik

* * *

Marik blinked a few times and soon realised Malik had straddled him and was furiously working at the belt buckle. Undoing it he went to the button and zip. Getting them undone also Marik flipped positions again. Malik pouted and Marik smirked. He sat up and striped off the remaining clothes. Malik just stared as his lover chucked the article of clothing to the floor. He swooped in and kissed him, bring him out of his daydream state. 

Marik cupped Malik's arousal and pumped, viciously. Malik's hands that were on Marik's back scratched down hard, moaning in his mouth at the same time. Marik moaned and pumped harder and faster. Malik moaned again, louder.

"Mar-Marik…I…I…I'm g…"

Marik took the hint and engulfed Malik's arousal, just as Malik cried out and came in his mouth. Marik loved it and drank it all in. He smirked and captured Malik's lips again. Malik kissed back, tasting himself in Marik's mouth. Marik pulled back and stuck three fingers in his mouth. Malik sucked hard on them. Covering them in saliva. Marik pulled them out and kissed Malik again. His hand travelled down to Malik's entrance and he inserted the first finger. Malik gasped and pulled out of the kiss. It felt strange and Marik moved his finger in and out, before inserting the second. Malik shifted a little with the difference as Marik scissored inside him. Feeling Malik relaxed again he inserted the last causing Malik to whimper in pain. He kept his fingers still for a bit before stretching him again. Malik whimper before moaning in pleasure as Marik hit his prostate. He smirked and withdrew his fingers and Malik whimpered at the loss.

"I need something to use as lube, as to not hurt you to much."

Malik caught on and sat up as he pushed his lover down.

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

Ryou gasped not knowing what his lovers smirk meant. Bakura leaned down over his chest and ran his tongue down his chest, stomach, dipping in his navel a few times then travelled down further. His tongue ran down the inside of Ryou's thigh then back up and did the same to the other. Ryou moaned and moaned the whole time. Bakura smirked and trailed his tongue down Ryou's throbbing arousal.

Ryou's breath hitched in his throat. He felt something hot and wet engulf his throbbing arousal. Ryou moaned loudly out Bakura's name. He sucked hard and withdrew to the tip and then back down, purposely scraping his teeth along it as he went. Ryou's moans and pants coming out faster and louder, till he came in Bakura's mouth. Bakura drank it all up and gave a few extra hard sucks to make sure he got it all and also so it caused Ryou to become hard again. He sat up and looked down at his handiwork. Ryou was panting loudly trying to get air in his lungs. Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Bakura, who was still fully clothed and pouted.

"Not fair!"

"What's 'not fair'?"

"You're still dressed and I'm laying here naked and chained down."

"That's how I like it. Here I'll make it even."

Bakura lifted his shirt up slowly. Ryou's eyes following every movement. He couldn't help but watch as his lover striped before his eyes. Bakura discarded the shirt on the floor and his pants soon followed. Ryou so wanted to trail his hands along Bakura's muscular chest. There was one small problem that stopped him. He was still chained to the bed.

"Bakura it's still not fair. You can touch me but I can't. Please unchain me or you get none."

"I don't know if you were trying to be threatening, but if you haven't noticed I could take your innocence now and you couldn't stop me in the least." Ryou's eyes widened and Bakura chuckled. "As I am so nice I won't force you to. I don't want to lose your love."

"Oh yes, so nice, but you still have me chained up."

"Alright I'll unchain you…if you answer two questions. Yes?"

"Yes."

Bakura undid the chains around his ankles and nipped the heels. This caused Ryou to giggle and squirm.

"Next. Will you allow me to take you?"

Ryou blushed deep crimson and timidly nodded. Bakura smiled and swooped in and passionately kissed him. His hands undid the shackles and Ryou's hands came to back of Bakura's head and pulled in closer if that was possible to deepen the kiss. His hands soon trailed down and to his chest and traced the lines there. Fingers twirling the nipples. Bakura soon (while still kissing, occasionally breaking for air) started pressing and rubbing his painful arousal against Ryou's hardening one. Ryou broke away, throwing his head back and moaned before going back in and kissing him again. Bakura reached under the pillow for something and pulled out a tube of lube.

* * *

With Yami and Yugi

* * *

Yami poured a generous amount of lube on his three fingers and put the tube down. He leaned in and kissed Yugi again, as to distract him. He rubbed a finger around a ring of muscle and then carefully pushed it in. Yugi didn't seem too fazed by it so he just let Yugi get comfortable with it first. He next added another and this caused Yugi to whimper and squirm. Yami held him still with his free hand. 

"Shh, its alright. Pain is going to be the first thing you will feel, but the pleasure will take over. I promise."

Yugi nodded a reply as Yami scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him. Yami soon slide the last finger in, causing Yugi to scrunch his eyes shut, before relaxing and opening them. Yami slide his fingers in and out and hit a spot inside Yugi, causing him to cry out loudly.

"D-Do t-t-that again."

"This?" He smirked and thrust his fingers in, hitting his sweet spot, causing the young teen to cry out in pleasure.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…t-that!"

Yami smirked and pulled his fingers out of him. Yugi whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Shh, it'll be nicer once I'm buried inside you."

Yami reached for the tube that had been long forgotten. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and spread it over his throbbing member. Tossing the bottle away he positioned himself between Yugi's legs.

"Wrap you legs around my waist."

Yugi did as he was told and locked his legs around him. Yami grabbed hold of his hips and positioned the young boys entrance. Carefully he pushed into his koi, Yugi closed his eyes as tears leaked out the side, hands clenched in the crimson silk sheets. Once he was fully buried inside him he pulled Yugi's upper body to him. He rubbed soothing circles on his back and kissed his forehead. After a couple of minutes Yugi moved around trying to bury Yami in him more. Yami took hold of Yugi's hips and pulled out to the tip and then pushed back in hitting the boy's spot, sending the boy into a world of pleasure. Yami laid Yugi down on the mattress so that he didn't have to worry about him falling backwards.

"Y-Yami…Faster!…Harder!"

"You sure?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

Yami complied with Yugi's request and pounded into him. Yugi cried out each time. Yami started to vigorously pumped his member in time with his movements. This resulted in Yugi rolling his head from side to side crying out loudly in pleasure. It soon got all too much for the young teen and he came all over Yami and his chest. This caused Yugi to clamp down on Yami's member and he released just after him. Both calling out their lovers name when they came.

* * *

With Marik and Malik

* * *

Marik laying on his back, Malik climbed on his legs, straddling them. He leaned down and nipped lightly at the tip of Marik's member. Receiving a moan from Marik, he very slowly engulfed him. He covered it in his saliva with his tongue. Marik moaned and bucked his hips up at him. Malik smirked and withdrew.

"If I do anymore you'll cum and I won't get to feel you inside me."

"True."

Marik quickly sat up and pulled Malik in to his lap. Malik wrapped his legs around his waist. Marik gripped his hips and guided his entrance so it was over his member. Marik pushed him down so that he was buried to the hilt. Malik cried out and raked his nails along Marik's back. Marik grunted but started thrusting into Malik. Hitting his prostate first time, causing Malik to cry out in pleasure. Marik didn't bother going slow, he just slammed into Malik. Malik getting use to the rhythm started meeting half way. Marik took hold of Malik's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Malik cried out with each thrust, rolling his head from side to side. He came over their chests and it caused Marik to cum inside him. Both crying out each other's name at the top of their lungs.

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

Bakura broke away and Ryou noticed the tube of lube in his hand. He sheepishly nodded and rubbed his member against Bakura's. Gaining a moan from the other. Answering the silent question. Bakura smirked and poured some on three fingers. He kissed Ryou again and at the same time inserted a finger and moved it around. Ryou gasped at the feeling. Bakura inserted another causing Ryou to squirm. He held Ryou down with his free hand.

"Shh, nearly done. Shh."

He scissored his fingers in Ryou before inserting another and thrusting them forward and hit Ryou prostate. He cried out in pleasure and look at Bakura who smirked. He leaned down and kissed Ryou quickly. He removed his fingers and sat between Ryou legs, after covering his member in lube. He put Ryou legs on his shoulders and held his hips. He pulled Ryou to him and buried himself in Ryou. Ryou cried out and Bakura stayed still for a few minutes. Ryou nodded his head for Bakura to continue. Bakura pulled back to the tip before sliding back in. Slowly increasing his speed. Hitting Ryou on the prostate each time. Ryou cried out in pleasure. Bakura wrapped a hand around Ryou's member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Ryou rolled his head from side to side, panting, moaning and crying out in pleasure. Ryou couldn't take much more before he came over his and Bakura's chest. Bakura came just after Ryou. Both crying out each other's name. Bakura pulled out and flopped down next to Ryou.

* * *

Please review 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all my reviewers:

girloffire

Yami the Vixen

herPRINCEVINNIE

goodemily547

lady Alexas

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

sateroutlaw

Atemu Yugi Lover34

hermione494

kuan5555

MalikLove

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

_\Bakura to Ryou\_

_/Ryou to Bakura/_

"_**Vampiric speak"

* * *

**_Chapter 17

* * *

With Yami and Yugi

* * *

Yami pulled out of Yugi and rolled over and laid down next to him. Yugi panting for breath, sweat rolling off his face. Yami rolled over to face him. He smiled at Yugi. Who turned his face and looked at him and returned the smile.

"You…ok?"

"Yeah, just…tired now…That was…amazing."

"You thought…it wouldn't…be?"

"Never…just better…than I thought…it would be."

\Glad. Let's get some sleep. We have school tomorrow, but I don't think we will be going.\

/No I have to go. I have missed enough school already./

\Ok. Sleep.\

/Night Yami, I love you./

\I love you to aibou.\

Yugi crawled next to Yami's body and snuggled in as Yami wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Yugi yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Yami watched him for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

* * *

With Marik and Malik

* * *

Marik collapsed on top of Malik but quickly shifted off him and pulled out of him. He leaned up on his elbows and looked down at him. He smirked and leaned down and kissed him. Malik kissed back and rubbed his arousal against Marik who moaned. 

"You want to go again?" Marik asked.

"Yeah sure."

Marik smirked at Malik and kissed him again and went for a second round.

* * *

With Bakura and Ryou

* * *

Bakura pulled out of Ryou and pulled the young teen into his arms and nuzzled his hair. Ryou kissed Bakura on the cheek and laid in his arms happily resting his head on his chest. Bakura pulled the sheet over them and kissed Ryou forehead before drifting off to sleep. Not before growling at the noise that Marik and Malik were making.

* * *

With Yami and Yugi

* * *

Next morning Yugi woke up at 6am. He rolled over and saw the clock and sat up quickly. In the process caused pain to shoot up his backside. He groaned and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He went to stand up but a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to a strong tanned chest. 

"Morning Yugi love. Where are you going?"

"Morning Yami. To get ready for school. Its Monday remembers?"

"Yeah I remember. How are you feeling?"

"Fine why?" Yugi lied.

"No reason." He smirked.

"Ok. Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I want you to stay."

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the chest before kissing him on the lips. "We have school get up."

Yugi pulled out of Yami's grip and stood up. He wobbled on his feet. His back ached and he grasped the bedside table. He turned to Yami. He saw Yami smirk and he looked down at himself and blushed.

"Where are my school clothes?"

"In the cupboard over there."

"Thanks."

Yugi painfully walked over and pulled out his clothes. He quickly slipped on his boxers and pants much to Yami's disappointment. Yugi heard a groan from Yami and looked over to see him pouting and watching him. He stuck his tongue out at him. Yami smirked.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it for some good."

Yugi gave a playful glare and pulled on the rest of his clothes. He turned back to Yami who was still in bed.

"Get out of bed and get dressed for school."

"No."

Yami pulled the sheet over his face and refused to get up. Yugi shook his head and walked back over and pulled the sheet off him to find Yami bolt up and grasp him and pull him back down. Yugi gave a small cry of surprise laced with a bit of pain.

"You hurt don't you?"

"Yes. Now get up."

He struggled out of Yami's grip and walked to the door.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Good." Yugi walked out and closed the door.

The others woke with the same feeling, well maybe not the vampires but defiantly the humans. Sore backsides that hurt from last night's activities. Yugi walked down the hall, Malik and Ryou joining him. All noticing each others limping all blushed.

"You?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep."

They left it at that and walked into the kitchen, set out making breakfast. 5 mins passed and they realised their boyfriends were yet to join them.

"Yami!"

"Bakura!"

"Marik!"

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" they bellowed at the same time.

Needless to say the vampires were there in 5mins with their uniforms on.

"Geez, cranky much?" Yami asked sitting down at the table.

"Well if someone told me I would be in a _bit_ of pain the next morning then I wouldn't be."

"Yeah." Ryou and Malik agreed, causing the vampires to gulp.

"Do you have 'Advil' or some kind of painkillers here?" Yugi asked sweetly.

"Yeah in here."

Yami stood up and walked to the cupboards. Searching around he pulled out what he was after. A full packet of Advil. Handing it to Yugi.

"That what you were after?"

"Yes, thankyou."

Yugi scrambled around the kitchen making breakfast, with a limp. Yami asked for him to sit down and let him do the breakfast. Yugi refused, much to Yami's disappointment.

\Are you sure you want to go to school?\

/Yes/

\But your back is…\

/It's fine Yami. I'll live, it's just a sore back, now eat./

Yugi sat toast down on the table along with what ever spreads were in the fridge. (A/N: Use your imagination.)

Finished breakfast, washed it up. Yugi slipped in for a shower. He wasn't going to go to school without having one. After washing off he got re-dressed and went and did homework till 7:20.

The vampires got their koi and teleported to the school, well the forest at the back of the school grounds. They walked to the tree where they sat at lunch and met up with Jou, Seto and Honda. Talking till the bell went for the start of school. Well everyone talked but Yugi, he worked on his schoolwork he had to catch up on.

Walking through the school to their lockers and got work out for their first to lesson, Yugi, Ryou and Malik had music, well it was actually singing and also Maths B. Yami, Bakura and Marik had Tech Studies and Maths B. Before classes they headed off to homeroom. Pulling their seats together they sat their lovers in their laps. As soon as the teacher arrived Yugi went and spoke with her and explained he had lost all energy so he was unable to come to school. She brought the excuse and sent him to his seat and he sat on Yami's lap again.

\She buy it?\ Yugi nodded.

"Class?"

Everyone went quiet instantly. They were all scared of her. She would just stare right at you with a blank face that caused so many new students in Grade 8 to faint from fright, piss their pants or run out of the room crying. Even when Yugi walked up to her before he was scared.

"Ok, first the notices. There is a winter concert, we are looking for young talents to participate and show what they can do. Just enrol with the music teacher Ms Norris and put down what you plan on doing. There is a small fee of $10 each, not per act just the person. Friday is the cut off, auditions are Thursday and Friday this week, just to make sure that you know what you are doing."

While the teacher was talking Ryou, Malik and Yugi looked at each other and nodded their heads, to say 'let's do it'.

"Yugi, Ryou and Malik!" Said people jumped and set their eyes on the teacher. "I expect you will be entering?" All three nodded their heads. "Good. I've heard you three singing in the practice room, I must say you are really good. But have never heard you perform. I look forward to it."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik smiled, before she went back to reading the notices. Once the notices were read the students were free to talk.

"I can't wait to hear it either." Bakura purred in Ryou's ear, turning Ryou red.

"What are we going…eep! Yami s-stop!"

Yami was in the process of running his hand on the inside of Yugi's leg. The gang just laughed as Yami pouted and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"A-As I was saying. Ryou, Malik what are we going to sing?"

"Don't know."

"We should decide during Music. I'm sure if we sigh up Ms Norris will give us time to decide what to sing." Malik suggested.

"Yeah great idea. We should sigh up as soon as we get to class." Yugi suggested. "Oh, I don't think I will be able to do it."

"What? Why?" Yami asked, all of the others were speechless.

"I don't have the entrance fee money. I don't have _any_ money anymore." Yami chuckled. "It's not funny Yami, I really wanted to do it."

"Here" Yami pulled out $10 from his wallet and gave it to Yugi. "Now you do."

"Y-Yami I…I can't accept this." Putting it in his hand.

"Yes you can and you _will_. I want you to have fun, plus I'm looking after you now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts."

Yugi put it in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Thankyou Yami." He said in his ear. "Thankyou so much."

Yami chuckled as the bell went. All got up, grabbed their stuff and walked out of the room hand in hand with their lovers. Saying goodbye and headed to their respective classes. Many people mainly girls, grew jealous that the three 'outcasts' were holding hands with the new 'most popular' people in school.

* * *

"What do you think they'll sing?" Malik asked as he sanded back his wooden chair. 

"Don't know, but I do know it'll be great." Bakura said sanding the tabletop.

"Aww, Bakura's becoming soft. Don't you think Marik?" Yami said as he sanded another chair.

"Yep."

"_**Shut up, Baka Pharaoh!"**_ Bakura growled at Yami, who ignored him and worked on his part of the assignment.

They had to make something practical in a group of three and decided on table and chairs as the hide out needed a new one.

"Asshole." Bakura muttered under his breath.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked over to their music teacher Ms Norris. 

"Excuse me Ms Norris?" Yugi asked shyly.

"Yes boys?"

"Um… we were wondering if we could sigh you for the concert?"

"Of course. You boys can go ahead and start preparing for what you are going to do and don't worry about the auditions you don't need to. Also these lessons you can use to rehearse."

"Thankyou Ms Norris." They said surprised.

"Go to practice room 2. I'll bring the sigh up sheet in during the lesson."

"Yes Ms."

Yugi Ryou and Malik raced and I mean literally raced to the practice room. Their teacher just shook her head.

Yugi closed the door and pulled out their folders of lyrics, Ryou grabbed all their CD's, and Malik grabbed the CD player from the cupboard.

"So what songs?" Yugi asked.

"Songs?" Malik replied, confused.

"Yeah, songs. What you only wanted to sing one?"

"No just how many did you want to sing?"

"Don't know? A couple?" Looking over to Ryou.

"Yeah. How about we choose one each. We still have to _all _agree on it though."

"Deal."

"Let's get started."

The three spent the whole lesson going through the lyrics and picking out the ones they liked. Malik couldn't choose so they just decided on two songs. The teacher came in and signed them up for the concert. They gave their money and went through the 2 songs and highlighted the sections they would sing on their photocopied sheets.

"Ok, now the bells going to go soon, so let's practice by ourselves for tonight. I still have _heaps_ of work to catch up on." Yugi said.

"Yeah that's fine. Better pack up."

All nodding they packed up and headed off the maths class. They sat in their seats and pulled out their txt books as their lovers came in, sitting down next to them.

* * *

The day went by fast for them all. The boys still walked with a limp but they ignored the pain and forgot easily with all their excitement. Heading home, homework, dinner, TV, snuggle up with lover if you were the spiky haired males.

* * *

Next day they all met at school at their usual place. Everyone but Bakura. They waited till first bell thinking he could be late. Soon having to head in Ryou was a little worried as he headed to his and Bakura's locker. 

"Were is he?" Ryou said as he walked inside.

"Don't know Ryou. Did you try to contact him?"

"Yes but nothing. I'll try again."

_/Bakura, where are you?/_

No reply.

_/Bakura? Please talk to me./_

Still nothing.

"Nothing. It's like he's not even there anymore. Did you send him on a mission Yami?"

"No the council would have contacted me first along with Marik for authorisation to send Bakura away. I have no idea where he is and if he has not contacted anyone in 72hrs he is in trouble."

"Ok, but why would he be in trouble?" Ryou asked as he opened his locker as Yami and Marik opened theirs and their look a-likes.

"We have to log in every 72hrs. Well, not all of our kind. Just ones in the council and of high level."

"Ok. Don't get to angry with him please?"

"I'll see."

"Ok, let's get to class."

/Yami he's ok right?/

\I hope so. If he's on a mission then he won't log in for his safety. But he's good at still logging in without being caught. Marik, Bakura and I are the best in stealth, combat and strategies. So he should be fine.\

/Ok if you say so./

* * *

Please review 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the music used in this chapter. That belongs to Ricki Lee.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Protector Of The Nameless

girloffire

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

totallyinlovewithed

goodemily547

HP Girl 28

Yami the Vixen

Shamise

sateroutlaw

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami/

**\Marik to Malik\**

**/Malik to Marik/**

"Vampiric speak"

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

During those two weeks of Bakura's disappearance, Yugi got the stuff in his grandfathers will, the money, the game shop and all other possessions, if those were still there. But he did get his grandfathers money that was in the bank. The police had come to see him and get a statement about what happened with his father and what he did to him. Also how the game shop got on fire. Yami after that had taken him to go get clothes so that he didn't have to always wear his school uniform. Yugi also brought a photo frame with the money that was his grandfather's, so that he could put the photo of him and his grandfather in a nicer one. 

Ryou basically continued his life like Bakura had never come into it. He did miss him and it made him depressed at night and when he was walking to and from school. But he kept his depression hidden from his friends and co-workers when he went to work. He didn't need them to be worried about him.

Malik had fun with Marik when he wasn't working. But his life was kept secret from the others and what he did was kept from them, as it was very nice. He was glad to have Marik and he could share it with him.

Two weeks after Bakura's disappearance – Day of concert!

During school hours, the students in the concert had the whole day to practice at the theatre, meaning no school for them, a full dress rehearsal. They went through the concert twice, a lunch break in between.

After rehearsal they all went back to Yami's apartment to relax, practice songs, shower, have dinner and then go back to the actual concert itself.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat in the dressing room going over the lyrics and getting ready. All in jeans, black jacket and black boots. Yugi wore a red shirt, Ryou wore a black top and Malik wore a lilac shirt matching his eyes. All had kohl lining their eyelashes and shirts were sleeveless.

Yugi was pacing up and down the room. Ryou and Malik watching him getting rather dizzy. Yugi was so nervous. His hands were fidgeting as he walked around.

"Yugi…" Ryou said to gain his attention.  
"Yes?"

"Sit down. What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. How can you guys be so calm? Ryou you're doing one pretty much by yourself. Sorry, no offence Malik."

"None taken. He is anyway."

"I just am. I'm not thinking about it."

"What if we stuff up?"

"We wont' Yugi. We know it off by heart. Just don't look out into the audience if you are nervous or look at Yami, ok?"

"Ok. We're up in a minute let's go?"

* * *

Yami and Marik headed down the isle to their seats to find Bakura there in the seat they booked for him just in case he came back in time to see the concert. He was leather pants and top, all black. 

"Hi Yami, Marik."

"_**You're in so much **_**SHIT**_** when we get out of here. Ryou has been so depressed thanks to **_**you**_**. You closed your side of the link and he came to the conclusion you died last week, as he couldn't reach you for the two weeks you disappeared. The council didn't even know where you were. Ryou walked around trying to contacted you pretty much all day everyday. Last week as he'd been so worried he thought you died! He didn't want to believe it but it always found a way into his head. **_**DEAD**_**! Bakura we all thought it."**_ Yami wanted to scream, but didn't.

"_**He does? I didn't mean to."**_

"_**Doesn't matter now. (Sigh) Let's just enjoy the show."**_

It was half an hour til their lovers were on stage. They were beautiful to them. They look so, so beautiful. The announcer announced them on stage and as they walked on said who they were. Then Yugi stepped forward.

"The first song we are going to sing is 'Breathe' by Ricki Lee."

Yugi stepped back with Ryou and Malik as the music started.

"Yugi: Why do all the lonely people go?

Friends they thought they knew don't want to know

Ryou: Try to find a place to hide,

As they fall into their place.

Malik: Someone catch them please.

All: Everybody hurts, everybody aches.

Everybody falls, everybody breaks.

Just breathe, let it out, and breathe.

Everybody cuts, everybody bleeds.

Every hidden scar is just to find, so.

Breathe, let it out, and breathe. Just breathe.

Yugi: Can you feel the circus in your head?

Don't you know the reasoning is mislead?

Malik: So say love if you give a damn, is slowly killing you.

And don't you feel it too.

All: Everybody hurts,

Everybody aches,

Everybody falls,

Everybody breaks.

Ryou: Just breathe, let it out, and breathe.

All: Everybody cuts,

Everybody bleeds,

Every hidden scar is just to find, so,

Just breathe, let it out, and breathe.

Just breathe.

Yugi: Where do all the lonely people go?

Malik: Stand up if you give a damn.

All: Everybody hurts,

Everybody aches.

Everybody falls,

Everybody breaks.

Ryou: Just breathe, let it out, and breathe. Come on and breathe.

All: Everybody cuts,

Everybody bleeds,

Every hidden scar is just to find, so.

Just breathe, let it out, and breathe. Come on and breathe.

Everybody hurts,

Everybody aches, (Do you know what I'm saying?) - Malik

Everybody falls,

Everybody breaks

Just breathe, let it out, and breathe. Come on and breathe.

Everybody cuts, everybody bleeds,

Every hidden scar is justified.

So just breathe, let it out, and breathe. Come on and breathe."

As the song ended Yugi took a deep breath. His nerves had calmed down and he was enjoying himself a lot. He had to thank Yami after, face to face.

\Yugi, well done. You're doing great.\

/Thanks Yami./

**\Malik-pretty, you sound great.\**

**/Thanks. Is Bakura here?/**

**\Yes\**

**/Good. After, bring him to the back stage door. I'll be there./**

**\Ok\**

Malik walked forward. "The last dong we will sing is 'Love is all around' also by Ricki Lee."

The music started up and Malik walked back to the others.

"Yugi: We were always together

You knew every thought that I had

My wish was your command

Malik and Ryou started clapping their hands above their heads, causing the audience to clap in time, as Yugi continued singing.

Like a match made in heaven

Then we took it right back to earth

And things got out of hand.

Malik and Ryou stopped clapping and started singing.

All: But now I look into you're eyes  
I feel something I can't disguise  
It's like I'm meeting someone new  
Makes me wanna get it with you

Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around  
Love is all around

Yugi and Ryou started clapping their hands above their heads, urging the audience to join in.

Malik: I was walking in circles  
Used to know the way  
but I couldn't find it anymore  
I thought the world had no colours  
Tried to eat, but nothing would taste  
The same as before

Yugi and Ryou stopped clapping and started singing.

All: But now I look into your eyes  
I feel something I can't disguise  
It's like I'm meeting someone new  
Makes me wanna get it with you

Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around  
Love is all around

Yugi and Malik started clapping their hands about their heads, urging the audience to in.

Ryou: We can have a good time, and take the bad times  
Just remember when your down  
I will stay beside you, your heart will guide you  
Baby love is all around-Love is all around

Yugi and Malik stopped clapping and started singing.

All: Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around

Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
And what we lost is found, Love is all around  
And do you think of me, like I think of you  
Can you hear the sound, love is all around  
Love is all around."

As the song ended there was an applause and the three bowed before walking off as the next group came on. They made it back to their dressing room. Yugi was smiling the whole time.

"That was so cool. That was fun. I'm going to see Yami. Have fun for your song Ryou, Malik. I'll be cheering for you."

"Alright Yugi." Ryou said sitting down and resting his eyes.

"Ryou, I'm going to see Marik. I'll be at the stage when our turn is up."

"Alright."

"Bye" the two said as they left leaving Ryou alone.

Once out of hearing distance. Yugi spoke up.

"Why are you coming? You could just get Marik to come in with you."

"No I'm collecting someone who is going to sing in my place. Don't say anything to Bakura. Just say hi and go ok? You'll see what I mean later. Ryou might hate me later though. But all well."

"Ok. If you know what you're doing?"

"Yep."

Yugi pushed the backstage doors open and saw Bakura and Marik standing there waiting. Yugi said 'hi' and hurried off to where he saw Yami, after Marik gave him the seat and row number. Bakura allowed himself to be dragged backstage and to a practice music room. A long way away from the dressing room Ryou was in.

"Ok that's enough. What's going on?"

Malik and Marik looked at each other before Malik spoke.

"I want you to take my place in the next song at the end of the show with Ryou. Ryou was hoping you would be here to hear it. But I think it would be better if you sung it with him. It might change his mind, when he realises you aren't dead."

"Me, sing? Hell no!"

"Come on Bakura. I've heard you sing hundreds of times, you sound great."

"Yeah, my showerhead is really impressed." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Just do it." Marik said.

"How am I meant to learn a new song an hour before you're…we're meant to do it."

"Like this."

Malik put the CD in the CD player and handed him lyrics and pressed play and started singing Ryou's part. Bakura stared at the lyrics as Malik sung waiting for his part.

* * *

Please review 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own song used in this chapter. It's from High School Musical 2, 'Gotta Go My Own Way'.

Thanks for all my great reviewers from my reviewers, I enjoyed them.

Yami the Vixen

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

girloffire

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

sateroutlaw

Shamise

totallyinlovewithed

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Yugi sat on Yami's lap and laid his head on Yami's shoulder watching the show. There was a couple on the stage dancing. 

\Yugi you did beautifully and look stunning.\

/T-Thankyou Yami./ Yugi blushed. /Yami I want to thankyou so much for the money so I could do this. I enjoyed myself so much. I've never done anything like that before. Thankyou./

Yugi gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead.

\You're welcome Yugi. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It defiantly showed.\

They watched for another hour waiting for Ryou's song that Yugi knew Bakura was taking over. Yugi told Yami what he thought was going on and hoped Ryou wouldn't be mad with Malik.

* * *

Malik walked back to the dressing room and grabbed the kohl and told Ryou he would meet him at the steps to the stage. He then hurried back to the practice room that was close to the stage. You couldn't hear anything that came out of there on stage. 

Malik walked in and handed Bakura the kohl to put on, which he did. Malik then took it from him and dragged Bakura to the steps and hid him on the other side of the stage, the side Ryou wasn't going to walk on from, and approached the announcer before he announced Ryou and him.

He told him to change the name but put unknown as someone else was going to sing in his place and that the person would come on stage just before it was his turn. The announcer said it was alright and told him to get a microphone for the person and take it to him. Malik thanked him and did just that. He gave the microphone he received and gave it to Bakura before going to where he would meet Ryou.

He saw Ryou there and grabbed a microphone just so Ryou wouldn't get suspicious. He told him he would walk on just before it was his turn to sing and Ryou said that was a great idea and agreed. The announcer walked on stage and announced Ryou and a unknown singer, which caused Ryou to frown and look at Malik who just pushed him out. The music started and very soon after Ryou started singing.

"Ryou: I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us

Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged

It's hard to say, but I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.

We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,

But I get my hopes up

And I watch them fall ev'ry time.

Another colour turns to grey,

And it's just too hard to watch it all

Slowly fade away.

I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.

We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way."

Bakura walked out from the other side of the stage while Ryou was singing, going unnoticed by the other, but not by the audience. As he started singing it caused Ryou to jump and look at behind him.

"Bakura: What about us?

What about ev'rything we've been through?

Ryou: What about trust?

Bakura: You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Ryou: And what about me?"

Tears built up in Ryou's eyes as he continued singing.

"Bakura: What am I supposed to do?

Ryou: I gotta leave but I'll miss you."

At this Ryou's tears fell down his face. He couldn't keep them trapped in his eyelashes anymore there was just too much so they ran down his face. Lucky the kohl wouldn't run.

"Bakura: I'll miss you

Ryou: So

I've got to move on and be who I am

Bakura: Why do you have to go?

Ryou: I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.

Bakura: I'm trying to understand.

Ryou: We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now,

Bakura: I want you to stay.

Ryou: I wanna go my own way.

I've got to move on and be who I am

Bakura: What about us?

Ryou: I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.

Bakura: I'm trying to understand.

Ryou: We might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now,

I gotta go my own way.

I gotta go my own way.

I gotta go my own way."

At the end of the song Ryou bowed quickly before he walked off stage then out of sight, he ran to the dressing room.

* * *

Bakura bowed and walked off stage. He stood in front of Malik and sighed as he handed back the microphone to one of the tech guys. 

"I don't think that worked. He ran off crying."

"Go see him Bakura. Now!"

* * *

Bakura walked to the dressing room and walked in. He saw Ryou sitting in front of a mirror, tears running down his face as he cleaned off the kohl from his face. As soon as he finished he looked back at the mirror and saw Bakura standing there in the room. He turned around on the chair and stared at the floor. 

"Ryou?"

"I can't believe you Bakura!"

"Ryou let me explain…"

"No! You disappear for two weeks. Two weeks, Bakura. The day after you made out with me and with out a note or told me through the link. Even through the link I couldn't contact you. You closed it. I thought you were dead, Bakura. Dead!"

"I know, I…"

"I can't believe how stupid I was to trust you to take my innocence or even really love me. It's over Bakura, it's over."

Ryou got up and ran out the door. Tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe Bakura. He disappeared for two weeks and then turns up and sings with him on stage. Ryou pushed open the back stage doors and ran past Yugi and Yami who were just about to walk in.

"Ryou? Ryou wh…"

"No Yugi, let him go. He needs to calm down."

* * *

Bakura just watched as Ryou ran out the door. He couldn't even stop him. He was just frozen on the spot. Did Ryou really believe that he didn't love him. He didn't even think of Ryou before he left, he didn't realise it would hurt that much. Bakura walked over and sat on the couch, resting his head in his hands. 

"Bakura what happened?" Yami asked as he and the other 3 walked in.

"It's over." Was all Bakura could say.

"What do you mean? What's 'over'?"

"Me and Ryou. He just said we're over." Bakura tried to keep his tears from coming out but failed miserably. "I'm going. See you later."

"Bakura!" Yami said to stop him. "You need to go see the council. I'll be there soon with Marik. We need to know where you have been for the last two weeks."

"Fine Yami, I'll be there."

Bakura walked out of the room and headed home, not bothering to watch the rest of the show. Not before bypassing the park for a late night snack.

* * *

Ryou ran down the sidewalk all the way home. He didn't want to stop till he got home afraid Bakura would stop him. He knew Bakura could just teleport into his apartment if he really wanted to. Opening the front door of the apartment blocks he stepped in thankful to be out of the cold weather. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor where his apartment was. When he arrived there he noticed a piece of paper on his door. Taking it off he read it through carefully. 

_Notice of Eviction._

_I am sorry to say your contract with us has been terminated and as of this fact. You have been evicted from this apartment as of not being able to pay rent for it. Please leave the building by 6pm tonight with your personal belongings. If not, the items you posses will be thrown away. _

_This eviction is unnegotiable. There are new tenets coming in 2days and are taking this apartment. _

_Thankyou for you co-operation._

Ryou fell to his knees. He was evicted, but he always paid his rent.

'Why what was the date today, 21 of November. Rent money was due 4 days ago. No!' "God damn it. How could I forget."

Ryou looked back down at the notice to see a small note made from a pen.

_Ryou I'm sorry to hear you have been evicted. I took the liberty of putting you personal belongings in a storage shed. But unfortunately I'm going away for a few days and I can't leave the key so you can't get to them. I hope you have somewhere to go. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. When I get back I'll bring the key straight to your school. _

_Once again I'm sorry for what has happened to you. _

_Neighbour from apartment no:13._

Ryou sighed to himself. At least all his stuff was safe. But he had nowhere to go. Sighing again he picked himself up and walked back down the stairs and out of the building. Not before dropping his key in the landlord's mailbox.

He wrapped his coat around himself more and trudged off through the streets. He could go to Malik's but that was on the other side of town. He would make it there at god knows what time and he would be asleep. Yami and Yugi were closer still, but they only had one bedroom and were also most likely asleep. Sighing again with nowhere to go he walked off to the park and curled up under a large tree that sheltered him from the wind. It was cold but he could deal with it and could sleep, thankful for his warm coat and clothing.

* * *

All meeting at school the next day under the tree. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were getting complements about their performance and the one Ryou and Bakura did. Ryou just put on a happy face at that part. Once the complements stopped coming for a bit, he needed to tell his friends what happened the night before. 

"Guys I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"You won't be able to contact me on my apartment number anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I was evicted last night at 6. Thankfully the person in apartment 13 put my stuff in a storage shed. "

"Where are you staying Ryou?"

"Ahh, at the neighbours, till I can find a place to stay."

"Why not make up with Bakura? He would let you stay at his." Yugi suggested.

"No. I'm not talking with him. It's over. Don't say a single thing to him about this."

"Alright Ryou." They said as the bell went for them to head off to class.

* * *

The whole day Bakura tried to talk to Ryou, but was ignored like he wasn't even there. He even tried through the mind link. But that just got Ryou to scream at him in class. And made up an excuse that Bakura was whispering at him and wouldn't stop staring at him. Well Bakura was doing that but it was more just to cover up his out burst. 

The teacher and students were even surprised at the outburst. But the most surprised person was Bakura. Bakura ended up sinking back in his seat for the rest of the lesson staring at Ryou's back. This just caused Ryou to forget everything around him and get depressed. He still loved Bakura, but what he did really upset him.

The rest of the day both Bakura and Ryou walked around the school depressed. Not really thinking. Bakura not as depressed as Ryou, but could tell something was defiantly wrong with him. He confronted Yami and the others but they said they weren't allowed to say what was wrong. This pissed Bakura off so much.

* * *

The end of the day came and Ryou walked off to the park and around that part of the city not doing much. He didn't have any homework so he really didn't have to sit down and write. He did accidentally bump in to someone, causing the person to drop a knife they owned into a pill of leaves and not noticed. Then he was beaten up for bumping the person. 

Once they left Ryou picked up the knife. He looked at it. It was lovely. Gold handle with a black dragon engraved on it. He put it in his bag and walked to the tree he slept under the night before. It was already dark and cold when he got there so he sat down, but the full moon was out that night. He took out the knife from his bag and twirled it around in his hand. It was beautiful, shining in the moonlight. Ryou pulled his coat around him again, but the cold never left him. He looked at the knife again.

A way out. A way to leave his cruel, cold life behind. A way that no one would know that he was depressed enough to think of it till he was gone. Suicide was the only way. He loved Bakura but the way he didn't tell him where he was upset him the most. The way Bakura would only try to talk to him at school and not after, hurt as well. It hurt that his father didn't want to talk to him anymore. Just because he was gay. He always told Ryou that he would love him no matter what. But when he found out he was gay, he stopped loving him and stopped sending money for rent.

Ryou made up his mind. He took off his coat and pulled the sleeve up on his school jacket and slit his left wrist deeply a couple of times and did the same to the other. It took a few minutes before he felt dizzy and tired. He laid down on the ground before loosing consciousness completely. His last thoughts were.

'I love you Bakura'

* * *

Please review. 


	20. Chapter 20 Replaced

Thanks for all my review:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

lady Alexas

sateroutlaw

girloffire

Shamise

kuan5555

totallyinlovewithed

dragonlady222

MalikLove

Yami the Vixen

* * *

"_**Vampiric speak"**_ By Bakura, Yami and Marik.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Bakura walked through the park just after sunset. He was bored, depressed and felt hungry. He had taken a couple of victims by surprise, before removing their bodies from existence. He continued walking around the park thinking of what happened when he approached Ryou that.

* * *

"_Ryou can I talk to you please?" Bakura asked as he watched Ryou writing some notes on a page of strange lined paper (music lined paper)._

_Ryou was sitting in the library during study and working on a song he was writing. It was Ryou's favourite thing to do. He enjoyed it so much. But never let anyone but Yugi, Malik and sometimes the music teachers read them as they shared the same passion for music as he did. _

"_No Bakura, I don't want to speak to you." Ryou said as he continued writing the notes down as he hummed the song in his head. _

"_Please I really want to explain what happened."_

"_I don't want to hear it Bakura. Quite frankly I don't want to know and don't care." Bakura could _just_ hear Ryou voice tremble as he spoke his words._

"_Please Ryou?"_

"_NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BAKURA!!!" Ryou screamed at him, before grabbing his stuff and bolted out of the library, leaving a stunned Bakura for the second time that day._

_Bakura slowly walked out of the library, he could sense his others sadness and despair. He blamed himself for it all the time. He had sent another one that he loved away from him. It confused him how he could just always stay living his life. Well a lively as he could get as he was the walking dead.

* * *

_

He sighed as he walked around the park. The moon lighting his way. It shone on his hair causing it shine silvery in the light. Even if it had been pitch black he still could have seen where he was walking. The light just made it easier.

He stopped when he smelt blood. It was blood that he had tasted before, he could tell. He followed his nose to where the source was.

What he saw made his heart stop beating for a second. He may have been a vampire. But for him to have his blood still circulate his body he needed his heart to push it around. He was still living, so to speak.

There was Ryou on the ground with a knife in his lax grip and wrists slowly bleeding. He was laying in a puddle of blood. A small faint smile on his lips.

Bakura raced forward and removed his coat and used the knife that was in Ryou's hand to rip off some strips of material. He wrapped them firmly around Ryou's cut wrists, put the coat back on and lifted him in his arms. He could hear Ryou's heart beating slowly in the silent night.

He cursed himself for being so stupid for not telling Ryou where he went. He blamed himself for this and would always if Ryou died. He stopped talking and insulting himself and stood up with Ryou in his arms. Ryou unconsciously gripped Bakura's coat in his hands weakly. He let a small smile cross his face before he teleported across from the hospital and ran in.

"Help! Someone help!" He screamed, scaring some patients in the room.

A nurse raced forward to him. "What happened?"

"He tried to commit suicide."

"Ok bring him over. We need to stabilize him. Do you know how long he has been losing blood for?"

"No. I found a few minutes ago. There was a rather large puddle of blood though."

"Ok put him on the bed. We need to stop the bleeding quickly."

Bakura nodded and put Ryou on the bed, but when he stood up to his full height, Ryou's hands were still clutched in his coat. Bakura frowned before loosening the fingers from the coat. Ryou whimpered as they took him away. Bakura stood there till Ryou disappeared and he went and sat down. Ryou's blood was all over his coat; well what was left of it and his pants. He needed a fresh pair but he wasn't going to leave the hospital till he saw Ryou open his eyes.

He stood up and approached the front desk where a lady sat behind.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"May I borrow the phone? I don't have any money on me to use the pay phone."

"Certainly." She said placing the phone on the bench.

"Thankyou."

Bakura pick up the receiver and held it to his ear before dialling in Yami's apartment number. He waited for a minute before he heard someone answer.

"Hello?" It was Yugi and he was giggling.

"Hi Yugi, it's Bakura. Can… Can I speak to Yami, please?" Bakura trying to hold back the trembling that threatened to make itself known in his voice.

"Sure I'll go get him. Is everything alright? You sound upset."

"Not really, but I need to speak to him."

"Here." "Yami its Bakura he sounds upset."

The next voice Bakura heard was Yami's. "Bakura? What's wrong?"

"Yami, I need you to get me some new clothes and coat mine are kind of bloody. Ryou's at the hospital, I'm not leaving till I see him open his eyes. Could you grab me some from my apartment?"

"Of course I'll get them right away. I'll be there in 5."

"Thankyou Yami."

He hung up and thanked the receptionist and went and sat down. He put his head in his hands and cried. Bakura hadn't cried in more than 100yrs. He sat there crying for 5mins, waiting for Yami to come.

* * *

Yami walked through the door with Yugi in toe, along with Marik and Malik. Seeing Bakura sitting with his head in his hands they ran over. 

"Bakura?"

Bakura lifted his head up and everyone saw he was crying. He had blood on his clothes and it made everyone immediately worried. Bakura wiped away the tears from his face.

"Hi."

"Here are the clothes. I got you your cell and wallet too." Yami said handing over the bag with his stuff.

"Thanks."

"What happened to Ryou?" Yugi and Malik asked at the same time.

"He…He tried to… to kill himself." Bakura put his head in his hands again and cried, his bag of clothes dropped at his feet.

There was a gasp from everyone and Yami sat next to him and put his arm around Bakura to comfort him. Allowing Bakura to cry in his shoulder. It was 10 minutes before he calmed down and Yami took him to the bathroom to change.

They spent the next half an hour sitting together in the waiting room in silence. So many things were going through their minds as to why Ryou would do such a thing. Then Yugi thought of something.

"Bakura where did you find him?"

"At the park. He was lying under a tree with a knife in his hand." The image of Ryou lying on the ground in a puddle of blood coming back to him.

Ten more minutes past till a doctor came out and approached them.

"Who found the young boy?"

"I did. How is Ryou?"

"We have stopped the bleeding but we have none of his blood type here at the hospital. Are you his brother?"

"No."

"How do you know him?"

"He was my boyfriend. We broke up two days ago."

"Is there a relative you can contact for him?"

"No his fathers on a dig and doesn't speak with him and his mothers dead."

"Ok. Are you willing to have your blood tested to see if it's a match to his and donate blood."

"Yes!"

"Ok come with me. And we will test your blood and let you see the boy."

"Can they come and see him?"

"Once we have transfer blood to him. And he is stable. For now just you. I will come and get them as soon as he is stable enough."

"Ok."

"_**Bakura!"**_ Bakura turned to look at Yami and Marik. _**"Make sure you remove the vampire DNA from your blood that's going to Ryou otherwise you will change him. I don't think he will thankyou for changing him, since you aren't even talking."**_

"_**Yeah, I will thanks."**_

"_**And Bakura… Good luck."**_

Bakura followed the doctor to a room, where the nurse took a sample of blood from his finger and tested it against Ryou's to see if it was a match. Bakura just sat there thinking of if Ryou would make it if his blood wasn't a match.

5mins past and the nurse got the results back. She hurried Bakura out of the room and to where Ryou was. They didn't have time to transfer it to a bag; they needed to get the blood into him immediately. Bakura sat in a chair that was next to the bed while the nurse fiddled around with doing the blood transfusion.

Bakura sat there just staring at Ryou, wishing he could see those doe brown eyes to just open up and look at him. He sat there for 5mins till the nurse came back in a removed the tube from his and Ryou's arms. He could relax and allow the over built DNA to flow freely through his system. The doctor allowed for Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik to come in to see Ryou. They saw Bakura sitting there holding Ryou's hand, tears falling down his face once again.

Ryou was hooked up to IV, heart monitor and was restrained to the bed. If he woke up and really wanted to die, he would most likely either run or rip the stitches out.

The doctor explained to them that Ryou should wake up in the morning and if everything was good. He might be allowed to leave the next day. The only reason was that there was nothing in Ryou's stomach. He hadn't eaten since the concert. During lunch he told his friends he wasn't hungry. So they wanted to be sure he didn't have an eating problem.

Bakura told them to go home and rest. He was going to stay the night and till Ryou was released. So he wouldn't be at school the next day. The others said they would get his and Ryou's schoolwork and bring it to him, when they came the next day after school to check up on him. They expected a phone call when Ryou woke up, so they could put their worries to rest. After they left and went home. It was after all a school night and past 10pm.

Bakura sat alone in the room. Lights turned off and door closed. The only light was coming through the glass in the door. Bakura held Ryou's hand running his thumb over Ryou's. Tears fell down his face as he just sat there watching him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, tears still falling down his face as he slept, as the scene of Ryou lying in a puddle of blood replayed itself in his head.

* * *

Ryou woke to find himself in the hospital, many hours after Bakura nodded off. It was a few hours before sunrise. Sunrise was at 5:42am that morning. So it was still pitch black outside. 

He cursed himself for not putting an end to it quick enough. He reminded himself to cut deeper and more next time. He tried to remove the sleep from his eyes but found his hands restrained and also something else in his left hand. His eyes found themselves upon Bakura. His face puffy and wet with the tears that were still running down. Ryou loosened the grip Bakura hand on his hand and removed it from his hand. This action caused Bakura to wake up. He looked down and noticed Ryou was awake and that he wasn't holding his hand anymore.

He looked up at Ryou's face and Ryou just turned and looked away.

"Ryou? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Because I wanted to, _Bakura_. Why do _you_ care? Why are _you_ crying?" he hissed at him.

"I…I found you. I found you lying on the ground in a puddle of your own blood. I…I thought I might lose you." Tears falling down his face again. "If I did I would never forgive myself Ryou. I still love you even if you don't love me in return. But still, why kill yourself?"

"I lost everything, my home, my father, everything. There wasn't much point."

"What do you mean your home?"

"I was evicted the night of the concert. The others know that. But what they don't know is I lied about having a place to stay."

"That why you killed yourself. Because you lost your home and everything else. Ryou your friends would have let you stay. _I_ would have let you stayed, if you would have talk to me. I love you and always will Ryou."

"I didn't want to live. Please just leave me alone." Tears fell down Ryou's face as he remembered why.

Bakura sat there stunned for a minute as whatr was just said sunk in. He looked down at the restraints that held Ryou down and undid them. He sat back and waited for Ryou's reaction.

Ryou felt the pressure on his wrists disappear and looked down at them through blurry eyes. The restraints where undone. Ryou carefully sat up a little and brought his bandaged arms up to eye level. He could see Bakura tense and lean forward a little, in case Ryou was going to do something stupid.

"Just leave. Please. I don't want to see you."

"If that is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Bye Ryou."

Bakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Ryou alone in the hospital room. Ryou sat alone staring at his arms that were now resting in his lap. Tears silently fell down his face. He didn't think Bakura would have given up on him so easily. He was so angry with himself for what he had said.

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" He cried.

He laid down curling up into a ball, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Please review 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all my review:

moriah93ohio

Yami the Vixen

Atemu Yugi Lovere34

Protector Of The Nameless

girloffire

lady Alexas

saternoutlaw

dragonlady222

kuan5555

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\ 

/Yugi to Yami/

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Bakura sat under the tree at school as he watched Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik run over to him. He had been sitting there since he left the hospital that morning. Hadn't moved an inch. He didn't even here them speaking to him until. 

WHACK!

Bakura felt a fist connect with his face, which indeed woke him up from his thoughts.

"Yami that wasn't nice." Yugi yelled at Yami.

"Yeah well if he didn't ignore us then it wouldn't have happened." Yami said remaining calm.

"Bakura are you alright?" Yugi asked kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine." Not caring Yami hit him.

"How's Ryou?" Malik asked

"He's…awake."

"And?" They all asked.

"You know how he told you guys he was evicted and he had a place he was staying at?"

"Yeah." Yugi and Malik replied.

"He _doesn't_ have a place to stay, I think he's been staying in the park."

"That's not all of it, is it Bakura?" Yami said.

"No. He…doesn't want to see me anymore." Tears fell down his face.

"Oh Bakura." Marik and Yami sat down on either side of their friend and comforted him.

Yugi sat down with Malik and they just did their best to comfort their friend. Just as the first bell went they got up and Yugi spotted an albino boy Bakura had been crying over, entering the school grounds. Yugi didn't say anything he just blocked Ryou from Bakura's view and they went inside.

* * *

Sitting down in homeroom Bakura sat up the back and Yami, Marik, Malik and Yugi joined him. Bakura just stared at the front of the classroom. Just then Ryou walked through into the room and sat down in the opposite them at the front of the class. Bakura took one look at him and then averted his gaze to the front of the class. Bakura's eyes held sorrow and pain. 

\Yugi go talk to Ryou. Tell him what Bakura did to save him. Tell him why he did it. Tell him what has happened to Bakura when Ryou told him to 'leave him alone'.\

/Are you sure?/

\Yes, take him out of the class.\

/Ok, good thing the teacher isn't in yet./

Yugi got up and walked through the rows of desks over to Ryou. He told him to stand up and come out of the classroom for a minute. Ryou declined politely. Yugi didn't take his decline lightly.

"Ryou, stand up _now_ and come outside. _I_ need to talk to you."

Yugi was serious and everyone in the room knew it. If there was one thing you didn't do, that was decline Yugi when he was serious. Ryou obediently, but reluctantly stood up and followed Yugi out of the classroom. Yugi closing the door behind them. There were only a couple of students left in the hall now.

"Ryou do you know why I need to talk to you?"

"Yeah, about what happened last night. I'm guessing _Bakura_ told you."

"Yes and we were there."

"Listen Yugi I don't want to hear it or know about it." He went to walk back inside.

"Ryou!" Ryou stopped in his tracks as Yugi continued talking, "We know how upset you were when Bakura disappeared and you thought he was dead. Do you know what Bakura did last night when he found you?"

"…" Ryou was silent and Yugi dragged him away from the door and pushed him to a wall.

"Ryou he thought you would die. He gave his blood to save you. There was none at the hospital and he volunteered. He gave his blood for you." Ryou stood frozen before tears hit his eyes.

Bakura saved him when they weren't even talking to each other, when Ryou screamed at him in class and the library. Bakura did all that to save him and he just told him when he woke that he didn't want to see him.

Ryou's legs gave way and he slide down the wall to the floor. Tears fell freely down his face. He didn't even notice the teacher standing at the door asking Yugi what was going on. Once he explained that Ryou was upset about something that happened she allowed for them to stay outside the classroom till he calmed down then to come back in, then she went inside herself.

Yugi kneeled in front of Ryou. "You may feel bad Ryou, but Bakura... His heart broke. He was sitting under the tree since he left the hospital this morning. He didn't even notice us arrive and try to talk to him this morning till Yami punched him in the face."

"Yami hit him. God that's a bad thing to do."

"Bakura did nothing Ryou. Normally they would bicker or fight but he just sat there. He's depressed. Worse than you were when he disappeared. You want to know how bad?" Ryou nodded. "When we arrived at the hospital, he was sitting with his head in his hands crying. When he told us what you tried to do last night, he broke down in tears. He was even leaning on Yami's shoulder crying. He was crying for 10mins on Yami's shoulder. Then more when we were finally allowed to see you after you were given blood. Then again at school when you told him to leave you alone.

"Don't you see Ryou, he is breaking up without you. He is what he is and has lost so many people that he has tried to love, Ryou. You are most likely the first to not run scared of him at first sight. He has grown to love you and now you threw it away. I know you still love him or you wouldn't have endless tears running down you face."

"I…I do love him Yugi. I didn't realise I hurt him that much. I'm sorry about lying that I had a place to stay. You have one room that you're sharing in Yami's apartment and Malik's all the way on the other side of town. I didn't want to intrude."

"Ryou you would have never intruded on us. Plus Malik was evicted, he hadn't been paying rent so he's at Marik's now. Come on lets go back to class. I want you to talk with Bakura today, not in class, in private. Ok?"

"I will. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen on you here?"

"No, why?"

"I want to write down something and you give it to Bakura. Come in and I will write it down and you give it to him."

"No, how about you write it down and give it to him. Just walk up put it on his desk and sit down again."

"A-Alright."

Yugi and Ryou stood up and walked inside. The teacher said nothing. The two sat down in their respected seats and Ryou scribbled down something on a piece of paper and folded it. The teacher finished with the notices and they were free to talk. Ryou stood up taking a deep breathe and walked over to where Bakura sat with the others. Yugi and Yami smiling at him. Obviously Yugi told Yami what had happened outside and was glad Ryou was going to talk with him.

Ryou stopped in front of Bakura's desk. Bakura made no acknowledgement that he was there. Ryou just placed the paper down in front of his hands and went to walk away. But suddenly as he turned a hand grabbed his left wrist, frightening and hurting him. He turned to see who was holding him, to find it was Bakura. He wasn't looking at him or the paper just straight ahead. Not that Ryou could see his face. His hair was hiding his face from view.

"What's this?" Indicating that he had seen the paper that had been put on his desk.

"Read and find out. Now please let go. You're hurting the cut on my arm."

He saw Bakura flinch and head bowed down as he let go. Ryou had a stab of guilt hit his heart when he saw Bakura's actions. He turned and ran back to his desk.

Bakura looked at the paper, crystalline tears running down his face at the knowledge he hurt Ryou. Picking up the paper he opened it and read.

_Bakura,_

_I don't know whether you will respond to this but here it goes._

_I would like to talk to you today, face-to-face, alone at the back of the school next to the forest. I want to see if I can set things right with you. _

_I will understand if you don't want to, so I leave for you to decided. _

_I will be waiting at 10:40 there. _

_Ryou._

Bakura folded the piece of paper and held it tightly in his hand. Not letting it go. Wiping his tears away, he didn't see the smirks of Yami and Marik and smiles from Yugi and Malik.

* * *

Looking around the room when Ryou sat back at his seat to make sure no one was looking at him he rolled up his sleeve. There was a white bandage on his arm where the cuts on his left wrist were. He carefully pulled it back to see that a stitch had ripped from when Bakura had grabbed him. There was a drop or two of blood so Ryou ignored it. He put the bandage back down firmly on his arm and rolled the sleeve back down, before heading off to his two classes before meeting with Bakura. 

The next to classes went extremely slow for both albino's. Ryou continuously checked his wrist to make sure no more stitches ripped. It was painful when they did. The bell for the second class to end went and Ryou quickly picked up his stuff and raced to his locker. Dumping them in the locker and accidentally caught his bandage and a few stiches on the door as he closed it. Holding his arm tightly he ran down the stairs of the school and to the forest where he was to meet Bakura.

He sat down at a tree that was the first line of trees of the forest and checked over his arm. He had pulled another 5 from his wrist and it was now bleeding, slowly though. Which was good in a way. At least it wouldn't cause him to faint while he spoke with Bakura. And hopefully Bakura wouldn't pick up on the scent. He put his bandage back over his arm and rolled his sleeve back down.

He looked towards the school to see Bakura walking towards him, across the very small oval. Bakura's head was down, looking at his feet as he walked across.

Ryou stood up when he was close and noticed the piece of paper in his hand. It was the piece of paper he had given him that morning telling him to meet him here.

Bakura walked past and into the forest. Stopping when he was out of sight from the school. It was rather dark at the depth he had walked in. Ryou was following behind him. Careful of where he walked. He didn't like the forest. The only reason he chose here was so that no one could sneak up and listen to what they were talking about. He stopped 4meters behind Bakura.

There was very little light coming through the canopy of the forest, causing it to be far more colder than outside the forest. Ryou hugged his arms around himself to keep himself warm. He wasn't exactly dressed for cold. The coat he was wearing the previous night had disappeared, so the only warmth he had was his school clothes.

They stood silent for a minute, before Bakura spoke.

"You wanted to talk, so talk. Don't just stand there."

* * *

Please review 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Protector Of The Nameless

Atemu Yugi Lover34

girloffire

lady Alexas

moriah93ohio

kuan5555

sateroutlaw

Yami the Vixen

dragonlady222

* * *

_**\Bakura to Ryou\**_

_**/Ryou to Bakura/**_

"_**Vampiric speak"**_

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

His voice cold and icy, not like he would normally. It caused Ryou to become frightened and regret asking Bakura and coming here. Bakura hadn't turned around to face him. Just kept his back to Ryou.

"Bakura... I want to know what you felt when you saw me lying there last night, bleeding to death?" He said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Why? I thought you didn't care." His reply just as cold and icy as before.

"Bakura please you're scaring me... Just answer the question or I will leave and it would have been just a waist of time."

"I…was frightened. I thought I might lose you Ryou." His reply not as cold as before.

"What did you do when you arrived at the hospital with me?"

"I sat there after calling Yami and asking him to bring me a change of clothes. I had your blood all over my other ones. I wasn't going to sit there and wait for you to wake up in them. I sat down and waited. Crying, if you must know. It has been over 100years since I last cried. Yami came with Marik, Malik and Yugi. I told them what I knew and cried for Ra knows how long on Yami's shoulder. On _Yami's_ shoulder for Ra's sakes. The doctor came out later and said that you needed blood so I offered mine. Samples were taken and I was a match. Straight from me to you. No bag, just from me to you. I then after sat there watching till I fell asleep. You know the rest." Tears had silently fallen as he spoke, he was thankful Ryou couldn't see them.

"Bakura, do…" Ryou took a deep breath. "Do you still love me?"

Bakura turned around, slowly to face Ryou. Ryou could see his eyes had tears falling from them and stab of guilt hit him again at the sight.

"Do you remember what I said in the hospital, before you told me you wanted me to leave you alone and before I removed the restraints?"

"That you would 'love me and always will'?" Ryou looked down at the ground.

"Yes. That still stands. I'm sorry for what I did two weeks ago Ryou. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ryou ran at Bakura and threw his arms around him and cried in his chest. "I forgive you Bakura, I love you so much. I'm sorry for what I have said and done lately."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou tightly, tears falling down his face. Bakura smelt the tiniest bit of blood pushed Ryou back gently; earning a confused looked from Ryou. He chuckled before taking Ryou's left arms and rolled up the sleeve and pulled back the bandage. He saw blood seeping out between 5 stitches. There were 6 stitches ripped but only 5 bleeding.

Ryou quickly pulled his wrist away and rolled his sleeve back down. He didn't want him to see his arm.

"Ryou..."

"I-I don't want you to see."

"Give me your arm."

"I-I…"

"Ryou just give me your arm."

Ryou reluctantly gave Bakura back his arms and Bakura led him over to a fallen down tree trunk and sat down and rested Ryou in his lap. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder as Bakura rolled up the sleeve again. He removed the bandage completely. He looked at Ryou.

"Do you want these gone?" Gesturing to the cuts on his wrist.

Ryou frowned at the question confused at what he meant.

"Do you want to have a scar when these heal?"

"No but what else can I do about it?"

"I can heal them but I would have to remove the stitches first." Ryou paled at the thought of having to remove the stitches from already sensitive skin. "It will hurt, I will try to be as gentle as possible."

"I know you will, it's just my skin is sensitive there and it really hurts. I don't want to have scars. Can you?"

"Ok. Try not to move to much ok?"

Ryou nodded and saw Bakura pull a knife out from his boot.

"You carry a knife in your shoes?"

"Yeah, in case someone attacks."

"This coming from a powerful vampire."

Bakura smirked, happily. "Thanks."

Ryou put his face in Bakura's shoulder as Bakura started to remove the stitches. Ryou could feel the knife cut through the stitches, as the metal touched his skin. There was no way to avoid that. Bakura cut all the stitches on Ryou left arms before sitting the knife down on the tree trunk next to him.

"I'm going to pull them out now ok?"

Ryou could only nod as buried his face further in Bakura's shoulder. Bakura pulled them out one by one. Ryou stifling a scream each time. Tears fell down his face. When Bakura finished he looked at his now bloody arms. Bakura pulled it up and licked over the cuts a couple of times. Ryou whimpered a little and smiled. Bakura continued to lick up the blood on his arms, until it was all gone.

"C-Can we do...t-the other l-l-later?"

"Ok. Just let me look and see how it is."

Ryou nodded and Bakura pulled back his sleeve and bandage. Ryou turned his head away. He didn't like to look at it. Bakura took the bandage and extremely gently put it back down on his arm, then rolled the sleeve down. He picked up his knife and put in his boot. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him tightly. He checked his watch and saw it was 10:55.

"Let's head back. The others will be worried." Ryou nodded and went to stand but Bakura held him in his arms and stood up.

Ryou giggled. "I can walk."

"I know I just want to hold you."

Ryou smiled and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep since I was evicted."

"Just rest, if you fall asleep I'll wake you when we get back to the others."

"Ok. Before though."

"Ok."

Ryou closed his eyes and buried his face in Bakura's neck. Bakura smiled truly since he first broke up with Ryou. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck before drifting off to sleep.

Bakura reached the back of the school grounds and looked around the corner to see the others at their usual tree, even Anzu was back only because she begged for forgiveness. Bakura looked down at Ryou to see him sleeping peacefully. He smiled and decided not to wake him. He walked over and motioned for silence, when the others looked at him. They all smiled and Bakura picked up his bag and walked back the way he came.

He sat down behind the school, leaning up against the building. He didn't want to wake Ryou. If he hadn't had much sleep lately than he defiantly needed it. He ran a hand through Ryou's hair and smile as Ryou tried to snuggle deeper in him arms.

* * *

They all smiled when they saw Bakura walked over with Ryou sleeping peacefully in his arms. They knew that obviously they sorted out their problems and were going out again. Watching as Bakura picked up his bag and walked back in the direction he came. Yami and Marik came up with an idea. 

"Hey, lets go spy on them?" Yami and Marik said at the same time.

"Yami no. That's not nice." Yugi said

"That's the whole idea, Little One." Causing the others to find interest in Yugi's nickname.

"I told you don't call me that in front of the others." Yugi grumbled at Yami.

"Yug' you didn't tell me you had a nickname. 'Little One' it's cute and suits you." Jou said taking quite an interest in it.

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to know."

"Oh Yug' I'm heartbroken." Putting a hand over his heart in expression heartbrokenness.

"You'll get over it."

"You're right. Yami, Marik you going cause I'll join you." Jou said excitedly.

"Yep come on."

Yami, Marik, Jou, Honda and Seto following. Yugi and Malik rolled their eyes before standing up and following. All keeping quiet they approached the corner Bakura disappeared around with Ryou. There were pigeons looking for seed not to far away and were at the corner. The birds instantly looked up at the silent group before making a racket and flew off.

* * *

Bakura watched the birds as they looked up at something around the corner and then made a racket before flying off. Bakura picked up the scent of his fellow vampires and humans and smirked. He put his hands over Ryou's ears and spoke. 

"**_You can't fool me. I picked up on you're scent. So just come on out and don't be stupid. Especially you _Pharaoh._" _**Making sure to emphasize 'Pharaoh'.

**_

* * *

_**

Yami and the other's cursed silently as the birds flew off then froze when someone, no other than Bakura spoke.

"_**You can't fool me. I picked up on you're scent. So just come on out and don't be stupid. Especially you **_**Pharaoh.**_**"**_

"Why that little." Yami said partially angered.

They all walked out from behind the corner to see Bakura sitting in a corner with Ryou in his lap and Bakura's hands over his ears. Smirking Yami thought of something evil.

"BAKURA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He yelled.

The yelling woke Ryou with a jump at the word 'times'. He looked to where the source of the yelling was coming from to see no other that Yami now being yelled at by Yugi for waking him up. He figured Bakura would do the same soon. He turned his head to look at Bakura to see him looking at him with an apologetic look.

_**\Sorry for the rude wake up call. It's about time you woke up anyway. But that's not how I wanted it to happen.\**_

_**/It's alright Bakura. Thanks for letting me sleep. I feel a little better./**_

Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou on the forehead before making to get up. Standing up Ryou looked at all of them. He saw Yugi fuming and Yami pouting, both with their backs to each other. Ryou shook his head just before the bell went.

Everyone headed in for class. Ryou walking next to Bakura happily to their locker. Bakura pulled out Ryou's bag handing it to him and noticed the knife lying in the bottom. He snatched it back causing Ryou to frown. He looked around and put his foot on the edge of the locker and pulled out the knife and quickly put it in his boot hiding it from view. He shoved the bag back in Ryou hands and moved aside so he could get his stuff out for PE.

On the way to class Ryou had to ask. It seemed that Bakura was a little angry for some reason and didn't know why.

_**/Bakura what's wrong? Why did you take my bag back before?/**_

Bakura stopped in his tracks and looked down on Ryou. **_\Want to tell me_ why _that knife was in your bag. The one you_ used _last night. I thought I left that at the park.\_**

Ryou transferred his gaze from Bakura to the ground. _**/You did, I went back to find my coat this morning and found it on the ground. It's beautiful, I didn't want to leave it there. I'm sorry, you weren't meant to find it./**_

Bakura sighed and brought Ryou's face up to look at him. _**\As long as you weren't going to try again than it's fine. But I will hold onto it, so no one finds it.\**_

Ryou smiled and hugged him. Bakura returning the hug and they continued to class.

* * *

Please review. 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had been doing lots of my school work to make my mother happy. She hates me writing this stuff. Saying it does nothing for my life. But anyway I ignore her. Here's chapter 23. Enjoy

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

_**\Bakura to Ryou\**_

_**/Ryou to Bakura/**_

_**"Vampiric language"

* * *

**_

Chapter 23

* * *

Ryou and Bakura arrived at the boys locker room to find Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik there halfway through changing. Both albino's quickly changed. As they were changing Bakura and the others noticed bruises on Ryou's torso.

"Ryou?" Yugi spoke up, scaring the said albino. "How did you get those?"

"I was beaten last night. Bakura that's how I got that…object. He dropped it when I accidentally bumped into him. I'm fine so don't worry."

"You sure?" Bakura asked.

"Yep!" Ryou said cheerfully as he slipped on his shirt and headed out to the oval with the others.

Bakura followed keeping a close eye on Ryou. Arriving at the oval they met up with the teacher. The teacher addressed them and told them they were going to do track for the double lesson. The teacher spilt them up into pairs, who he thought would keep up with who. Ryou and Bakura, Yami and Yugi, Malik and Marik, Seto and Jou, were partners. Bakura, Yami, Marik and Seto asked their lovers if they were able to keep up and received smirks in return that surprised them. They told them that if they got tired they would stop and rest. The boys just smiled, the vampires were completely confused.

Starting off they jogged along in silence as to save energy. Most of the class had stopped before lap 10, as they were exhausted. Seto and Jou finished after lap 14, Marik and Malik; lap 16. Yami and Yugi; lap 18. Bakura and Ryou were still going, only ones left on the track and Ryou was just starting to become tired at lap 20. They just passed the finish line on his 21st lap an was halfway around.

"How are…you going…Bakura?" He huffed out.

"Good. I could do…more if you want?"

"Nah, I'm tired…The blood loss is…starting to make it…difficult."

"Ok. Let's finish up, the bell will go soon."

They arrived at the finish line and met with the others and the teacher.

"Well done boys. Ryou are you feeling ok? You normally run more laps than that." Their teacher asked.

"Um, yeah. I was in hospital last night and just got out this morning, I think the medication is still in my system."

"Oh, you shouldn't have done anything today."

"Nah, I was fine, I shouldn't have pushed myself.'

**\Liar!\**

**/Shut up** Ryou said pouting through the link.

"Track meeting is this afternoon, to see who's going to continue next year ok?"

"Yeah, I'll continue next year, I just can't make track meeting this afternoon."

"Ok, that's fine. Bakura?"

"Yes sir?"

"You don't seem tired. Good runner?"

"Yeah I am."

_**"To be a Tomb robber you would have to be."**_ Yami said causing Marik to laugh.

_**"Shut it Pharaoh." **_Yami chuckled to himself.

"Anyway… We would like to have you on the team next year."

"Love to."

"Excellent. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks."

The teacher turned and headed off to the next class just as the bell went. The group; Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Seto and Jou all headed up to the locker room to change. Ryou dragged himself up to the locker room and immediately laid down on the bench and closed his eyes. Bakura leaned over him, unnoticed. The other students in the class had changed 10mins before the bell went so it was only the gang in the locker room.

"Hey Ryou, you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, just tired is a…"

Ryou was caught off guard when a pair of lips covered his and a tongue entered his mouth. Ryou eyes snapped open before closing when he saw Bakura. Eventually Bakura pulled away, leaving Ryou breathless and blushing. He saw the others either smirking or smiling at them.

"Ahem."

They all jumped, Ryou sat up and looked at the door. There was a man with short brown hair, cream colour skin and blue eyes standing at the door. He was wearing a pale blue shirt, black work trousers and matching jacket. He looked about mid-thirties.

"Dean, I thought you said you were out of the town for a few days?" Ryou spoke when he finally found his voice.

"Yeah, work finished early. I did say I would give you the key. Here." He said as he walked towards him and handed him the key.

"Thankyou."

"That's alright Ryou. So who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Seto and Jou." Ryou said pointing to each person, said others giving a brief hello or nod of the head.

"Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp.?"

Seto nodded before he walked past the man and out of the room. Jou quickly followed after him calling out.

"Seto, that was rude. He was just asking a question." Jou complained to him.

"Yes and every person who ask a question like that always wants to make a deal with the company. That's why I leave before they can ask anything. It's lunch time. Let's get something to eat I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, pup."

* * *

"Sorry about him Dean. He's a little strange around others at times and we are all a little tired after running laps around the oval all lesson."

"That's ok. I better be going. I still have work to do. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I…"

"Yes, he's at my place." Bakura interrupted Ryou.

"Ok then that's good, I'm glad. I guess I'll see you around Ryou. Nice to meet you all, bye."

After saying their goodbyes they finished changing. They were heading out of the locker room when Seto came running, with Jou right behind.

_**"I just got a phone call, the council need to see you immediately. There is **__**a problem. There is a rogue vampire out and about and is killing in broad daylight and the body count is getting bigger every hour."**_

_**"WHAT!?!?"**_ Yami, Bakura and Marik yelled.

The humans could guess what the three said, just by how loud, surprised and now angry they were. Yami was the most angry of all, followed by the other vampires. Yugi flinched at the look Yami had and nervously put his hand on his arm. Yami's gaze turned to Yugi who flinched under Yami's gaze. Yami saw this and immediately softened. Yami gave Yugi a smile and Yugi returned it. He was happy Yami anger disappeared for now he didn't like it when he was angry.

"Seto we need to go now. I don't care about school at the moment, we need to deal with this. Let's go sign out and head there."

"Agreed. Bakura, Marik you coming?"

"Of course we are." They both said at the same time.

Bakura then add. "We are just as angry as Yami, well not as angry but we still are and are coming. But I don't want to leave Ryou here alone."

"I'll be fine Bakura."

"No I have to agree with Bakura, Yami. I don't want to leave Malik-pretty alone."

"Same I'm not leaving Jou."

Yami chuckled. "I wasn't planning on leaving any of them here alone. If there is a rogue on the loose then I won't risk their lives. They were going to come anyway. Let's go."

"Yami, you don't…"

"Yes I do, so don't argue with me Yugi." Yami said seriously.

"Alright we'll come." Yugi gave a small smile and Yami smiled back kissing Yugi on the lips. "Um… Yami could we get some food first, I'm a little hungry?"

"Ok, quickly though."

"Thankyou. Could you grab my homework from the locker and I'll run off and get some food. Jou, Ryou, Malik you coming.?"

"Hell yes, I'm starving."

The four human lovers ran off to the cafeteria to get food while the four vampires walked to the locker to grab their lovers homework. Yami and Bakura knew their lovers would like to do their homework, while Seto and Marik knew their lovers wouldn't do it at all and didn't bother to grab it, just chucked their stuff in the locker.

Walking towards the front of the school after signing out and saying that some business at Kaiba corp. needed to be taken care of, their lovers turned up with a 2 sandwiches each and ones for their loved ones. (A/N: Running laps around the oval does make you rather hungry, trust me I know.)

They left the school and walked quickly to the park, eating their sandwiches and the way. Chucking the wrappers in the bin. At the park they walked to a secluded part of the park that was up the back next to the dark forest where no one went as it was creepy. Yami turned to the four humans.

"Now listen. When we leave here we will be at my castle that's in a secluded part of the world. Before we head there you need to know. Vampires such as ourselves don't have human lovers.

In our society the only good humans are for are blood supply and servants, that could be any sort. A couple of examples are: your normal servant who cooks, cleans that sort of thing, there's personal slave who is owned by one vampire and then there is a pleasure slave.

Don't worry nothing will happen to you. But in order for that to happen we need for you to allow your lover to mark you as a personal slave. That way when we go there you are safe as long as you are marked. The mark will be on the under side of your wrist. If another vampire asks you for something just show your mark and they will leave you alone.

Yugi come here."

Yami kneeled down and opened his arms. He could feel Yugi's fear coming across the link.

\Shh, it's going to be alright Yugi.\

/I know I'm just scared. Vampires scare me./

\Wha? I scare you?\

/S-Sometimes. You guys don't, only when you're angry. You three were my friends before I knew you were vampires. So I'm not scared of you. Seto I was unsure of at first but I'm alright now. I'm just scared in general./

\Well that's ok. You are to be at my side as much as possible. Don't worry. Pass me your right wrist.\

Yugi held up his wrist and Yami extended his fangs and bit down carefully into Yugi's wrist. He felt Yugi flinch and whimper as he had to drag his fangs along the skin to leave a mark. He removed his fangs from Yugi's skin and looked at him. Yugi had a few tears trailing down his face, but gave a small smile. Yami lowered his head and very lightly licked over the skin, healing the cut but leaving a scar that would never disappear no matter how much the person tried. He then licked up the rest of Yugi's blood of his arm.

After he pulled Yugi into a hug, trying to calm him down. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and slowly calmed down.

* * *

While that was happening the other vampire did the same, marking their loved ones. Yugi had two straight lines in the direction of his hand, Malik had two large circles about 1cm in diameter, Jou had one big circle on his wrist that hurt like hell while it was being done. Ryou had two lines going across his wrist.

But before they could be created Bakura had to remove the stitches in his arm.

_**\Ryou I will have to remove those stitches before I can mark your wrist.\**_

_**/Can't you do it to my other wrist?/**_

_**\No I'm sorry it has to be the right wrist. If you want I can **__**paralyze**__** you, but it will last for 10mins and we can't wait that long for it to wear off, so the others would have to drag you along. Or you can try to put up with the pain.\**_

_**/Just do it. I don't want to do that to the others./**_

_**\Ok\**_

Bakura pulled out the knife in his boot as Ryou looked away and buried his face in Bakura's shoulder. Bakura pulled Ryou's sleeve up and chucked the bandage away. He sliced through the stitches carefully and then put the knife away. He could see the other watching now. Yami and calmed down Yugi and the rest had finished marking their lovers.

"I'm going to pull them out now ok?"

Ryou nodded his head, still having it buried in his shoulder. Bakura gently as possible pulled each stitch out. He could hear Ryou whimper at the pain. His skin being sensitive at the moment didn't help. He finished pulling them and he licked over them and Ryou tried to stop himself from screaming. It hurt so much. His tears were soaking Bakura's jacket. Once his wrist was healed he felt Bakura wrap his arms around him, Bakura was also whispering things in his ear to calm him down. Bakura pulled back and held his right wrist again and brought it to his mouth.

_**\I'm going to mark you now ok. Just remain calm, it might hurt a bit, but it will be ok. I will be as gentle as possible.\**_

_**/I-I know you will./**_

Bakura had extended his fangs while he spoke to Ryou. He sunk his fangs in Ryou wrist and heard Ryou whimper. He dragged his fangs across quickly then removed them. Ryou clenched his mouth shut to stop himself from screaming. Bakura lightly licked across the mark, healing it but leaving a scar like he was meant to. Licking up the rest of the blood he then wrapped his arms around Ryou to calm him down.

Once Ryou calmed down, Bakura stood up letting go.

Yami spoke up. "Now when we arrive we will be in our quarters as we have to change. When we are alone you may talk, but not too loud, as soon as a knock is heard on the door, don't talk. If it's one of us here, wait till the door shuts before talking. Slaves and servants aren't allowed to speak unless spoken to or if they are offering something to their master, like food or drink. So be as emotionless as possible. Fear is usual in servants and slaves when seeing new vampires so don't worry you can show fear. I get it all the time. Now let's go. Bakura, Marik, Seto meet me in my quarters when you are done changing. We will then head off to the meeting. Also if you speak out of turn or make any sort of sound, we will unfortunately have to punish you." Yami's eyes softened greatly with sorrow.

"H-How do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"It will be a slap or hit to the face but further punishment is carried out in private. The slap or hit to the face is to silence any that talks out of turn." Bakura explained.

"We don't want to do it to you guys so don't say anything, just do as we say and we won't have to." Seto added.

"Although if you want punishment later I'm sure we can think of something." Marik added as he purred in Malik's ear, causing said person to blush.

Bakura shook his head and held onto Ryou's left hand. "I'll see you guys there. Bye."

Bakura vanished, followed by Marik and Malik, Seto and Jou. Yami sighed and took hold of Yugi's arm. Yugi gripped Yami's arm tightly as he didn't like teleporting. Yami teleported to his quarters in the castle.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please. 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to all my reviews:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

dragonlady222

Yami the Vixen

lady Alexas

kuan5555

MalikLove

herPRINCEVINNIE

saternoutlaw

Protector Of The Nameless

moriah93ohio

hermione494

Shamise

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

_**\Bakura to Ryou\**_

_**/Ryou to Bakura/**_

_\Marik to Malik\_

_/Malik to Marik/_

___**Vampiric language**__**" 

* * *

**_

Chapter 24

* * *

Arriving Yugi let go of his arm but Yami didn't. Yugi looked around the room in awe. It was huge and was decorated nicer than the other two rooms that were Yami's he had been in. It was decorated in crimson red, black and gold. The bed sheets were black silk, the canopy curtains were crimson red the walls were a gold colour. There was a balcony in front of them; to left on the next to them was a table with mirror, jewellery and makeup. On their right was the bed and behind them was the door in the left hand corner and on the right hand corner was two different doors; one to the bathroom and one to the walk in closet.

/C-Can I talk to you through our link?/

Yami looked down at him with a blank look and Yugi flinched, as he had no idea what was going through his head and it scared him. Yugi's reaction caused Yami to _very _softly chuckle. Yugi frowned and then pouted, turning his back on him.

/Not impressed./

\Sorry Yugi, I couldn't't help myself. I'm sorry. Forgive me?\ Yami asked pretending to be hurt and sorry.

/Of course. But seriously, is it ok that I talk to you through the link?/

\Yes, just keep your face emotionless. But its ok when we are alone to show emotion ok?\

/Ok, Yami./

\Good now.\ "I have to go get changed. Go over to the table and just wipe the jewellery over with the cloth."

"Yes…"/Yami, what do I call you?/

\King, Majesty, Sir. Your choice.\

"Yes King."

Yugi smiled before walking over and checked to make sure no one was going to come in. Yami watched as Yugi walked over. He stared at him as he saw Yugi shake his ass at him as he walked to the table.

/You like what you see, huh?/

\Defiantly. You know after the meeting we could if you want.\

/But I thought that…/

\But you see, I did have pleasure slaves before. So they would think that you're also my pleasure slave.\

/Oh ok. I'll _see_. Can't touch this/ He said pointing to his ass as he sat down.

\Oh I think I could. But I don't have time to prove it. I'm going to get changed.\

Yugi pick up the cloth and started wiping over the jewellery that Yami would be wearing. Yami turned and walked into his closet

He changed and came back out 3mins later. He walked up to the table and wrapped his arms around Yugi, scaring the young one. He stood up holding one of the pieces of arm jewellery, a black and crimson metal arm back. He turned around to help put it on Yami and nearly dropped it. He stared at him.

He was wearing black tight pants with red belt and another red one loosely on his hip. His top was black with red hem that came where the ribcage finished leaving his stomach exposed. He had red with gold outline shoulder blades and a black shining cape connected to the back.

Yugi could only just stand there. He had never seen Yami look like that, it surprised him. It took Yami a minute to get Yugi back by pulling his cape in front of him. Yugi shook his head to regain his thoughts.

"S-Sorry."

"It's ok. Here pass it over."

Yugi did as he was told and Yami put on the rest of his jewellery. Just as Bakura and Marik burst through the door with Ryou and Malik in toe. They were looking at the floor. Marik slammed the door shut causing the humans to jump at the loud sound.

"Ra, some servants are so annoying. Yami I'm going to kill them one day." Bakura complained causing Ryou to whimpering.

"Not you Ryou, never you." Quickly planting a kiss on his forehead; causing Ryou to smile.

"Glad." Ryou whispered low enough for Bakura to hear.

"I'm going for a quick snack. Have any left in the dungeon Yami?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm going to join you. Marik are you coming?"

"Hell yes."

"Let's go."

Yami, Bakura and Marik headed to the door and noticed their lovers/slaves didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Move you asses over here." Yami commanded.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik quickly walked over as Yami opened the door. Heading out into the hall he came face to face with one of his council members.

"Ah, King, I was just seeing if you had arrived yet, High Priest Seto said…"

"High Priest? Didn't think he was." Yugi whispered to Ryou and Malik as quietly as possible.

Unfortunately Yami heard and he hit Yugi. He tried to not hit him to hard but he still had to make it look real. Yugi immediately looked down and held his face, eyes shut tight to keep tears in.

"Disobedient one you have your majesty." Yami glared at him. "Sorry. Um… High Priest Seto said that you should have arrived but we have been waiting for 10mins. So I came to look for you. Shall we go they are waiting for you?"

Yami nodded and took hold of Yugi's upper arm and dragged him with him. Yugi kept his head down as he was dragged along.

\I'm sorry, love. It didn't hurt too much did it? I tried to not hit you to hard.\

/I-I'm o-ok./ Yugi tried to not cry out loud.

\Listen I want you to pull your arm out of my grip and stop walking. I want to see you in private.\

/Won't I get hurt?/

\No they aren't allow to touch you.\

Yugi did as he was told and pulled his arm free and stopped walking. Yami turned to him and then re-gripped his arm. His face showing anger. Yugi pretended to flinch and looked down.

"I will be there in a minute. I need to teach my slave a lesson."

Bakura, Marik and the council member nodded and headed off to the throne room. Yami dragged Yugi into a small room that was Bakura office. There was a balcony, table, cabinet and a large closet in the corner. There was only one way in and that was the way they came in apart from the balcony. Yami quickly checked to make sure no one was there and then walked back to Yugi. He kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face lightly.

"I'm really sorry. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, it just hurt. I'll be ok. I'm glad I'm not on your bad side otherwise I think you could probably break my face, disfigure it or even kill me with a slap or hit, if you used your full strength."

"Probably?" Yami said raising an eyebrow.

"Y-You mean…" Yami nodded and Yugi gulped. "Now I defiantly don't want to be."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's bruised cheek lightly then his lips. Yugi kissed back. Yami pulled back after a bit.

"Come on. What I need you to do is to cry, tears. Can you do that?"

"Yep."

Two seconds later Yugi had tears pouring down his face. Yami smiled before standing up and held Yugi's arm firmly and walked out the room, a fake angry look on his face, tears still pouring down Yugi's face.

* * *

They entered the throne room to find everyone standing apart from the humans who were sitting on the floor next to their masters(lovers) throne. Yami walked towards his throne and Ryou, Malik, Jou, Bakura, Marik and Seto were surprised to see Yugi crying, but didn't let it show. When the council members couldn't see Yugi's face he winked and gave a small smile to them, but it faded quickly. They immediately relaxed as Yugi had told them it was fake.

Yami walked up the stairs, shoved Yugi on the ground next to his throne, apologizing through the link. He turned and sat down on his throne. Bakura, Marik, Seto sat down after then followed by the council members. Yami gaze turned cold with anger and hate for being disturbed, as he stared at them. Bakura, Marik and Seto's gaze also turned cold and nasty. This left their humans scared to do anything, but stare at their feet and floor in front of them.

"What is the problem with this rogue vampire? What's the body count?" Yami asked with a cold voice that made Yugi shiver at sound.

"The body count for the last 2 weeks has risen 3times the normal amount. That does before this happ…" A council member asked.

"I asked for the body count. That means a number." Yami said more angrily and his voice rose in volume.

"300 so far, its reports from all over the country. This rogue vampire is new. He was turned 2weeks and 2days ago today."

"Do you have a name or who turned him?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, he was turned by Pegasus…"

"WHAT!?" Yami roared. "PEGASUS IS DEAD, HOW CAN THAT BE. HE DIED 2WEEKS…and 2days ago."

"Yes, he was turned before Pegasus died."

"Who is it?"

"Simon Motou, King."

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou gasped and Yugi started shaking in fear.

'Father died. I saw it happen. Yami had killed him, by taking his blood. He…He couldn't be. I-I'm scared. I-I don't want to die. H-He's a vampire now. He's going…He's going to get me."

Yugi was brought back from his musing by a slap to the face. Yugi whimpered and sunk further in on himself. Yugi realized he wasn't the only one to be slapped. Ryou, Malik and Jou were holding the side of their face like he was. He realized they'd gasped when they heard about Yugi's father being alive.

"Are you saying Simon Motou is a vampire?" Yami asked as he saw out the corner of his eye, Yugi shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes my King. That's the reason for the increase in human deaths. He doesn't have his sire to teach him control. So he's loose and out of control."

"How do you know that it's this Simon Motou that doing all of this?" Seto and Marik asked at the same time.

"A few of the council members have met him and now seen him feed hungrily and greedily."

Yami watched Yugi from the corner of his eye as Yugi shook more and was starting to sweat with fear. He had to get Yugi out of this room and back to his quarters to calm him down.

"Bakura, you and the servants are to take Yugi back to my quarters and wait for me there. No one is to enter until I arrive. You are to stay in the room."

"Yes, my King. Get up!" Bakura said to them.

Ryou, Malik and Jou stood up obediently. Yugi just sat shaking, to scared to move or be away from Yami. He didn't register Bakura walk towards him, not until he pulled him up and dragged him from the room. Tears fell down his face as he was pulled away from Yami.

As soon as Yugi was out of the room Yami spoke up. "I want this vampire found and brought before me. I don't care how badly he is beaten up. BUT he must be alive."

"Yes my King. Also may we ask what your relationship with your slave is? And the relationship with Bakura, Marik, Seto and their slaves?" A council member asked

"Why should we tell you?" Seto asked.

"As we believe that you are in love with them." Another council member replied. "Is that so?"

"Yes, they are really not our slaves, more our lovers." Yami sighed giving in, not much point denying it as they knew.

"You harm a single hair on any of their bodies I will rip your limbs from your body as I watch you die slowly." Marik said.

"That will be the same for me and I'm positive for Bakura as well. Seto?"

"Oh yes. Touch them you will pay dearly."

"We weren't planning on it at all my King. We just wanted to know so if something happens we know that we are to protect them. They have a good influence on you guys; we want them to stay around."

"Whatever. Just find him."

Yami stood up with Marik and Seto following suit. Just before he reached the door one of the council members spoke up.

"May we know why your lover was shaking when he heard of the vampire, Simon Motou?"

"It's his father; he tried to rape him the day Pegasus died. He has abused him since he was a kid. Anything else?"

"No, we'll find this guy."

They all bowed and Yami left the room with Marik and Seto. He teleport to his room and stood inside next to the door. Yugi was on the bed shaking in fear. Bakura sitting next to him with his arm around Yugi trying to calm him down. Ryou, Malik, Jou trying to do the same thing nothing was working. Yugi was so scared.

"Yugi…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 

Preview for next chapter.

Yugi woke a few hours later to find himself in a very, very dark room. He could feel Yami's anger washing over to him through the link. It scared him but he could tell it wasn't directed at him. He wasn't game to contact him, but he wanted to calm him down, even if it was only a little bit. 

Yugi went to stretch out but found his arms and legs were spread out either side of him, like a star. Yugi suddenly realized he was chained to a bed. Fear shot through him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Yami, in his safe, warm arms.

Yugi realized Yami's anger was most likely directed at the one who kidnapped him.

/Yami?/ Yugi whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to all my reviewers:

herPRINCEVEINNE

Gina Ichimaru's girl

kuan5555

moriah93ohio

lady Alexas

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Yami the Vixen

Shamise

Protector Of The Nameless

dragonlady222

* * *

Warning: I am saddened to say that there is a small rape scene is in this chapter. There is a warning for those who don't want to read it.

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

**_"Vampiric speach"_**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

_Previously_

_"Yugi…"

* * *

_

Yugi looked up to see Yami, Marik and Seto standing at the door. He looked down and continued shaking and crying.

Bakura heard Yami speak and he removed his arm quickly. He stood and walked over to Yami.

_**"Sorry, it calmed him down a little."**_

_**"No it's ok.**__** Thankyou**__**. The council **__**knows**__** about what they really are to us. So it's ok for them to talk around us, just they still can't talk out of turn around the council members."**_

_**"Well that's a relief."** Bakura said._

_**"Yeah, it was starting to become annoying about not being able to molest Malik when we are alone."** Marik complained._

_**"Hold it too much information."** Seto yelled at him._

_**"I agree."** Yami said._

_**"Well, we'll leave now. You need to calm Yugi down. He is very frightened."** Bakura said. "Ryou, now." Bakura called._

Ryou ran over quickly, head down. Bakura smirked, cupping Ryou's face so that he looked at him. He leaned down and kissed him. Ryou gasped giving Bakura the opportunity to allow his tongue entrance. Doing a quick round he pulled back.

"B-Bakura?"

"Let's go."

Ryou nodded. As Bakura left the room.

"Ryou." Yami called and Ryou turned him. "Don't worry, we don't have to hide our love for our loved ones they know so don't worry. I told Bakura before; he just decided to be a jerk."

Ryou smiled as Bakura mumbled some curses in Egyptian. Ryou and Bakura left soon followed by Malik, Marik, Jou and Seto. This leaving Yugi and Yami alone. Yugi was still crying and shaking on the bed. He didn't even hear a single word said in any conversation since he found out his father was alive still, only word was Yami when he arrived back and called him name, but nothing else. The same thing was running through his head over and over again.

His father was alive. He was a vampire. He wants to rape him and then kill him when he was done. He's going to get him. His father was…

This just kept going through his head over and over again. He didn't even notice Yami sit down next to him and try to talk to him.

"Yugi look at me." Nothing, Yugi just kept his knees to his chest, tears down his face and shaking. "Yugi look at me now." Still nothing. "Yugi if you don't your fear will consume you and I can't help you." Still nothing.

Yami sighed he didn't want to hit Yugi again, but if it was the only way to get Yugi to come out of his thoughts then he would have to do it. Yami lifted his hand and struck Yugi on his cheek. Not as hard as he had done the two previous times, but still hard enough to shock Yugi. Yugi's head snapped up and he crawled back from Yami.

"Yugi come here." He said gently but Yugi stayed where he was.

Yami sighed, moved over to him and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Yugi tensed before he gripped Yami's shirt and cried. His body shaking with his sobs as Yami whispered sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down.

After a few minutes Yugi calmed down enough to talk.

"Yami he's going to come after me. He still wants to kill me." His voice failed him after that and he cried again.

"Shh, he's not going to kill you. I promise. I have my people looking for him. They will bring him to me and I'm going to kill him for good. You understand me?" Yugi nodded in Yami's chest still continuing to cry out of fear.

Yami heard a knock at his door and he called the person in. It was one of his council members. The man gave a bow and looked at the boy in Yami's arms with a frown on his face. He'd never seen his King care if a human was crying before.

"What is it?" Yami growled at him.

He'd noticed the council mans staring at Yugi and it annoyed him.

"We have searched the city Domino where you and the _boy_ live at the moment and he is not there. So it's safe for you to go back if you wish."

"Thankyou now leave… Also get Bakura, Marik and Seto here now."

"Yes my King."

The council man left the room and went to get the ones Yami asked for. Yami laid Yugi down on the bed and pulled the covers over him and sat next to him. Yugi had been slowly falling asleep in his arms so he decided to let him sleep. Yugi protested when Yami let him go and ended up latching onto his arm and curled into a ball on his side, not letting go. Yugi was frightened to let go of Yami in case he woke up and was somewhere else. Yami reassured him that nothing was going to happen and he was safe in the castle but he needed to go to the dungeon for a little bit and Ryou, Malik and Jou were coming to stay with him. Yugi nodded and loosened his grip on Yami's arm a bit before falling asleep.

Yami looked at the people in his room. They had come in just as Yugi fell asleep. They had managed to see Yugi falling asleep and remained quiet till he was. Yami stood up not before kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"Ryou, Malik, Jou could you stay here with Yugi while your lovers and I go for a drink?

"Yeah sure. Don't take too long." Jou said waving them off and walked over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah we should only be gone 10mins, 15mins tops." Bakura replied, kissing Ryou before disappearing.

Marik and Seto did the same before leaving the same way Bakura did. Yami stayed for a minute.

"If something happens protect Yugi as much as possible, but don't get yourselves killed. He's still frightened at the moment."

"You don't have to worry. Yug's been my best bud for years and is like a little brother. Go drink before you pass out on us." Jou said waving his arm for him to go.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now go."

Yami nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to the dungeon.

* * *

Yami appeared in the dungeon where a dozen or so humans were standing chained to wall. Yami walked next to Bakura and Marik and spoke quietly for a minute.

The humans looked up and started shaking in fear. They knew why they were there as they had seen others be eaten in front of them. They were all silently praying that it wouldn't be them.

Bakura smirked and walked over to one of the humans, a female. "He'll be fine Yami. You're only gone for 10mins so stop complaining and eat." He said then dug his fangs into the girl's neck and she screamed in pain for a minute before dying.

Yami, Seto and Marik walked over to one and did the same, draining the humans completely. They went and spoke to the keeper. Yami asking questions relevant to keeping the humans alive, just to scare the vampire. Bakura and Marik snickering at the vampires discomfort.

Once finished they decided to go back to their humans and spend the rest of the night resting before deciding if they wanted to go back to Domino or stay till Simon was captured and dead.

* * *

Yugi woke a few hours later to find himself in a very, very dark room. He could feel Yami's anger washing over to him through the link. It scared him but he could tell it wasn't directed at him. He wasn't game to contact him, but he wanted to calm him down, even if it was only a little bit.

Yugi went to stretch out but found his arms and legs were spread out either side of him, like a star. Yugi suddenly realized he was chained to a bed. Fear shot through him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Yami, in his safe, warm arms.

Yugi realized Yami's anger was most likely directed at the one who kidnapped him.

/Yami?/ Yugi whispered.

There was silence for a second before he got a reply. \Yugi, thank Ra. Are you alright?\

/Y-Yes. What's going on? I'm tied to a bed Yami. I'm scared./

\Shh, I want you to calm down. Yugi listen carefully. Do you know where you are or who took you?\

/N-No./

\Has anyone come to see you yet?\

/N-No. Yami, please help me. I have an idea who has and I'm terrified./

\I have an clue as well. Don't worry I'll find you, I promise.\

/I know you will./

\Now, can you see anything? Anything that could help me find you?\

/No, it's pitch black. If I find anything I will tell you./

\I know you will. Listen I have to go, if something happens tell me immediately, ok?\

/Ok. I love you Yami./

\I love you too, aibou. Stay strong.\

Yami closed the link, leaving Yugi alone in his prison. Yugi was alone for 10mins till a door opened and lighted filtered down a set of familiar stairs, but he couldn't figure out how he knew them. He figured the door closed as the light disappeared, leaving darkness. Yugi whimpered and looked around looking for movement. A deep chuckle sounded in the room and Yugi visibly shivered. He recognized the voice but couldn't remember who.

"It's good to see you again my-boy. How have you been?"

"D-Dad?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you remembered who I was. I was afraid you didn't after your little slut look a-like tried to kill me. But I'm glad." He said viciously and evilly.

Yugi whimpered knowing who it was now and was terrified beyond belief. "Where am I? What do you want?"

"First question, is somewhere I'm not going to tell you just yet. Second, I firstly want my present which will last for 2weeks before I kill you, slowly and painfully, for my enjoyment.

"You are weak and worthless. You made my life miserable since the day you were born. Once your mother died you made it worse with your crying and fake cheerfully nature.

"So I'm going to make your life miserable and mine cheerful and not fake like yours was."

"Mine wasn't fake it was real."

Slap!

"Don't talk you freak."

Yugi bit his lip trembling, tears flowing from his eyes. He felt his left wrist and left ankle being undone and was harshly turned on his side. He felt his father grasp both wrists and untie his right before his left was attached to the chain, then his body was pulled to the other side so he was laying on his stomach, chained to a bed, tears flowing freely as he sobbed knowing what was going to happen.

"Please…don't."

Slap!

"Stop begging. It will get you nowhere. I'm going to have some fun before I take you. You will feel pleasure before I take you."

"Bit late if you want to take my innocence, that was given freely to Yami. And I will never feel pleasure with anyone but Yami."

"Pity about not being first, all well. But I do believe you will feel pleasure." He chuckled.

Yugi heard him pick up something as he chuckled again. Yugi felt his hip being lifted so he was on his knees, but he refused to kneel so his legs hung limply. Yugi heard him chuckle evilly then silence.

**--Rape Scene--**

Yugi tensed up before screaming in pain as something hard and much thicker than Yami entered him, as well as being un-lubricated. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart. Then he started withering in sinful pleasure as soon as whatever was in him started to vibrate against his prostate. Moans of pleasure erupted from his throat until he released as the device was removed.

He cried his eyes out. He never felt so ashamed in his whole life. He stopped when he felt the bed dip on either side of him and he shook uncontrollably. Two rough, unforgiving hands gripped his hips and pulled them up.

"That was pleasurable wasn't it my son? Don't deny you enjoyed it."

Yugi remained silent till one quick unforgiving flick of his father's hips and he was completely sheathed. Yugi screams rang like music to his ears. Not stopping for Yugi to recover, he violently pounded into him. Yugi was screaming at each thrust.

Once his father released he pulled out of Yugi and grabbed a knife from the bedside table and dragged it down Yugi's back. Yugi was screaming and thrashing violently. Luckily the knife never cut deeper than what his father was cutting.

**--End of Rape Scene--**

"I'll be back later on. Thanks for the fun." He chuckled insanely as he disappeared up the familiar yet unfamiliar stairs.

\Yugi…?\ A voice called, sounding so hurt.

* * *

Yami sat on his throne monitoring Yugi's emotions as his soldiers, guards and any other vamps in the cities searched for Yugi. He sat monitoring the emotions that went from terrified to absolute pleasurable bliss.

Yami's eyes widened at this. Yugi was in pleasure. The same pleasure he gave Yugi not too long ago. He was sure Yugi wasn't cheating on him and enjoying his captor raping him. It worried him that Yugi might not love him anymore, and should call off the search.

Suddenly the emotion changed to absolute pain. Yami would have stumbled backwards if he was standing, as it was so painful, but his eyes grew wide as the emotion increased to the point Yami thought Yugi should have fainted. But then after a few minutes it slowly appeared to go to a slightly, more manageable pain level, but still hurting like hell.

He felt Yugi relax to a point where he figured the person that did this was gone.

\Yugi…?\ He said, still quite hurt that Yugi had experienced pleasure that wasn't because of him.

/Y-Yami./ he cried, sobs making themselves know to Yami.

\Yugi tell me what happened.\

/H-He…raped me./ Yugi had a fresh set of tears roll down his face.

\Oh Yugi I'm sorry. I have every available vamp searching. I'll find you.\

/Y-Yami…I recognize something but don't know where from. See?/

Yugi sent a mental picture of the stairs to Yami, in hope Yami would know of the place.

/Do you recognize it Yami? Please say you know where I am?/

\Yugi I'm sorry, I don't. But I do recognize them. I'll figure it out. I…I was monitoring your emotions Yugi.\

'Oh no!' Yugi thought instantly.

\You felt pleasure. Why?\

/He put a… a vibrator in me/ Yugi's cries started up again, he never meant for such emotion to be felt, he couldn't help it. /I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never wanted to feel that unless it was with you. I'm sorry./

\Shh, shh, hush aibou. I don't blame you. You couldn't help that. I want you to sleep if possible ok?\

/Y-Yes./ Yugi sobbed.

He felt Yami send love across to him and it made him smile and he sent some back. He closed his eyes getting as comfortable as possible before falling asleep.

Yami sighed, he felt Yugi falls asleep. He had to find him. Yugi was in pain and it wasn't fair for him. He sighed again and got up and headed off to his quarters to rest and think of those set of stairs and where he had seen them before.

* * *

Sorry for that ending to the chapter. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to all my reviewers:

The Yaoi Pimpette

kuan5555

Yami the Vixen

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

lady Alexas

saternoutlaw

SRRH

herPRINCEVINNIE

moriah93ohio

/Yugi to Yami/  
\Yami to Yugi\

* * *

Chapter 26

It had been three days since Yugi was first kidnapped and raped. He'd been raped morning and night and received cuts every night. It was getting to the point where he would pass out earlier each time, for both blood loss and pain.

It was nightfall on the fourth day and he awaited his torture. He saw the door to the top of the basement which is what he guessed he was in. The light disappeared and no sooner did he hear chuckles sounding from the side of the bed. Yugi decided that he would convince his father to tell him where he was. He had had enough. It was either be rescued now or die.

"Please...tell me where I am? It's not like it would make a difference in the end, you'll kill me." He said bravely, yet weakly.

"You have a point. You are home."

"As in your house? This is my room?"

"Yep."

He felt a weight settle again on either side of him.

'Not again.'

\Yugi?\

Yugi screamed again and again at each thrust. He sent a mental picture of his old home, his old bedroom and the stairs, hoping Yami could figure it out.

* * *

Yami sat stunned in the throne room. He saw pictures of a house, then a bedroom and a set of stairs...wait stairs.

Yami jumped to his feet. He knew this place. It was Yugi's father's house. He teleported to the seized weapons room and found what he was after. An Ankh. He took the wrapped up ankh and teleported to the place Yugi was at.

* * *

Yugi struggled and thrashed around as his father thrust into him. He wished for it all to stop. Then it did. His father pulled out of him growling. He then heard another growl come from inside the room.

"What do you want?" His father growled low and dangerously.

"I have come for what you stole from me!" The voice replied, cold, dangerous and promising death.

'Yami' "Y-Yami?" Yugi sobbed, hoping he was right.

"Yes"

"Shut up slut!" His father yelled at Yugi and hit his lower back hard, causing Yugi to scream and then sob uncontrollably.

"Don't touch him."

Yami darted at Yugi's father knocking him off the bed. Yami knocked him to the wall, thus giving time to grab the ankh out of his pocket. Yami lunged at him only to have it taken off him and shoved in his shoulder. Yami roared in pain and fell to the floor. Simon (Yugi's father) walked passed and over to Yugi and crawled back on top. Yugi whimpering.

"Heh, now that the intrusion is taken care of, where were we?" Simon chuckled.

Yami opened his eyes and ripped out the ankh with the cloth. Yami staggered to stand. Once there darted at Simon and shoved the ankh through his back into his heart. Simon roared in pain before collapsing on Yugi. Yami ripped out the ankh but didn't realise Simon was now attached to Yugi's neck. Yami shoved the wrapped up ankh in his pocket and pulled Simon up, thus disconnecting him from Yugi. He hit him extremely hard on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. He shoved him to the ground then turned to Yugi. He ripped the chains off the bed post and pulled Yugi to him. Rolling Yugi over, he looked at his neck to see blood coming out of two puncture wounds. He leaned down and ran his tongue over them. He held Yugi firmly in his arms and stood up. Yugi crying and struggling against him.

"Shh, Yugi it's me."

"Ya...Yami!" He cried grabbing his shirt in his hands, crying.

"Shh, you're safe now. We must leave before I die."

Yugi nodded and Yami held him in one arm and grabbed Simon's shirt and teleported to the dungeon. He gave Simon to the guards to lock up . Yami then ripped off his cape and wrapped it around Yugi. He walked towards where the humans were and put Yugi carefully to the ground, always getting whimpers at the slightest movement.

He walked over to one and sunk his fangs in one. He drank till the person was dead. Pulling back he turned and left after picking up Yugi as gently as he could. He still sobbed at the pain.

* * *

Arriving back at his room, he laid Yugi on the bed and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a fluffy nightrobe and went back over. He laid it out on the bed. He grabbed the cape and unwrapped Yugi's body and lifted him off and laid him on the robe. He put Yugi's arms through and wrapped it around his abused body and tied it there. He then reached for the chains and removed them.

Yugi cried the whole time, one because of the pain and two because he felt dirty and awful at feeling the pleasure each night. He just wanted to sleep till the pain was gone. It just hurt so much to even move his legs.

Yami removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He picked up his cape and noticed blood on it, knowing where from.

He crawled onto the bed and pulled Yugi to him. Who cried out at the movement and clung to him, by wrapping his arms around his chest and cried. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair with one.

"Yugi..." he whispered. "You're bleeding internally. I want to stop it but I'm afraid it will hurt. It may numb some of the pain, but I will only do it if you want to."

"P-Please... it hurts so much. I trust you know what's best."

"Alright, I want you to relax and don't look ok?"

Yugi nodded and buried his face in Yami's chest. Yami stuck two fingers in his mouth and covered them with lots of saliva and wrapped his free arms more tightly around Yugi's body, to hold him still. Yami removed them from his mouth and trailed his hand down to Yugi's entrance. He stuck the first in and held still as Yugi screamed in pain, and his arms tightening around Yami's chest.

Yami soon stuck the second in and Yugi tried thrashing around in his arms, but Yami held him still. Yami moved his fingers around, coating Yugi's entrance with his saliva before pulling out.

He wrapped his arms around him again tightly as Yugi cried, his shoulders shaking. Yami ran a hand through his hair to sooth him. Yugi slowly calmed down and he looked up and kissed Yami. Yami kissed back and held the back of his head and pushed forward to deepen the kiss slightly.

Yami pulled back earlier then wanted. Yugi whined and kissed and nibbled Yami's neck before laying his head on Yami's chest between his hands that rested there.

"Thankyou Yami very much." Yugi said softly.

"You're welcome, but for what?"

"For saving me. I was going to give up if it was any longer. I really wanted to die, Yami. I really did. But I don't now that I'm back with you."

Yami tightened his grip slightly, smiling. "I'm glad. I'm also glad you held on. I never stopped searching my mind for the place where I have seen those stairs. I'm glad you're back in my arms where you belong and I'm not going to let go ever."

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the lips again. "Thankyou. Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep. I'm just going to the door for two seconds, ok? I just want to tell the guard to get our friends. They were extremely worried. I wouldn't tell them what was happening. Jou and Malik were wreaking havoc because they didn't know where to displace their anger. All I said was your father had you and that was enough. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if I said he was raping you. I don't think I would have a castle left after that." He stopped when he heard Yugi giggle and he smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest, if they come I'll keep them quiet if possible. Not likely."

"Ok. Wake me when they arrive."

"Alright."

Yami gently as possible placed Yugi on the bed. Yugi's face scrunching up. He closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed as Yami stood and walked to the door. Yami opened it and spoke quietly with the guards and Yugi slowly drifted off to sleep.

He felt the bed dip a little later and opened his eyes to see Yami lying next to him. He held on to his arm and then went back to sleep.

* * *

The door burst open not too long after Yugi fell asleep. The noise made him wake with a start and begin to shake and whimper. Yami made him look up at him and he instantly relaxed. He looked towards the door to see the gang entering. Jou first, followed closely by Malik and Ryou and then their lovers following and the guard Yami sent to find them.

"I'm sorry you majesty they barged past."

"It's fine. Dismissed." Yami replied as he heard a small cry.

Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Yizuki

Girlwholiketosmile

herPRINCEVINNIE

Yami the Vixen

lady Alexas

moriah93ohio

Protector Of The Nameless

kuan5555

The Yaoi Pimpette

SRRH

sateroutlaw

Shamise

dragonlady222

* * *

\Yami to Yugi\

/Yugi to Yami/

_**\Bakura to Ryou\**_

_**/Ryou to Bakura/**_

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Jou had raced forward and pulled Yugi into a hug, hence causing Yugi to cry out in pain. Jou instantly stood back and frowned. Yami looked over and wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed his forehead, whispering something in his ear. The others had run over to the side of the bed when Yugi cried out and were now worried about what happened.

"What's wrong Yug'?" Jou asked, feeling very guilty for hurting Yugi.

"My back just hurts. I'm fine."

"What happened to you?" Seto spoke up.

Yami looked down at Yugi. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"It's ok I will." Yugi said and carefully pushed himself up till he was sitting and he leaned against Yami's chest, who in return wrapped his arms around his waist. "You might want to sit down."

The others nodded and took a seat. Bakura took the chair from the desk and pulled it over and sat it down next to the bed. He sat down and Ryou instantly jumped in his lap. Marik sat down on the bed and leaned up against the bedpost at the end and Malik made himself comfortable in front of him, leaning against him. Seto just stood at the end of the bed behind Jou who was sitting there.

"Ok, as you know I was kidnapped by my father, yes?" He looked around at everyone and received nods in return. "Well when I woke I found myself chained to a bed and..." Yugi took a deep breath knowing someone would have an outburst, either Jou or Malik or even both of them. "...I was naked." Waiting, he found no outburst just surprised faces. "Well, I spoke with Yami for a bit then about 10mins afterwards my father came in. He spoke with me for a bit then... then he..."

"Raped you?" Malik asked.

"Yes that was after he put one of those vibrators in me. I still feel guilty."

"Shh, you shouldn't, I already told you it's not your fault, so stop it." Yami whispered in his ear.

"After he raped me, he grabbed a knife and dragged it down my back and left me till the morning. Came back again and raped me. That happened morning and night, the cutting on my back only happened at night.

"The only reason Yami found me was because about 30mins ago I convince my father to tell me where I was. I had told him that how would anyone find me when I couldn't tell anyone as I was in the basement of my old home. Convinced, he told me we were at his house and I was in my bedroom, the basement. He then instantly entered me again and I couldn't say anything through the link, so I sent images of my house out the front, my bedroom, and then two sets of stairs; the ones from my memory and then the ones I had seen on the first day there.

"Yami figured it out and came and got me."

Yugi had looked down at his hands and sheet that was covering his body while he spoke. He couldn't bear to look up at them. He felt tears prick his eyes as he spoke, but he refused to let them fall. He started fiddling with the sheet now that he had finished and no one was saying anything. He slowly lifted his eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him in disbelief. The looks on their faces made him advert his eyes again. He quickly looked down again, turning his head and buried his face in Yami's shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes.

They all watched as Yugi told his story. They were surprised to say the least. They snapped out of their little stunned state when they heard Yugi's sobs. They looked at him to see Yami looking down at him sadly. They were feeling so sorry for him.

Ryou stood up and walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, next to Yami and Yugi and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. He saw Yugi flinch badly and removed his hand.

"Yugi, I'm sorry for what happened to you. We all are, but don't think that we are disgusted with you for it. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you didn't want it did you?" Yugi shock his head. "See, so lighten up. We were a little surprised. Is that why you're upset, because we didn't say anything when you looked at us?" Another nod. "You silly boy. We were processing all the info you had just given us"

"Yugi." Yugi looked over at Bakura. "I know how you feeling, but if you ever want to get to your normal life you need to put it aside. It may always be in your head but you will be able to do what you used to do easily."

Bakura noticed everyone looking at him. He sighed and got up and walked to the balcony door and looked out.

"Yes I was raped, I was younger than Yugi. Back in Egypt after my village was burned down by Yami's father. I was taken in by some man and he raped me pretty much every night, by him and his friends. After 3years of it I killed him and fled."

Ryou stood up while he was talking and walked over to him. He noticed a lone tear fall down Bakura's face. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed him lightly on the lips. Bakura's arm instantly wrapped around Ryou's waist and shoulder. Ryou wrapped his arms around his waist in return.

_**\I'm alright. I have dealt with it.\**_

_**/I beg to differ. You had a tear down your face./**_

_**\It was the first time I told anyone. Especially Yami and Marik, they never knew. That's the only reason. It was because I never said anything. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't really want anyone to know.\**_

_**/Oh Bakura. Don't be sorry. It was very personal. You had every right to tell us or not. But I believe you will be able to help Yugi deal with this. After all you had the same thing happen to you like him./**_

_**\Yes you are right. That's why I said something.\**_

_**/I love you./**_

_**\Love you too.\**_

Bakura straightened up and turned to the others to see them staring at him. "What?"

"We're so sorry Bakura. We never knew." Marik said.

"That's because I kept it from you, baka." He smirked.

"Still... We are sorry for what happened. Especially me. If father hadn't have burned your village to the ground than it wouldn't have happened."

"Yes and we never would have met. And I would never have met Ryou. So it's all good in the end. I'm fine with it now."

"Bakura..." He looked towards Yugi.

"Yes?"

"I...I'm surprised you lasted that long. I was about to piss him off so much so that he would just kill me. I was wishing for it so much." Yugi's voice was wavering.

"Well maybe but I learned to shut my mind down when he arrived in the evening. So I don't remember most of it. Just the pain every morning and the blood. I wasn't as strong back then. But you do have a stronger mind then what you may believe. I'll help you deal with it if you want?"

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded and then back at Bakura and nodded. "Thankyou Bakura."

"It's alright. You won't just need my help either. Yami will need to help with things I can't help you with. I'm sure I could but I don't think he would thank me for it. I would most likely get a lashing."

"You got that right Tomb Robber."

Yugi giggled while the rest of the gang laughed at them. Yami turned to Yugi and smirked. While Yugi 'eeped' and nervously giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Well I would _punish_ you for that but I would end up hurting you. I'll get you back when you are healed, physically mind you."

"I don't doubt that at all Yami." Yugi said before yawning and instantly blushed.

"Well we better allow you to rest." Jou said as he moved forward and carefully hugged Yugi. "Glad your back."

"Thanks Jou." Yugi hugged him back.

Jou got up and moved away. Ryou and Malik moved forward and hugged Yugi before they all said goodbye and turned to leave. Yami called out for Seto.

"Could you get someone in here to draw a bath and get a soup made please."

"Of course."

Seto left closing the door. Yugi carefully laid down, pain shooting through his body, no matter how careful he was. Yami laid down next to him and ran his hand through Yugi's bloody hair. Yugi smiled before closing his eyes. A knock on the door startled him. Yami growled and turned to the door.

"Come."

The door opened and a slave entered and bowed. Yami told the slave to stand and go to draw the bath. 2mins later the slave left the bathroom and told that it was ready and left after Yami shooed the slave out of the room. Yami turned back to a sleeping Yugi.

"Yugi... Yugi come on wake up." He said as he ran a hand over his cheek softly.

Yugi eyes snapped open, fear evident in them. He saw Yami a calmed down quickly. He smiled up at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come let's get you cleaned up then get some food into you, then I'll let you sleep." Yugi nodded. "I'm going to lift you up as gently as possible, ok?"

"I know you will. Just ignore me cries and continue, ok?" Yami nodded.

Yami stood up and leaned over and wrapped an arm around under his knees and one behind his back. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck as he was lifted off the bed. He cried out in pain causing Yami to cringe, but did as Yugi asked and continued what he planned to do.

He walked over to the bathroom. The bath was full to how he liked it and was scented nicely. He sat on the side of the bath tub and carefully let go of his legs and untied the robe. He slipped Yugi out, said person crying the whole time in his shoulder. He stood up again and gently lowered Yugi into the bath. He heard a sigh come from him and smiled. Once Yugi was set in the water he stripped down and sat Yugi up straight and slipped in behind him. He then laid him down against his chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked laying his head next to Yugi's.

"Y-Yeah, it just hurts. Don't worry." He said shakily.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly.

"Don't be your trying to help and I understand that." He turned his head and kissed Yami on the cheek before laying his head down on his shoulder.

Yami sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Yami shifted so that Yugi's body was side on to his. Yami gently motioned for Yugi to lay his head down in the water, Yami's arm under his neck for support. Yami continued to wash Yugi's body down, removing the dried blood and grim from his body.

As he gently scrubbed Yugi's back, the dried blood coming off it reopened the injuries. Yugi bit back a scream and squirmed so that he looked at Yami.

"H-Hurts."

"Please put up with it. I need them open so I can heal them. You won't have scars, I promise."

Yugi nodded and sat how he was before. Yami continued to clean and open the wounds gently. Once they were open and bleeding lightly and lowered his head and licked over them, sealing them for good and healed completely leaving no scar. He rinsed off the blood and climbed out of the tub and lifted Yugi out and sat him on the toilet seat.

He grabbed a towel and dried Yugi's body before getting a clean robe and wrapped him up and dried off his hair. Once he was done he quickly dried himself off and got into his own robe. He picked Yugi up and went back to the bed and laid him down and pulled the covers over him. Yugi's whimpering calmed down and he relaxed, closing his eyes till Yami returned.

Yami walked over to the door and opened it to see the guards he posted there. "I want our meals brought up now."

"Yes, my King."

Yami walked back to the bed and sat down and stroked Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes opened and he smiled. Yami returned it and looked away.

/Yami? What's wrong?/

\It's nothing. I want to ask you something.\

/Ok./

\Do you want to come to the meeting for when we decided what sentence your father will be given?\

/Y-Yes. What will the most likely outcome be?/

\Death, but it's more the way it's given is what we are going to be deciding. So basically how he's going to die.\

/I do./

\You sure?\

/Yes. I also want to be there./

\I really don't want you to be there but if it makes you feel better to know he can't come back then I will allow it.\

/Yes/

\(Sighs)Ok\

Yugi gently pushed him down and curled up hugging him. "Thankyou." He whispered.

Yami smiled slightly and hugged him back. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Yami told the person to enter and two slaves carried in a tray each. One with a large pot of soup and the second with two empty bowls, two glasses of clear liquid filled to the top and a jug filled with the same clear liquid in it.

"Where would you like this, your majesty?" The slave with the pot asked.

"Just over here on the bed side table, then leave."

"Yes your majesty."

The two slaves quickly placed their trays where told and left the room but not before bowing. Yami stood up and helped Yugi sit and then went and grabbed a bowl and pulled out the ladle and spooned in some soup and handed it and spoon to Yugi before getting himself some and then sat back down on the bed next to Yugi.

They both ate silently and Yugi ended up having 3 bowls full of soup. Yami just had one. After Yami took the bowls and put them back on the tray. He took the jug and glasses off and put them on the table. He placed both trays outside the door. He returned to the bed and helped Yugi lay down to sleep. Yugi just stayed up and moved as carefully into Yami's lap.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"C-Can you do it again? It's starting to hurt badly again."

"You sure?" Yugi nodded.

Yami moved Yugi's robe out of the way before wrapping one arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi buried his face in Yami's robe. Yami stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before going back down to Yugi's abused entrance. He stuck one finger in, causing Yugi to scream in pain, but was muffled by the robe. He moved his finger around before adding the second and doing the same. Yugi was screaming and squirming around. Yami drew his fingers out when he figured it was enough. Yugi's body instantly relaxed when Yami's fingers left him.

Yami laid down and took Yugi with him. Yugi's hands were gripped in Yami's robe and shoulders shaking with sobs. Yami wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Yugi's hair.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. If we do that every 3 hrs you should be better by the day after tomorrow. That's only _if_ you want to."

"Yes, I do. Just as long as you stop worry about me. I'm not going to hate you because you're hurting me in order to help me. I will forgive you for it you realise?"

"Alright."

Yugi yawned and soon fell off to sleep, Yami following soon after.

* * *

Please review. Next chapter: What will be decided about the fate of Yugi's father.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Yami the Vixen

kuan5555

The Yaoi Pimpette

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Protector Of The Nameless

Yizuki

lady Alexas

SRRH

dragonlady222

moriah93ohio

sateroutlaw

* * *

/Yugi to Yami/  
\Yami to Yugi\  
_/Malik to Marik/  
\Marik to Malik\

* * *

_

Chapter 28

* * *

Two days later

Yugi sat on the chair next to Yami's throne. Ryou, Malik and Jou sat next to their loved ones respected seats. Yugi was getting more and more nervous during the morning meetings. Being Yami's lover he had to be there. There were more on the addenda, as he had stayed with Yugi the whole time till he was better, so before they dealt with Simon they had to deal with the rest. Yugi knew Yami's patience's was running out. Yugi put his hand on the top of Yami's. Yami's hand instantly turned over and he held onto his hand gently but securely. Yugi looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face. Yami's eyes turned to look down at him but his head still face forward. Yugi smiled again and squeezed his hand lightly before looking back at the council.

"King Yami, do you wish for us to bring in Simon Motou?" One of the council members asked.

"Yes." The guards nodded and left to collect said person.

"Yami?" a small voice whispered.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami turned his head to look at him.

"By all accounts shouldn't he be dead. He doesn't have access to blood."

"Actually to keep a prisoner alive we give them one cup, which is 250mls, of blood in the morning and one at night. It keeps him alive but he is very weak and can't do much."

"Oh, ok."

"My King, Simon Motou."

The doors opened and the guards brought in the prisoner. Yugi flinched and looked anywhere but at his father. Ryou, Malik and Jou saw the distressed look on Yugi's face and stood up and walked behind the seats and over to him. The knelt down next to him and comforted. Yugi took a deep breath and looked up at him. There was a smirk on his face and the lust to have Yugi's body and blood again. Yugi whimpered and held Yami's hand a little tighter. Yami squeezed his hand before telling Ryou, Malik and Jou to sit back in their seats and Seto addressing everyone in the room. Seto stood and walked forward to the top and the steps.

"We are here to deal out the punishment for the vampire by the name of Simon Motou. Charges are as follows: killing over the legal limit of humans, kidnapping our Kings lover and lastly abusing a teenager. How do you plead?" Seto spoke.

"Um, let me think about that?" He looked over at Yugi.

The guard instantly looked up at Yami as he saw the prisoner look up at Yugi. Yami nodded his head and the guard hit Simon on the back of the head.

"Do not look up at the King's lover." He said.

"I will do as I please." He looked back at Yugi. "What do you think Yugi? I'm I innocent or guilty?"

"You should know the answer to that!" Yugi said, trying to hide the fear that was in his voice.

"Am I? You were willing?"

"I WAS NOT!" Yugi screamed before curling up in a ball in his seat, sobbing.

"Silence! I already know you are guilty. I was a witness. Punishment for your crimes is death. Your death though will not be quick and painless. It will long and painful, worse than what you did to Yugi and more likely others.

"Seto call the vampires that are close, back for the witnessing of his death. Bakura, Marik what do you wish to do? That was we can get the guards to prepare for it."

"Oh let us talk together privately for a minute." Bakura said standing up and heading off behind the thrones along with Marik.

_/Marik, do you think you could add some as my bit of torture for him?/_

_\Gladly. I thought you would want that to add something from you, but I will do it, I will not allow you to do anything to that man. Let alone touch him or be any way close to him. Apart from this and the sentence.\_

_/Fine with me. Didn't want to be anyway close or close enough to touch. Sick Bastard./_ Marik chuckled before talking with Bakura.

* * *

Bakura and Marik came back after talking privately. Both stood where Seto had been standing before and Bakura was the first to talk.

"We have decided that the punishments will go as followed: First 50 lashes with the cat-o-nine tails that has been modified with sharp metal strips, 25 by each of us. Third is 20 knifes thrown at you embedding in any part of your body by each of us. Lastly death by an ankh. It will be embedded in your arms and legs for a long, slow death, two by each of us. Is that suitable King?"

"Yes that is fine. Thankyou Bakura and Marik. Sentencing will commence tomorrow at noon. You will get your last meal just before it commences. Take him away."

The guards bowed taking Simon along with them. After they got up they dragged Simon back to the dungeon.

Yugi relaxed a little, but he was still shaking badly. He knew his father was going to die but he still didn't feel safe till he was gone. After everything he had done, he just wanted to feel safe. Not having someone who could easily come and kidnap him again.

Yami noticed Yugi's distant look and moved and grabbed his hand gently, holding it in his. Yugi's head snapped up and he gave a small smile before looking down at his lap. Yami used his free hand and made Yugi look up at him. He leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips, before turning back to the council.

"Is there anything else I need to address before I retire for the afternoon?"

"No, we will have the execution hall set up for tomorrow. Shall we set up the instruments?"

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik who shook their heads before Bakura spoke. "No, your tools are cheap and break easily. We'll use ours. We know they are reliable."

"Yep, ours are going to be used. We will bring them along with us tomorrow at noon."

"Very well. Everyone is dismissed." Yami said and the whole council bowed low before leaving.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really had a headache now. He really had had enough of this man tormenting Yugi. He just wanted to kill him now, but thought a public execution would show who had power among his race.

He saw shadow come over his body and looked up to see Yugi standing in front of him holding out his hand. Yami took it and pulled the boy down to him. Yugi landed on Yami straddling his lap. Yugi blushed bright red. He leaned down and kissed Yami chastely and hopped off, causing Yami to pout.

/Come on you have a headache. I can feel it through the link./

\Oh I'm sorry I'll block it.\

/No, I don't care. I still want to feel you in my mind. Let's get you some rest./

Yami got up and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and started walking off. "See you 6 at dinner?"

"You can count on that." Jou replied.

"We don't doubt that at all Jou." Yugi giggled. "With the amount of food you eat, it's a wonder how you don't get fat."

"That hurt Yug'."

"You can't say it's not true."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"See ya." Yami waved before leaving.

* * *

Please review. Next chapter: The execution.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Atemu Yugi Lover34

Yami the Vixen

moriah93ohio

Protector Of The Namless

lady Alexas

dragonlady222

Yizuki

SRRH

kuan5555

The Yaoi Pimpette

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Next day

Yugi stood with Yami outside in the hall behind two large wooden double doors that lead to where the execution would take place. Yami really didn't want Yugi to be there but Yugi had been having nightmares for the last 4days since he had gotten back. Every night Yami would wake to Yugi whimpering or crying. He would end up waking him and Yugi would cry for an hour in his chest then fall asleep again. Yami had been beyond angry at Simon for what he had done. He was happy that Yugi was back in his arms. He would be even happier when Simon was dead and couldn't hurt Yugi again.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when a hand gripped his firmly, shaking slightly. He looked down at his Yugi. He smiled down at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. He turned to Bakura, Marik, Seto and their lovers.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"The vampires are in there waiting. Might as well go." Seto said taking Jou's hand.

Yami nodded and turned back to the doors. He walked towards them and the guards pushed them open, bowing to them. They walked straight on to the stage and towards the middle. Yami holding Yugi's hand and pulled him gently along. As soon as the vampires in the room saw their king they bowed low. Yami nodded to Seto, who told them all to rise. Yami turned and walked to his seat in the room, Yugi's positioned next to his. Yugi wasn't letting go of his hand now. Jou, Malik and Ryou were told to go sit on their seats and stay there.

Now only Seto, Bakura and Marik were left in the middle of the stage. "Bring in the criminal." Seto announced.

The large double doors opened. It were opposite the one that they had walked through. Yugi's breathe caught in his throat when he saw his father come in, seemingly stronger than the day before. Yami held his hand a little tighter. He leaned over to him.

"He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered all Yugi could do was nod, fear still noticeable in his eyes.

Yami turned back to look at Seto who was looking at him for permission to started. All Yami did was nod his head. That was all it took for Seto to look back at Simon.

"Simon Motou, you are brought before here to commence your sentence which results in death. Your death will result in a public execution..."

"What's his crime?" One vampire called from the crowd.

"Yeah what did he do?" Another called out.

"You DARE question your King's judgement?" Seto growled.

"High Priest." Seto turned to Yami. "Tell them." Seto bowed and turned back to the group of vampires.

"Simon Motou is charged with child abuse, kidnapping our King's love and many accounts of rape to that very person..."

"You might want to add murder to that." Simon spoke out before being hit in the back by the guard.

Yami stood up and walked forward leaving Yugi in his seat. "What do you mean murder?"

"Yugi you might want to hear this." Yugi stood slowly walking up and stood just behind Yami holding on to the back of his shirt but was able to see his father. "I killed your grandfather. So easy. The man pleaded for his grandson's life. For him to be left alone. He died screaming."

Yugi stood there the information sinking in. He couldn't believe his father had his own father. It was insane.

"H-How could you do that to your own father?" Yugi said tears were falling down his face; Yami now had him in his arms, holding him.

"Simple, grab a bow and arrow and shoot. See simple."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. COMMENCE THE SENTENCE." Yami roared.

His hatred hit a new level, Yugi was safe in his arms as he turned and walked off to his seat. He sat down and pulled Yugi into his lap. Tears still falling down his face. The crowd was furious that the man killed his own father.

"Kill him!" "Make him suffer." "He goes against our King. Kill him!" "Make him scream!" "Bastard" "You monster" Many vampires from the crowd screamed.

Bakura and Marik smirk at the requests and a glint in their eyes showing that they were going to cause him much pain. They took the bags that on their shoulder off and call the guard to chain him to the poles that stuck out of the ground and to drag over the table. They emptied their bags on the table. Whips with metal strips embedded in them, knives, small items that were wrapped up in cloth and a pair of gloves each.

Yugi watched as the two got their stuff ready. Insane smirks on their faces. Yugi looked at his friends, he could see that Ryou had a disgusted look on his face because of the look Bakura had. He figured Ryou didn't like that sort of thing and neither did he, but he wanted to know that his father was dead. Jou and Malik just had smiles on their faces, knowing that Simon could never hurt their friend again.

Yugi looked back at the table to see the small bundles wrapped in cloth. It confused him, he didn't know what they were.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Mmm?"

"What are those small bundles on the table wrapped in cloth?"

"They are ankhs. We need to have them wrapped. You know why."

"Oh, ok."

Yugi turned back; he had stopped the tears by blocking out what he had just learned. He didn't want to cry in front of these vampires he didn't know. Yugi leaned forward to get up, but strong arms held him back. He looked at Yami.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm comfortable with you in my lap." Yugi nodded before laying his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yugi looked on as Bakura and Marik stood behind the table while the guards struggled to chain Simon up. He couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight. He was poked gently in the side. He jumped and looked up at Yami who had a questioning gaze on.

"What?"

"Why are you giggling?"

"I thought it was funny, being chained up." This caused Yami to smirk at Yugi, he had a plan for latter. "Ah! Him trying to be chained up is funny."

Yami's smirk didn't fade. "They're done, look."

Yugi looked over to see his father's arms were chained to the two poles. Bakura and Marik both had very deadly smirks on their faces. Yugi figured that they loved to do this sort of thing. He looked over at Ryou, Malik, Jou and Seto. Seto just sat there, his face emotionless. The other three had a look between disgust and happiness, apart from Ryou whose face was just pure disgust. Yugi looked back over at Bakura and Marik.

"Like to go first Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Sure. Unless you want to?"

"Don't mind here." Marik passed over the whip to Bakura, who took it with a malice grin on his face.

He walked around the table and stood behind Simon. He took his knife out of his pocket and hooked it underneath the top of his shirt and dragged it down. He ripped the shirt from his body. Bakura took two steps back and brought the whip down. Yugi noticed his father didn't make a sound, he only leaned away and small lines of blood were showing. Yugi winced as the whip was brought down again. He still watched a few more before looking away.

Yami wasn't fazed he just continued to watch and wrapped his arm around Yugi and brought him to his chest. Yami continued to watch as Bakura continued to whip him and then it swapped over to Marik. Who whipped him around the front as well, which got a sound out of the criminal (AKA: Simon). Yugi turned to see what was happening now. He noticed all the bleeding marks on his skin.

Marik walked over to the table and grabbed 10 knives off the table and walked back over. He threw it at him and it got another sound out of him. Marik threw another 4 and then went to the other side and did the same. Throwing them at different parts of his body, away from his neck and face and upper chest.

Bakura swapped over and did the same. Yugi had turned away and didn't want to watch that. He turned back though when Bakura threw the last one. It embedded in the centre of Simons back.

Bakura walked back over, put on the gloves and picked up two of the cloth covered ankh, Marik did the same. They walked on either side of Simon and knelt down. Untying one of the bundles the grabbed it in his ankle. Simon screamed in pain. Yugi didn't look away this time.

Bakura and Marik stood up and started to untied the last bundle but as they did that Simon broke free. He had been pulling his arms down to get free and the chain broke. He grabbed an ankh that was embedded in him and chucked it at Bakura, landing in his shoulder. Bakura fell over and roared in pain. He grabbed the other ankh and threw it at Marik, embedding in his leg. Marik fell, roaring in pain. Both were desperately reaching for the cloths.

Simon fell to the ground but not before pulling out a knife and threw it at Yami who was rushing forward to get to his friends and to kill Simon. It embedded in Yami's shoulder because he didn't bother to dodge as it wouldn't have done anything to him. He picked up one of the ankh in the cloth and dug it in Simon's back. Who screamed a high pitched scream as he died.

Ryou and Malik wanted to go over but Yami told them not to move till he told them to. They could see their loved ones on the floor fighting off unconsciousness. Yami waved them over and they bolted to them.

Seto moved over next to Malik and took hold of his wrist and nicked it and placed it on Marik's mouth. Marik's fangs reacted instantly and dug into the flesh that had blood leaking from it. Malik removed the ankh in his leg while Marik was drinking. Eventually Seto ripped his wrist away and stood up. Marik looked up at Malik and took his wrist and licked over it and then wrapped his arms around him, whispering a sorry for the pain that was caused when his wrist was ripped away.

Ryou knelt by Bakura and saw the bubbling skin around the ankh and he felt sick. He knew he had to remove it. He closed his eyes and yanked it out. He heard Bakura grunt and looked at him, before his eyes close. He felt someone take his wrist and looked to see Yami next to him with his wrist to his mouth. He nicked it with his fangs.

"Put that on his mouth. He needs blood to heal that injury before it spreads too far."

Ryou did as he was told and placed his slightly bleeding wrist on Bakura's mouth. He noticed Bakura didn't do anything. Ryou's head snapped up at Yami.

"He's...he's not doing anything." Tears pricking his eyes.

Yami grabbed his wrist again and brought it to his mouth. "This will hurt." He sunk his fangs in roughly, then took them out and placed the wrist at Bakura's mouth, blood flowing in.

Ryou's tears were falling down his face. He was holding Bakura's hand tightly. He lowered his head down on his chest and cried, shoulders shaking, but he kept his wrist in Bakura's mouth. But gasped when something sunk into it. He looked to see Bakura's mouth sealed on his wrist. He smiled slightly then looked at the bubbling wound on his shoulder. He noticed that it was healing.

After a minute or so it was completely gone and that's when Yami ripped his wrist from Bakura's mouth. Getting a cry from Ryou.

"Sorry, he would have killed you."

"I...It's...f-fine." He sobbed and gave a small smile.

He looked back down at Bakura who was just now opening his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck, crying. Bakura sat up and pushed him to arms length and took his wrist and licked over the wound. He noticed Ryou flinch a little and he kissed where he had sunk his fangs in. Ryou smiled and crawled into his lap and continued to cry. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and stood up difficultly.

"Glad to have you both back. You scared us all." Yami said, smiling at them.

"Can't get rid of me that easily. Thanks Ryou." He whispered the last part in his ear.

Yami nodded and turned to see where Yugi was. He was standing near his father looking down at his bubbling body. Yami picked up the ankhs in a cloth and wrapped them up. He put them on the table and looked over to Yugi. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't be looking at this."

"What happens now?"

"His body will be burned and disposed of. Come on, let's go. He can't come back after that."

Yugi nodded and allowed Yami to lead him where ever he wanted to go. They stopped in the middle of the stage in front of the rest of the vampires.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to all my reviewers

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

"It is done. Now, spread the word, anyone hurts mine or my other three high officials lovers will be killed painfully, if not immediately."

Yami then turned and left the room, Yugi along with him. Bakura, Marik and Seto coming out after with their loved ones. They headed in the opposite direction that Yami was going. Yugi walked along, his hand in Yami's as Yami lead him to their room.

Yugi looked up at Yami and gasped. The knife was still embedded in his shoulder. He didn't even think Yami noticed it as he had no expression of pain on his face. Yami turned to look at him and then opened the door to their room. He led Yugi in and closed the door. Yugi grabbed his hand again and dragged him over to the bed. Yugi carefully ripped the shirt open from when the knife was implanted. He removed the piece of ripped material and looked at the knife.

"Y-Yami...the...the knife."

Yami looked down and pulled it out. He didn't even wince when he did. Yugi looked shocked that he would just pull it out. Yugi watched as blood poured out and instantly put his hands against it. He could feel the skin underneath his hands _very_ slowly heal. Yami placed his hand over Yugi's and smiled down at him.

"I forgot about that. I'll be fine. Please don't worry. As soon as it's healed I'm going to get something to eat from the dungeon. So it'll take about 5mins."

"If you want you can just stay and get a drink from me. I don't mind. I...I enjoy it." Yugi said as he held his hand to Yami's shoulder, not looking at him.

"Only if you want to?" He said.

"I do." Yugi nodded his eyes trained on his and Yami's hands

Yami smiled and wrapped his free arm around his waist pulling him closer. He leaned closer and laid his lips on his Yugi's. He licked his bottom lip and Yugi opened his mouth allowing Yami in. Yami darted his tongue in but met resistance as Yugi's tongue met him half way. Their tongues dance around trying to dominate the kiss. In the end Yugi submitted and allowed Yami complete access to his wet cavern.

Pulling back Yami took Yugi's hand away from his chest and showed unmarred skin, apart from the blood. Yami stood up and went to the bathroom and cleaned off his chest. He returned with a different pair of pants on and not shirt. He walked out smirking. He found Yugi had scooted back further on the bed and was lying down under the covers looking at him, looking at him and shivering. His smirk faded and walked over and moved over to lie down next to Yugi. Yugi laid his head on his shoulder and looked up at him as Yami spoke.

"You ok? You're shivering. You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't be angry or anything if you don't want to."

"I'm just cold." Yami didn't look convinced. "Honest." Yugi sighed and leaned up and kissed him. "So?"

"So, what?" Yami asked total confused with the question.

"You going to drink or are we going to lay here?"

"I don't know. How about both?"

"Ok."

Yami smiled down as him and snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him on top of him. Keeping his arm there he lengthened his fangs as Yugi chastely kissed him. Again. Yugi pulled back only a tiny bit and Yami smiled. His fangs showing. Yugi bent down and kissed both fangs thus causing Yami to laugh. Yugi pouted, crossing his arms.

"What's so funny?"

"You...kissing...my...fangs." Yami laughing between words.

"Fine! No blood for you."

"Aww Yugi. No fair. The reason I laughed was because I never expected to be kissed there."

Yugi smiled and kissed both fangs again and tilted his head to the side, giving Yami access to his neck. Yami smiled and started kissing his neck before he sunk his fangs in. Yugi didn't move away instead he pushed against the fangs in his neck. Yami's hand came up and supported the other side of Yugi's neck and to keep him from pushing in too far. He drank all that he need which wasn't much and pulled out. Yugi groaned in disappointment as Yami licked his neck, sealing the marks. He then nibbled at the spot causing Yugi to moan. He pulled back and kissed his forehead before Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest.

"Yugi, do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"About what happen during the execution. About your...grandfather."

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest. Yami sighed and moved Yugi's hair out of the way and tilted Yugi's head up to look at him. He saw pain and sorrow through Yugi's teary eyes. He smiled sadly which was returned.

"I...I miss him Yami. I miss him so much."

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything else from you. You just...learned how he died and it's going to be hard to handle."

"Y-Yeah. How can anyone do something like that Yami. It's awful."

"I use to be the same before I met you Yugi. You remember when we met?"

"Yeah, you tortured me to relieve your anger. I'm sort of glad that happened, otherwise I would have died that night when my father got custardy back."

"I'm still angry with myself for what I did to you."

"I'm not, so stop beating yourself up over it. Please? For me?"

"Ok just for you."

"Thankyou. D...Do you have to go back to the council today?"

"No."

"Stay?"

"Of course. Let's rest shall we?" Yugi nodded before slowly falling asleep with Yami.

* * *

Bakura lead Ryou back to their quarters. Ryou was still crying as Bakura carried him. He would have still carried him even if he stopped crying as soon as they left the hall. He opened to door and walked in slamming it shut behind him. He walked over and sat down on the bed with Ryou in his arms.

"Ryou I'm sorry I scared you. I really am."

"I know. I was just scared cause when Yami just nicked the skin you didn't do anything. It wasn't until he roughly sunk his fangs in that you started drinking after a bit. It just scared me that you were dying and that I would lose you. I don't know what I would do. I would properly follow you."

"You will do no such thing. I don't want you to a reckless thing like that if I do die. I want you to live a long life Ryou. Not end it because of me. Promise me that."

"I can't Bakura I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bakura growled. "WHY CAN'T YOU PROMISE YOU WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE IF I DID DIE FOR SOME REASON?" He roared.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO CONTINUE LIFE WITHOUT YOU! YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME, BAKURA! I COULDN'T!!" Ryou screamed back and ran to their shared bathroom and locked the door.

Bakura sat stunned as Ryou screamed at him. He had never seen him so angry, so upset. Well he had but both at the same time was different. He looked at the bathroom door and walked over. He could hear sobbing on the other side that was slightly muffled by a running shower. He tried to turn the handle but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY, BAKURA!" Ryou growled angrily still crying though.

"NO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He growled back.

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

This pissed Bakura off. He teleported into the bathroom. He couldn't see Ryou in the room. He looked towards the shower, where the curtain was drawn. But he couldn't see Ryou's shadowy form through it, although he could hear crying. If he wasn't so angry, it would have been a heartbreaking sound. He charged up to the shower curtain and ripped it from the hanger.

* * *

Marik led Malik down the hall to their room. Malik was walking beside him and holding his arm as if, if he let go he would disappear. Marik smirked down at him and pushed the door to their room open. He led his love in and kicked the door closed after. He led Malik to the bed and then left to the bathroom to clean off his leg.

He returned a few minutes later in light purple boxers and not shirt. He walked over to Malik, swinging his hips seductively. Malik blushed and sat on his knees on the bed and slowly lifted up his shirt. Discarding he found Marik standing in front of him. Malik slowly undid the button on his pants, before Marik crushed his lips with his own, bruisingly. Malik didn't care either way. Malik pushed back and bucked his hips into Marik's, receiving a grunt from the other. Marik slowly pushed him back on the bed and ground his hips into Malik's.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry readers not in the mood to right a lemon. I'm sure you can imagine something up. I started it off for you.)

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

_**

* * *

**_

\Bakura to Ryou\

_**/Ryou to Bakura/**_

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

He charged up to the shower curtain and ripped it from the hanger. He looked down in the bath to find Ryou naked in a freezing cold bath, shivering. He instantly turned off the cold water tap and found that the hot water tap was also turned on, but no hot water was coming out. He turned off the hot water and leaned down to pull him out. But Ryou lashed out shakily and he pulled back. He growled angrily at him and dragged Ryou's shivering, ice cold body out. Ryou struggled for a couple of seconds before clutching onto Bakura for warmth. His body was shaking and his limbs were clinging almost lifelessly to him.

Bakura grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ryou's shivering, ice cold, wet body. Bakura left the room and moved to the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed Ryou down gently, before replacing them around him.

"Ryou?" He said sternly and angrily.

Ryou looked up at him, his body still shaking with cold. The look in Bakura's eyes was something he had seen before but was never directed at him. This was the first time. He looked away, now shaking in fear.

"Look at me!" Ryou shook his head, thus Bakura grabbed his chin firmly and forced him to look at him. "I'm disappointed. Are you TRYING to kill yourself?"

Ryou closed his eyes tightly and whimpered. He was scared of Bakura now. He didn't know what to say. He had turned on the hot and cold water for a shower and than just sat down. He didn't even realise the plug for the bath was in. He was too upset to even realise that the water was ice cold and he was freezing. It wasn't until Bakura had ripped the shower curtain off he realised he was cold.

"N-No." He whispered, fear in his voice.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Ryou did as he was told. As soon as Bakura saw the fear radiating in his eyes he took a few steps back. He had never wanted to scare him that much. He turned and walked to the door and walked through but not before speaking.

"Don't leave this room and don't get out of bed. If you do you will wish you didn't."

With that Bakura closed the door and walked off to the dungeon. He felt hungry and ashamed of what he did to make Ryou scream and be afraid of him.

Ryou laid there crying after Bakura left. He was afraid of what he might do to him for what he did, but he didn't want to be alone.

'He left. He left me alone again. I didn't want him to leave.' He thought of the only thing that could possible get Bakura back. "B-BAKURA!! PL-PLEASE COME BACK!!" He screamed after him before coughing.

He waited a little but the door remained shut. There was only one other way for him to contact Bakura.

_**/Bakura, please don't leave me alone again. Please, I'm sorry./**_ He tried to hide his coughing but his coughing went though even though he tried to hide it. _**/P-Please, I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry/**_

It was down to a whisper. He was getting tired and was getting a lot colder.

* * *

Bakura could hear Ryou screaming for him to come back but he didn't want to at the moment. He continued down towards the dungeon but stopped when Ryou spoke again. This time through the link.

_**/Bakura, please don't leave me alone again. Please, I'm sorry./**_ He could hear coughing flood through and Ryou was weakly trying to hide it and he could also hear crying. _**/P-Please, I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry/**_

That came out as a weakening whisper. He really started to panic, he could feel Ryou's mind was slowly shutting down from being tired and cold. Panic spread through Bakura and he teleported back to the room and stood in front of the bed.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward and sat on the side of the bed, looking at the floor. Sighing he looked over at Ryou who was still shaking. He reached for his hand but Ryou flinched away. He retraced his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Ryou I'm sorry for yelling. Please don't be afraid of me." He said softly trying to reach for his hand again.

This time Ryou left his hand where it was and let Bakura hold it. Ryou felt the warmth from Bakura's hand. He was so cold, he needed it. He tugged on Bakura's hand. Bakura frowned.

"H-H-H-Hold m-me, pl-pl-please?"

Bakura smiled and scooted under the covers and gathered his love in his arms. He wanted more than anything to recoil from Ryou, he was so cold, but he didn't. He knew he needed warmth so he stayed. He ran his arms over Ryou's chest to warm it up, to keep the blood pumping.

He continued this until he was no longer shivering and cold. He noticed Ryou's eyes were drooping in the need for sleep.

"Ryou, keep your eyes open for at least another 10mins please. Just 10mins, that way I know you will wake up."

"I'm just so tired Bakura. Please can't I sleep?"

"No, you must stay awake."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Thankyou..." Bakura paused before continuing. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting angry at you."

"It's alright. I guess I overreacted. Yelling at you."

"You do have that right Ryou. I didn't realise I meant that much to you that if I did die, for some odd reason, that you would follow."

"Believe it. I would."

"What about when I was gone for two weeks? Would you have followed?"

"Yes, if I saw your body and you were dead then yes. I wouldn't go just in case you were alive. But if I saw your body then I would have."

"Oh...Ryou I really don't want you to do that if I do die. But I guess I can't stop you as I'm already dead."

"You got that right... Bakura I feel cold."

"Well you are warming up a bit. So I guess you're getting a fever. That will teach you for laying in a bath of cold water, won't it?"

"...Yes." Ryou said looking away.

"Hey." He turned Ryou to look at him. "I love you." He kissed Ryou deeply before releasing him.

"I...love you too." He said breathlessly. "Can I sleep now?"

"I guess. But if something happens and you might die. I'm turning you. Don't care what Yami says. Is that alright?"

"Fine. I love you."

Bakura tightened his grip on him and Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest. Ryou's arms winding around Bakura's waist. Ryou nuzzled Bakura's chest, whispering sorry before falling asleep. Bakura stayed up for a long time worrying whether he should have kept him wake. Soon his worrying turned to sleep.

* * *

REWIND TO WHERE RYOU WAS SCREAMING FOR BAKURA.

* * *

"Did you, AHH!! hear that...Marik?" Malik asked between gasps.

"Nngh. What?" Marik asked as he pounded into the body under him.

"S-Someone A-AHH!! was screaming."

"Yeah... ngh... probably one...of the... so tight... guys doing...it." Marik replied.

"MARIK!!" Malik screamed as he released over their stomachs.

"MALIK!!" Marik screamed as he released inside of Malik.

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi yawned.

"Mmm?"

"Did you hear that? It sound like Ryou was screaming."

"No I didn't. Go back to sleep. There's no one in the castle that aren't meant to be. So everyone is safe."

"Ok. Sorry. Nigh' Yami."

"Nigh' Little One."

Please review


	32. Chapter 32

_**

* * *

**_

/Ryou to Bakura/  
\Bakura to Ryou\

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Bakura woke to hear Ryou coughing in the bathroom. He stood up and walked over to the door and leaned against it to see Ryou leaning against the bench breathing deeply. Ryou turned on the water and cupped his hands and splashed water in his face. He looked up in the mirror to see in the corner that Bakura was there watching.

_**/Now I know why I was feeling like I was being watched. You could of come over and made me feel better./**_

_**\Really. Didn't think of it like that.\**_ He said sarcastically. _**\Come here.\**_

Ryou rolled his eyes before slashing in face with water again. He turned off the tap and dried off his face. He turned and leaned against the bench looking at Bakura. He noticed he still had his clothes from yesterday on.

"Don't tell me you wore those to bed last night."

"Yeah. You fell asleep on me. You had your skinny little arms around me so I couldn't exactly do anything."

"Hey!! My arms are fine."

"Yeah if you want to look like a female." He said in a flat tone.

"You callin me a woman?" Ryou growled

Bakura pushed off the wall and walked towards his fuming boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"No but you are the uke. And looked very feminine." _**\Not that that's a bad thing. It makes you more... delectable. And I don't mind one bit.\**_

Ryou rolled his eyes before covering his mouth and coughing. Bakura lightly patted him on the back. Ryou silently cursed himself for getting sick and laid his forehead on Bakura's chest.

Ryou pulled away and had his head down. "I'm sorry."

Bakura frowned at the soft upset tone Ryou had on. "What for?"

Ryou's shoulders started shaking. "For being an idiot."

"Oh Ryou." He pulled him to his chest. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause of what I did yesterday. For getting sick the way I did." He said clinging to Bakura's shirt and sobbing.

"Oh Ryou. I'm not angry that you're sick or how it happened. I'm sort of glad." Ryou pulled away and looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "By that, I mean I get to look after you. Which I will love."

Ryou blushed bright crimson and buried his face in Bakura's shirt. "I'm sure you will." He mumbled.

Bakura out right laughed before scooping Ryou into his arms and headed back to the bed. He placed Ryou back under the covers and went back into the bathroom. He filled the bath with warm/hot water. Once full he walked back over to the bed that Ryou was laying in. He was just randomly looking at the ceiling.

"Ryou?" He watched as Ryou's gaze tuned to him. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Bakura lifted Ryou into his arms and headed to the bathroom. He sat Ryou down on the toilet seat and stripped him of the towel around his waist. Ryou stared at the bath not quite sure if he really wanted one. Bakura noticed his gaze was set upon the bath. He chuckled.

"Don't worry it's not cold. I made sure. I wouldn't put you in one if I was going to get in to and wouldn't do that anyway. "

Bakura stepped away and stripped down and lifted Ryou up into his arms before getting in the water.

* * *

Yugi woke startled like he had been doing for the last few days since he was first kidnapped. That had been his first night without nightmares. Like always he struggled to get out of whoever was holding him, but soon stopped either after noticing the room or seeing Yami's face. Although this morning when he woke and struggled, Yami had already been awake and was holding him firmly to his chest. A bit of hurt showed in him eyes as Yugi struggled. Yugi stopped and looked up at him, guilt built up and buried his face in Yami's chest at the hurt he had caused for the look in Yami's eyes.

Shoulders shaking as he cried. Yami tightened his hold and rubbed his back in circles to calm him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Yugi continued to repeat as he sobbed in Yami's chest.

Yami sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know."

"But I hurt you."

"Not physically. But you were hurt worse than I am. I'm just hurt each morning as you wake. I know you're just frightened, so I'm able to live with it."

"But I shouldn't be now. He's gone. But I just can't shake it off that I don't need to be afraid of waking up and finding that I'm back in his grip. I'm upset cause I know it hurts you."

"Don't be. It only hurts while you struggle. I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Do you want to rest more or do something?"

"Do something."

"Ok get up and get dressed."

Yugi shifted and got out of bed before heading to the cupboard where some cloths that fitted him were sitting. Pulling on a pair of jeans and black sleeveless shirt. Yugi walked to the bathroom and ran a brush through his hair. He walked out and sat on the bed as he waited for Yami to come out of the bathroom as well. Yami walked over and held a hand out for Yugi to take. Yugi smiled and took hold and was pulled up to a well-built chest. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips before pulling back.

"Come on lets go to breakfast."

Yugi walked beside him, holding his hand firmly. He was still frightened about the other vampires in the castle. Even more so after being kidnapped. Yami led Yugi down towards the dining hall where food would be set out.

* * *

Bakura had finished bathing Ryou and now had him dressed in sweat pants and a sweater. He had been trying to get Ryou in to some pyjamas but Ryou refused to wear any because he wanted to go to breakfast. Bakura had given in but still won. He made a deal with Ryou that he could leave the room once a day until he was better. Ryou deciding that he wanted to go to breakfast Bakura made sure that the cook had put out soup out for when they arrived.

Both ready to leave they headed to the door, before Ryou turned and ran to the bathroom. Bakura turned and frowned before following. He saw Ryou standing over the sink, coughing. He walked over and held his hair back for him and lightly rubbed his back to help him feel better. Once he finished coughing Ryou washed his face and dried it off and Bakura pulled him to his chest.

"Ryou...are you sure you want to go to breakfast. You aren't well at all."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. If I seem to be getting worse you can drag me back even if I'm kicking and screaming."

"Ok. Come on let's get this over with." He said taking Ryou's hand and leading him out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door.

"You make it sound like doing something like going to a council meeting."

"Well it's something I don't want to do. I would rather have food brought to the room and stay there with you alone than go to the dining hall and have it there."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Look there's Malik and Marik."

He pointed ahead as said people walked out of the hall and into the one Bakura and Ryou were in. Although Malik was limping and Marik was smiling happily along with Malik even though he had the limp.

"Hey Malik." Ryou called out before coughing slightly into his hand.

Malik turned and looked behind him to see Ryou and Bakura walking towards them.

"Hey. Ryou you alright? You look awfully pale."

"Gee don't I always?" Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean more than usual. You and Bakura are exactly the same colour. But now your paler than Bakura." Malik explained and laid a hand on Ryou's forehead, much to Bakura's annoyance. "You're burning up."

"Bakura why aren't you looking after Ryou. He's sick and he should be in bed. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

Bakura growled. "I know he's sick and he won't listen to me. He's only coming for breakfast then he's going back to bed and staying there for the rest of the day. You can't say much." Marik frowned. "Malik's limping and you're telling me that I'm not looking after Ryou."

Malik blushed and buried his face in Marik's shoulder. Marik glared daggers at Bakura. Bakura smirked and tugged Ryou forward and wrapped his arm around his waist and headed off to the dining hall. Marik and Malik following. Malik happily talked with Ryou.

"Marik." Bakura called and Marik looked over Malik and Ryou. "Let me guess you had fun last night."

Again Malik blushed and put his head down. "Bakura stop embarrassing Malik. You obviously know the answer to that question so why bother asking?"Ryou said after elbowing Bakura in the ribs.

"Because it's fun, Ryou."

"So Bakura how did Ryou get sick. He was fine before we left the execution?"

Bakura looked at Ryou who nodded for him to say it's ok.

_**\You sure?\**_

_**/Yeah, they're friends they have a right to know. Plus they won't stop asking otherwise./**_

_**\Alright I'll wait till we meet with Yami, Yugi, Seto and Jou. I don't want to explain again.\**_

_**/Ok, then./**_

"I'll tell you when we are with the others. I'm not explaining again."

"That's what I thought." Marik said as they walked through the doors to the dining hall.

Bakura, Ryou and Malik followed after. They saw Yami and Yugi sitting at the head of the table and two places either side off them going down to the end were free. The rest were full of the council members. There was a smile on Yugi's face as he saw them come towards them and then a frown when he looked at the two humans. Ryou and Malik sat down opposite each other and Bakura and Marik sitting next to their respected lovers.

"Ryou, Malik what's wrong with both of you?"

"I'm fine really Yugi. It's nothing to worry about. Just a small limp, that will be gone tomorrow or the day after. Ryou however is a different story."

"Oh... Ryou..."

Ryou looked away from Yugi and the others, towards Bakura. He didn't want to say as he was still blaming himself for being so stupid. Bakura looked at him again to make sure it was ok. Ryou seemed to know the silent question Bakura was wanting to ask. Ryou just nodded his head and Bakura turned his gaze to the others, who were now scooping food onto their plates.

"First before I tell you..." Bakura clapped his hands and a servant hurried forward to him. "I want the soup brought out now."

"Yes, sir." The servants answered quietly before hurrying off.

Bakura returned his gaze to the others and started to scoop some food onto his plate, as other servants filled the three vampire's glasses with blood and the humans with orange juice that Yami had gotten for them to drink. Ryou took his glass and took a mouth full, knowing that it was one of the best things for colds.

"Well? We're waiting Bakura." Yami said.

"When the Ryou's food comes back."

"Why?"

"Just because."

_**/Bakura you can tell them while we wait for the food./**_

_**\No otherwise you won't have something to distracts you with. I know you don't like remembering what you did last night.\**_ Ryou cringed at the thought. _**\Told you so. This way you can ignore everything around you.\**_

_**/But it.../**_

_**\Don't even think about saying it doesn't bother you when it really does. Ryou... you cringed just before when I mentioned it. The others are saw it and are looking this way concerned. Now I'm wanting you to stop blaming yourself about what happened last night. It was both our faults so lets just put it behind us after we tell them. Deal?\**_

_**/I won't win will I if I decline?/**_ Ryou said amused.

_**\Nope!\**_ Bakura had a smug look on his face.

_**/Deal./**_

_**\Good.\**_

Bakura kissed the top of his head before telling Ryou to start eating his soup that had just arrived. Seeing Ryou not listening he turned his attention back to the others that were eating and still waiting for an explanation.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Bakura spent 10mins explaining what happened the night before after the execution. Ryou had kept himself interested in his food the whole time and didn't look up from his bowl. It was embarrassing for him to think about it. Ryou had just finished his soup and was now sitting back and listening to the new conversation everyone was having.

"Yami when are we going back? Malik, Ryou and I have school to finish for the year. There's only a week left before exams start. We need to pass them."

"It's Thursday now so we'll stay the weekend then go back on Monday. We are staying in the castle though. We'll teleport to and from the forest at the back of the school. That ok with all of you?"

Marik and Bakura nodded. Yugi, Ryou and Malik looked at each other and nodded. Ryou leaned back in his chair for a moment before covering his mouth and let out a small cough. Not as bad as the ones when he was in the bathroom. Bakura turned his attention to Ryou along with everyone at the table.

"Ryou..." Bakura started.

"I'm fine Bakura, honest."

"No. I think we should go now. We have both had breakfast so why don't..."

"Bakura, sir, Ryou's mobile is ringing." A servant said holding out the ringing phone.

Bakura glared at her and snatched the phone from her. He handed it to Ryou. Ryou looked at the caller ID and his breath hitched. Bakura frowned and peered at it as well. The caller hung up and Ryou looked over at Bakura and gave a small smile, before turning back to the phone again. The same caller was calling back again. Ryou sighed and flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Dad." Everyone gasped.

"_Ryou where the hell are you? Where is all your stuff?"_

"I moved out a while ago remember, you kicked me out when you found out I was gay. It's been like that for 2years." Ryou replied calmly.

"_Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you."_

"I don't think so. I don't and won't go live with you again. I'm happy staying with who I'm staying with."

"_Oh is that your little gay boyfriend? You don't and won't ever find someone who loves you."_

"Actual yes it is. His name's Bakura and I'm staying with him. So don't worry about trying to get me to come home. I won't."

"_Excuse me I'm your father and you will do as I say."_

"Dad I stopped listening to you when you kicked me out. I'm not going to listen to you now. I'm old enough to decide what I want to do. So I'm not living with you, I'm living with Bakura. Good bye."

With that Ryou hung up the phone. He looked around at everyone that was staring at him. He gave a small smile and looked up at Bakura who was just smirking at him. Frowning, Ryou at him, he soon let out an 'eep' of surprise and found himself out of his chair and in Bakura's arms and Bakura walking out of the room.

Yugi looked at Yami who just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave the room. Yugi quickly followed and grabbed hold of his arms and walked along beside him. He scold Yami for just walking off and not looking like he was going to wait for him.

One of the council members started talking about how strange the three vampires were acting. "They're not as reckless and demanding. This is to strange. We should stop that."

"You're insane. I won't have any part of it." Another council member replied others agreeing with him.

Big mistake on the first council members part as Marik was still in the room. Marik stood up and walked behind him. He stood there arms crossed across his chest, waiting till he realised that the other council members faces. Didn't take long and he turned to face Marik who a look of displeasure on his face. Marik's hand shot out and wrapped around the council members throat and started to strangle him. The said vampire was clawing at his hand in the hopes it would detach from his throat. This action on made his death quicker and his neck was crushed with ease when Marik tapped into the shadows, just to prove how strong he was and who was in charge. The other council members quickly backed away from Marik.

Their attention was turned to the door of the room. Yami and Bakura were there and ready to attack. Yugi and Ryou behind them. Marik smirks and Yami and Bakura look towards the body on the floor. Yami anger climbs a little.

"Marik explain this!" Yami growls.

"Don't growl at me Yami!" Marik growled back. "He was talking about how we weren't reckless and demanding and should stop it."

Yami's, Bakura's and Marik's eyes were bright. Yami's bright red. Bakura's bright brown. Marik's were bright violet. Yugi and Ryou were scared; they knew their lovers had a temper to be careful of.

Yugi walked up to Yami and placed a hand in Yami's. But suddenly found himself up against a wall. His hands held in one and another holding his throat. Yugi whimpered at the pressure and was having lots of difficulty breathing. He actually couldn't take in any air.

/YAMI PLEASE LET ME GO!/ Yugi all but screamed through the link.

Yami froze and then instantly dropped Yugi to the ground, backing away. Yugi was coughing badly trying to get air in his lungs as Malik ran over.

At the same time Yugi walked over to Yami, Ryou did the same. Bakura however grabbed Ryou's hands in one hand, backing him into the wall and then with the other held a knife to his throat. He pressed it firmly against his skin causing it to lightly cut his throat. It wasn't too deep, just a thin line of blood fell.

/BAKURA STOP PLEASE. DON'T DO IT!/ Ryou screamed at him through their link.

Bakura raised the knife high in the air ready to slice Ryou's neck.

/BAKURA IT'S ME! DON'T! YOU'LL KILL ME! PLEASE! STOP!!/

Bakura's arm stopped and then it dropped out of his hand when he saw who it was. Bakura let go of Ryou and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Although this time instead of black and purple, it also had a hint of blue in it.

Ryou got up off the floor and headed back to his room, he shared with Bakura hoping that he would be there.

Yugi looked up to see Yami's mortified face looking at him. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but Yami beat him to it.

"Yugi I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realise it was you..." Yami continued to apologise.

Yugi listened to the first minute of it till he realise Yami was repeating himself. Yugi stood up and face Yami with an annoyed look. Yami's ranting froze when he saw the look Yugi gave him.

"I'll see you in our room when you are done ranting on." Yugi said with a smile and walked out with Malik in toe.

Yami had a frown on his face and teleported in front of Yugi. Yugi froze for a second and smiled. Malik walked in between Yugi and Yami. Marik appeared behind Yami and smirked at the situation.

"Malik-pretty come here."

"But..."

"Come here." Marik said again.

"(sigh) Hurt him, I'll hurt you." He said as he walked past Yami.

"He won't Malik-pretty, he'll be fine." Marik said before they disappeared.

"Yugi I'm so..."

"Yami stop. I know you're sorry." Yugi said as he walked to Yami and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm just glad you stopped before you broke my neck."

Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around him and teleported to their room. Lifting Yugi in his arms he walked over to the bed. Laying down they both just stayed there like that.

* * *

Ryou made it back to Bakura's room to find he wasn't there. He felt blood still dripping from his neck so he walked to the bathroom. Looking around he couldn't find anything like a bandaid, so he just wet a hand towel and held it to his neck. It was 10 minutes before the bleeding stopped. He rinsed the towel and hung it on the side of the bath to dry.

He left and crawled into bed. Before crawling out fast and running to the bathroom to cough up the stuff in his chest. Once done coughing he grabbed a bowl he found in there and went back to bed. Placing the bowl on the ground next to the bed. Ryou curled into a ball. He didn't know where Bakura was, he couldn't feel him at all. His link was closed, just like when he disappeared for two weeks.

Ryou curled up tighter and cried. His body shaking with sobs before he fell into a restless sleep.

Hope you like it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

Bakura teleported to the grounds outside the castle to think. That didn't last long, as he suddenly felt extremely hungry. He knew he had to stay away from everyone else. He knew it was time again. It would happen every 100years for every vampire. He just hoped Yami or Marik remember it was his turn. He knew he needed to be locked in his room away from others till it passed. He felt the hunger grow before he teleported to his room.

* * *

Yami lay in bed with Yugi. He was just laying there when something came across his mind. It was Bakura's time again and it was now. He could smell it in the air and Ryou was back in the room that he and Bakura shared. Yami sprung out of bed. Yugi stared at him.

"Yami?"

"Yugi stay here and don't leave."

"Yami what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

Yami teleported out of the room and to the door of Bakura's room.

* * *

Marik was sitting on the balcony when a smell that he knew very well came to him. He knew what it was and quickly got up, removing Malik from his lap in the process. He told Malik to stay in the room and not leave. Of course Malik held on to his arm asking what was wrong. Marik told him that Ryou was in trouble and Bakura wouldn't even be able to stop himself. He held Malik and teleported to Yami's room, leaving Malik with Yugi and then teleported to the front door to Bakura's room.

* * *

Ryou woke when he heard growling and hissing coming from in the room. He looked to see Bakura crouching on the end of the bed. His eyes were bright brown with a tinge of red in them.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Bakura hissed again and very slowly made his way over. He was halfway there before he pounced on top of Ryou and bit harshly into his neck. Ryou screamed in pain. He struggled against Bakura to get free but Bakura just pinned him down under his own body. Ryou started to feel light-headed as he cried. He heard the door burst open and two forms knocked Bakura from him. He realised it was Yami and Marik. Marik lifted him up and ran from the room while Yami held Bakura down.

Ryou was placed on the ground outside the room. Marik healed the bit marks on his neck before going in to assist Yami with Bakura.

Marik had to seal up Bakura's room with the charms that were in the desk. He sealed up the balcony while Yami still struggled to keep Bakura down. He went back over the door to the room.

"Yami the place is sealed. Quickly get over here." He called.

Yami nodded and jumped away from Bakura and out of the room. Bakura scurried to get up and over before they closed the door but he was too late. Marik slammed the door shut and sealed it. He pounded on the door trying to break it open, but it never gave way.

"As we have said every time to each other, Bakura, we are sorry. You know we can't let you out. It's for our safety."

Bakura soon calmed down a bit too where he could think logically. The reason he was like an animal was because there was a blood source there and he was so hungry. Bakura realise who he had attacked and he backed away from the door.

"Oh Ra, Ryou..." He whispered to himself

Bakura moved away from the door to the bed. He curled up on the bed waiting for what was to come. He knew he would be frightened of him now.

* * *

Ryou saw Marik reappear at the door and call for Yami to hurry up and get out of the room. He didn't understand what was wrong with Bakura. He was going to ask what was wrong but before he could do that he fell into blackness.

* * *

Marik and Yami heard Bakura stop pounding on the door and back away. Sighing they looked down at Ryou. They saw he was unconscious and Yami picked him up. Knowing he was breathing they teleported back to Yami's room where the other two were. Yugi saw Yami appear with Ryou in his arms. Yugi gasped and ran over. Malik seeing what Yugi gasped at ran over as well.

"Yami what happened?" Yugi asked as Yami walked over to the bed.

"Bakura attacked him..."

"What!! Why?" Yugi interrupted him.

"Yugi listen to me. He didn't want to..." But he was interrupted again by Yugi.

"Then why?"

"Stop interrupting and I will tell you."

"Sorry." Yugi mumbled and looked down.

"Hey..." Yami held his face in his hands and made him look up at him. "You are just worried for your friend. Now..." He moved and sat down at the table and Yugi, Malik and Marik sat down as well. "Vampires go into what we call bloodlust. This is where they become extremely hungry and need more. It can be very dangerous for any living thing around. The reason they become so hungry is because our body is rejecting the blood that's in our system. This happens every 100 years. So in order to save others from being hurt we lock them up for this time. If we see a blood supply when in bloodlust we will lose control of ourselves and feed. That's what happened to Bakura when we found him. He was feeding on Ryou. We got Ryou out when he was still conscious so don't worry he's just tired now. But he came to his senses after he lost sight of us. We sealed him in his room. He can't get out unless we let him."

"This is why we kept you guys here. We didn't want anything to happen you. We needed to concentrate on what Bakura was doing, get Ryou out and seal up the room before Bakura got out of our grip. We didn't need others getting hurt." Marik added.

"So if Bakura's in bloodlust. When do you guys go into it?"

"For Yami it's in 2 years and I go into bloodlust in 5years. So there is plenty of time before that."

Yami looked towards the bed where Ryou was. He saw him stir. Nudging Yugi he got up and went over the others following.

"Ryou?" He said softly.

"Yami?"

"Yes, you alright?"

"Yeah, what happened to Bakura? I-I thought he love me, but h-he attacked me."

"Ryou he does love you. He didn't want to do that to you. Trust me. Now I'll explain what's wrong with him..."

Yami explained to Ryou what was going on. Ryou felt so sorry for Bakura.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

Yami and Marik looked at each other. "N-No"

"You lie. It does. Why?"

"Because you are actually..." Yami trailed off.

"Actually what?" Ryou asked.

"Throwing up your own blood. Our bodies need blood to survive yet we have to purge our system of it before needing to gorge ourselves again." Marik finished.

Ryou looked down at the bed and cried. He couldn't do anything for Bakura. Yami and Marik looked at him before leaving the room. They had a couple of things to do.

* * *

Bakura jerked on the bed and threw up his own blood. He sat up and stubbled out of bed and into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to the bath tub. He continued to throw up his blood, holding his stomach that was in pain. He heard someone enter the room but he ignored it and continued to throw up. Hearing the door close again he figured that the person had left. Bakura continued to thrown up while he sat there.

After 6 hours he finished. He extremely weakly made his way back into his room and saw a tray with bottles of blood and burning incense on it that was to help soothe the pain. He immediately grabbed the bottle and drank the whole thing.

* * *

Yami heard Bakura throwing up in the bathroom and unsealed the door and went in. He carried the tray with a bottle of blood and burning incense on it. He quickly put it down on the bed and left again.

He felt sorry for Bakura. He most likely thought Ryou hated him. He would think the same thing if he was in Bakura's position and Yugi had been in Ryou's. He knew Ryou didn't hate him but he couldn't risk letting Ryou see Bakura.

"Yami I know you are out there."

"And?"

"H-How's Ryou? Please tell me he's ok."

"He's ok, Bakura."

"Thank Ra."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be alright by nightfall?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad this time."

"Ok. Bye Bakura." Yami left and headed to the throne room, while Bakura went and lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryou walked along the halls. It was after dinner and Yami told him it was safe to go back into the room with Bakura if he wanted to. He looked at the bottle of blood in hand. Yami had given it to him in case he wasn't alright.

Ryou stopped in front of the doors. He found the seal that Yami had tied around the doorknob and untied it. He pushed the door open and walked in before closing it behind him. He was left in the dark. He turned on the lights but had the dimmer already set to very low. He lit the room in a soft glow that was enough for him to see where he was going. He walked over to the table and placed the seal on it before walking over to Bakura who was asleep on the bed.

Ryou crawled in and put the bottle down next to him on the sheets, before crawling closer and pulled Bakura so that he was laying on his back instead of facing away from him. He moved Bakura's bangs away from his face as he watched as Bakura's eyes fluttered open and instantly widened as he saw Ryou sitting there. Ryou held the bottle towards him and he took it before climbing out of bed and backing away from him.

Ryou watched with sad eyes as Bakura backed away from him. He let his head drop as soon as Bakura disappeared in the bathroom. Ryou climbed out of bed and over to the balcony and walked out and sat down in the corner of it and cried silently to himself.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

"_Latin"_ As I don't know Latin I'm just putting it in italic. So yeah

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

Bakura backed away into the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the bath and drank the blood. Thoughts going through his head as to why Ryou would still want to come near him. He continued to think of why and then realised that Yami and Marik must have told him what was going on. Mentally cursing to himself he finished off the blood.

He got up to walk back out of the bathroom to find Ryou not in bed and the balcony door open. Running over; expecting to find and empty balcony and a bloody figure on the ground below it. However, he found the balcony occupied and the said occupant on the ground, shoulders shaking, showing he was crying. Bakura walked over silently and sat down next to Ryou, who didn't even notice his presence.

"Ryou..." Bakura said softly as not to frighten him a lot and Ryou looked up to see Bakura sitting next to him. "Come here." Bakura opened his arms and Ryou jumped into them and cried, while Bakura sat there holding him tightly and buried his face in Ryou's hair, letting his own tears fall. "I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't want to. I'm so glad that Yami and Marik came and stopped me. I'm so sorry. It's my fault I forgot when I was meant to have it. I didn't want to hurt you then and just before. I was scared you were angry with me and I wasn't sure if I was over it. Please forgive me?"

Ryou moved back to look at him. He saw Bakura crying and hated to see it. He leaned up kissed them away and kissed Bakura's closed eyelids before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bakura there is nothing to forgive. I don't blame you. Yami and Marik explained what was wrong and I'm not angry. I was so worried about you. I understand. I don't know what I was expecting you to do when you saw me I guess I was just upset that you didn't say anything and just backed away." Ryou whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Bakura said smiling tears still flowing.

"When was the first time you went into blood lust?"

"When I was first turned. The next morning when I woke up. I was glad for Yami and Marik being there. They had to lock me in the dungeon at the palace. Not fun or a nice place at all. But I didn't hurt anyone. After they gave me a human prisoner and left me for the day. But it was two days before I was given a human. It takes a day or two for our bodies to purge itself of blood. This time it was better. But I know it's different for every vampire."

"Bakura I want to ask you something else and don't interrupt me while I'm talking wait till I finish ok?"

"Why would you think I would interrupt you?"

"Because you will with what I'm going to ask."

"Ok. I promise to wait till the end. But first let's get inside where it's more comfortable."

Ryou nodded and let go of Bakura and stood up. He followed Bakura back inside and Bakura closed the balcony doors and sat on the bed next to Ryou who rested his head on his shoulder.

"You wanted to ask me something."

"Yes. Can you turn me? I have thought about it a lot and I have nothing holding me back apart from Yugi and Malik and I don't want you to be sad if something happens to me."

"Ryou I can't."

"Why?" Ryou said upset and confused.

"You are still too young for that. You're 16, you're too young. It's our law prohibiting us from doing that."

"Who put that law in and how old?"

"Yami, Marik, Seth and I did. You have to be 17. I'm sorry, unless I get Yami, Marik and Seto to agree then you have to wait. I'm sorry."

"Can you ask?"

"Of course. But I really want you to think about it more. This isn't something to be taken lightly. You have a choice. Yami, Marik and I didn't, we were attacked as you know and forced to become a vampire. So think about it long and hard I don't want you to regret it in the end."

"If you really want me to think about it again then I will. But I won't regret anything. All my family are dead, my father is dead to me. Apart for them Yugi and Malik are my only family. We may not be biological but we consider each other family."

"Alright I'll talk to Yami, Marik and Seto tomorrow privately."

"Thankyou Bakura."

"That's alright. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Next morning all 4 couples met in the dining room during breakfast and no council, they were giving the couples some space. Malik was still a bit angry that Bakura was near Ryou as he attacked him even though it was unwillingly. Bakura was getting extremely angry at being looked at. Marik was pouting as Malik was focusing his attention on Bakura instead of him. Ryou could feel Bakura getting angry and was trying to calm him down privately. Yami and Seto could feel the tension in the room between Malik and Bakura. Yugi and Jou were sitting there eating, trying to mind their own business, but failing.

"_Ryou what's going on? Why are Bakura and Malik angry at each other?"_ Yugi asked.

Before Ryou could answer someone else answered for him.

"_I'm angry because Bakura attacked Ryou."_ Malik said.

"_Malik you know what Yami and Marik said yesterday. Bakura didn't want to. It was an accident. I would tell you something that happened last night that tells me it's an accident but I'm keeping it to myself."_ Ryou growled at Malik who looked at Ryou surprised.

"_Something happened last night. Did you and Bakura do it?"_ Malik asked.

"_NO! Nothing like that thankyou very much. It was more talking than anything."_ Ryou replied.

While Yugi, Malik and Ryou were talking with each other, or more Malik trying to get Ryou to tell him what happened last night, the other 5 that were there were looking at them confused. They then looked to Jou who was also sitting there confused as to more of what they were talking about then confused with the different language the three were talking.

"What?" He said suddenly when the four vampires looked at him.

"What are they speaking?"

"Latin, they do it regularly when they want to talk privately with each other. I'm used to it by now but am sometimes confused as to what they talk about. Even more when they mention my name when they are talking. Yugi's grandfather paid for them all to learn Latin when he was still alive. It was when they all first met and was happy for them all too finally having friends. He learned from each of them that they never had any friends before each other so he decided to enrol them in afterschool language centre where they could learn another language. They decided to learn Latin together. Of course he asked with their consent first. So they use it when they want to talk privately."

"Oh."

"Yeah what Jou said was correct. So I'm guessing you didn't understand a single thing?"

The four vampires looked at each other and shook their heads. "Why did you mention our names?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." Yugi replied.

"Well I think we do Little One. You did mention our names." Yami said whispering in his ear.

Yugi shivered and shook his head. "My mouth is seal Yami you don't get to know."

"You mouth isn't sealed." He said before putting his lips to Yugi's and covered them. \Now they are.\

Yami pulled back and left a blushing Yugi behind.

"I think Yami got him on that one." Malik said laughing along with Marik, Bakura and Jou, while Ryou just giggled, Yami chuckled and Seto smirked.

"_Shut your mouth Malik. I'll get you back one of these days."_

"Yugi you couldn't...even if you wanted to. You won't win." Malik said in between laughter.

Yugi sat back and pouted.

"_He's right through Yugi. You won't win. Malik's just too good. Even I can't."_ Ryou added.

"Of course none of you could beat me." Malik said smirking.

"As much as I would continue this Seto, Bakura, Marik and I need to have a private meeting before we go and have a private meeting with the council. I believe you know what it's about Ryou." Ryou nodded. "Good. Now Bakura, Marik, Seto lets go."

The vampires said good bye before leaving. Jou, Malik and Yugi turned Ryou and all leaned forward. Ryou just gave a small smile and sat back.

"So what are they talking about Ryou? Seeing as you know." Jou said.

"They are talking about a certain rule that prevents vampires doing something. It's related to you guys as well."

"So you want to tell us what the rule is?"

"About turning humans into vampires."

"What? Why are they discussing that and how does it relate to us?"

"Because I asked to be turned."

"What?"

"I asked to be turned."

"Yeah we heard that but why?"

"Because I wanted to. I want to be with Bakura."

"Now why do they need to discus turning us? Is there an age restrictions for the age a human can be turned or something?" Malik asked.

"What's the age?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"17."

"Yugi you seem excited about it." Jou said

"Yeah, I hope they decide to let us be turned early. I have been wanting to ask Yami but scared to."

They all agreed and went and sat down in Yugi and Yami's room and talked. They all lay on the bed and talked. Asking how the lessons with Bakura were going. They were run in their free time in Bakura's office, which scared Yugi at first. It was black and had weapons on the wall. Although Bakura opened the window and let light in seeing as the room scared Yugi heaps, while they sat down on the couches he had in the room. Yugi was making rather great progress and Bakura figured that within a month or so he should be back to normal. He suggested that if he wanted to heal quicker than he slowly make his way back into sexual activities with Yami so that his mind could tell him that Yami wasn't the one to be afraid of.

Yugi decided to change the subject and found out what the others did when he was kidnapped and found that Malik and Jou were ranting around, breaking, yelling at every living and none living thing as Yami wasn't telling them what was happening to Yugi. Yugi ended up laughing till his sides hurt and still couldn't stop.

At that time Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto teleported into the room. Yami looked at Yugi who was laughing so hard. He noticed Yugi roll towards the edge of the bed. Quickly walking forward he caught Yugi as he rolled off and into his arms. Yugi yelped as he fell and waited for impact. He felt two strong arms around him and looked up to see Yami shaking his head at him. Yugi giggled and tried to move out and Yami placed him on the bed and sat down next to him. Bakura, Marik and Seto also sat down next to their respected lovers.

"What was so funny you fell off the bed?" Yami asked.

"I just found out what Malik and Jou were doing when..." Yugi trailed off before finishing in a whisper. "...I was kidnapped."

"Oh and you found it funny why?"

"Just because of how they acted when I was gone."

"Oh."

Ryou looked to Bakura with a silent question. Bakura noticed the look in his lover's eyes and kept his face emotionless. He looked to Yami who was now looked at the three other vampires and nodded. Bakura nodded and teleported out and back to his own room. Seto and Marik took their own lovers back to their own rooms. Leaving Yami and Yugi to themselves.

"Yami, Ryou told us what he spoke to Bakura about. What did you 4 decide?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Thankyou to all my reviews.

One reveiw I thought I should clarify because I haven't in my other chapters. This is for E (): Regarding Yugi's age and looks he looks like he does close to the end of the series from what the pictures I have seen and vidoes from YouTube so forgive me if that was clarified.

The exceptions to the rule as to why they don't care is because no one dares try to overthrow them and if someone did they wouldn't be able to.

The victims they feed from are criminals on death row that are sent from prisons in Japan to a prison that Seto runs so they can keep feeding and not feed on the innocent.

I would like to hold off the turning now thanks to your review but unfortunatly I had already written way ahead of it and it's very hard to go and change it all. Just so you know how far I have written I'll tell you the chapter number. Right now I'm in the prosses of writing chapter 48. As you can see I would have a large amount of difficulty changing it.

But thankyou for your review and reviews from all my other readers.

Also there is a lemon and there are warnings so those who don't like them can bypass them.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

Bakura arrived back in there room with Ryou. He sat them both down on the bed and laid back watching Ryou. Ryou crawled over and laid on top of Bakura. His chin rested on his arms, as his arms rest on Bakura's chest. Ryou smiled and leaned up and kissed him before pulling back.

"Bakura what did you four decide?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"If you wish I can change you when you are ready."

Ryou smiled widened and he hugged Bakura tightly. He was so happy. Bakura was taken back by how happy Ryou was by his answer.

'He must really want to be with me forever.' He thought.

"Bakura please..."

"Ryou are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Bakura."

**Lemon warning!!**

Bakura smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ryou gently and rolled them over so Ryou was under him. He made his way down his neck, kissing, nipping and sucking on the skin there. He started undoing Ryou's shirt and slipped it off him and attacked his collar bone. Ryou was squirming and moaning under him. Bakura moved down and attacked his nipple while running his thumb over the other. Ryou arced his back and moaned. Bakura moved to the other when he thought it was hard enough. His hands moved down and he undid Ryou's pants and slid them off his body.

Bakura sat back and looked down at the flustered Ryou laying beneath him. Ryou looked up at him with clouded eyes. Ryou moved up and pushed Bakura back and laid down on top of him. He kissed and sucked at his neck as he removed Bakura's clothes from his body. He moved down and sat between Bakura's legs. Bakura stared at him at him before groaning loudly when Ryou covered his arousal with his mouth. Ryou sucked shyly at it. He wasn't sure what he was really doing but had the general idea. He felt Bakura getting close and pulled away, pulling out a groan from Bakura. Ryou giggle before 'eeping' when Bakura jumped at him and attacked his mouth.

Ryou cried out as Bakura ground his hips into Ryou aggressively. Bakura worked his way down Ryou's neck to his chest as he pulled of the boxers. He moved down to his chest and to his thighs. Bakura nipped and sucked at Ryou's inner thigh as Ryou whined when he bypassed his need. Bakura moved across to the other and did the same and moved up. He kissed his way down Ryou's arousal before pulling it into his mouth and deep throated him. Ryou cried out as Bakura deep throated him, sucking hard. Just before Ryou reached his climax he pulled back earning a whine from the other.

"Just pay back. You left me in the same situation just before."

"Meanie."

"Aww don't say that. You know you love me."

"I do. Bakura please... I...I need release."

"Don't worry you will."

Bakura kissed him again while he reached around under the mattress and pulled out a tube of lube. Coating three fingers in the substance he trailed his hand down to Ryou's entrance. Probing his entrance with one finger before pushing all the way in. He pulled nearly all the way out before going back in again, doing a few times before adding the second and then third. Ryou whining the whole time. Ryou's whining increased when he removed his fingers completely. Bakura smirked and slicked up his rock hard arousal.

"Do you want to try a different way Ryou?"

"A-Alright."

"Get on all fours." Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Get on all fours and have your sweet little ass facing me." Ryou blushed darkly.

Ryou sat up and turned around on all fours his ass facing Bakura. Bakura smirked and brought his hands up and spread Ryou's cheeks apart and licked his hole. Ryou gasped and his breath got caught when Bakura stuck his tongue in and out a few times before pulling out completely.

He felt Bakura lay his chest over his back and Bakura's arousal rubbing against his entrance. Bakura moved Ryou's hair from the back of his neck and kissed his neck as he pressed in. Ryou gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Bakura whispering soothing words in his ear. Once he was fully sheathed he waited, kissed and sucking the sides of Ryou's neck to help him forget the pain. He felt Ryou push back on him and moan. Bakura took it as a sign Ryou was ready and he and pulled back till it was near the tip and push back in gently and repeated the action. Ryou moaning and pushing back to meet Bakura's thrust.

"Bakura...Aargh... harder... faster...please..." Ryou gasped out.

Bakura smirked at Ryou's request and started to pound into him. Ryou crying out when he hit the special spot that was deep inside him. Bakura continued to pound into Ryou, roughly, 

loving the cry of pleasure that came from the boy. He reached around Ryou and grasped hold of Ryou's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts. Ryou was so close to coming then. He continued to pound into him till Ryou came. He groaned as Ryou's inner walls clentched down around him. He continued to pound into him until he came himself. Bakura carefully pulled out and laid down as Ryou arms gave out and he laid down on his stomach, face facing Bakura. Bakura smiled and pulled Ryou close to him.

**End of Lemon. Safe to read now!!**

"Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah." Ryou murmured.

"Ok, I'll turn you now. It's quite painful. That's why I exhausted you out so that you would sleep through it."

"Oh."

Bakura leaned over and opened his mouth that had his fully grown fangs in them. He sunk his fangs into the side of his neck and started drinking a little. He stopped and let his venom out of his fangs and flow into Ryou's system. This is what would turn him into a vampire. Ryou felt Bakura inject something in him but remained still, pressed up against Bakura. Bakura pulled back and sealed the wound. He pulled Ryou closer against him.

"Sleep, love. I'll see you when you wake up."

"Love you 'Kura."

"Love you to Ryou."

Ryou fell asleep in an instant. Bakura was glad for Ryou to sleep during his transformation. Compared to him he was awake and it was extremely painful. He just wanted to die. Bakura soon fell asleep along with Ryou.

* * *

"Marik what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, just want to sleep." Marik groaned as Malik screamed at him, he was trying to sleep.

"No what going on about us being turned?"

Marik froze. "W-Why do you want to know?"

"Because. Now tell me."

Marik sat up and looked over at him. "You 4 can be turned when you and your lover are ready. Ok? Now let me sleep."

Marik laid back down and pulled the quilt over his head. The reason he was trying to sleep was because he had a major headache and it didn't help when Malik had been screaming at him. Malik noticed his distress and walked over and sat down. Slipping under the sheets, he met a bare chest and boxer covered Marik. He slipped over and kissed his chest and moved up and kissed his lips.

"Marik?" he said softly and Marik's eyes opened. "You ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Malik-pretty. I just have a headache."

"Oh ok."

Malik kissed him before hopping out and he went to the balcony where all the light was coming in from and closed the door partly and pulled the curtains across so that the breeze would still come in. He walked over to the door and switched off the light. The room was placed in a soft light. Malik walked back over and removed his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers and slipped in behind Marik. Pulling the covers over him he then pulled Marik over so that he was up against his chest and he rested his head in Marik's hair. Malik rolled onto his back and pulled Marik with him so that he was half laying on his chest. He placed his hands on either side of Marik's forehead and gently rubbed them.

"Sleep, you'll feel better after."

Marik nodded and turned over so that he was laying on his stomach and half on Malik. He wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and held onto him firmly, his face buried in the side of Malik's neck. Malik held on to Marik and ran his hand through Marik's hair. He looked down not too long later to find that Marik had already fallen off to sleep.

* * *

Yugi watched as the others disappeared and he looked back at Yami. He was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. Yugi moved over and laid down next to him and put his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled at him and put an arm around him. Yugi in return wrapped an arm around Yami's chest.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Would..."

"Yes?"

"Would you turn me if I asked? I know there is an age restriction, but would you?"

"Yugi... Bakura, Marik, Seth my old High Priest who died a year or so ago put in a law that stated that anyone under the age of 17 couldn't be turned."

"Oh ok."

"But Bakura, Marik, Seto and I talked and have agreed to allow our lovers to be turned when they are ready and so are we to turn you."

"Oh?"

"Yugi I want to turn you when you are feeling better, because it hurts to be turned. Your body is changing and well... we would rather it be more romantic that just a bite and let it be. Do you catch my drift?" Yugi sat up straight pretty quickly.

"You mean as in make love and then be turned. I-I-I don't th-th-think I-I-I'm r-ready for th-that j-j-just y-yet Y-Yami." Yugi stuttered and was shaking.

Yami instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Hey Yugi look at me." Yugi did, a couple of tears falling down his face and Yami kissed them away. "If you're not ready, you're not ready. You know I won't do anything that you don't want, right?" Yugi nodded. "Good now, what do you want to do?"

"I'm bored in the castle. Can we go out?"

"Yeah sure. I'll take you out to the gardens for a while."

"Cool."

Yami transported them both to the gardens and stayed till night fall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	37. Chapter 37

Hi it's been a little while since I updated, but anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

Ryou woke the next morning. His head hurt and he felt something sticky around his mouth and something coppery in his mouth. Opening his eyes he saw that there was blood Bakura's chest. He sat up quickly and looked at Bakura. His eyes were open and watching him. Ryou backed away to the end of the bed and pulled his legs to his chest and cried. Bakura sat and moved over next to him. He put his arm around Ryou but Ryou lashed out and backed away from him.

"No, stay away."

"Ryou, I'm fine. I felt you bite in and woke up the second you did. I let you drink till you had to stop. Don't worry I'm fine."

"N-No I-I-I hurt you."

"You didn't Ryou I promise. You didn't hurt me."

"Promise?"

"Yes now come here." Ryou moved over next to Bakura and sat in his arms and licked up the blood that was left. "Now you will go into bloodlust in an hour or so. So I'm going to tell you some things that will happen for the first time and not anytime after. All vampires have strong sense of smell as you know. We also have wings."

"What? I don't remember seeing you have any."

"Oh I don't use them much. Here I'll show you."

Bakura sat forward and let his wings pop out of his back. They were black leathery wings. Ryou moved forward and timidly touched the wings. He gently stroked them that got a moan from Bakura.

"Ryou stop." Bakura gasped out.

Ryou looked back at him and found a panting Bakura. Looking down he saw he was slightly aroused. Ryou blushed realising what he'd done and that they were still naked. He grabbed a sheet and pulled it over his lap. Bakura chuckled at him and threw the sheet away and pulled Ryou to him.

"Don't be shy Ryou. I love to see your body. But now where were we?"

"Y-You said about wings."

"Yes, now all vampires have wings. You won't get them to come out till your first bloodlust then they will all be accessible thereafter. Now you know about your fangs. They come when you are ready to feed or when you want them to. Now when feeding you have to be careful not to accidently let some of your venom slip out because you will turn them if you are distracted from feeding and have to flee. You will have a vengeful vampire on your hands. I learnt the hard way. Won but learned the hard way. You will be able to go out in the sun so don't worry about that, that's something you got from the one that turned you. You can feed from other vampires, but only when they have a high blood content, otherwise you weaken them. That is why I wasn't worried when you drank from me Ryou. Ok?" Ryou nodded. "Any questions?"

"Will I be able to teleport like you?"

"No. That is something only extremely powerful vampires can do. I could teach you but it will be a _long_ time till you are strong enough."

"Oh ok."

"Now come with me."

Bakura stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet and put them on, Ryou following behind him. Once dressed Bakura lead Ryou down the corridor to another room.

"Ryou this is your room. It's just for a day or so alright? I'll come and see you soon."

Bakura nudged Ryou into the room. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving and sealing up the door. Ryou looked around the room to find a bed, couch, table, closet and a door to the bathroom. Ryou wondered over to the bed and lay down. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura had just closed the door to Ryou room and sealed it. He didn't like doing it but it had to be done to look after everyone else. He turned and headed down to the kitchens to get some blood for when Ryou finished throwing up his blood. He got a dozen empty bottles and headed down to the dungeon where they kept the criminals. He sat them down next to a stone table and went into the next room to collect a person. He grabbed one and walked back to the other room. She was shaking in fear as he chained her to the table. Looking down at her he took out a needle that had a tube attached to it and stuck it the soft part of her arm. He grabbed a bottle and stuck the end in.

"Doesn't hurt does it? Don't worry this isn't as bad a way to die. You will help my love live."

"Vampires can't love. It isn't possible. You are just bloodsucking daemons." She hissed

"There is a lot you humans don't know about us vampires. We can love. Some of us still have our morals so they drink from animals. Unfortunately for you humans here, we don't, doesn't taste as nice as human blood does. Plus it's an acquired taste."

Bakura had changed the bottles over as he was talking. The woman he was draining the blood from had just passed out. He continued till no more blood would come and he removed the needle and put it back and took the box with the blood in it back to the kitchen and put it in the freezer. Before walking down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Bakura where's Ryou?" Yugi asked as he entered.

"In his room. You can't go in there at the moment, so don't try. You'll be killed."

"You turned him last night." Yami stated.

"Yes."

"Please tell me exhausted him?"

"Don't worry I did. He slept like a baby."

"I'm glad."

"Where's Marik?" Bakura asked

"He's got a headache. He had it yesterday as well. It must be bad." Malik said.

"He'll be fine. Just go down to the kitchen and get him a bottle of blood. He'll appreciate it." Yami told him.

* * *

Ryou woke with a start. His stomach felt tight and he was going to be sick. Ryou jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Looking down he found it was blood that he had drunk from Bakura. He freaked and moved away next to the bath tub and held his stomach. He knew what happened to Bakura but didn't even think it was the same till he remembered.

He felt himself going to be sick again and leaned over the bath tub and throw up. Ryou felt something pulling at his back after he had just thrown up. It hurt so much. He felt his skin rip and something shot out as he screamed. Ryou felt the pain subside to a small throbbing. Looking back he saw that a pair of wings had shot out.

Smiling he turned back around and continued to sit and lean against the tub and throw up his blood. This continued for hours. Ryou was in tears, because of pain and was screaming for Bakura. He wanted to be with him.

* * *

Bakura made his way up to where Ryou was staying and heard him crying and screaming for him. He stood outside the door and slowly opened it. Sticking his head in he saw Ryou wasn't in the main room and was most likely in the bathroom. Walking over with the half a dozen bottles of blood he sat the box on the bed and stood at the door of the room. He looked sadly at the door to the bathroom before leaving and sealing up the room again. He wondered back down to the gardens and sat to think.

* * *

Malik walked down to the kitchen and asked for a bottle of blood. The kitchen staff looked at him confused as they knew he wasn't a vampire. Malik growled at them, saying it was Marik. That scared the staff enough and they gave him a warmed up bottle of blood. Malik stalked out of the kitchen and up to where he left Marik that morning.

Walking in he found it like he left it, little light and the door to the balcony open and curtains drawn and fluttering in the breeze. Malik shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed. Placing the bottle down he removed his shoes, socks, pants and shirt.

Malik crawled under the covers with the bottle in hand. He was faced with Marik's back. Gently he pulled his shoulder back towards him and watched as Marik's eyes fluttered open and he moaned, a hand reached up and rested on his forehead before his eyes closed again. Malik reached down and kissed him on the cheek and a smile was placed on Marik's face.

"Marik I have something for you." Marik looked over at him. "Here."

Malik held up the bottle. Marik looked at it and pushed himself into a sitting position. Malik handed over the now open bottle of blood to Marik who drank it hungrily. Malik laid back and watched him. Marik finished the bottle and put it down on the bedside table. He looked down at Malik and leaned down and kissed him. Malik kissed him back.

"Yami said that you would appreciate the blood. You feeling any better?"

"A little. And I did appreciate it. Do you think I could have a drink from you? You taste better than any other blood from a bottle could."

Malik smiled and nodded. Marik leaned down and bit him on the side of the neck causing Malik to moan happily. Marik smirked around Malik's neck.

* * *

Ryou had finished throwing up his blood and was now slumped over the bath tub and tired. He was so weak but just wanted to lie in bed and sleep till Bakura got back and found him. He dragged himself back to bed and lay down. He saw the box on the end of the bed and figured Bakura had come in when he was in the bathroom.

Crawling over he looked in and saw that there were bottles of blood. He instantly grabbed a bottle and opened it up and guzzled it down and it continued after 3 more bottles. He took deep breathes after and lay down next to the bottles in the box. He looked over at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table and saw it was 7. Yawning Ryou curled up on the covers and fell asleep, his wings wrapped around him.

* * *

Bakura wandered back from the outside to the dining hall at about 7 and found that everyone was already halfway through dinner. He sat down and helped himself to some food and ate in silence. Everyone knew he wouldn't talk again till he saw Ryou. It pained him to be away from him even when he was so close. Finishing up early he headed off to his room.

* * *

Bakura woke the next morning and jumped out of bed, quickly washed off and got dressed. He raced down to Ryou's room. Stopping out the front he carefully slid off the seal and opened the door slowly. Looking in he saw Ryou curled up on the bed, his wings wrapped around him. Smiling softly he walked over and saw that Ryou only drank 4 of the 6 bottles of blood.

Sighing he sat down, pulled out a bottle and shock Ryou awake. Ryou slowly opened his eyes to see Bakura sitting there. Ryou face broke out in a smile and he pounced at him. Bakura fell back as Ryou latched onto him and they fell off the bed. Bakura looked down at him and held him tightly as the smaller vampire cried.

"Shh, shh... it's ok. You don't have to go through that again, not for another hundred years."

"It hurt... so much." Ryou whispered.

"I know. Come, you need to drink."

Bakura sat up and placed Ryou on the bed and sat down next to him. He grabbed the bottle that he had grabbed and had fallen on the bed. Handing it to Ryou who took it and drank hungrily.

"You should have had all 6 last night when I left them in here."

"I had the four but didn't feel hungry after, that's all."

"Ok. I probably should have told you that you had to drink all 6 last night. Doesn't matter, I'll remember next time."

"Where did you get the blood from? Is it human or animal?"

"It's human, it's fresh. I got it last night from one of the prisoners in the dungeon."

Ryou nodded and took the last bottle from the box and drank it so that Bakura would be happy. Finishing the last bottle he sat up against Bakura. Bakura held him close and kissed him forehead.

"You ok?"

"Yeah it will take a while to get use to drink blood all the time, won't it?"

"Yeah it will. Don't worry you'll get use to it. You... You don't regret it do you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I do. I hate you forever because of what you have done." Ryou said sarcastically and leaned forward. "I never will, as long as I'm with you."

Ryou closed the gap and kissed Bakura softly. Bakura responded and ravished his mouth before pulling back. Ryou looked at him confused.

"Come the others will want to see you."

Ryou nodded and followed Bakura as he left. Ryou ran after him and latched onto his arm and walked along beside him. Bakura got his arms free and wrapped it around Ryou's shoulder and held him close as they walked to the dining hall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the three week wait. There might not be many update as for in about two weeks time I have to sit a big test and then the week after is block exams. So i won't be updating much. After those two weeks there will be more updates.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

As Ryou and Bakura walked down to the dining hall for breakfast Ryou felt something stoking his wings and moaned loudly. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Bakura's hand stroking him. Looking up at Bakura he saw a smirk on his face.

"Bakura stop please. Not out here."

"Oh ok."

"Question. How do I hide them?"

"Your wings have to stay out for a period of time for your body to get use to them. You should be able to hide them again tonight."

"Ok a-and stop playing with them."

"Oh fine."

Entering the room, Ryou heard a happy squeal before being knocked to the ground and a stunned look on his face. Bakura and Yami pissed themselves laughing at the sight. Ryou looked up at whatever had knocked him down and saw Yugi smiling down at him. He then heard two more sets of laughter and looked back to see Marik and Malik holding onto each other as not to fall down as they cracked up. Ryou pouted and Yugi climbed off him and Ryou stood up and dusted himself off and shook his wings a bit to remove any dust that got stuck to them. He walked past Yugi and Bakura and sat down in his seat and crossed his arms, his wings folded behind his back comfortably.

When everyone had stopped laughing they sat down again. Ryou looked over at Malik and noticed many bite marks on his neck. Raising an eyebrow at him Malik just blushed and started filling his plate with food.

"Oh Malik, what's with all the bite marks?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah Malik what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Really doesn't look like nothing."

"I was drinking from him last night. That's all." Marik said

"But there are so many." Yugi said.

"Let it drop Yugi, Ryou." Malik said.

"Fine we will find out Malik."

"Ryou what's with the wings?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing really. All vampires have them Yugi."

"Really." Both Malik and Yugi said looking at their respected lovers.

"Oh great." They both groaned.

"Can we see?" Malik and Yugi said at the same time.

Marik and Yami looked at each other than to Bakura. "Don't look at me for help. I had to explain to Ryou that we all had them. I showed him."

"Fine." They both said.

They stood up and moved back from the table and Malik and Yugi stood up and turned to them. Marik and Yami concentrated and a pair of wings appeared on their backs. Yugi and Malik rushed forward and ran their hands over them. Both vampires bit back moans at the light touches. Bakura and Ryou snickered and decided to let their friends have some fun and torture. After a few minutes Ryou decided to speak out as he could tell that Yami and Marik were very hard.

"Yugi, Malik you might want to stop."

"Why?" they asked as they continued to gently stroke their lover's wings.

"Because looked at their packages." Bakura snickered. "You have them highly aroused them." Bakura chuckled.

Yugi and Malik stopped and looked down and saw that Bakura was correct. Yugi bolted out of the room, as some memories came back to him. Yami sighed and hurried after him. Malik on the other hand smirked and dragged Marik from the room and up to their room. Leaving Ryou and Bakura alone with the just arrived and just as confused Seto and Jou.

"Good one Bakura, you caused Yugi to have a flash back." Ryou said angrily. "I'm going to find him."

Ryou stood up but was just pulled back down and this time into Bakura's lap. "No. Let Yami and Yugi be alone. Yugi needs to learn that Yami is not his own father. Yami wouldn't ever hurt him the way his father hurt him. I have told Yugi that, so let them be. Yugi will be fine."

Ryou grumbled and sat there with his arms crossed across his chest. Bakura smirked and stroked Ryou's wings a little.

"Ba...Bakura... s-s-stop." Bakura didn't. "God...damn it Bakura... stop it." Ryou said panting heavily.

Bakura still didn't and as he was focused on Ryou's wings Ryou was able to quickly jump off Bakura and into his own and then down to the one next to it. Bakura pouted and crossed his arms. Ryou took deep breathes and finished his meal. He also had to explain to Jou what had happened as to he had wings and were the other four were.

* * *

Yami chased after Yugi before he lost him. He checked all the places he knew Yugi liked since they had been here, but still couldn't find him. Yami ran around the castle trying to find Yugi. He could sense panic in Yugi's mind and was trying to contact him to calm him down. Yugi still wasn't listening. Yami continued running around trying to find him. He spent an hour trying to find him. He wasn't even in their room.

\Yugi please where are you? Please Yugi tell me where you are.\

/Ya...Yami?/

\Yugi! Where are you?\

/I don't know./

\Send me the images and look around in a circle.\ Yami closed his eyes as he received what he needed from Yugi. \Ok I know.\

Yami teleported to where Yugi was. He was in a room that was not used anymore. It was covered in dust and the only light was from the open door. It was a very old meeting room used in negotiations long before Yugi or his grandfather and his grandfather's grandfather. Looking around the very old room he couldn't see Yugi anywhere.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered.

"Ya...Yami?"

"Yes it's me. Come out."

"N-No."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"Behind the throne."

Yami walked up towards the throne that was there. Looking around he saw Yugi huddled up against the back of it. He noticed that Yugi had been in tears. Kneeling down in front of him he placed his hand over Yugi's and felt Yugi flinch.

"Yugi look at me."

Yugi looked up and chocked on a sob that escaped his lips. Yugi turned his hand over and gripped on to Yami's hand. Yami stood and pulled Yugi up with him. Yugi dropped Yami's hand and proceeded to wrap his arms around Yami. Yami did the same in return and held Yugi tightly to his chest.

"I'm not letting you go Yugi, I love you too much. I won't ever do something to you, you don't want. If you don't want to do anything sexual for a while that's fine. I'm not going to rape you ok? I promise. You know that right?"

"I know I just pictured him for a moment. He was so big Yami it hurt so bad." Yugi sobbed.

"Shh, he can't hurt you anymore. You know that."

"Yami please..." Yugi begged.

"What?" Yami frowned and pulled Yugi back a bit to look at him.

"Please make it stop hurting." Yugi said and buried his face back in Yami's chest.

"What do you mean Yugi?"

/Make me yours again. Please./ Yugi continued to sob in his chest.

"Yugi are you sure about what you are asking. I don't want to scare you and make it worse."

"Yami please." Yugi pleaded.

"Alright. I want you to promise me that if you can't handle it than you will tell me to stop no matter what."

"Ok."

"Yugi..." Yami said sternly.

"I promise."

"Alright."

Yami teleported them back to their room and laid Yugi down on the bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

There is a lemon in this chapter. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

_Yami teleported them back to their room and laid Yugi down on the bed. _

* * *

**Lemon starts here. Don't like, don't read and just skip till you see another line of words in bold.**

"Yugi are you sure? I don't want to scare you."

"Yes I'm sure Yami. Please I know you won't hurt me. I really do know you won't hurt me."

"Alright."

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply as Yugi wound his arms around his neck and responded. Yugi moaned deeply and Yami wrapped his tongue around Yugi's to get him to come out and play. Yugi pushed against Yami and entered Yami's mouth. Both pulled back and panted heavily.

Yami smirked down at Yugi who let out an 'eep' before gasping and throw back his head and moaned loudly. Yami had started to grind his hips into Yugi's. Yami groaned deeply and dipped his head down and latched onto Yugi's neck, nipping and sucking and kissing the skin there. After feeling Yugi become rock hard he stopped his assault on his lower body and leaned back to look at him. Yugi was flushed and panting and lightly sweating. Smiling he leaned down and kissed him again.

"Are you alright?"

"mmm..." was all Yugi could say.

"What was that Yugi? I don't understand what that meant." Yami said playfully.

"M...More." Yugi panted out and trusted his hips up and connecting them with Yami's.

Yami groaned at the sudden contact and dipped down and started kissing, sucking and nipping Yugi's neck, leaving more marks there. His hands found the hem of Yugi's shirt and started lifting it up to removed it, having to stop the assault on Yugi's neck in the process but once it was gone he started again. He moved down Yugi's neck to his chest and started the same there. Yami's hands moved over Yugi's body, feeling every inch of skin that was there. Yami moved down to Yugi's left nipple and took it in his mouth. Yugi's back arched up to Yami as he lightly bit down on it getting out a gasp from Yugi before soothing it with his tongue. Once the nipple hardened he moved to the next and did the same.

He trailed down to Yugi's navel and swirled his tongue around the outside and watched as Yugi panted out before dipping his tongue in and out a few times before moving further down. His hands went to Yugi's pants and slowly unbuckled them and pulled them down. He sat back and looked at Yugi whose eyes were shut tightly. Yami could sense a small bit of panic in Yugi's mind as his link was still open. Yami moved and lay down next to him and held him to him.

"Yugi please open your eyes. Look at me." Yami said softly and pleading.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He could feel that he was naked and that's what set off the memories. He looked over and saw Yami and that he was laying in his arms. Yugi dipped his head down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Do you want to stop? I won't be mad if you do."

Yugi pushed Yami onto his back and kissed him. His hands timidly unbuttoning his shirt. Yugi ran his hands over Yami's chest and pushed the shirt off as Yami sat up with Yugi straddling his legs. Once the shirt was gone Yugi pushed him back down and kissed and sucked at his neck and chest. Yami moaning at the feeling. Yugi's hands wondered down to Yami's pants and froze. He stopped moving completely. Yami looked at him and saw a heavy blush plastered on his face. Smiling softly he flipped them over and undid his pants and slipped them off. He lay back over Yugi and kissed him again. Yugi responded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again. Yami trailed his hand down and under the mattress and pulled out a tube of lube. He coated three fingers in it and set it aside. Still distracting Yugi he trailed his hand down to Yugi's entrance. He rubbed his finger around the tight protective ring of muscle. He could tell Yugi knew for one he gasped in his mouth and second he went completely tense. Yami pulled back a little and looked up at Yugi. His eyes were wide with fright.

"Yugi are you sure? I won't if you don't want to. Just tell me to stop."

Yugi shook his head and Yami nodded silently and slowly pushed in. Yugi clamped down around him. Yami slowly and carefully pushed in and out to get Yugi comfortable with it. He felt Yugi relax around his finger and he slowly inserted a second. Instantly Yugi tensed again. Yami didn't move till Yugi was a little more relaxed before he slowly started to stretch Yugi, before going and inserting a third. He knew it hurt more as Yugi gasped in pain. He leaned down and kissed him again, before moving his fingers slowly and gently in and out. Once he deemed Yugi was ready he brushed his fingers against Yugi's bundle of nerves and heard him gasp in surprise and moaned before pulling out completely. Yugi groaned and looked up at him. Yami smiled down at him and slicked up his arousal and pulled Yugi up to him and Yugi wrapped his legs around him like he had the first time.

"Yugi are you ready? You can stop now if you want."

"No I'm ready. Please?"

"Alright. Just don't look away from me ok."

Yugi nodded. Yami lifted Yugi's hips and positioned him over his arousal and slowly pushed Yugi down on to him. Yugi's eyes spilt tears in an instant. He bit his lip from crying. Small flashes of his rape flashed across his vision. He panic and trashed in Yami's arms causing Yami to lose his grip and suddenly become fully sheathed in Yugi. Yugi cried out in pain. Yami wrapped his arms around him to try and calm him and stop him from moving.

"Yugi, shh, shh open your eyes and look at me. Please little one, look at me. You're safe, you're not with your father. Shh, shh..." Yami continued to calm Yugi as he sobbed in his arms.

When Yugi came around he looked up at Yami and smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. You alright?"

"Yeah."

Yugi moved his hips forward a little and let out a moan of pleasure. Yami smirked and laid Yugi back on the bed. He positioned his arms on either side of Yugi's head on slowly pulled out to the tip, before pushing all the way back in again. Yugi moaned softly as Yami brushed something inside him. Yami continued to pull out and push back in gently and slowly till Yugi told him to go faster and harder. Yami completely happy to do as Yugi asked and did just that. He pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast causing Yugi to scream in pleasure and grip the sheets tightly. Yami balanced on one hand and used his free and reached down and wrapped his hand around Yugi's neglected arousal and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Yugi's screams came louder and with more need. It soon became all too much for Yugi and he released into Yami's hand screaming Yami's name at the top of his lungs. Yami felt Yugi's inner wall clamp down around him and released deeply into Yugi after a few more thrusts.

"YUGI!!" Yami groaned out.

**End of Lemon scene hope you like it.**

Yami nearly collapsed on top of Yugi but was about to pull out when Yugi's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and kept him there. Looking down at Yugi who was smiling up at him and his arms wrapped around his shoulders and were trying to pull him down. Yami gently eased himself down and rolled onto his back, pulling Yugi with him and onto his chest and still buried inside of him. Yugi snuggled up close to him and buried his face in Yami's neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer to him.

"Thankyou Yami." Yugi whispered hoarsely from all the screaming.

"You're welcome Yugi. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep Yugi I don't think you will want to go to school tomorrow."

"No I will. I went last time we did it. I just need to take painkillers when the pain comes." Yugi said softly.

"Alright, sleep."

Yugi snuggled up as close as he could to Yami and drifted off to sleep. Yami lay there looking at Yugi sleeping soundly and with a content smile on his face. Yami soon fell asleep also.

* * *

Bakura lay in bed with Ryou snuggled up to his side, just listening to his heart beat. "Yugi's gotten over his fear."

"What do you mean Bakura?" Ryou said softly.

"You'll see in the morning."

* * *

Marik and Malik halted their fun when they heard Yugi scream his release. Looking at each other they smirked.

"Think we can out scream him?" Marik asked.

"I don't doubt that but let's not this time." Marik gave a confused look so Malik explained. "He's just been taken back by Yami, so let's not do it this time. Next time we can."

"Alright"

Marik then started up their fun again and loved the moans and small screams he received from Malik.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Hi everyone. As some of you may have seen I changed my name from inuyashagirl818 to shadowrealm818. The name didn't suit me anymore. But anyway all my exams apart from my english oral about Hamlet are finished and I can update quicker now. I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm out camping so I'll mostly update Sunday, Monday or Tuesday.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter

Warning: There is another lemon in this chapter.

* * *

_'Latin speaking'_ only Ryou, Malik and Yugi know it.

**_"Vampirc talk"_**

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning, very early, to find himself sticky and sleeping on Yami's warm chest, encased in his arms. Yugi looked up at Yami's face to find him still sleeping soundly and looking rather peaceful. Yugi looked across at the bedside table at the clock to find that it was 6:30 in the morning and he sighed softly. Yugi decided that he needed to have a shower and get ready for school.

Yugi then realised how hard it would be because Yami was still buried inside him. Yugi blushed very darkly and figured that he would most likely wake him if he tried. Brushing it aside he slowly and gently tried to move Yami's arms from him. Yugi failed when the arms tightened dramatically and he sighed and looked up at Yami's face. He was shocked when Yami's eyes were open and showed no signs of sleep still in them. Yugi knew then that Yami had been awake long before he woke. Yugi pouted and tried to sit up but was held firmly to a muscular chest.

"What, wanting to go so early?" Yami asked.

"Yes I have school. You do realise that you are still buried inside me?"

"Yes and I was trying to remain calm and not get aroused at the thought of it. Bit late now when you have been moving slightly. Causing your body to clench and unclench around me. God that's so... so..."

"Arousing?" Yugi suggested as he could feel that Yami was becoming hard again.

"Yes." Yami said looked down at him smiling.

**Lemon scene again. Don't like don't read and just go to the next line like this. **

Yugi took the chance as Yami's arms were loosening slightly and sat up, his knees on either side of Yami. A small moan escaping his mouth. He looked down at Yami who's eyes were shut tightly and trying to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. Yugi slowly rose off Yami till the tip and pushed back down again slowly as there was nothing coating Yami's arousal to make it easier. Yami groaned deeply and grabbed Yugi's hips and Yugi's hands held on to Yami's arms. Yami raised Yugi off him and then back down. Slowly their movements became more slick as Yugi's blood was coating around Yami's arousal and helped make it easier. It didn't take long for their movements to become more rough and Yami met Yugi half way, bringing a strangle scream from Yugi.

They continued till Yugi released over their chests and Yami release soon after.

**End of Lemon scene. It was just a small short one.**

Yugi collapsed on Yami and sighed happily. They laid there for 15minutes before Yami pulled out of Yugi and looked down and grimaced at the blood and dried blood coating Yugi's legs and his member. Yami stood up and scooped Yugi into his arms, pulling a moan of pain from Yugi. Yugi looked up at him and smiled happily and leaned up and kissed him softly before settling in his arms as he was taken to the bathroom.

Yami sat Yugi down on the toilet seat and turned to the tub. Yugi noticed the blood on Yami and frowned before remembering what happened a few minutes ago. Smiling softly he watched as Yami filled up the tub and turned off the water when it got to where he wanted it. Yami turned to Yugi who was still sitting there watching him and admiring the view. Yami smirked and walked over to him swaying his hips.

"You enjoying yourself there?" Stopping right in front of him.

"Yes I am. Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all. I hope later you'll do the same for me."

"I might and I might not."

Yami smirked. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for school then."

Yugi nodded as Yami lifted him up while his face scrunched up in the small amount of pain and then relaxed as he was placed in the bathtub with Yami. Yugi sighed and swam out of Yami's arms in the big bath tub and ducked under the water before rising again. There was only a small amount of blood leaking into the water now and would stop very shortly. Yugi moved back over to Yami who was indicating for him to come over to him. Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and started to clean them both off.

After they were both clean they climbed out and dried off. Yugi was able to walk for a little before they headed down to breakfast in which Yami carried him down. As Yami passed a servant in the dining room he told her to bring a container of painkillers then continued to his seat. He sat Yugi down in his and then started helping themselves to food.

Bakura and Ryou came in not to long after. Then after them was Seto and Jou. About 30 mins later Marik and Malik decided to join them. Everyone was dressed for school, well what they wore to school anyway. Yugi had his painkillers long before and now the pain was faint and he shoved the rest of the packet into his jacket pocket to take with him.

* * *

Arriving at school at 10 to 8 the group met up with Honda in the halls with Anzu next to him ranting on about how the group were meant to be friends and friends tell them why they weren't at school for like a week. Honda looked over and spotted the group of 8 coming towards them. The girls were all swooning over Yami, Bakura and Marik even though they were gay.

"Hey how are you all? You've been gone for about a week or so. Didn't think you would be there for exam week."

"We were planning on not letting them, but they wanted to come." Yami said.

"Ah ok. We'll let's get to home room."

They all walked to homeroom where the teacher looked at the 8 that had been missing for over a week. They had just sat down at their desks, well Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou on their lover's laps.

"Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto and Jou get up here now." She growled out.

They all got up and walked up to the front of the class. "Want to explain where you were for about the past week?"

Yugi shuffled closer to Yami shaking slightly as he gripped Yami's hand. Yami looked down at him and saw he was close to tears. Yugi bowed his head so the teacher wouldn't see. Luckily Seto came up with something.

"We had to stay in hiding. Bakura, Marik, Yami and I were threatened by someone one."

"That doesn't explain Ryou, Malik, Jou and Yugi."

"They had to stay with us. Because the one that threatened us knew of them. So instead of playing too his demands to save them we kept them with us. We are back today because he was apprehended."

"Very well sit down."

Yami turned Yugi around and they all walked back to their seats. Yami sat Yugi down on his lap and Yugi buried his face in Yami's neck, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Shh, shh. She doesn't know and she wasn't going to."

"I...I-I know."

"Ok class now... remember there is an end of year concert, come and cheer on our students..."

"You guys should enter. You were great last time" Bakura said.

"Yeah but it too late. It's next week on the last day. They have most likely filled all the sections and have already started rehearsals."

"Bugger. I really wanted to hear you again." Marik said, burring his face in Malik's neck.

"You could have just asked us when we were at the...safe house." Ryou said.

"Yeah we would have." Yugi said.

He had calmed down and was now listening to everyone. They continued talking till the bell went.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou and Malik went to music and went up to the teacher.

"Ah Yugi, Ryou, Malik nice to see you are back. Now because you have missed the singing exam. To pass you have to sing in the end of year concert. I know it's a bit late but knowing you three you could pull one off in a day. Now if you wish you guys can invite your lovers to perform as well. You will be at the end of the show so it doesn't muck around anyone. See me tomorrow with how many entries and the song names. You have to perform at least 2 together. I will grade you on the night."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik nodded and hurried off to their practice room. They pulled out all their stuff and started looking through songs to sing. This was for the whole double lesson that they had they were looking through songs.

* * *

Bakura, Marik and Yami arrived at tech and the teacher pulled them aside.

"You three have to build something and have it done by the end of term. Don't care what it is now. Just have it done." The teacher then walked off.

"Gee someone obviously doesn't get laid." Bakura said.

"What to build?" Marik asked after he and Yami stopped laughing at Bakura's comment.

"A cabinet, desk as in a writing desk with draws, a bookshelf..." Bakura said.

"I think the desk would be better." Yami said. "Marik?"

"Yeah I agree. Let's get started.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived they all met at the lunch table. They were eating and talking about what the first two lessons were like.

"You know you guys could join in if you wanted? Ms Norris said it was alright and I think she would like to see you guys singing. Bakura you sung before in the last concert."

"I don't think so. That was a one shot deal. Never again. That was only because Malik and Marik pushed me into it."

"_Maybe I should fight with him again and he'll sing again."_ Ryou said sarcastically and added an eye roll.

Yugi and Malik cracked up laughing and were having a hard time to come down from it. Yami and Marik had to hold them up right so they wouldn't fall off backwards off the bench. 

All the vampires, except Ryou, seemed confused and were frowning looking between Yugi, Malik and Ryou.

Bakura turned to Ryou because he said it. "What did you say to them?"

"Something you don't need to know."

"He said he should fight with you again and you would sing again." Malik said laughing.

Marik and Yami cracked up laughing. Bakura turned to his food grumpily and stabbed it with the fork. Ryou put a hand on his arm. Bakura shook him off.

_**/Bakura I said it sarcastically and rolled my eyes. If you don't want to then you don't have to./**_ Ryou said softly to him and got up taking his tray to the bin.

Bakura looked at Ryou and watched him walk back over. He could tell Ryou really wanted him to sing with him. Bakura sighed as Ryou sat down again and looked at Yami and Marik who were holding their sides and trying to regain their breath. Yugi and Malik were fine now and trying not to burst out in laughter again at the thought.

Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou waist and pulled him closer and turned his face to him and kissed him deeply. _**\If you really want me to sing with you then I will.\**_

Ryou pushed against him more. Kissing him harder. They heard someone coughing. Bakura pulled away and growled at Yami.

"Bakura you are attracting a lot of attention."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Not really."

"Then you are correct, I don't care."

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi who had turned pleading eyes to him. "What?" Yami asked scared slightly.

"Please?"

"I'm not sure I want to know but 'Please what'?"

"Sing with me?"

"Oh Yugi I don't know..." Yugi's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Oh alright."

The tears instantly disappeared and Yugi jumped on his hugging him tightly. "Thankyou."

Malik turned to Marik and was about to ask the same question. "What the hell why not."

Malik smiled and hugged him and nipped his neck harshly, pulling a moan from him. Everyone turned to Seto and Jou.

"There is no way I'm doing it. So don't even consider asking me." Seto said.

"Yeah I have to agree with Seto. The whole singing thing isn't my thing."

Yugi shrugged. "Worth a shot. We'll we have to decide on songs when we get back and we will tell Ms Norris tomorrow."

"_**Hey do you guys want to sing one together?" **_Yami asked.

"_**Why the hell not. We are already singing together. We might be able to get everyone to sing together."**_ Bakura said and they looked Marik.

"_**I'm in."**_ He said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

Everyone headed off to their other lessons for the day and Yugi, Ryou and Malik worked extremely hard to catch up on the work. They were behind and everyone in the classes were doing revision while they were trying to complete the work so they could then do the revision work. The subjects that had exams the next week were Maths, History, Biology, Chemistry and their singing. Though that was easier for them to do than the others.

Bakura, Marik and Yami had Maths, History, Biology, chemistry and their tech work that had to be done. Plus they had singing with their lovers on the last day of school. They didn't have to study too hard for History as they were around in Egypt time and could go easy on that subject; they would have to write about a day in the life of some one. It was unseen so that had to prepare basic information about people's daily chores. They would have to study a little harder for the other subjects.

* * *

At the end of the day everyone gathered together at the lockers and headed out to the back of the school grounds to head back to the castle. Yugi, Ryou and Malik had their text books in their hands and all exercise and sheets of paper in their back pack. Jou had a couple of books from his subjects and Seto had all his along with Bakura, Yami and Marik that had their biology, chemistry and Maths.

The teleported back to the castle and into their rooms. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou came into Yami's room and sat down and started working. Yugi was lying on the bed, Ryou, Malik and Jou lay on the floor. Books were open and sprawled all over the floor along with sheets of paper.

Bakura, Marik, Seto and Yami walked into the room and saw them all working apart from Jou, who was now asleep and snoring. Malik was in the process of scrunching up a bit of paper and holding it over his mouth. He saw the vampires had come in and he smirked at them. He turned back to Jou and waited till his mouth opened more and he was dragging in air and then dropped the paper in Jou's mouth.

Jou woke with a start and was coughing to get whatever was in his throat. Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Seto and Bakura were laughing hard while Ryou giggled. Jou coughed up what was in his throat and turned to the culprit and jumped on him. Jou and Malik wrestled on the floor and Yugi and Ryou went back to work after they were able to calm down.

Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto walked over. Bakura and Yami sat down next to their lovers and Marik and Seto pried Malik and Jou apart. Malik was still laughing over what happened. Marik pulled him over and sat down where he was working and sat him in his lap. Malik continued to laugh, he was laughing so hard that he was in stiches.

Yugi and Ryou looked up at their lovers and kissed them on the cheek before going back to their work. Yami and Bakura to say were very annoyed. They sat there for a few minutes, before a council member came in and dragged them off

* * *

The whole week was the same routine. They would go to school work hard, then come home work hard and learn the songs they were going to sing and then go to bed so they could get up early the next day.

Bakura had been taking blood to school for Ryou to drink as he wasn't able to last as long without it. It was in metal container and frozen so that as the day went on it would defrost. Bakura gave it to Ryou when it was ready to drink.

* * *

It was the day of the concert and Ryou was feeling hungry and knew that he had already finished his bottle of blood. Ryou looked for Bakura and found he was out singing with Yami and Marik. Ryou sat on the step and held his stomach.

Yugi walked over when he saw him. "Ryou you ok?"

"I need...you know."

"Oh ok. Come on let's get to a practice room and you can tell Bakura to come there after he has finished singing. This way no one will know."

"Ok."

Yugi help Ryou up and they both walked to a free practice room and Ryou sat down in back corner and called Bakura and told him he needed to see him in the practice room after he had finished singing.

Bakura came in a few minutes and looked at him. "Ryou what's wrong?"

"I need blood."

Bakura nodded and walked over and sat down next to him. "I'll tell you when to stop."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I had a good feed today before we left the castle. It's ok."

Ryou nodded and leaned over and placed his fangs in Bakura's neck and started drinking. He liked the rare times he could drink from Bakura. He loved it when Bakura use to drink from him but at the moment it was dangerous for Bakura to drink from him as it could kill him. Ryou pulled back when he'd finished and licked the marks on Bakura's neck.

"Thankyou." Ryou said as he rested on his shoulder.

"It's fine Ryou. Can't have you attacking others can we?"

"No."

"Alright come on you two we have to go and sit in the stands Ms Norris is going to talk in a few minutes then we can go home and get dressed and something to eat." Yami said from the door way, Malik and Marik behind him.

"Alright we're coming."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him out and down the hall. Malik and Marik snickering and followed after them.

"Come on Bakura."

Ryou stood and held out his hand for Bakura and pulled him up. Bakura stood very close to him and leaned down kissed him passionately. Ryou moaned and started to fight back and found his way into Bakura's mouth. Ryou gasped when he was pulled back by the back of his shirt collar. He broke off with Bakura and fell to the ground. Ryou looked up to see his father standing there.

"Dad!"

"Ryou I want you to go and get your stuff your coming home."

Ryou stood and walked around his father and stood behind Bakura. "No I'm not. I told you that I'm staying with Bakura. You kicked me out. I'm staying with him. I don't have to juggle work and school work to survive."

"Why didn't you just drop school and get a job."

"Because I want to graduate high school and get to university and then get a good job." Ryou said angrily.

Bakura pushed Ryou further behind him. "Leave. You are not wanted here. I have heard about what you have done to him and am quite disgusted. He was your own son and you kicked him out because of his gender choice."

"It's disgusting."

"What just loving the same gender or how we make love?"

"Huh?" He didn't have a clue about what he just said.

"I said. 'Loving the same gender or sticking your cock up your lovers ass'? Easier to understand or do I need to show you?" Bakura said angrily.

"Both. That's disgusting. Ryou have you done that?"

"..."

"Ryou!" his father growled.

Ryou poked his head out from behind Bakura and there was a deep red blush on his face. "Yes."

"Oh Jesus Christ. I can't believe you."

"It's my life." Ryou mumbled.

"Get out. Don't come back or it might just be the last day you ever live." Bakura said angrily.

Ryou's father walked out and headed to the door of the auditorium. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and they walked out to the stands and sat down. They listened to Ms Norris talking before they all headed out. Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou headed to the park and went to the deepest part before teleporting to the castle.

* * *

With Yugi and Yami

* * *

Yami teleported to their room and Yugi went into the closet and pulled out the second pair of black top and leather pants he had. He had 3 leather pants from when he went shopping with Yami after he got the money that was left to him from his grandfather. Yami did the same and grabbed out his other clothes and turned to Yugi who was heading to the bathroom and taking his shirt off at the same time.

Yami followed after and saw Yugi remove the leather pants and climb into the shower. Yami quickly followed and stood behind him as he stood under the shower head with the water running off him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him back to him. Yugi turned his head and let it fall on his shoulder.

"Yami we have to clean off and get ready." Yugi froze when he felt Yami's hard arousal against his back. "Ya-Yami?"

"Yes?" He said softly in his ear.

"You are aroused. Why?"

"Shouldn't I be when I see you?"

"W-W-Well...I-I-I-I..."

"Sorry."

"No no don't be it's just..."

"What?" He said turning him around.

"I didn't realise you wanted to do anything at the moment."

"Well I do if you want to, don't just do it because I want to."

Yugi leaded up and kissed him on the lips. Yugi broke away and turned around and bent over slightly. Yami smiled and stuck a finger inside and pushed it in and out before adding and second and then a third. Once he was done preparing he pulled Yugi to the ground and had him kneeling under the water. Yami was soaked now and he turned Yugi to look at him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Yugi breathed out.

Yami pushed in and held still till Yugi was ready and pulled out before thrusting back in pulling a scream of pleasure from Yugi. Yami continued to pound into him until Yugi release and causing him to release. He pulled out and pulled Yugi up seeing his arms and legs were shaking. He leaned against the wall with Yugi against his chest. Yugi turned and kissed him gently before pulling back and standing up. He moved over and grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair. Yami on the other hand was still sitting on the floor. He got to his knees and moved over to him. He kneeled in front of him and took him in his mouth. Yugi screamed and grabbed Yami's head.

"Y...You...e-e-evil...vam...vampire." Yugi gasped out.

Yami chuckled which made Yugi scream. Yami felt him close to release and Yami let go.

"You...are...defiantly...evil."

Yami chuckled and stood up causing Yugi to groan and reach down to touch himself but his hands were kept away by Yami. Yugi whined and Yami held his hands to his sides and knelt back down again.

"What do you want?"

"Please..."

"Tell me."

"Suck me off."

Yami let go of his hands and dipped his head down and took Yugi back in his mouth. Yugi moaned again and Yami's hands moved and took hold of Yugi's balls and gently kneaded them in his hands. Yugi let out a strangled moan/scream before he came in Yami's mouth.

Yugi took deep breathes and looked down at Yami who was licking his lips. "No more having fun. We have to get ready and have something to eat. Now get cleaned up." Yugi said as he rinsed his hair and got out.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou got washed off and Bakura got some fun while he was in there. Ryou had scowled him after and got ready. Ryou was laying on the bed now and was looking out the balcony door. He sighed and rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip and smile came to his face. He opened his mouth to talk when a tongue entered his mouth. Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura and then closed again and kissed him back and then pushed Bakura back and went into his mouth and mapped it out before they broke for air. Bakura kissed down Ryou's neck and bit his neck a couple of times but didn't drink. Ryou moaned as Bakura bit him and then ran his tongue over them to seal them. He always enjoyed that kind of treatment.

Bakura pulled back and looked down at him. "Come on you need to drink before we leave."

"Ok." Ryou sat up and went to stand.

"Ryou what's wrong? Something's wrong?"

"W...Would you really kill my father if he came again?" He asked looking at him.

"No. It was an empty threat. If he were to hurt you badly then I would. But if you don't want it I won't. I wouldn't do it without your permission Ryou. He's your father."

"Ok I'm glad. He isn't a bad man, he just doesn't like the idea of the same gender being in love with each other. He was great before he found out."

Ryou walked along the corridors with Bakura's arms around his waist and he laid his head on his shoulder.

"What was he like beforehand Ryou?"

"He may have been out a lot with digs and everything but when he was home we would spend time together and everything like that. He would send me artefacts on my birthday, Christmas or when he felt like it."

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Malik and Marik went to their room and Marik had a bit of a need to cut something. Malik could tell as his hands were twitching. Malik smiled and was getting a little aroused.

"Marik come on then, we have a few hours before we have to go back."

Marik smirked and jumped on him and threw him over his shoulder and went over to the bed. He chucked him onto the bed and jumped on top of him and removed his shirt before chaining him to the bed posts. He got up and removed Malik's pants as well and chucked them away and could see that he was slightly aroused. He chained his ankles to the bedposts as well so he was eagle spread and couldn't even rise of the bed if he wanted to.

Marik got up and went to his desk and pulled out a knife and went back over to Malik. He sat on Malik's legs and looked down at his small arousal. He took the flat part of his blade and ran it gently across Malik's cock. This brought a strangled gasp from him. He ran the cool metal back up and sat forward. He placed the flat cool metal over Malik's nipple and ran it back. Marik turned it so that the side so that the sharp side was against his skin. He pushed it down so that it pierced the skin just under his nipple. Malik gasped as Marik dragged it down the skin to his hip and Malik moaned softly as Marik leaned over and licked all the way back up the cut.

Marik continued this routine and also drew patterns on his stomach and chest. Malik was now rock hard and was sweating and panting. Marik licked the last cut and looked down at him. Marik chuckled and leaned down and ran his tongue along Malik's arousal. Malik gasped and tried to rise off but couldn't and whined. Marik lowered his head and took the top of Malik's now weeping arousal and swallowed around the whole thing. Malik moaned and panted harshly. Marik grabbed his balls and squeezed them harshly and caused Malik to scream and release in his mouth. Marik drank it all up and sat up on Malik's legs and looked at him. Malik's eyes were shut tightly as he breathed harshly trying to collected his breath. Marik leaned over and kissed him on the lips, Malik instantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Marik's lips before moving through and played with Marik's tongue. He could still taste himself in Marik's mouth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey everyone. Just to let you know I have a poll up and I was hoping you would take 2 minutes to put one in if you already haven't.

But anyway hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Lyrics are in bold.

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

At the concert

* * *

They were all getting ready. They had got their clothes on at the castle and now all they had to do was get their make up on. Yugi and Yami were wearing black sleeveless shirt and black leather pants. Ryou and Bakura were wearing black leather pants and dark blue sleeveless shirt. Malik and Marik were wearing black leather pants and purple sleeveless shirt. Bakura and Ryou had silver glitter in their hair. They all had kohl on and were all waiting in the room to go on. Ryou sat with Bakura and was sitting calmly in his lap. Bakura turned his head and kissed his neck. Ryou smiled and kissed his cheek in return.

Ryou looked at his watch and smiled. "Come on everyone it's time to go now."

Everyone stood and walked out. Yugi tugged on Yami and leaned up to his ear and whispered in his ear. Yami smirked and nodded and pulled Yugi along.

They all arrived back stage and Ryou was given a microphone. Yugi and Malik walked over and hugged him and wished him luck. Ryou nodded and Bakura kissed him on the lips before Ryou turned and waited to be called out.

"And now we have Ryou Kei."

Ryou walked up and stood in the middle of the room. "I'm singing a song by Keane 'We Might As Well Be Strangers'."

Ryou: **"I don't know your face no more**

**Or feel your touch that I adore**

**I don't know your face no more**

**It's just a place I'm looking for**

**"We might as well be strangers in another town**

**We might as well be living in a different world**

**We might as well**

**We might as well**

**We might as well**

**"I don't know your thoughts these days**

**We're strangers in an empty space**

**I don't understand your heart**

**It's easier to be apart**

**"We might as well be strangers in another town**

**We might as well be living in a another time**

**We might as well**

**We might as well**

**We might as well be strangers**

**Be strangers**

**"For all I know of you now**

**For all I know of you now**

**For all I know of you now**

**For all I know"**

Ryou bowed and walked off as everyone clapped. Yugi and Malik hugged him. Yugi took the microphone from the stage hand. As he was introduced Malik distracted the stage hands and Bakura and Marik grabbed a microphone each and went to the very back of the stage and shooed the backup singers away and walked out onto the back of the stage.

"I'm singing a song by Toybox call 'Best friends'."

The music started and Yugi started singing when it started.

Yugi: **"He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

They scared the crap out of Yugi who turned around to see them behind him with microphones in hand.

Yugi **"Hello, baby, I can see a smile"**

Back up Bakura:** ("I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild")**

**Can I come, I'm sitting alone**

**("Friends are never alone")**

**"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Na na na na na na na na na na na..."**

They skipped around the stage with Yugi chasing after them although to everyone else it looked like it was meant to be part of the song.

Yugi: **"He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My Best Friend"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

Bakura and Marik made suggesting movements at the words.

Bakura and Marik**:"Hoo ha, hoo ha!**

**Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

Yugi: **"Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach**

**("yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me")**

**But I was hoping for a summer-romance**

**("So why can't you take a chance")**

**"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Na na na na na na na na na na na..."**

Yugi: **"He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My Best Friend"**

Bakura and Marik:** "Hoo ha, hoo ha!**

**Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

Yugi: **"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Let's get this party on**

**Hit me with your laser-gun!"**

They ran around dodging laser lights that were going off.

Yugi: **"Ooooh-whooa-whooa**

**Come on boys!"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

Yugi: **"Ooooh-whooa-whooa**

**You should get a best friend too!**

**"He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My Best Friend"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Hoo ha, hoo ha!"**

**"Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!"**

Yugi: **"He's sooooo sweet!"**

Bakura and Marik: **"Na na na na na na na na na na na"**

As the song finished Yugi stopped and so did Bakura and Marik. They bowed and Yugi scurried off stage. Yugi gave the microphone to Malik.

"I'm going to kill your lover." He growled. "And the same for your Ryou if they ever do that again."

"But Yugi, listen..."

Yugi listened and they could hear cheering and lots of clapping as well. Yugi was confused. That wasn't how he planned it.

"Yugi they loved it. Apparently so did Bakura and Marik...look at them."

Yugi looked over to see Bakura and Marik on the ground laughing. Yugi growled and stomped over. He stood there at their heads and waited...and waited...and waited till they stopped laughing. He foot tapped impatiently which they heard and looked up to see a very annoyed Yugi. Yugi leaned down and slapped them on the side of their heads before moving over to Yami to watch Malik.

Malik walked on when he was call. By now Marik was up and watching him.

"I was going to sing another song but the track got lost so I'll sing a song by Imogen Heap called 'Angry Angel'."

Malik: **"This is an obsession, a kind of aggression with himself**

**It's the way he'll always be**

**He loves to rebel to go against his ten commandments**

**For him, that's just being free.**

**"And he always will, get his thrills, the only way he knows how**

**Well it might make you frown**

**But he loves, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go**

**To a state of mind that no-one knows**

**"Over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me**

**Yeah over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty"**

Malik looked over to where Marik was standing and he could tell he wasn't happy. **\You are on the couch tonight\** Malik brushed it off for now.

**"Over and over again, more and more for the pain**

**To release himself, from this shell**

**Time after time, you may glare at**

**Him for the way he looks like something drawn up from hell**

**"But that's just his cover**

**From what is under it**

**All his imagination, his**

**Passion for a creation**

**Which he has discovered,**

**Uncovered a world, of**

**Amazing sensations**

**His own little nation**

**"Over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me**

**Yeah over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty**

**"I don't care (x11)**

**"Over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me**

**Yeah over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty**

**"Over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me**

**Yeah over there stands my angry angel**

**And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty**

**"I'm not feeling guilty (x4)**

**I don't care**

**I'm not feeling guilty, I'm not feeling guilty**

**I don't care"**

Malik walked off and held the microphone. He looked at Marik who had his arms crossed and looking at him. Malik walked over while the crowd settled and then he, Yugi and Ryou could be called back on. Marik turned around and didn't look at him.

"Marik settle down would you. It's just a song." Marik said nothing. "Fine be angry I don't care, you're just proving the point." Malik turned to walk over to Ryou and Yugi.

Marik turned around fast and caught his arms and pulled him in and kissed him. Malik wrapped his arms around him and kissed back. Marik pulled back.

"So it was your back up?"

"Yes. But you are my angel. You're just sometime angry." Malik said and kissed him again before he was call over by Yugi and Ryou.

Malik hurried over and stood with them. They were called up and Malik walked forward.

"We are singing a song by Kelly Clarkson called 'Beautiful Disaster'."

Malik: **He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

**And if I try to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right**

**It just ain't right"**

Yugi, Ryou and Malik: **"Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Ryou: **He's magic and myth**

**As strong as what I believe**

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

**And do I try to change him?**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight**

**Hold on tight"**

Yugi, Ryou and Malik: **"Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Yugi: **"I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**

**Waited so long**

**So long**

**"He's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

**He's never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take"**

Yugi, Ryou and Malik **"Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**Fading**

**Beautiful**

**(Beautiful disaster)**

**Beautiful disaster**

Malik, Ryou and Yugi walked off and Malik and Yugi have the microphones to the stage hands.

* * *

Hope you liked it. That was part 1 of the concert. Please review.


	43. Chapter 43

Well I have just finished writing the story so now all that needs to happen is posting it. There are 54 chapters all together. I'll start posting chapter one of Nomead Prison once I have re-read the chapter for any errors. Also those who haven't posted a result on my poll please do cause then it tells me what I should work of more.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

Bakura walked over to Ryou and took a microphone and waited to be called up. They were called and they walked up.

"We are singing a song by Seether called 'Broken'."

Bakura moved and stood back near Ryou.

Bakura: "I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Ryou and Bakura:"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Ryou walked away to the other side of the stage.

Bakura: "You've gone away

You don't feel me here, anymore"

Ryou: "The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away (Bakura: away)

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight (Bakura: and no one left to fight)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Ryou and Bakura:"Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone"

Ryou walked off stage.

Bakura: "You've gone away

You don't feel me here, anymore"

Once the music finished Ryou walked back on and stood next to Bakura and bowed before walking off together. Ryou wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Bakura smiled and hugged him back and buried his face in Ryou's hair. Ryou thought of something and whispered it in his ear. Bakura stood up tall and looked down at him. He could see what Ryou said was true and he smirked and kissed him.

Malik and Marik grabbed a microphone and waited to be called on. Walking on Marik stepped forward.

"We are singing a song by Skillet called 'Comatose'."

Marik stepped back to Malik.

Marik: "I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream off

"Is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you"

Marik and Malik:"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

Malik: "I hate living without you

Dead wrong to ever doubt you

But me demons lay in waiting

Tempting me away

Oh how I adore you

Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you"

Marik and Malik:"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

"Breathing life

"Waking up

My eyes

Open up

"Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

"I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real"

"Oh how i adore you

waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how i thrist for you

waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how i adore you

Ohhhh

"The way you make me feel

waking up to you never felt so real."

Malik and Marik bowed and headed off. They handed over their microphones and moved away from the stairs. Malik kissed Marik before looking to Yugi and Yami who were getting ready to go on.

Yugi and Yami walked on and Yami walked forward. "We are singing a song by Rihanna called 'Please don't stop the music'." Yami stepped back to Yugi as the music started.

Yugi: "Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

"It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving

Shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here, impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

"Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

Yami and Yugi: "I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Yami: "Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no-one has to know

This is a private show

"Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

Yami and Yugi: "I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music"

Yugi: "Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music"

Yami and Yugi: "I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

"I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music"

Yugi: "Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music"

The music stopped and Yugi and Yami bowed before walking off. They could hear the applause behind them. When they got off Yugi gave back the microphone and Bakura and Marik got one. They walked over and headed out when introduced.

Marik stepped up. "We are singing a song by Seal called 'Kissed by a rose'."

Bakura, Marik and Yami:"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grave,

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,

I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,

...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grave."

They finished singing and walked off. Yugi, Malik and Ryou ran up to them and hugged them tightly. They all headed back to the change room and sat down. They all had smiles on their faces. Ryou got up and sat down in Bakura's lap and kissed him.

"Thankyou for doing this."

"It's fine. You still owe me what you said before." Ryou nodded a blush on his face.

The door was suddenly flung open and Ryou's father was standing there. Ryou sighed and rubbed his forehead and stood up.

"Hello father. What do you want now?"

"For you to come home."

"I'm not going home so just give up and forget about it?" Ryou said as he grabbed his stuff and started heading out with Bakura behind him.

Everyone quickly grabbed theirs and followed after them. Ryou's father stood there stunned at how they would all just get up instantly grabbed their stuff and left. He followed after them silently.

"Hey lets go get something to eat to celebrate?" Marik said. "I'm sure we are all a little hungry."

Everyone nodded and all headed down the street to 'Burger World'. Yugi, Ryou and Malik all sat down in a booth while Yami, Bakura and Marik walked to the counter and ordered. While they waited for their lovers to come back Yugi and Malik turned to Ryou.

"_So how is it being a vampire?_" Yugi asked in Latin.

"_It's different. I can hear things from further away, smells are stronger and sight is better, especially in the dark. I can see so easily. I just have to get use to drinking more than Bakura for the first few months before my body adapts to it and I'll be able to last as long as Bakura. I just miss not having him feed off me for now. But can only have him feed off me when I have eaten and then I have to eat again straight after. But as soon as my body adapts he'll be able to feed from me again._" Ryou explained.

"_I was thinking of getting Marik to turn me._"

"_I doubt you will regret it. You won't have to worry about getting old and dying before him._"

"_I might get Yami to turn me. What did Bakura do when he turned you?_" Yugi asked.

"_He umm... we kind of..."_

"_Oh you guys did it?_" Malik asked and Ryou nodded.

"_It doesn't hurt because he tired me out."_

"_Yugi it's a good thing you don't look like a little child anymore otherwise you wouldn't want to be a vampire. You would be treated like a child the rest of your life. You've grown up though you still look young for your age."_

"_Malik!"_ Yugi whined. _"I'm glad I don't look that young anymore. I don't need you reminding me."_

"Why is it we could hear our names being used?" Yami asked as he sat down.

"Because we were using your names in our conversation." Yugi said.

"You were talking about what exactly?" Marik asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. That's why we spoke in Latin." Malik said.

"Fine I'll torture it out of you later."

"Try it." Malik challenged.

Marik smirked and moved closer and laid his mouth on Malik's neck. His fangs slipped out and punctured his neck. He kept his mouth over the wound and pulled down on it. Malik hissed softly and he pulled his fangs out and sealed the wound. He sat back and Malik glared at him. He looked at Yami and Bakura and saw a little bit of anger on their faces.

"Don't ever do that out in public again. Humans might not be able to smell it but we can." Yami hissed to him softly.

Marik shrugged and everyone just started eating. They finished their meal and then went back home via the park.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and place a vote in my poll. Please?


	44. Chapter 44 YugiXYami lemon

This chapter is a complete lemon so if you don't like it don't read. S and M also in it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 44

* * *

Arriving back Yugi kicked Yami out and went into the cupboard and pulled out the bag he had gotten from Bakura. He went over to the bed and placed the shackles that even Yami couldn't break in the centre of the bed railings so that when he flipped Yami over it wouldn't hurt him. He found that Bakura had put in some things he knew would make Yami very annoyed with. He found a note attached to them.

_Yugi,  
I understand you haven't done anything like this before so I'll explain what these are for. The first to put on Yami is the locking ball stretcher that you will put around only around his balls. The second you can put on is either the locking cock ring or the metal rings cock cage. You're choice. There are some other little toys you might like to use in the bag._

_Bakura_

_P.S: There is a little outfit I think you'll have Yami drooling over you. _

Yugi was blushing hard and he had a hard arousal now. Yugi looked in the bag and found a vibrator and dildo. Looking at the bottom his found the outfit Bakura had given him.

'He has got to be kidding me. I can't wear this. Although it would give Yami a bit of a scare.'

Yugi shrugged and walked into the bathroom and got changed. He nearly fainted. 'I can't believe Bakura gave me something like this. It... that... I look like a male pole dancer.'

Yugi was dressed in black leather, excepted straps came from all around his body and met just below his nipples in the centre of his body and down further his hard arousal was squashed in the cup that was there. It was painful for him. Yugi sighed and walked out and put the rest of the stuff that Bakura had given him and put it on the side table and laid a sheet over it. All the toys were hidden. And a couple of candles lit.

/Yami could I see you please?/

\Alright\

Yami appeared in front of him but with his back turned. Yami turned around and froze. What in the world was his Yugi wearing. Yugi stood there and stared at him. A blush visible on his face.

"Strip slave." Yugi spoke commandingly.

"Wha?"

"Strip or do I have to punish you." Yugi spoke seriously but a hint of amusement in his voice.

Yami wasn't sure why he did what he did but he was sure he would enjoy what was going to happen. Yami removed his clothes and threw them away and walked over to Yugi and kissed him, but Yugi pushed him back towards the bed. Yami fell back and landed on the bed. Yugi pushed him back and he lay down in the middle. Yugi leaned down and kissed him and moved his arms up over his head and pinned them there. Yami was to out of it to realise what Yugi was up to. While Yugi kissed him he was able to slip the shackles on Yami's wrists and then broke off the kiss.

Yami looked up and realise what had just happened and he noticed the shackles Yugi was using and only one person could have given them to him. Bakura. Meaning he couldn't break them even if he wanted to.

Yugi moved over and removed the sheet from the bedside table and revealed a range of toys to Yami. Yugi picked up the ball stretcher and metal cock cage. He moved down Yami and sat on his legs. Yugi reached under Yami's apparent arousal and fastened the strap there and hard but not too hard. Yami groaned and Yugi placed the 7 ringed cage at the tip of Yami's cock. Yami's eyes were wide and Yugi pushed it on. Yami bit his lip and groaned loudly and his body was withering on the bed. Yugi leaned down and ran his tongue along Yami's trapped hard cock. Yami moaned and withered even more. Yugi sat to one side and flipped Yami over onto his stomach. Yugi reached over and grabbed the lube and the vibrator and slicked it up without Yami knowing and put the lube back down and he climbed on the back of Yami's legs and leaded over him.

"Do you want me to prepare you or should I just do what I plan to without it?" Really Yugi would feel bad if he hurt him.

"Prepare..." Yami managed out.

Yugi nodded and put the vibrator down and turned Yami back over. "Now I'm going to unshackle one of your hands. You do anything that I haven't told you too I will punish you. Got it slave?"

"Yes Yugi."

Yami jumped when he received a smack to his hard arousal. "You are to call me master got it?"

"Yes master."

Yugi nodded and unshackled Yami's hand and grabbed the lube. "Now prepare yourself."

Yami eyes went wide at him. Yugi sat back and looked at him. Yami did as he was asked. He wanted to find out what Yugi had in store for him. He slicked up his fingers and trailed them down to his entrance and pressed one finger in and out before adding a second and did the same before stretching himself and adding a third. By then Yugi was so hard he was tempted to stop and get Yami to take him but he didn't want to ruin this.

"That's enough. Hand back up." Yugi said as he moved forward and Yami's hand ran along Yugi's side before it was harshly slapped away and re-chained. "You are to be punished now slave. That wasn't what I told you."

Yugi flipped Yami over and grabbed the paddle and smacked him on the ass a few times till it was red and stinging. Yugi leaned down and licked along each cheek getting a soft hiss from Yami. He reached over for the vibrator again. Yami saw and he groaned wanting to feel what it was going to be like. Before Yugi slipped it in, he spoke.

"No moaning or I'll take it out and you will be punished."

Yami nodded, gulping and Yugi slipped the vibrator in and lay down next to him so he could see Yami's face and he turned it on full. It was humming against his prostate hard. Yugi could see Yami's face contort with pleasure but was unable to release it. Yami faulted when Yugi started jerking it in and out. Yami moaned but then groaned when it was removed. Yugi sat up and grabbed the dildo and slipped it in getting a moan from Yami but pulled it half way out and left it. He grabbed the paddle and started smacking his ass again, careful of the dildo. Yami was whimpering and was squirming around trying to get the dildo in further.

After a little bit Yugi removed the dildo and flipped Yami over and slipped the vibrator back in and turned it on. Yami moaned and he withered in pleasure but was unable to find a release. Yugi left him there for 5mins before he turned off the vibrator and sat there watching Yami panting, sweat was running down his face. Yugi could feel his own need growing and had had enough of it.

Yugi reached down and removed the ball stretcher, cock cage with a moan of pleasure from Yami as it was removed. Yugi reached over and removed Yami's shackles. Yami just lay there. Yugi leaned over him and nibbled his ear lobe.

"You are free now." Yugi said softly.

Yugi let out an eep when he was flipped onto the bed by Yami. Yami was now over him panting. Yugi looked down and saw his now very hard cock and it was weeping. Yugi looked back up at Yami. Yami smirked and pulled Yugi's arms up and shackled him to the bed posts.

"Aw crap." Yugi groaned.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi you shouldn't use that language. That's alright. Now you are at my mercy. I'll be a little nicer than you were to me. You can moan."

"Aw that's nice of you cause I wouldn't be able to."

Yugi gasped when Yami smacked him on his hard hidden cock. "No talking unless I tell you can." Yugi nodded.

Yami smirked and started removing Yugi's clothing if you could call it clothing. "I'm surprised you would wear something like this."

Yami peeled back the part hiding Yugi's cock and Yugi gasped loudly when it hit cold air. Yami saw how hard Yugi was and smirked. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip and Yugi bucked his hips moaning. Yami pulled back pulling a moan from Yugi.

"I want to know what toys you have here you don't want to use."

"I'll be fine. You have some fun." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled at him and stroked Yugi's cock and leaned down and kissed him. "You sure? I don't want to scare you."

"I'm sure. Bakura's been helping with the vibrator." Yami's eyes went wide. "Not that way Yami never like that! At first I couldn't even look at one let alone do what I did to you."

"He didn't put it in you did he?" Yami asked weakly.

"No! Yami don't ever think I would do that. No it was being able to touch, hold and see it."

"Ok."

Yugi nodded and Yami reached over and grabbed the cock cage and Yugi eyes widened. Yami smirked and leaned down and slipped it on. Yugi tried to squirm away. It didn't hurt it just hurt because he needed release. Yugi whimpered when Yami licked his tip and causing Yugi to squirm around. Yami moved and sat on his hips, stopping Yugi's movements.

He reached over and grabbed a candle. Yugi frowned. Yami smirked and pulled it over and held it just above Yugi's right nipple and tipped it so that the waxes poured onto it. Yugi screamed and Yami moved to the other and did the same. He put the candle back down and moved to the right nipple and removed the wax and sucked on it, causing Yugi to arch up to him and moan. He continued till it was hard and went to the other and did the same.

Yami sat up and looked down at Yugi who was panting he looked to his cock and saw that it was straining. He leaned down and licked along it. Yugi whined and moaned. Yami moved and grabbed the ball stretcher and attacked it to him. Yugi eyes were wide and he whimpered. Yami grabbed his balls and pulled them towards him. Yugi whimpered and then Yami moved them away from each other and Yugi started whimpering and squirming. Yami stopped and sat up and flipped Yugi over and he lay down on his stomach. He nibbled on his neck and moved to the back of his neck. Yami sucked down between his shoulders and down his back and further. He stopped at Yugi's cracked and spread his cheeks apart and slipped his tongue. He heard Yugi gasp and moan as he pushed his tongue in and out. He stopped and sat up. He slicked up his fingers and prepared him. As he was preparing him he noticed Yugi was pushing back on him. He was literally fucking his fingers. Yami smirked and withdrew his fingers causing Yugi much discomfort.

Yami slicked up the vibrator and slowly slid it in careful not to scare Yugi. When it was fully in he turned it on. He watched as Yugi withered around on the bed. He flipped Yugi back over and watched him. Yugi was moan and groaning, his hands were holding the chains on the shackles tightly. Yami smirked and he read Yugi's thoughts. He found Yugi was in pain but it wasn't from what was happening it was because he needed release and badly. He found Yugi had been hard since he pulled out the note that Bakura had left him along with the toys. Yami smiled down at him and turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. He slicked up his own arousal and wrapped Yugi's legs around his waist. Yugi pushed back against him but couldn't get in. Yami wasn't close enough. Yugi groaned while Yami chuckled.

"Don't you want me to remove the cage first?"

"P...Please Yami..."

"What do you want?"

"Please remove...the cage." Yugi panted out.

Yami smirked and pulled the cage off and the ball stretcher as well. Yugi gasped out in relief. Yami moved closer and held Yugi's hips. Yugi nodded to him and Yami slipped in Yugi getting a gasp and moan from him. He pulled out and pushed back in and he couldn't hold back.

"Yugi I can't...hold it back."

"Don't... I won't break."

Yami nodded and started to pound into him harder than he had ever done before. Yugi was screaming each time he hit his prostate. He was in heaven and it was so good. Yugi started trying to meet him half way but it was too hard at the rate Yami was going and he didn't have much give way so he just lay there as Yami continued to pound relentlessly into him. It only took Yugi a few minutes to release and Yami tried to hold back but was unable to and released. It was the biggest release he had ever had before. Yami flopped straight down onto Yugi.

After 30mins he was able to find his strength and leaned up on his arms. He looked down at Yugi who was still trying to come down from what had happened.

"Yugi do you want to be a vampire. I know you want to... But do you want it now?"

"Yes Yami. Please turn me."

Yami nodded and bit down on his neck and started drinking. Yugi moaned and pushed closer to his fangs. Yami stopped when he knew Yugi would be close to unconsciousness and then let his venom slip into his neck and into his body. Once it was done he pulled back and licked over the marks and lay down next to him.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could let me go?"

"But I like it when you look like that."

"I'm sure you do. Please let me go?"

Yami smiled and reached up and unchained him. Yugi pulled his arms down and wrapped them around Yami's chest and curled up close to him. He leaned up and kissed him and the lips before falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45 BakuraxRyou lemon

* * *

Chapter 45

* * *

Arriving back with Ryou, Bakura moved away and went to a black cupboard that Ryou refused to go to. Bakura pulled something out and hid it from Ryou's view. Bakura walked back over and kissed him on the lips. As he did he laid them both down on the bed and he removed Ryou's shirt and then pulled his arms up and then chained them to the bed head. Ryou broke the kiss and looked up at his hands and saw them chained there. He looked at Bakura and tried to glare at him.

"That was low. You tricked me."

"You said I could do what I wanted with you when we got back here."

Ryou blinked and then pouted. He did tell Bakura that and he had forgotten. Ryou sighed, smiling and nodded his head. Bakura smirked and leaned down and kissed him passionately. He felt Ryou pushed back and could hear the handcuffs rubbing against the headboard to get to him. He pulled back leaving Ryou panting. He got up and walked back over to the cupboard as he removed his shirt. He pulled out a blind fold and walked back over and blind folded him up. Ryou groaned at him and he only chuckled. He walked back over and pulled out a few items and then came back over. He grabbed Ryou pants and pulled them off, causing Ryou to gasp as he semi-erect member hit cool air. Ryou's wings popped out quickly and covered himself. Bakura smirked and leaned down to Ryou's ear.

"Move your wings or lose them."

"You wouldn't get rid of my wings."

"Move them or I'll chain them to the bed."

Ryou thought for a second before laying his wings on the bed beside him leaving himself bare to Bakura. Bakura smirked and picked up his 7ring cock cage and pushed onto Ryou. He heard Ryou groan in discomfort and wiggle around trying to get it off, his wings fluttering slightly beside him. Bakura only smirked before disappearing.

"Bakura?" Ryou groaned but received no answer. "Bakura that's not funny." Still nothing. _**/Bakura!/**_

_**\Yes?\**_

_**/Why didn't you answer me?/**_

_**\Oh sorry I just left to get something sorry. Should have said something.\**_

_**/You think?/**_

_**\Yeah. Give me 30 seconds and I'll be back\**_

Ryou sighed and waited for him to come back. Ryou still wiggled around a bit as the cock cage was still on him. Bakura appeared back not that Ryou knew that. He leaned over with what he had in hand and he sat down on the bed and he lifted Ryou legs up, put them over his shoulder and picked up what he had with him. It was in water so that it was easier to use. He picked one up in each hand, one poised at his entrance and one at the tip of his penis. Ryou had no clue what Bakura was doing and it had his heart racing.

"Ready?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see, well feel. But ready?"

"Yeah... I guess."

Bakura smirked and pushed it in his entrance and the other on the tip of his penis. He heard Ryou give a strangled scream. Bakura had push ice inside him and it was cold, but that wasn't the last part of it. He had placed ice on his penis and it made him try and pull away. Bakura pulled the ice away and Ryou had tears and was whimpering.

"Ryou?"

"Cold."

"Ok"

Bakura pushed his finger in and then a second and was able to get the ice out. He felt Ryou relax and picked up another and teased his entrance with it. Ryou's body tensed instantly and Bakura laughed. He brought the ice up and placed it at the tip of Ryou erection and moved it down his shaft to each part of skin that wasn't cover. Ryou squirmed to get away. He decided to stop with it and put the ice away as Ryou's erection started to die away and become smaller than normal. Ryou's wings were quivering the whole time.

He took the second item he had brought over and slicked it up and poised it at Ryou's entrance. He pushed it in gently till it hit Ryou's prostate pulling a moan from Ryou. He turned it on to full and watched as Ryou withered in pleasure on the bed, unable to release even if he wanted to. Bakura smirked and lean over him and kissed him passionately. Ryou really needed release after 3mins but was unable to. Bakura was very hard by now and took pity on Ryou and turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, and pulling a groan of disappointment from him. Bakura smirked and pulled off the cock cage and Ryou sighed in relief and Bakura lathered up his hard cock.

"Want to do it doggy style?"

"Don't...care...just...hurry." Ryou panted out.

Bakura smirked and unchained one of Ryou's wrists and flipped him over and chained him back up. Ryou groaned and struggled to his knees, his wings draping beside him. Bakura smirk. He could tell Ryou really wanted it.

"Ready?"

"Hurry."

"Don't you want me to prepare you?"

"Don't...be...an ass... hurry up."

Bakura smirked and pushed in. He wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist and waited for Ryou to push back against him. When he did he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He leaned his head down and sucked on the joints of Ryou's wings. Ryou growled at him and pushed back sharply on him and moaned. He was in such need of release and Bakura knew that.

"Bakura...please..."

Bakura had mercy of Ryou. He was struggling himself to just not pound into him. But in the tone Ryou was begging he couldn't hold it. Bakura pulled back sharply and pushed back in hard. Ryou gave a strangled scream each time Bakura hit him in his sweet spot. Ryou started meeting half way. Bakura leaned down over Ryou's back and bit into the side of his neck, but didn't drink. Ryou hissed in pleasure and rocked back harder against Bakura.

It wasn't long before Ryou came with a scream of Bakura's name and spilled his seed over the bedspread. This reaction caused Bakura to come in a couple more thrusts before he spilled inside of him. Bakura collapsed on Ryou, releasing his neck and sealing the marks before he pulled out and rolled over, careful of the wings. Ryou looked at him and smiled and tugged on the chains.

"I want to leave them there. You looked nice like that." Ryou whined and Bakura chuckled. "Alright."

Bakura reached up and unlocked them and Ryou pulled himself closer and curled up to Bakura, pulling his wings back inside his body. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"You enjoy that?"

"Yea..." Ryou mumbled falling asleep.

Bakura smiled down at him and held him close and pulled the sheet over them and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	46. Chapter 46 MalikxMarik lemon

* * *

Chapter 46

* * *

Marik chucked Malik and the bed and pounced on him, ripped his shirt off, grabbed the chains and chained him to the bed.

"Let me guess this is where my torture begins."

"Yes."

Marik dragged his fingernails down Malik's chest hard leaving red welts there. Malik groaned and Marik did it again. He stood and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a few items, a knife, cock cage and a blind fold. He walked back over to Malik and kept the cock cage hidden from him. He blind folded Malik and then took the knife and lightly dragged it down his front, pulling a moan from Malik. Marik leaned down and licked up and blood sealing the wound as he did. He pulled Malik's pants off and threw them away. He picked up the cock cage and slipped on Malik's already awakened arousal.

"Marik what the hell are you doing?"

"Torturing you."

"_Asshole_" Malik's said in Latin.

"What did you say?"

"Not telling."

Marik smirked and nipped the tip of his trapped arousal. Malik gasped and arched up. Marik chuckled and sat up.

"Tell me." Malik shook his head.

Marik smirked and ran his tongue along the underneath wherever there was flesh visible. Malik was panting hard.

"I...I call you...an asshole."

Marik smirked and wrapped his mouth over his trapped flesh. This brought a groan from Malik. Marik had some fun with him before sitting up and took his clothes off and picked up the lube and slicked up his hard arousal. He lifted Malik legs up and put them over his shoulders. He inserted a finger in and pushed it in and out. He continued to stretch him till he thought he was ready. He could tell Malik was desperate for release.

"You tell me what you, Yugi and Ryou were talking about at the dinner and I'll let you have release."

"I told you I won't tell."

"Have it your way."

Marik pushed in and Malik pushed back against him. Marik started thrusting in and out of Malik. He could see Malik was gripping the chains hard. He could see that Malik's arousal was weeping very slightly. He continued to pound into him. He could feel Malik tighten around him like he could when he released but this only caused him to release. He fell down on Malik and took deep breathes. He looked up Malik and saw his face contort in pain. He sat up shakily and Malik looked at him pleadingly.

"Tell me and I will help you."

"We were...talking about...what he...thought as...a vampire...your names were...mentioned because...Yugi and I were...thinking of being turned." Malik panted and whimpered out.

Marik smiled softly down at him and kissed him on the lips lightly. He reached up and unchained his wrists and Malik brought them down to his hair and tangled them up.

"You can take me if you wish." Marik said.

"Really?"

Marik nodded and kissed him again. He reached down and carefully removed the cock cage and Malik groaned in his mouth. Malik flipped them over and kissed Marik and took control. Malik reached for the lube and spread it over three fingers and prepared him. He slicked up his extremely hard, painful arousal. Malik sat at Marik's entrance and looked at him. Marik nodded and wrapped his legs around Malik's waist and Malik pushed in. Malik waited for Marik to adjust and then started thrusting gently at the start.

"Malik-pretty don't...mmm...hold back..." Marik moaned out.

Malik nodded and started to thrust harder and faster into him. Before he had to control himself to not release when he was going gently. It was painful for him. Malik continued to thrust into Marik hard and fast, bring strangled moans from him. Malik could feel Marik was coming close. He started thrusting in desperately. He really needed to cum and he wanted to come at the same time as Marik. He got his wish.

"MALIK!" "MARIK!"

They both released at the same time and Malik collapsed on top of Marik exhausted, not before pulling out of him. Both were breathing hard. Marik looked down at him and turned Malik to look at him. Malik opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Now?" Malik nodded tiredly. "Have you thought about it completely? Malik this can't be taken back."

"I know and I do."

Marik nodded and pulled Malik up further and leaned into his neck and his fangs lengthened. He bit down on Malik's neck and started to drink and bit before stopping and he injected his venom into his neck. Once it was done he sealed the marks and lay back completely. Malik had fallen asleep while he did that. Marik smiled and pulled the covers over them and he held him tightly in his arms. He knew what was going to happen the next day and felt sorry for him. He did want to be away from him for that long but it was the safer for them both. Marik sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 47

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning feeling hungry. He looked down at Yami and found he was still asleep. Yugi could feel himself being dragged towards Yami's neck to drink. Yugi was now scared.

"Yami, Yami wake up." Yugi whimpered.

Yami's eyes opened and he saw Yugi's face was next to his neck. He could feel Yugi's fear that was coming off him. He smiled and sat up and turned Yugi around. He heard Yugi sigh.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was just drawn to you to drink and...and I got scared."

"It's alright I wouldn't have been angry if you did. Here drink."

Yami held his hand out for him and Yugi turned to look at him. He shook his head and Yami placed his wrist right in front of Yugi's mouth, less than an inch away. Yugi was so scared now. His fangs were lengthening and he could feel himself moving forward. He tried to stop his mouth from opening but he couldn't. He notice Yami moved his wrist closer so that he just had to close his mouth. That is what happened. Yugi's mouth closed and his fangs pierced Yami's flesh, causing his blood to flow into Yugi. The instant the blood touched his lips he couldn't resist the urge to drink. Yugi continued to drink till his source was pulled away and Yugi gave a small hiss.

"You don't want to do that Yugi." Yami gave a small hiss back.

Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts while Yami licked over his wrist and then wrapped it around Yugi, hugging him.

"Feel better?"

Yugi nodded before crying. Yami frowned and lay back down and held him close. Yugi turned around and cried in his chest. Yami held him tightly against him and rubbed his back. Once Yugi calmed down enough Yami spoke.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I...I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean? The drinking?"

"Yeah." Yugi said and sobbed again.

"Oh Yugi. You could never hurt me that way. I am stronger than you and would be able to stop you. You don't have to worry too much about hurting me."

Yugi continued to sob out softly till he calmed and lay limp against him. Yami lay there for half an hour with him till he knew he was cutting it close. Yami sat up with Yugi in his arms and teleported off to another room. Yami sat Yugi down on his own bed and got up. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out the sealing items.

"Yami?"

"Yugi I'm going to leave you for a while, while you are in bloodlust. I promise I will come as soon as it's over. You know it hurts from what we told you with Ryou and Malik and you will also get your own wings. They will come when you hit the high point of your bloodlust. I will come as soon as I know you have finished, I promise Yugi."

Yami kissed him on the forehead before he walked out the door and sealed it. Yugi watched after him and then lay down on the bed and curled up to sleep while he waited for it to start.

* * *

Malik woke the next morning to find his mouth all sticky. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying on Marik's chest and there were many, many fang marks there and all were bleeding. Malik panic and tried to shake him awake but Marik wouldn't wake. Malik got up quickly and put on his pants and raced out the door to Ryou and Bakura's room. He pounded on the door.

"BAKURA PLEASE HELP!!"

He heard cursing on the other side and saw Bakura come out in his black boxers. Ryou was standing next to him in his own boxers and a long white shirt.

"What?"

"Marik he won't wake. He's bleeding please."

Bakura's eyes widened and he grabbed both their hands and teleported into Marik's room. Bakura let go of them and hurried over to Marik. He saw his chest moving up and down softly. Bakura licked his hand and ran it over his chest sealing the fang marks there. He grabbed his own wrist and nicked it and placed it over Marik's mouth. He let the blood flow in pulling out earlier than needed because of Ryou.

"Malik just calm down and stay away." Ryou said calmly.

Bakura turned and saw a little red in Malik's lavender eyes. He was going into bloodlust. He got up and held Malik from behind. He teleported to Malik's own room and threw him into the bed. He rushed to the cupboard and grabbed the sealing items. He sealed the balcony door and had to thrown Malik back onto the bed. He raced out of the room and sealed the door. He heard Malik bang on the door a few times before stopping completely.

"B-Bakura?"

"Yes Malik. It's alright, you haven't hurt anyone."

"I hurt Marik. I nearly killed him."

"But you came and got me instead of feeding him yourself. It shows that what Ryou told you stuck in your head and you didn't do anything foolish. I will get more blood into him and he will come and talk to you when he is up and about. He won't be able to see you but he will talk to you through the door. Do you know what you are in for?"

"Not really."

"Alright I will tell you quickly. You will start throwing up your own blood and when you get to the main point of your bloodlust your wings that you have will come out. It will be painful. Even Marik who likes pain finds it painful. So it will be for you as well. I know you like pain, but this pain you will hurt. The blood that is put in the room later, you must drink all of it. I don't care if you are full you must drink every single bottle. I'm going to leave you now. I will let Marik know what's happening."

"Ok thankyou Bakura."

"It's fine."

Bakura left and Malik went and sat down on the bed. He fiddled with his pants he had on.

* * *

Bakura went straight to the dungeon. He grabbed a male and held him behind the neck tightly. He teleported back to Marik's chamber and saw Ryou was sitting with Marik's head in his lap. Marik was still unconscious. Ryou looked over and smiled before getting up and walked over.

Ryou took the man's neck and leaned up, his fangs lengthened as he did. He sunk his fangs in the man's neck gently before pulling out leaving it to bleed. Bakura walked the man over the bed and forced him to lie down on the bed. Bakura grabbed the back of his head and moved his neck over Marik's mouth. Ryou opened Marik's mouth and blood dropped in. Marik's mouth closed around it and his fangs sunk in roughly. The man screamed in pain.

Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms and backed away as the man struggled to get away. Marik's grip that had wrapped around the man's chest didn't give as he drank deeply. Soon the man just stopped moving and then Marik soon opened his eyes and pushed the now dead body off him. He looked around and saw Bakura and Ryou standing there looking relieved.

"Bakura? Ryou? What's going on? Where's Malik-pretty?"

"Marik you nearly died. Malik obviously bit into you too much and drank a bit too much blood. He woke up panic tried to wake you and then ran out to our room. He's in his room and at the moment likely in bloodlust now. You will have to wait for a while before you can see him. But you might want to just talk to him through the door. He was very worried."

"I can't go, otherwise I will go through the door. I will wait till it's over."

* * *

The whole day Yami and Marik waited for the signs of Yugi and Malik had finished their bloodlust. Both were extremely worried for them. They knew it hurt and were scared that something might have gone wrong. They had Bakura put bottles of blood in the room when they hit the high point of bloodlust.

It was late evening when Bakura went back to Malik. He opened the door and walked in, a bottle of blood in hand. Malik looked up before sighing and just lay there.

"Malik, you feeling alright? Not wanting to drink from me?"

"No Bakura, I'm fine I just want to sleep."

"That's nice to know. Here drink this. I'll send Marik in for you or do you want to go back to your room?"

"Can I leave?"

"Sure."

Bakura walked over and held out his hand. Malik took it and Bakura pulled him into a standing position. He gave him the bottle full of blood and teleported back to Marik's room. He let go and stood back and left the room, teleporting back to his own.

Malik looked around to find that Marik still wasn't back so he sat down on the bed and drank the bottle of warm blood that Bakura had given him. Malik sighed and curled up on the bed and watched the door waiting for Marik to return. His wings wrapped around himself.

* * *

Marik sighed and walked back to his room. Bakura said he would tell him when Malik had finished so he could see him. He sighed again. It wasn't fair on Malik to have to worry if he was angry with him or not. He reached his room and walked in. He was greeted with the sight of Malik curled up, asleep on the bed. He smiled and closed the door quietly and turned the dimmer right down and turned the light on. He may be able to see in the dark perfectly but he like having the light on low.

He walked over and climbed on the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers and pulled Malik's curled up body to him. He smiled when he heard Malik whine at being moved. He pulled his wing away from him and placed it to his back and wrapped his arms around underneath them and held Malik close. He looked over and saw that there was a empty bottle of blood that Bakura must have given him in case he hadn't finished bloodlust. He looked back down at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Malik moaned softly and started to stir. Marik watched as Malik's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times before he shot up.

"Marik I'm so sorry for what happened this morning. I'm sorry I didn't want to do it. I'm..."

Marik stopped his apology by covering his lips with his own and softly stroked Malik's wings. Malik gasped and moaned loudly in his mouth. He completely melted into nothing. His thoughts weren't there anymore. Marik pulled away and pulled him back down to lay on his chest.

Once Malik was back he spoke. "Malik I know you didn't do it on purpose. You did the right thing in going to Bakura. It just shows how much you know about what your body is now capable of. I can't drink from you at the moment. It will be a few months before I can do that again."

"I know." Malik whispered.

"Hey... I'm glad and am proud of what you did." Malik smiled. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"You know how I felt when you stroke my wings the other day now don't you."

"Yeah." This just caused Marik to smirk.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

Chapter 48

* * *

Yugi was laying in bed after the whole ordeal with the bloodlust. He had felt so weak after and the pain of his wings coming through nearly made him faint. He was still unsure when he saw the blood on the bed but he knew it was what his body wanted. Yugi had finished all the bottles and was now curled up on the bed with his wings wrapped around him. Yugi loved them, they were soft but he found Yami's were softer.

Yugi looked up from the bed to see Yami walking in with a bottle of blood. Yugi jumped up and leapt at him and hugged him tightly wings wrapped around Yami's body. He felt Yami was tense and didn't react. Yugi took a step back and looked sadly at him, his wings drooping before turning to walk to the bed. He didn't even get to take a step when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He felt himself pulled to a hard chest and Yugi smiled and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. He felt Yami teleport them to their room before Yami let him go. Yugi turned around and saw the bottle of blood and looked up at him.

"Is that for me?" He asked.

"Yes, drink it for me."

"I'm full though."

"I know but you need to."

Yugi sighed and took the bottle of blood and sat on the bed and forced it into his stomach. Yugi had already been full and now he was being made to drink more and his stomach didn't agree with him but he was able to keep it down. Yugi placed the bottle on the bedside table. Yugi lay down on the bed wings spread out and he looked to Yami who was still watching him. Yugi couldn't read his expression and curled up on his side wings wrapped around him. Yugi mind betrayed his heart for a minute and he didn't realise he had the link open when he said it.

/He doesn't love me anymore. I'm so stupid, I should never have asked him to change me./ Yugi sobbed.

Yami's eyes widened at what he heard. He ran over and pulled the wings away from Yugi's body and quickly pulled Yugi into his arms. Yugi tried to pull away but Yami wouldn't have it.

"Yugi that's not true. I do love you. I'm happy you wanted to stay with me forever. Please don't ever think that again. I would be heartbroken if you died when it came to your time if you were still human."

"You had only said a dozen words to me since you picked me up from the room. And none of it was 'how are you?' 'You feeling ok?' Nothing like that. I'm sorry." Yugi started to cry more.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to. Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi and held him tightly to his body. "I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to. Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi and held him tightly to his body. He brought out his own wings and wrapped them around Yugi. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's back and sobbed harder in his chest trying to pull himself as close as possible. Yami's wings tightened around Yugi and he rubbed his back.

Soon Yugi calmed down and he just sat in Yami's arms. Yami loosened his grip and pulled back to look at Yugi's face. His eyes were red and puffy. Yami smiled softly and kissed his lips gently. Yugi pushed back against him and moaned as Yami entered his mouth. When they were out of breath they pulled apart. Yugi blushed and breathed heavily and lay against Yami's chest. Yami eased them to the bed.

"Yugi want to go get something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine. Sleepy."

"Alright first you want to have a shower?"

"No in the morning. Sleepy. Stay." Yugi murmured.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms and wings around him after settling under the blanket. Yugi drifted off to sleep while staying in Yami's arms. Yami smiled down at him and kissed his forehead gently before holding him and fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining hall eating breakfast. Yugi and Malik still had their wings out. They still couldn't take them in till night time. Yugi and Yami and finished eating and Yugi was now snuggled up in Yami's arms talking with Ryou who was leaning against Bakura. Malik was twitching constantly as Marik would stroke his wings or his leg constantly, wanting to get away and quickly. Jou and Seto was sitting quietly which was different for Jou. There was a cough of attention and everyone looked to Seto and Jou. Jou nudged Seto.

"Tell them." He hissed.

"Seto is there something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. It's just Jou and I are leaving."

"What?" they all said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"We are going on holiday. I don't know if we will be back before school starts next year. Do you still wish for me to sign in with the council. We were hoping to be alone where no one knows where we are."

"No I give you permission. Bakura? Marik?"

"Have fun." Bakura said.

"Yeah whatever." Marik murmured.

"Thankyou."

"You'll call right Jou." Yugi asked softly.

"Oh Yugi. Yes of course." Jou got up and walked over to Yugi who climbed out of Yami's lap. "What sort of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Not a good one." Yugi smiled sadly.

"Oh Yugi, I'll come back." Jou hugged him warmly and Yugi let out a soft sob.

"I know but you've always been here. It'll be different without you here."

"I know. I'll see you again. I promise Yug'."

Yugi sniffed and stepped back. Ryou and Malik had gotten up and walked over. Ryou smiled and hugged Jou.

"We'll miss you. Both of you." Ryou said looking at Seto who nodded his head.

"Thanks Ryou."

"Yeah there's going to be so much left over food now that you're going. Who's going to eat the left over's." Malik said.

Jou turned and started to charge after Malik who jumped in the air and was flying above Jou who was growling and jumping at him.

"What the pup can't get me." Malik snickered.

"Malik! Leave Jou alone, it's not his fault he can't reach you and he eats a lot." Ryou said and Jou thanked him. "Even if it's our left over's." Ryou laughed before he felt himself in a head lock and Jou was rubbing his fist in the crown of his head.

"What'd you say to me?"

Ryou laughed and wrenched himself from Jou's head lock. "You eat a lot."

Ryou giggled and flew up next to Malik. Jou turned to Yugi watching through narrowed eyes and Yugi 'eep'ed and jumped up next to them and looked down at him. They saw all the other vampires laughing and were leaning back in their chairs. Jou pouted and sat down in his chair next to Seto. Yugi, Ryou and Malik made their way down to their lovers and were pulled in to their laps.

"When are you going Seto?" Yami asked.

"Today."

"Ok. We'll why don't you go and get ready."

"We have. Jou you can spend the next couple of hours with Yugi, Ryou and Malik."

Jou nodded and said vampires left the dining room and headed to the library to sit and talk.

* * *

After a few hours they all gathered in the library. Seto had their bags and they all said their goodbyes.

"I'll call you sometime Yugi, Ryou, Malik if I have time."

"Or if you remember." Malik said.

"Yeah that to. Bye guys."

Seto placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported them both to where they were going. Yugi sniffed but had a smile on his face. Ryou smiled and Malik had a sad look on his face. All knew that he didn't have his favourite person to tease anymore. Before any of them could decide on something to do a council member came over telling Yami, Bakura and Marik that they were needed in the throne room.

"You three go do something. We'll see you after." Yami said kissing Yugi's forehead before heading out.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

* * *

Chapter 49

* * *

It had been a week since Jou left and Yugi, Ryou and Malik were laying in Ryou and Bakura's room doing nothing. Yugi and Malik were on the floor and Ryou was on the bed. They had been there for a while just talking about random stuff. Ryou had been limping each day after Jou had left and the cause was every night Bakura was making love to him. Not that Ryou didn't like it, he did. There was just something in the back of his mind that was nagging him.

"Ryou are you ok? You've been quiet and you have been limping lately." Malik said.

"Yeah I'm ok. Can I tell you something? Please don't tell anyone what I have told you."

"We won't Ryou. What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Both he and Malik got up and sat down next to Ryou who sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. Yugi and Malik sat very close and wrapped their arms around him after seeing he was scared.

"Have you guys ever...um...taken your lover?"

"I have many times." Malik said frowning.

"I haven't... we did plan for me to but that was before I was raped. I haven't yet but Yami's letting me some time soon." Yugi said.

"Well Bakura's always taking me. He hasn't mentioned anything about him letting me take him. We...We have sex nearly every night. So..Sometimes I think h-he kept me around just for that, the sex. Don't get me wrong I like it but he hasn't even let me take him or even mentioned about it. I feel like I'm just a toy." Ryou said as he sobbed.

"Oh Ryou I'm sure he loves you and I'm sure it's not about the sex. Me and Marik do it a lot."

"Have you done it every night for the last week? And for nearly 3 – 4 hours?"

"Ah...no."

"Ryou listen, Bakura loves you. Just talk to him." Yugi said.

"I...I can't, I'm too scared. I know I shouldn't be... but I am."

"Alright. Do you want to ask later than. You do know you can refuse to have sex with him if you aren't up to it. He will understand."

"I know but I enjoy it." Ryou said with a blush. "And I know he does as well. I want him to be happy."

"And he would want you to be happy as well. If you want to take him just ask. Even if he's not ready at least he knows you want to and when he's ready to he'll let you. You do remember he told you about his own rape."

"Yeah that's why I'm scared to ask."

"Oh Ryou."

Malik and Yugi sat there hugging Ryou while he cried.

* * *

Bakura was walking down the halls towards his room after the council meeting. When he arrived he overheard talking and sobbing in the room. Standing on the other side of the closed door he heard Ryou talking.

"_Well Bakura's always taking me. He hasn't mentioned anything about him letting me take him. We...We have sex nearly every night. So..Sometimes I think h-he kept me around just for that, the sex. Don't get me wrong I like it but he hasn't even let me take him or even mentioned about it. I feel like I'm just a toy." _Ryou said as he sobbed.

'Your not.' Bakura thought to himself.

"_Oh Ryou I'm sure he loves you and I'm sure it's not about the sex. Me and Marik do it a lot."_

"_Have you done it every night for the last week? And for nearly 3 – 4 hours?"_

'Oh no. I've hurt him.'

"_Ryou listen, Bakura loves you. Just talk to him." _Yugi said.

"_I...I can't, I'm too scared. I know I shouldn't be... but I am."_

'I've scared him?'

"_Alright. Do you want to ask later than. You do know you can refuse to have sex with him if you aren't up to it. He will understand."_

'Of course I would stop. He just never told me and he was enjoying it.'

"_I know but I enjoy it." Ryou said with a blush. "And I know he does as well. I want him to be happy."_

"_And he would want you to be happy as well. If you want to take him just ask. Even if he's not ready at least he knows you want to and when he's ready to he'll let you. You do remember he told you about his own rape."_

'Is that why I haven't even thought of letting Ryou take me. Because of when I was raped. Oh Ryou I'm so sorry.'

"_Yeah that's why I'm scared to ask."_

'He's scared because he doesn't want to hurt me. Oh Ryou I'm so, so, sorry darling. I have to fix this. But I'll need Marik's help.'

Bakura strode off down the hall to Marik to help him with tonight. He found Marik in his room. Bakura threw the doors open and strode in. Marik glanced over before going back to just laying on the bed. Bakura walked over and stared down at him.

"You're here for what Bakura?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Ryou."

"Huh?"

Bakura sighed and sat down. "I've stuffed up."

"How?" Marik asked sitting up.

"He's upset because I haven't let him take me yet. We haven't even talked or mentioned about it."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Bakura you need to either talk to why you haven't mentioned it or let him take you tonight instead of you taking him."

"That's why I came. It's nearly nightfall can you help me."

"Yep. I have just the thing. Come with me."

* * *

Malik had left Ryou and Yugi an hour after Bakura had overheard their conversation. He was heading back to his and Marik's room. Ryou had been crying for 30minutes and Yugi's shirt had become wet. Malik offered to look after him till Bakura got back but Yugi said it was ok and he could go. He was now standing outside his and Marik's room when he heard a strange sound coming from inside. Malik moved and stood, listening through the door.

"Bakura..." He hears Marik grunt. "Tight."

Malik gasped. "Not...my...fault." Bakura said grunting in between.

Malik opened the door a fraction to see Bakura laying on the bed and he couldn't see a shirt on him. He could also see that Marik was obviously leaning over him and he could only see his hair. Malik had tears falling from his eyes and he didn't want to really see what was going on between the two and he ran to find Ryou.

Malik ran in to Ryou and Bakura's room to find Ryou still on the bed. Malik brought his wings out as he walked in. Ryou was laying on the bed.

"Ryou can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Ryou sat up. "Malik what's wrong?" Ryou asked noticing the tears.

"Bakura and Marik...they are...they are..."

"What Malik?"

"They are having sex."

"What?"

"I heard Marik grunting and he said Bakura...tight. Bakura replied saying it wasn't his fault. I can't stay and see either of them. I'm leaving."

"Malik wait!" Ryou cried.

But it was too late. Malik had flown out the balcony doors and off in the distance at a fast speed. Ryou had tears falling from his eyes. He turned and ran towards Marik's room where he thought the two would be. Ryou had tripped few times on his way. He just got back up again and ran. He arrived at the door and threw it open. He stopped at what he saw in front of him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

Only a few chapters left. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 50

* * *

It had been an hour since he had heard and told Marik what had happened. Now Marik had told him what he should do and he agreed. Marik was now just finding the outfit. Marik came back from going through his closet and he pulled out a pair of tight leather pants that were either his own or Malik's.

"You want me to wear that?"

"Yep. If we had time I would take you to a store I know of. See this?"

Marik held up a piece of steal that had a little bit of chain before attaching to a ring. It was under three inches long and was thin.

"What the hell?"

"It's called the 'Prince's Wand'."

"What the hell is it?"

"Well you put the ring over you're cock and then placed his piece inside you're cock. The ring prevents it from falling out."

"Please tell me you don't use that?"

"Actually yes I do. I have something else that I think Ryou might like to use on you. But I'm sure you don't want to use something me and Marik have used. I'll take you shopping to get them some time."

"I'm not using that or whatever you were planning to get us to buy."

"Actually Bakura it may sound strange..."

"Disgusting and painful."

"...it's not. It is actually pleasurable. Trust me on that. I'll take you to the store later and show you. You don't have to but if you have ever trusted me which you have you'll trust me when I say it's pleasurable."

"Right well I might as well get these things on then."

"Oh and this to." Marik tossed him a package pair of G-Strings. "Trust me on this. Oh and they are Malik's size. I know you have wider hips than us so it will look even better."

Bakura growled when Marik left the room to the bathroom for a minute while Bakura put the G-String on and then tried to get the pants on. Bakura was suddenly stuck and when he tried to pull them up he fell backwards on to the bed.

"Marik are you sure these will fit?"

"Yep, why?"

"Because I'm stuck you ass."

Marik stuck his head out and chuckled before walking over. He straddled Bakura's legs and grabbed the pants and pulled. Bakura grunted as they struggled to pull the pants up so they could do them up. They spent the next 3minutes trying.

"Bakura..." Marik grunted. "Tight."

"Not...my...fault." Bakura grunted in between.

Marik continued to pull at the pants for the next 5minutes till they finally got them all the way up. Marik placed his hands on Bakura's bare chest as he closed his eyes and took a few breathes.

"Fuck these are tight." Bakura said.

Marik chuckled before both jumped when the door was slammed open. Both looked over to see Ryou standing there with tears falling down his face. Bakura pushed Marik off him and went to get up and cradle Ryou in his arms when Ryou did something he and Marik least expected.

"You asshole." Ryou screamed.

"What?"

"How could you? Was that all I was? A good fuck every night? The whole time you were both cheating on me and Malik with each other. You know I can't believe I let you turn me. I recon Malik has the right idea. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back this time."

"What? Ryou stop."

"No!"

Bakura jumped up and teleport in front of him and wrapped his arms around his body. Ryou struggled and Bakura turned him around so his back was to his chest and he held Ryou's arms to his own chest. Ryou was sobbing while he tried to escape but he knew he couldn't but that didn't stop him from trying. After 5minutes of struggling and Bakura had walked him back into Marik's room Ryou gave up and just slumped against Bakura and sobbed. He had tired himself out.

"Shh, please Ryou let me explain." Ryou shook his head.

Bakura sighed and sat them both down on the bed and Marik sat next to them both. Ryou just bowed his head as he sobbed.

"Ryou I never cheated on you. I overheard you talking with Malik and Yugi and I felt guilty. I came to Marik for help. He was helping me get these pants on which I'm going to change out of soon. Why did you think I was cheating on you and Marik cheating on Malik?"

"Malik left an hour after I finished crying and came back. He heard grunting and both of you talking. Marik talking about something tight and you saying it wasn't your fault. He peaked in and saw you didn't have your shirt on and that was enough. He didn't want to see anymore. He then just ran back told me before flying out the balcony and into the distance."

"Ryou what Malik heard was both myself and Marik trying to get these stupid tight pants on. Marik still has his clothes on as you can see. Please I would never cheat on you. Please believe me."

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shh don't be."

"Ryou?" Marik said. "Which way did Malik go? You said he flew out the window and into the distance."

"Yeah come to our room I can show you."

Bakura stood with Ryou in his arms before teleporting out and to his room and stood on the balcony. Ryou looked out and he saw Marik appear beside them. Ryou pointed out in the direction and Marik curse and brought out his wings and flew out.

"Bakura if I'm not back in 3 hours send someone to look for me."

"Be bloody careful Marik."

Marik soared through the sky and into the distance. Ryou turned to Bakura and frowned.

"Ryou there are vampire hunters out there. If Malik or Marik aren't careful they will be hurt badly."

Ryou gasped and looked out. "What can we do?"

"Wait and see if he returns if not. I'll go with some other vampires and search for him while you stay here. Marik should be fine but Malik is one we should pray will be alright."

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and buried his face in his chest. Bakura took him inside and placed him on the bed.

"Ryou I really need to get out of these. I can't feel my...um..."

"Ok don't take too long."

Bakura nodded and walked into the bathroom. It took him 5minute to just get the pants off. He was glad the g-string wasn't as hard. He came out and grabbed boxers out of the draw and slipped them on and slid in the bed next to Ryou. He saw he was undressed to his boxers as well. Ryou was laying on his side facing away from Bakura. Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Ryou smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Ryou if you want to take me that's fine but I...I'm not that ready yet."

Ryou smiled. "That's alright."

Ryou curled up into a ball and held Bakura's arms tightly. Ryou slowly fell asleep while Bakura stayed awake waiting to see if he needed to find Marik.

* * *

Malik was flying over the forest that stretched out a long way from the castle. He had tears falling from his eyes since he left. He knew he was a long way away and didn't know where he was going or what would be out in the distance. He had been flying for about 10 minutes now and he was starting to wonder how far the forest went.

Malik cried out when something hit his left wing and it caused so much pain that he couldn't fly with it and he fell down, through the trees and to the ground. Malik was screaming and crying in pain. He noticed that his wing was bubbling and that whatever had hit him went straight though. He knew what caused this sort of injury and he knew he wouldn't last long.

**/Marik please help! It hurts!/** Malik cried through the link hoping Marik had his open.

**\Malik? Malik where are you? What's wrong?\**

**/Somewhere in the forest. Something cut my wing and now it's bubbling. Please it hurts please help me./** Malik was crying harder now and Marik could hear it.

**\Malik can you smell humans?\**

**/Yes. Please they close, they're coming towards me./**

**\Shh I'm nearly to you. Just try and stay awake and if you can move from where you are.\**

**/I can't it hurts to much./**

**\I'm nearly there just hold on.\**

Malik whimpered as he cried and minute later humans surrounded him and had all their weapons pointed at him.

"Someone hold him down. Let's torture him a little before we kill him completely." One said and the others cheered and someone turned Malik onto his stomach and stepped the foot down between his wings. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	51. Chapter 51

* * *

Chapter 51

* * *

Malik cried out when the foot on his back pressed down hard. He felt someone hold his hand out in front of him and he lifted his head to see them bringing down an ankh and they pressed it into his skin. Malik screeched in pain as the skin started to bubble while the ankh had yet to moved away from his skin. He could feel that nearly half his wing was bubbling and now his hand was added to the pain.

Malik didn't hear the angry screeched that ripped through the area and he felt the foot gone from his back and Malik tried to push himself up but couldn't and he just collapsed to the ground sobbing in pain. He was close to passing out. Not from the affect of the injuries but from the pain.

* * *

Marik heard Malik screech in pain and he saw that the trees less than 5meters in front of him had broken. Marik screeched in anger and darted through. He saw a group of 10 men had surrounded Malik and one was standing on his back, foot put in between his wings and another was holding his hand out in front of him and had an ankh pressed to his hand. He saw Malik was trying to move away but he couldn't. Marik snarled and using his shadow powers flung the men hard into surrounding trees, killing them all. Marik landed next to Malik who just lay on the ground sobbing in pain. Marik lifted Malik into his arm and he felt Malik try to struggle.

"Shh, Malik it's ok. It's only me. Hang on I'll get you something to eat to heal your injuries."

Malik calmed and Marik teleported them both tho the dungeon. He walked over to someone on the wall and helped Malik so he could eat. Malik ended up drinking from two people before he just fainted in Marik's arms. Marik looked down at him sadly and cradled the boy in his arms and went back to his room. He bypassed Bakura's room.

"Hi Bakura."

Bakura turned over to see Marik at the door with Malik in his arms. Bakura jumped up and hurried over. He saw the boy was alright but he could sense that he'd been hurt.

"Marik?"

"Slayers found him and got him in his wing. When I found him they had him down and were pressing and ankh to his hand. I got him back and he passed out after drinking from two people in the dungeon."

"At least he's ok."

Marik nodded sadly and Bakura gave Marik a half hug and then heard a small voice from the bed. Both looked over to see Ryou had turned over and saw Marik was back with Malik. Ryou jumped out of bed and ran over. He peered at Malik's face before looking to Marik.

"What's wrong?"

"He fainted."

"Why?"

"He got hurt badly. I'll let you guys know when he's alright. I'm going back to our room."

"Ok Marik. It'll be ok."

Bakura gave him a small hug before letting him teleport back to his room. Marik walked over and placed Malik on the bed and he moved his wings into a comfortable position. Marik climbed in the other side and brought out his wings and he wrapped them around Malik and buried his face in Malik's hair and started to cry.

* * *

Malik was asleep for 2 days and Marik stayed in the room and had been feeding him even though he was asleep. Right now Marik had Malik in his arms and wings wrapped around his body. He was crying again in Malik's hair. He felt so bad about what he'd done to Malik mentally and physically. He let Malik get hurt and by slayers as well.

Malik slowly stirred and he felt someone's arms and wings around his body. Malik opened his eyes to see a tanned chest and he felt wetness in his hair. Malik heard sobbing and he realised that it was Marik who was holding him.

**/Marik?/**

He felt the body holding him stiffen before it pulled away and looked down at him. Malik looked up to see that Marik had red puffy eyes and there was tears falling from his eyes. Marik smiled and hugged him close as he cried more. Malik shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Marik and hugged him before he realised what had happened and why he had flown off. Malik pushed him back and when Marik released him he jumped off the bed.

"How could you? How could you do that?"

"Malik it's not what you think."

"It certainly looked like it. You basturd!" Malik screamed as tears fell from his face.

Malik backed towards the door as tears still fell. Marik got up and teleported behind Malik. Malik frowned before he felt arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close with his arms pinned to his body. Malik screamed and thrashed around trying to get them off. Marik just held him and tears still fell.

**\Malik we weren't having sex. If you want to know what really happened then stop struggling and I'll show you.\**

Malik heard that Marik's voice was sounding really hurt and it wasn't because of his struggling. Malik stopped and he saw through Marik's eyes what had happened between Bakura and himself. He saw the part where he had heard them through the door and gasped. Marik heard him gasp and he let him go and walked over to the bed and laid there waiting to see what Malik would do. Malik saw Marik lying on the bed and he walked over and crawled in and curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry." Malik said.

"No I should be. I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

Marik pulled Malik on top of him and held him close and wrapped his wings that were still out around him. Malik brought his wings in to get them out of the way and he held him close. Malik had his head under Marik's chin.

"Rest." Marik said.

Malik nodded and slowly he felt himself fall asleep even after all the sleeping he'd done over the last two days. Marik stayed awake and he saw the door slowly open and saw two heads pop in. One was Ryou and the other was Yugi. Marik waved them over and they came in quietly with Bakura and Yami behind them. The four stopped at the side of the bed.

"He's woken up. He just fell asleep again."

"He ok with what happened? Did you tell him?" Bakura asked.

"No he remembered. I had to show him what happened. But yes everything is ok."

Marik tightened his hold on Malik and looked at him. Bakura and Yami nodded and head out of the room. Yugi and Ryou stayed back for a moment.

"Let him know we came by. Hope to talk to him soon."

"I'm sure you will. I'll let him know."

"Thankyou."

Marik nodded and turned his gaze back to Malik's sleeping face. Ryou and Yugi smiled and left the room, Yugi shutting the door quietly. He turned to Ryou and giggled before running after Yami who was strolling down the hall. When Yami saw him coming he took off running. Yugi shrieked and brought out his wings and flew after him and eventually tackled him to the ground.

Ryou and Bakura however just went to the garden and rested in each other's arms. Ryou was just curled up against his lover's body while Bakura was holding him close and running his fingers through Ryou's hair.

Marik just had Malik laying on him while he slept and he just stroked his face gently not waking him. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

Two chapters left after this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 52

* * *

It had been a week since Malik had been hurt by the slayers and had woken up after it. They were all getting ready to head out to the shops. They were all going Christmas shopping for their loved ones and friends. They all teleported to the park and then headed out into town. They split up Yugi, Ryou and Malik went off together while Yami, Bakura and Marik went off.

Marik took Bakura to an adult shop and Yami waited outside not needing to go in. Marik helped Bakura pick out everything he would need that he didn't have and Bakura paid for it. After they left they head out to a small cafe and talked while they wait for their loved ones to return from shopping.

* * *

Ryou, Malik and Yugi had gone through a few different store. Music, game (for Yugi), books (for Ryou mainly, clothing and just a few stores that had different things in them. At the moment they were in a clothing store trying to find something new to wear for Christmas dinner the 6 of them were spending together.

Yugi and Ryou were trying on some different clothing while Malik looked through the rack for either himself or one of the other two, his stuff sitting beside him on the ground. They were all helping each other out with clothing. Malik was too busy looking when he didn't realise someone was coming up behind him. He gasped when a hand with a handkerchief went over his nose and face and at the same time arms wrapped around his own and pulled them back to his face. Malik tried to struggle but soon he fell unconscious unable to call Marik for help.

Malik was dragged out the back of the store and to where a small car sat. He was chained up in the back and placed gently down. The man got in the front of the car and drove off.

* * *

Ryou and Yugi came out at the same time and looked at each other's clothing. Ryou and Yugi smiled liking what the other was wearing. They turned to where they had left Malik to find his stuff there but Malik was gone. Ryou and Yugi looked around the store for him but found he was missing. Yugi grabbed Malik's stuff putting in his change room and he and Ryou hurried to get changed. Ryou contacting Bakura.

_**/Bakura asked Marik to contact Malik. He disappeared./**_

* * *

Bakura, Marik and Yami had cracked over something that Marik had told them and they were trying to calm down.

_**/Bakura ask Marik to contact Malik. He disappeared./**_

Bakura instantly stopped laughing and became serious. "Marik contact Malik."

"Nice one Bakura but not very funny." Marik said while he and Yami laughed at Bakura.

"I'm serious Marik try and talk to him. Ryou said he disappeared."

"What?" Marik growled.

"Contact him." Bakura growled back.

**\Malik-pretty?\** Nothing but silence. **\Malik-pretty this isn't funny. Answer me.\** Still nothing and Marik was getting angry very quickly. **\Malik!\** Marik screamed through the link.

Bakura and Yami sensed his anger and quickly knocked him out without anyone seeing which was surprising. They quickly left the small cafe both supporting Marik under an arm. They quickly headed to a park and when they were alone they teleported back to the castle and into Marik's room. They grabbed the chains that Marik kept under the bed and chained him down so that when he woke he wouldn't go out and destroy nearly everything in his path.

It had happened before when Bakura went missing back in Egypt when they had all met. Marik cared lots for both Yami and Bakura and Yami had to eventually place Marik in the dungeon and find Bakura. When he did and Marik saw him he calmed instantly and was let out. Marik didn't leave his side for 2 days.

Bakura and Yami went back to the park and headed out collecting Yugi and Ryou who were tearing slightly at not being able to find Malik. They had his stuff with them and were both holding them close. Yami and Bakura helped them back to the park and went to Marik's room. Yugi and Ryou placed Malik's stuff on the table and looked at Marik.

"Why's he chained?" Yugi asked.

"He'll go berserk if he isn't, well he still will but, he'll destroy everything till he finds Malik and has him back in his arms. It's happened before but with Bakura back in Egypt. I had to put him in the dungeon where he couldn't get out and searched for Bakura. When he got him back he didn't leave his side for 2 days. Marik cares lots for us as we do for each other. We have to find Malik before we can even think of letting him go." Yami replied and Yugi and Ryou nodded understanding.

"Let's just hope Malik talks to Marik when he wakes so that we can find him." Bakura said looking to Marik.

* * *

Malik slowly woke to find himself chained to a bed in a room that he didn't know of. He started to struggle but he was still getting use to vampire strength and couldn't break the chain. Malik was thankful that he was still dressed in his clothes and only his shoes were gone. He looked around and found the room was painted a green colour. Malik was starting to get scared. He didn't know where he was or who kidnapped. He didn't want what happened to Yugi.

**/Marik?/** Silence. **/Marik please can you hear me?/** Still silence and Malik had a tear fall from his eye. **/Marik please help me. Please./**

He just couldn't contact with Marik meaning either he was blocking him or he was knocked out. Malik started to thrash around on the bed. He was trying to remove the chains from his wrists hoping that if he could he could get away and get back home. Malik stopped when he saw the door open and a man stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and Malik growled.

"How dare you? They'll get you for this?"

"Who? Your friends? They don't know I have you. Its Malik isn't it. I heard your friends say it a few times."

"Let me go and I won't tell them." Malik growled.

"No. I'm going to go talk over the phone with them. Hopefully they have their phone on so I can talk."

"You fucking basturd. Let me go." Malik growled and struggled more.

"I don't think so and I think I need to tie you down more."

The man pulled out more chains and started to chain Malik's body to the bed and his legs were also chained down. Though when Malik was struggling he got the man in the side of his face pretty good and he was proud of that. He was also glad that he'd eaten the night before because that meant he wouldn't need to drink that day or for sometime during the next. After he was secured the man left to make the phone call.

* * *

Bakura, Yami, Yugi and Ryou were sitting in Marik's room waiting for him to wake. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. They were talking about who may have a grudge on Malik and who would be likely to take him.

"Malik told me about his father has been chasing after him. He moved to Domino about 2years ago after running away from Tokyo. His father would purposely injure him leaving those scars on his back." Yugi said.

"Well that's one place we could start. Try finding Malik's father and finding out whether he has been in Domino lately." Yami said.

"Yes then we can deal with him." Bakura said angrily.

"Bakura calm down." Yami said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get Malik back. We all care deeply for each other we all know that."

"If you do what you plan if Malik's father has him, don't you think you should ask Malik before you do? I mean it is his father." Ryou said.

"Of course Ryou. We wouldn't do anything like that without Malik's permission." Yami said.

"Let me out of these Bakura, Yami." Marik growled from the bed.

He'd just come around and had remembered about Malik being gone and that he couldn't contact him for some reason. Marik started to thrash around on the bed, pulling at the restraints that wouldn't come off. He was beyond pissed that he was going to ruin the bed if he didn't stop. Bakura and Yami ended up having to chain his legs down as well. That had been a task in itself. They had to sit on his legs while trying to stop him from moving and chain them to the bed. When they had Marik could hardly move but he seemed to not care and continued trying to get out.

"Marik just try and contact him."

They had been saying the whole time and eventually Yami got pissed that he wasn't listening. He walked over and slapped Marik in the face. This stopped his struggling and he looked at Yami and was about to snap at him but Yami cut him off.

"Fucken try talking to Malik you stupid idiot. You won't get him back if you don't find out where he is." Yami all but screamed at him and Marik laid there stunned at Yami's outburst before Yami sighed and relaxed. "I'm sorry Marik but you were starting to get annoying."

Yami rubbed Marik's face to sooth it while Marik just gave a half smile accepting the apology and he attempted to contact Malik.

"It's ok Yami, I understand I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you Marik and you shouldn't apologise it's me that should be but try and contact him."

**\Malik please can you hear me?\**

**/Marik!/** he heard Malik cry through the link.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	53. Chapter 53

One chapter left after this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 53

* * *

"Malik..." he said out loud and smiled. **\Malik where are you?\**

**/Ryou's father has me. Please come and get me. I'm scared but he hasn't hurt me. I'm just chained down well to the bed./**

**\I'm coming don't worry. Do you have any idea where you are?\**

**/No I was unconscious to where ever he took me. I woke in the bed./**

**\Alright give me a minute.\**

He felt Malik nod through the link. Marik looked at the four in front of him and smiled. Ryou and Yugi moved forward next to the bed and next to their lovers.

"He's with Ryou's father."

Ryou gasped. "What?"

"That's what he said. He is with your father. Do you know where he'll be?"

"Yes."

"Take me."

"Promise you won't hurt my father." Ryou said.

"I promise. If he's hurt Malik I'll give him a good yelling if I can control myself."

"Ok. Yami can you let him go?"

Yami nodded and he unlocked Marik. Marik sat up and rubbed his face a bit and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder when he saw the look on Yami's face. Yami gave a small smile before he took Yugi to their room. There was no point in them going. Yugi could see Malik tomorrow.

Bakura, Ryou and Marik were the only ones left. "He'll be at his old home. I'll send the place to Bakura and you can teleport with us."

Marik nodded his head. Ryou smiled and sent the images of where his father lived to Bakura. Bakura smirked and put a hand on Marik's and one on Ryou's shoulder before teleporting to the living room of the house. It was quiet and peaceful. Then screaming was heard.

"Let me out of these chains you basturd." Malik screamed.

"No, not until Ryou returns home."

Ryou gasped. This was what it was about. Him returning home. Ryou growled in anger and faster than Marik he ran up the stairs and to the room where the screaming was coming from. Marik and Bakura ran up after him. Ryou slammed the door open and pulled his father away and pushed him to the wall away from Malik. Marik came in the room and found Malik chained to the bed and it seemed that the chains had been tightened and were painful. Marik ran over and ripped them from the bed freeing Malik. He lifted him up and cradled him in his arms. Malik wrapped his arms around him and sobbed. Ryou was glaring at his father. Something the other's thought wasn't possible from him.

"How dare you!" Ryou hissed before he started to scream. "YOU KIDNAPPED ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND FOR WHAT? JUST SO YOU COULD GET ME TO COME HOME. BLACK MAIL ME HOME IS THAT IT?"

"Yes. You belong with your parents or parent in your case..."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MOTHER INTO THIS. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED YOU TO KIDNAP ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO GET ME HOME. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE OF MY GENDER CHOICE. SHE WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RIGHT NOW."

"How would you know Ryou? She would have been disappointed that you were gay and you have already been fucked by your so called lover."

Ryou screamed angered. "SHE WOULD HAVE LOVED ME EITHER WAY. SHE WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED IT, NOT LIKE YOU. YOU HATE ANYTHING THAT ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE. YOU SAY THAT LOVING THE SAME GENDER IS WRONG BUT LOVING THE OPPOSITE IS NORMAL. WELL GUESS WHAT? LOVE IS NORMAL WHETHER IT'S THE SAME GENDER OR NOT." Ryou was just so angry. "EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE KICKED OUT HER OWN SON INTO THE WORLD UNDER AGE AND LEFT HIM TO FEND FOR HIMSELF. AND SHE WOULD DEFFINATLY NOT HAVE KICKNAPPED HER OWN SON'S FRIEND TO BLACK MAIL HIM HOME." His father just stood there stunned he didn't know what to say while Ryou suddenly spoke softly. "After mum and Amane died you changed and started to distance yourself from me because you were reminded of them from me. That's probably another reason why you kicked me out. Me being gay was just something to blame it on. I'm not stupid. You could hardly even look at me whenever you were home. Well guess what? I'm. Not. Coming. Home."

Ryou took a deep breath and leaned against Bakura who had been standing behind him the whole time. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest. He looked over to see Marik was whispering in Malik's ear as Malik let out soft sobs.

"It's time we leave Ryou." Bakura said.

"Yes. Marik head down stairs."

Marik nodded and stood with Malik in his arms. He glared at Ryou's father as he walked passed and out the door. Ryou followed after Bakura nudged him. Bakura stayed behind for a second.

"You should just learn now that Ryou doesn't trust you. If you want his trust back in his own father than you should maybe start having small conversations over the phone and maybe even send him Christmas and birthday presents. Who knows maybe you'll become back on talking terms. Don't expect him to run into your arms. He won't come home."

Ryou's father nodded and Bakura left the room and hurried downstairs to see Marik, Malik and Ryou at the door. He hurried after them and shut the door behind him. They walked down the road towards a park and Bakura looked over his shoulder to see Ryou's father watching them sadly. Bakura nodded his head to him and he saw Ryou's father do the same.

When they arrived at the park they headed back to the castle. Marik still held Malik close in his arms when they arrived back at the room. He didn't want to let him go now. He was feeling guilty again. He let Malik out of his sight and he got hurt.

"I'm sorry Malik. I let you get hurt again."

"It's...alright Marik. You...wouldn't have...known." Malik said between sobs.

"I still let you get hurt. I'm sorry."

"Marik stop beating yourself up again it. You got me back didn't you?" Malik asked.

"Yes."

"I'm alive. Well as alive as I can be being a vampire."

"Yes." Marik gave a small smile.

"I'm not hurt at all?"

"You are a little. The chains."

"That was gone when we left the house. I'm not hurt now. So that means what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm fine and I want to fuck you senseless. Does that prove to you that I'm alright or do I have to chain you up and cut and torture you with unbelievable pleasure till you are begging me, no pleading me for release and the feeling of my hard cock inside your body so I can pound into you so many times. Though you still don't get your release because you are still restricted in that area."

Marik groaned when he heard Malik talk dirty in his ear. "You certainly know how to do that well don't you.'

"I learned from the master."

Marik smirked and kissed Malik hard totally forgetting what had happened early as Malik reassured him that he was alright. Malik moaned and ground his hips into Marik's as he pressed the other into the matrass of the bed. Malik chained Marik up leaving him at his mercy. There wasn't going to be much of that tonight.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	54. Chapter 54

Last chapter. Hope you like it. This is very hard core so if you don't like the idea of extreme toys then don't read it. There will be a warning for when it get close. If you are at school to read this I wouldn't if I were you cause it will be very embarrasing if you get caught reading this. Parts have been cut out and the full version will be on adultfanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 54

* * *

Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou when they returned to the castle. Bakura laid Ryou on the bed and stood up looking at him. Ryou smiled before frowning when he saw Bakura wasn't moving and was just staring at him.

"Bakura?"

"Huh?...Oh um... could you wait outside till I call you. Please?"

"Um...ok...i guess. What's wrong?"

"Nothing I promise I'll call you in a few. If you want you can go get a drink from the kitchen."

"Actually I think I will. I'll wait outside if I'm back before you tell me to come in."

"Alright."

Ryou sat up and kissed him gently on the lips before jumping off the bed and leaving the room. Bakura smirked and he heard Ryou walking down the hall. He smirked and went to the cupboard and pulled out the bag that was in the back. He had brought this when they went shopping the day before. Bakura pulled out everything. He placed them on the bedside table and grabbed the handcuffs that he couldn't break and put them on the bed head and placed the key on the bedside table. He then removed a few items from the wrapping and threw the wrapping in the bag that was on the bed. Bakura gulped he still couldn't believe he brought some of this stuff.

He pulled out the power pack and set everything up and attached the urethra sound attachment. He placed on the bedside table along with that was a ball gag, a vibrator, cock cage that he had used on Ryou a lot, lube and also the 'Prince's wand'. It was the same as Marik's but he had brought it.

He grabbed that and the leather pants and went into the bathroom. He slipped off all of his clothes and picked up the wand instructions. After he read it he gulped and grasped his penis and slipped his penis through the ring before he carefully slipped the wand in. Bakura felt his penis twitch at the sensation. Bakura bit his lip and grabbed the pants he had brought and pulled them on. Once on he slipped back to the bedroom and lit a few candles and turned the lights out and went over to the bed. He slipped onto the bed and he attached his wrist in the handcuffs before settling on the bed.

_**\Ryou you can come in.\**_

_**/Ok I'm nearly back./**_

Bakura gulped he had to do this. For Ryou. He was a little scared but he knew Ryou wouldn't hurt him and that's all he had to think off. He saw the door open and Ryou came in. He heard him gasp as he closed the door behind him.

Ryou saw Bakura laying on the bed in black leather pants that looked one size to small and he could see the apparent arousal he had. His upper body was naked and his arms chained to either side of the bed. Ryou also saw toys on the table and one confused him. Ryou walked over after locking the door and looked at him confused. Ryou sat down next to Bakura and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew this was one of the things Bakura liked.

"I know how much it meant to you to want to take me. I decided to let you have some fun as well."

Ryou smiled and kissed him gently and Bakura opened his mouth to him. Ryou slipped his tongue in his mouth and mapped it out. Ryou pulled back when they needed breathe and gave him a quick chaste kiss before standing and he slipped his shirt off. He grabbed the ball gag and moved over and straddled Bakura's stomach and gently slipped it in his mouth and tightened it behind his head. Ryou kissed his forehead and smiled down at him.

"If you don't like something tell me ok? I don't want to hurt you."

Bakura nodded and Ryou could tell he was trying to smile. Ryou looked over at the strange black power box that had a lead running out of it and attached to a thin round piece of metal.

"Bakura what is that."

_**\I'll tell you when we come to that part.\**_

Ryou could tell Bakura was smirking when he said it. Ryou just nodded and he proceeded to strip his clothes off in front of Bakura. He could see Bakura's eyes running across his body. Ryou then leaned down and ran his tongue down Bakura's body and stopped to suck at his six pack that was there. Ryou then moved to where his pants were and he stripped them off Bakura. What stopped Ryou was the fact that there was a ring wrapped around the top of his penis and there was something inside it. Ryou looked to Bakura wide eyes.

"Wh...What?"

_**\Marik suggested it. I thought it was disgusting at first. You remember that black power box and metal rod.\**_ Ryou nodded still staring at Bakura's erect penis and the strange thing inside it. _**\Have an idea what it's for now?\**_

Ryou gasped and looked at him. "You can't be serious. You want me to stick that up your penis. Bakura no!" Ryou looked mortified at Bakura and tears were filling his eyes.

_**\Let me go for a minute the keys on the table there.\**_

Ryou did as he asked and unlocked Bakura and he took Ryou into his arms and rocked him. He took out the gag. Ryou just wrapped his arms around him.

"Ryou when I brought it the people in the store said that it doesn't hurt when done properly. Would you like to try it. I promise that if it hurts I'll stop."

"Alright." Ryou said softly.

**Parts from here have been removed so that i don't have this story deleted. If you want to read this part than you'll have to go to adultfanfiction to read it. **

Bakura laid there panting softly and he could still feel the tingling in his penis and was still squirming. Ryou picked up the cock cage and the vibrator keeping them hidden from Bakura. He thought of something and grabbed his shirt from the floor and ripped off a strip and tied it over Bakura's eyes so he couldn't see. He heard Bakura give off a grunt and Ryou giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Wish I could kiss you on the mouth?"

_**\Yes.\**_ Bakura growled and Ryou just giggled.

"Don't be angry. You'll love what I'm going to do I'm sure."

Ryou slipped the cock cage over Bakura's swelled penis and Bakura groaned through the gag and though the link. Ryou giggled and slicked up the vibrator. Ryou carefully remembering what Bakura would do to him he used a slicked up finger and ran the finger around the ring of muscle of Bakura's entrance. Ryou felt Bakura tense and he thought against it. He removed the blind fold to see Bakura's face scrunched up. Ryou eased the gag out of his mouth and kissed his lips.

"We can stop if you want?" Ryou whispered against his lips.

"No I'll be fine."

"You're not. You're shaking I can feel it Bakura."

"Just do it Ryou." Bakura growled at him and Ryou flinched lightly and Bakura sighed having seen it. "I know you won't hurt me. Please I don't want to be afraid of giving myself to you."

Ryou smiled and kissed his lips gently before he moved to Bakura's neck and he sucked, kissed and nipped at the skin. He used this to distract Bakura and he slipped his finger in his entrance. Ryou felt Bakura clamp down around him. Ryou sat up after kissing him again. Ryou slowly pushed his finger in and out. He felt him relax a little later before he added another. This continued till he had all three in and had stretched Bakura. Ryou looked down at the vibrator sitting in front of him and then to Bakura before back to the vibrator. Ryou slowly and gently slid it in. He knew it would hurt Bakura and he was glad that he had gotten one of the thin ones so that it didn't cause as much pain as his penis would if he took him after this. Ryou flicked on the switch and watched as Bakura withered in pleasure on the bed. He heard Bakura moan and while he was he slipped the gag back in and he saw Bakura give him a small glare.

"You still love me." Ryou said as he kissed Bakura's chest, neck and stomach.

Ryou left Bakura with the vibrator for nearly 10minutes. He could tell Bakura was straining now under the cock ring and he was sweating. Ryou flicked off the switch and he heard Bakura give off a whimper crossed with a sigh. Ryou pulled it out before placing it somewhere on the floor before sliding up Bakura's body and settled on his stomach. Ryou removed the gag and kissed him gently.

"You ok?"

Bakura could only nod as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. Ryou smiled and lay down next to him while he ran his hands through his hair and caressed his face. Bakura gave a smile through his breathing before he looked to Ryou with a longing. Ryou gulped and settled between his legs and he lathered up his penis and moved closer. Ryou felt Bakura wrapped his legs around him pulling him closer.

"Bakura I want you to keep your eyes locked with mine ok? Don't close them."

Bakura nodded and Ryou slowly pushed in. He kept his eyes locked with Bakura's the whole time. Ryou was finally seated to the hilt and he reached over and caressed Bakura's face. His face was scrunched up in pain but he kept his eyes locked with Ryou's. Ryou smiled and brought his hand down and stroked Bakura's penis that was still trapped. Ryou gave a shy smile and he removed the cock cage and Bakura gasped as he was released from the torment.

"Sorry, forgot about that."

Bakura gave him a playful glare before he shifted and nodded to Ryou. Ryou held his hips gently and started to lightly pull out before he pushed back in and he continued this action. His eyes trained on Bakura. Ryou angle on of his thrusts and he brushed gently against a set of nerves which had Bakura gasp and moan. Ryou smiled and continued at his gently pace. He was in ecstasy at the warmth that surrounded him.

"Ryou...please...harder...faster."

"No Bakura... this is how I'll go...this is both our first times...at this change...next time."

Bakura groaned and Ryou continued at the same pace. After 5minutes he reached down to Bakura's swollen penis and grasped it and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It caused Bakura to come a minute later with a cry of Ryou's name as his seed shot out smothering his chest and Ryou's hand. Ryou gasped as Bakura tightened nearly painfully around him and he thrusted in a little harder and faster trying to find his release. Ryou gasped and cried out Bakura's name. Ryou felt himself finish his release and he eased himself down onto Bakura's body and he panted.

**That was the end of the hardcore lemon. It's safe to read after this. **

Once he regained his breath he lapped at Bakura's essence before he slipped from Bakura's body pulling a whimper of pain and discomfort from him. Ryou unlocked the handcuffs and he pulled Bakura up to him and cradled the tired body to him. He was scared the he may have scared Bakura.

"Bakura?"

"Mmm?" Bakura mumbled and relaxed in Ryou's arms.

"You ok?"

"Mmm." Bakura replied. _**\Don't worry I'm fine. Thankyou Ryou.\**_

_**/I was good?/**_

_**\You have no idea.\**_

Ryou blushed and he slipped down the bed with Bakura to his body and he wrapped them both in the blanket. Bakura was cuddled to his chest, having turned around as Ryou grabbed the blanket. Ryou wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his body. He was glad he got to do that and he didn't worry about scaring him with making love to him.

"Don't worry about anything anymore. I enjoyed that and will defiantly get you to do that again."

Ryou smiled and kissed him gently. When Ryou pulled away he held Bakura tightly to his body not wanting to let him go. Bakura smiled and in return wrapped his own arms around him and soon fell asleep listening to Ryou's heart beat and gently breathing. Ryou smiled when he saw him asleep. He turned to the candles and brought out one wing and he blew them out before taking it back in before he fell asleep with Bakura in his arms and he listened to his breathing.

* * *

During the same time Ryou and Bakura were making love, so was Yami and Yugi and Malik and Marik. Malik and Yugi were seme to their loved ones. Though Malik had already done it before with him he enjoyed giving him the pleasure and enjoyed having a go. Yugi had taken Yami gently like Ryou had and it drove Yami crazy.

After that time they lived together in the castle and eventually after many year of school for Yugi, Ryou and Malik they moved city and went to a different country and Yugi, Ryou and Malik went out through their work still going to the castle with their loved ones when they needed to go to meetings. They lived at the castle when they wanted to but otherwise stayed at their apartment buildings when needing to. They would still feed of the criminals they found lurking around the place and would also go the castle for meals.

But I guess you could say Yugi, Ryou and Malik were surprised as the years passed by when the technology would change and things would become more advance. And they loved it.

* * *

That was the last chapter for Save Me. Hope you like it and it was the last lemon also for the story. There will be no sequal to this story so sorry if you were hoping otherwise. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
